The Eternal Power Of Love
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: Three months have passed since the night of the fire that almost took AJ's life. Now in hiding, can Punk and AJ remain safe and away from Elizabeth's watchful eye or will they be found and have their lives torn apart? (Sequel to Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love)
1. Almost Lost

**Author's Notes: Hello again my fellow readers. I'm back with the sequel to Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love. And I just want to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and followed my story till the very end. Somebody wanted to know the poll results for who you guys hated the most, and the winner was Ziggler. So I kind of used that for his death in Forbidden Love. I know that it was a short scene, but there will be mentions of it throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that the first couple of chapters are going to be flashbacks of what happened after the fire.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Almost Lost**

_Punk stood there in shock at what he just witnessed. Everything that he cared about was in the burning house screaming for his help and all he could do was stand there and watch as his world came burning down._

_By that time, Paul and Shawn had pulled up to the house and saw the huge fire. They quickly jumped out of their car and ran over to Punk. "Punk, Punk are you alright man?" Shawn asked when they reached the shocked man._

"_I…I…I'm okay, b...but A…April is…is in there," he stuttered and then all of a sudden, it was like he awoke from his shocked state and went crazy. "April! April!" he shouted out in horror as he ran up to the burning house. "April!"_

_Paul and Shawn reacted quickly and stopped him from entering the dangerous house. "You can't go in there man, it's not safe," Paul told him as they tried to restrain their frantic friend. "The fire department is on the way. We called it in when we saw the flames from the road. She's going to be okay man, they'll get her out."_

_Punk didn't hear a thing that Paul said, he was too busy trying to break away from their grasp and continued to scream like a mad man, "April! April!" Finally managing to break free from their hold, he took off towards the house again, but as he got closer to the house he heard a snapping sound and the whole roof caved in. "Nooooooo!" Punk shouted out as he fell to his knees. Deep down inside of him, he knew that if AJ was still in the house, she couldn't have survived the cave in._

_Shawn and Paul rushed over to their fallen friend and tried to comfort Punk for he may have just lost his family in the fire. Meanwhile Punk just sat there on the ground and cried until the fire department came. When they tried to stand Punk up and get his away from the house, he became hysterical once again. "April, noooooo April!" he shouted trying to move forward as Shawn and Paul pulled him back. "Please let me go! I have to save her! Please just let me go!"_

"_She's gone man!" Paul shouted back at him. "I'm sorry man, but she's gone," Paul's heart broke for his friend as he heard the smaller man give out a horrible cry of sadness and pain. He knew just how much Punk loved AJ and was excited to have a family with her and now, it was all gone. _

_Shawn stood there and watched as Paul hugged Punk as he cried. He let out a silent prayer asking God for two things, either to take care of AJ and the baby, or to somehow make a miracle happen. _

_Just then, they all heard the sound of leaves rustling and a twig snapping come from behind Shawn. They thought nothing of it, until they heard a voice call out to them._

"_Phil….."_

"_Phil…..."_

"Phil, come on Phil wake up," Punk felt someone shake him and the next thing he knew, he was jumping up in bed and was covered in sweat. "Phil are you okay? I think you were having a nightmare."

Punk turned his head to the side and saw his now almost 5 months pregnant fiancée sitting next to him running his back and moving the hair from his eyes. "A…April?" he called out to her with a crack in his voice.

"Yes baby, it's me," she said in a soothing tone. "You were shaking and crying in your sleep. Was it the nightmare again?"

Punk looked at her and pulled her to him hugging her tight. He buried his head in her neck and nodded. AJ just hugged him back and held him as he cried. This was a recurring nightmare that plagued his dreams for the past 3 months now and AJ knew how to calm him down. She would hug him, rub his back, and talked to him as he cried.

"I…I thought I lost you," Punk cried into her neck. "The…the dream was so real this time," he tried to shake the remains of the dream from his body.

"You didn't lose me," AJ whispered into his ear. "I'm still here and me and Junior are safe. Hear see for yourself," AJ took Punk's head and placed it on her growing belly. Punk waited for a few seconds and felt something gently hit his hand. His head shot up and he looked at AJ with tear filled eyes. "Ya," she said as tears started to flow down her face. "You felt the baby kick."

"I…how…when…" he stuttered. He couldn't believe that he felt his unborn son or daughter kick his hand, it was so amazing.

"I've been feeling things for a while now," she told him as she wiped the tears from both their eyes. "But 2 days I was able to feel it from the outside."

Punk put his hand back on AJ's belly and the baby kicked his hand again. "It's incredible," he whispered to himself. He then looked at AJ and launched himself at her and placed a powerful kiss on her lips.

Did she mention that this had become a norm for them too after Punk would have his nightmare. It seemed that after it occurred, they would end up having passionate intimate sex. It was like Punk needed to feel AJ around him, to have that intimate contact in order for him to believe that AJ and the baby were real and that they were safe.

As Punk kissed AJ, he let his hands wander under her shirt and let them move across her skin for a bit before they went to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off her body. He sat back a little and looked at her beautiful pregnant upper body. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he pushed her down on the bed.

He quickly attached himself back to her lips and began to nip at her lips, down her neck, and across her collarbone. He then got lower and took one of her growing breasts into his mouth while her played with the other one with his hand. AJ arched her back in pleasure and let out a moan while her nails dug themselves into his back. Punk groaned as he felt the pain of her nails in his back and all it did was turn him on even more.

Punk let go of her breasts and moved his hands to her panties where he quickly did away with them and he plunge a finger deep inside of her. "Yes," AJ screamed as a wave of pleasure flowed through her body. Punk began to nip at her neck again and continued to push his finger in and out of her.

After a few minutes AJ started to get restless and wanted Punk deep inside of her. "Please…Phil…" she pleaded with him. "Please…need you…so bad…"

Hearing her practically beg for his cock made Punk let out an animalistic growl and he felt himself grow harder. He wasn't the one to deny her of what she wanted, so he shed off his shorts and boxers and settled in between her legs. He kissed her one last time before he entered her with one powerful thrust.

Both partners let out moans of pleasure and Punk could feel her walls trying to adjust to his massive size. "Are you okay?" Punk asked his still moaning fiancée. AJ nodded her head and wrapped her legs around his waist signaling him to move.

At first he started off slowly thrusting at a pace that they could get used to. "Fuck you feel so good baby," he told her as he increased his pace a little bit. AJ brought her legs up higher to allow him to go deeper inside of her. "Yes baby…harder please…faster…"

Punk listened to her and started to pound into her hard and fast. Both of them started to feel their orgasms building up inside of them. "Oh yes baby," AJ moaned. "Just like that, I'm gonna cum." That was the thing that Punk wanted to hear, so he reached in between them and started to rub her sensitive nub and AJ came hard, "Phil…oh Phil!"

Punk felt her walls clamp down on him and that was all he need to come deep inside of her. "Fuck!" he shouted as he continued to thrust into her erratically until she milked him completely.

After a few more thrusts he pulled out and cuddled up against AJ. He had his head on her chest, one hand resting on her belly, and one leg thrown over hers while AJ hugged him tight. No words were exchanged and no looks were given. It was just them enjoying each other's company and they stayed like that until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

**Poor Punk, he has been through so much and now he has to relive that day over and over again. At least he has AJ by his side to make him feel much better. So this story takes place 3 months after Forbidden Love and will move on from there. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Here are the results for the poll for how many sequels that I should do:**

**73% said 2 sequels**

**17% said 1 sequel**

**8% said no sequels**

**I will be posting a new poll about the gender of the baby so please vote in the poll or put it in a review. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	2. Rescue Revealed

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys rock. Please keep them coming. I appreciate them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time for the best review award for Chapter 1- Almost Lost. So the winner of the best review award goes to…**

**jun raenny who wrote: **

**let me say I was so scared, that night felt so real I mean...God help me...Phil has come a long way and nightmares for three months but he has AJ and little I do I think?...incredible. Can't wait for chapter 2...ETERNAL!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Rescue Revealed**

The next time that Punk and AJ woke up, was when the alarm clock went off. Due to Punk's nightmare and their late night love making session, the couple was exhausted. Never the less, they got up and got their routine started for the day. While Punk made his way to bathroom to get ready for work, AJ went downstairs to make coffee and breakfast for them.

By the time that breakfast was done, Punk had already came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He slumped in one of the chairs and leaned his head on the table. "Oh baby, are you okay?" AJ asked him as she put two plates of food on the table.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he lifted his head up and pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm just tired that's all."

"You and me both mister," AJ sighed as she walked over to him and rested his head on her pregnant stomach. As she ran her hands through his hair, she thought back to how much they had changed in three months.

To hide their identities, Punk had grown out his hair to where it was past his eyes and had grown his facial hair out a little bit too, while AJ had cut her hair and her growing belly started to show. You would think that she was carrying twins, but the doctor that they had found promised her that it was one big baby. They did everything that they needed to do to hide their identities, so that Elizabeth couldn't find them.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she watched as Punk turned his head and kissed her belly before grabbing a plate and starting to eat. AJ walked to the other side of the table and started to eat as well. Once they were done eating, the young couple put their dishes in the sink and Punk got ready to leave for work. "Remember, if you don't think that you can make it through the day, talk to Mark and see if he'll let you come home. I don't want you driving while drowsy," AJ told him as she handed him his keys.

"Okay baby,' Punk told her. "If anything, I'll be back by lunch time," he put on his jacket and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled. "And so does Junior," she said as she watched him kneel down and kiss her stomach.

"And I love you too Junior," he told their baby. When he stood up, he felt his knee pop and suddenly it got stiff. Unfortunately since they had to go into hiding, Punk never got to rehab his knee and had to work it out on his own, not it bothers him almost every day. He gave AJ one last kiss and walked out the door.

AJ went to the window and waved to Punk as he backed out of the driveway. She stayed there till he was out of sight and once again she was all alone. "So what should we do today Junior?" she asked as she rubbed her stomach. She felt Junior kick and smiled, "Well we got to do something till daddy comes home."

From there she made herself busy by cleaning the house, doing some laundry and a little bit of gardening. She even managed to squeeze in a nap or two and was awoken by the sound of the doorbell going off. "I wonder who that could be?" she thought to herself as she got up and made her way towards the door.

When she opened it, she saw a mailman standing outside the door. "Hi are you Jeanette Brooks?" the mailman asked her.

AJ looked at him confused for a moment and then remembered that they changed their names as well. She went by Jeanette Brooks and Punk went by Jack Mendez. Their names were pretty funny, but at least it kept them safe. "Yes that's me," she said cheerfully.

"I just need you to sign this for me," he handed her a table to sign, so she signed it and gave it back to him. "And this is for you," he said handing her a box.

"Thank you," AJ told him as she closed the door. She then made her way to the kitchen where she got a knife and opened it up. To her surprise, it was a box of baby clothes and underneath them were letters from her parents, Kofi and Kaitlyn, and Punk's undercover partner. She wanted to read the letters, but then decided to wait until Punk got home. So she picked up the baby clothes and went to put them away.

Meanwhile…

Punk had been at work for a couple of hours now and was having a hard time concentrating. When he and AJ went into hiding, they had to stop using their bank accounts so that nobody could track their whereabouts. So in order for Punk to provide for his family, he had to get a job. Luckily, there was a car repair shop a few minutes from their house and the owner was willing to pay him cash.

Punk was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name, "Jack, Jack," the voice called out to him.

"Huh…wait?" Punk said as he shook the sleepiness from his body.

"I've been calling for name for a while now," his boss Mark Calloway told him.

Punk got up from where he was sitting and went to some coffee. "I'm sorry Mark," he told him. "I'm just tired; I didn't really sleep well last night."

"Nightmares again?" Mark asked. About a month ago, Punk was in the same situation as he was in today, so he told Mark about his nightmares without revealing too much about their time in Montana.

"Ya," Punk sighed. "It was so real this time and Ap…I mean Jeanette stayed up with me for most of the night." He hated the fact that he kept her up last night, especially that since she's pregnant.

Mark walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry man, I bet its rough. How about you go home and get some rest. Things are really slow today and if things get crazy, I'll give you a call."

"I don't know man," Punk sighed. "I really don't want to leave you shorthanded."

"It's okay Jack, you're one of my best workers. I think that we could do without you for today," Mark smiled.

"Okay, as long as you are sure," Punk said as he walked towards the back to get his stuff out of his locker.

No less than 15 minutes, he pulled into the drive way and walked into the house. "Honey I'm home," he said playfully as he took off his jacket.

AJ came down the stairs, walked over to him and gave him hug, "I'm glad that you are here." She then leaned up and placed a kissed on his lips, "So how was your day?"

"It was okay," he told her as they walked into the living room and sat down. "Mark let me come home early, it was real slow today. And you, what did you and Junior do today?" he said rubbing her stomach.

"Oh nothing, we just cleaned and gardened," she told him as she got up and went into the kitchen. "And we got this today," she said handing him the letters.

He looked at them and smiled, "This is awesome, I miss these guys."

"Me too," AJ smiled. "Why don't we open them up and read them."

"Okay," Punk agreed as he picked a letter. "Let's read this one," it was the letter from his undercover partner.

Dear Punk and AJ,

I am writing this letter to give you an update on what's been happening here. So far things have been pretty quiet ever since the press got hold on what happened the night of the fire. Elizabeth has ordered us to lay low for a while, but I don't think it's going to last long. I have a feeling that she is going to try something again, either with you guys if she could find you or your parents AJ. Don't worry though, I'll protect them. She doesn't suspect a thing yet, so hopefully I can keep my cover for a little while longer. With this letter, I included letters and gifts from your friends and parents. You guys take care and hopefully I'll see you soon.

Your partner,

GLEKZBKX

"What's that," AJ asked pointing to the letters at the bottom of the page.

"That's code baby. If anyone got ahold of this letter, it would be hard for them to find out who sent it," Punk explained.

"Oh," AJ smiled. "Well I'm glad that he wrote us, we owe him a lot."

"Ya we do," Punk smiled as he remembered how his partner gave him a second chance with AJ.

_Flashback…_

_As Paul did his best to comfort Punk and Shawn sent out a silent prayer, they heard a twig snap and someone call out Punk's name._

"_Phil…"_

_All three men turned around and saw two figures coming out of the trees. "Who's there?" Paul called out as he and Shawn pulled out their guns._

_From the edge of the darkness the figures came into the moonlight and revealed that it was AJ and a man who was wearing a hat and a bandana around his face._

"_A…April?" Punk said in disbelief as tears filled his eyes._

"_Phil," she said as she ran up to him and hugged him._

_Punk did his best to hold her tight as both of them started to cry. "I thought I lost you baby," he cried into her hair._

"_Me too," AJ cried. "I almost didn't make it if it wasn't for your partner."_

"_My what?" Punk said as he released her._

"_Your undercover partner," AJ said motioning to the masked man. "He came through the backdoor and pulled me from the fire."_

"_Don't forget this," the man said in a deep voice trying to hide his true voice. "She wouldn't leave without it."_

_He handed Punk the box and when Punk opened it, he saw that it was a box full of Junior's stuff. "I didn't want to lose it," AJ cried. _

"_I'm just glad that you are okay," Punk said as he hugged AJ before he turned his attention to his partner. "And thanks bro, this might even make up from all the shit that you and your boys out us through."_

"_Sorry about that man," the man said. "I guess I got in too deep. You know what that's like man."_

"_Ya I do," Punk said giving AJ an "I don't want to talk about it," look._

"_So do I get to see my knight in shining armor?" AJ asked. "I want to see the man who saved my life."_

_The man looked at his coworkers and they nodded their heads. He then took off his hat and pulled down his bandana._

_AJ's eyes grew wide, "It's you."_

_End of flashback…._

"I still can't believe that he is your partner," AJ said. "It does explain a lot though."

"Ya it does," Punk nodded. "I'm just glad that he was there when we needed him."

"I know baby," AJ said hugging him. "Me too."

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2, what did you guys think. I feel bad that Punk's nightmares are kind of messing with his life. At least AJ is there to help him through it. So who do you think is Punk's partner, can you break the code? If you can, write the answer in the same code that was written in the letter or send me a PM. Next chapter we find out where AJ and Punk are and who got them out.**

**Please don't forget to vote in the baby gender poll or tell me what you want the baby to be.**

**Please, review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews= new chapter!**


	3. New Home

**Authors Notes: Thank you for all the reviews that I received for chapter 2- Rescue Revealed. Please keep them coming, you guys rock. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it's time for the Best Review Award for Chapter 2. So the winner of the Best Review Award goes too…**

**Salvatoreannabeth who wrote:**

**John is the partner right or is it Alberto del Rio or mike? This shit gets better and better.**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- New Home**

After the young couple read the letter from Punk's undercover partner, Punk and AJ decided to spend the rest of the day doing what AJ loved to do since they got to their new home, walk along their private beach.

It's so beautiful out here," AJ as she held Punk's hand as they walked in the shallow water.

"Ya it is, it's much different than Montana and Chicago," Punk agreed as they took a seat on the sand with the water splashing against their feet.

They sat there quietly as they watched the waves crash against the rocks, when AJ asked something that had been roaming around her mind for a while, "Phil?"

"Yes April?" Punk smiled as he hugged her from behind.

"Why don't you ever talk about Chicago? I mean for a man who claims to love Chicago, you never really talk about it," it was true, AJ had only heard him talk about it for a few times, but he never really got too much into detail about his time there.

Punk sighed when he heard the question. He knew that it was bound to happen, but the wounds of what happened in Chicago were still too fresh to talk about. "I don't know," he lied. "I guess I don't see that as a part of my life anymore. Where ever you and Junior are, that's where my home is now. I still love Chicago and I want to take you and Junior there some day, but not any time soon."

"But why?" AJ asked. "What us stopping you from going there just to visit? I mean what happened out there, if it's bad, then I'll help you through it, you…"

"Look I don't want to talk about it okay!" Punk shouted at her, but then he instantly regretted it.

He felt AJ get up and when she did, she turned to look at him. "That's all you had to say," she said with tears in her eyes. "You didn't have to yell at me, I was just trying to help," AJ stormed off back towards their house.

Punk put his head down and cursed at himself. He really didn't mean to yell at her, he was just frustrated with everything that has happened to them. "April," he called out to her. "April wait, please I'm sorry," he got up and ran over to her. He took her into his arms and held her. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess I'm just frustrated at everything that has happened. Please forgive me." He held her tight and hoped that she forgave him. He didn't like for her to be mad at him.

Finally, Punk was able to breathe a sigh of relief when he felt AJ's arms wrap around his waist, "I forgive you Phil, but I wanna help you. Please let me help you in whatever it is that you are going through."

"And you are helping me April," Punk whispered in her hair. "All these nightmares that I'm having are horrible, but you being here with me and holding me in your arms are making them easier to deal with. Once these nightmares are gone, I know for a fact that my other nightmares are going to come back and then maybe you can help me get through those ones as well."

April released him from their hug and she just looked at him, "What other nightmares?" She wasn't aware of any other nightmares that he was having.

"There from what happened in Chicago and when the time is right, I'll tell them to you, I promise," he told her sincerely. "Now how about we go sit back down and watch the ocean for a bit?"

"Okay," AJ smiled. She decided that it was better just to let things be for now rather than get into another argument with him. They went back to their spot and sat down again. "I still can't believe we live here now," she said out loud as they watched the ocean.

"I know right, I can't believe that it's been 3 months since we arrived here…"

_Flashback…._

"_It's you…" AJ said in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he was Punk's partner, none of this made sense._

"_Ya it's me, sorry that I had to keep it a secret from you, but I couldn't let my cover get blown," he told her. "Hopefully one day we could be friends and I could gain your trust."_

_AJ nodded her head and went back into Punk's arms. After everything that Elizabeth, Mike, John, Wade, Riley, Cody, and Ziggler did to them, she didn't see how she could be friends with him or any of them again. As she leaned into Punk's embrace, she looked over his shoulder and saw the cops and EMT's putting a body into a body bag. "W…who died," AJ said almost afraid to ask. She couldn't believe that things escalated to the point of someone dying._

_Everyone turned to look at what she was looking at. "Ziggler," Punk sighed. "During the shootout, I guess I shot him."_

"_Damn," the undercover said. "They're not going to be happy about this. Did he say anything to you before he died?"_

_Punk thought for a second and said, "Just what we already knew, that Elizabeth is the cause for everything that has been happening to us."_

"_And we still don't have anything solid to nail her with," Paul growled in frustration._

"_Ya it's kind of hard to get it when she distances herself from us," the undercover said. "The only one that she confides in and talks to is Mike."_

"_So what do we do now?" AJ asked. "Our home is gone," she looked up at Punk and went back into his arms._

_Paul, Shawn, and the undercover huddled together in a meeting and when they broke apart they all nodded. "We need to get you guys out of here," Shawn told them. "The best bet if for you guys is to go into hiding until everything blows over. Now we need to figure out a way to do that."_

_As Shawn continued to talk, one idea came to AJ's head. "I got it," she nearly yelled. "I know who can help us. Shawn I need to use your phone for a second." He handed her his phone and they watched as she dialed a number and walked away from the group._

"_What's going on Punk?" Paul asked him. "Who is she calling?"_

_Punk shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I'm just as clueless as you are."_

_After a few minutes, AJ came back to the group. "Okay it's all set," AJ smiled. "He is going to meet us at the airfield on the edge of town."_

"_Who did you call April?" Punk asked his fiancée. He certainly didn't know anyone who could help them._

"_Do you remember that note that was on the truck that we fought about?" She watched as Punk nodded his head. "Well that note was from Alberto Del Rio. He was the one that helped us when your partner and his buddies jumped you in the alley way," she gave a mad look to his partner. "He brought us home and we had a long conversation. He wants to help us Phil, we just had to him how."_

"_Wait," Punk put his hand up to stop her. "Isn't Alberto the guy that your mom tried to set you up with?" AJ nodded her head. "What if he is working for you mom, we can't trust him."_

"_Yes we can," AJ said a little louder. "Phil, he saved your life. He carried you to his car and then he carried you into the house. He told me how we reminded him of him and his wife. You see his wife died and ever since then, he was looking from someone to replace the whole in his heart. I know what that feels like, because I tried the same thing when we broke up. We can trust him Phil, because I trust him."_

_Punk stood there any listened to her as she spoke. He could tell that she was being sincere by the look on her face and the emotion in her voice. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I believe you April, I really do. Now let's get out of here." _

_AJ looked at Punk with a big smile and jumped into his arms, "Thank you, thank you for believing me." Punk held her tight and laughed. _

_When they broke apart, they all walked to Paul's car and they bid farewell to the undercover. "You take care of yourself man," Punk told him as he shook his hand. "Stay safe and I'll give Paul an address when we get settled so that you can keep us up to date on everything."_

"_I'll do that," the undercover smiled. "Take care of April and the baby. They need you to protect them now and here, don't forget this," he handed Punk the box of Junior's stuff. He then waved to AJ and she just looked at him and got into the car, "She's not going to forgive me, huh?"_

"_Give her time man, you and your boys did a lot of harm to us. Who knows, maybe if something happens again and you manage to be there to save the day again, then maybe she'll forgive you." _

_The undercover nodded and watched as the rest of them got into the car and drive off. He hoped that they remained safe where ever they ended up, but for now, it was time for him to face the wrath known as Elizabeth._

_Meanwhile it took Paul a couple of minutes to reach the edge of town where the airfield was. As they pulled onto one the air strips, they saw a small jet waiting for them. "Is that him?" Punk asked as they saw a man in a suit walk out of the plane."_

"_Yes that's him," AJ said as the car came to a stop. She got out of the car and made her way over to him. "Alberto," she smiled._

"_April, I'm glad that I got your call," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I told you I would help you."_

"_And I thank you for that," she told him. "I would like to introduce to my fiancé Phil. Phil this is Alberto, Alberto this is Phil."_

"_Nice to meet you Phil," Alberto said as he held out his hand. "It's good to meet you while you are conscious."_

_Punk laughed and said, "It's good to meet you too and I wanted to thank you for helping us out. We really appreciate it."_

"_It's no problem," he smiled. "I'm glad that I can help."_

_Paul decided that it was time to cut in, "I'm Officer Levesque and this is Officer Michaels, where exactly are you taking these guys."_

"_I'm taking them to Hawaii," Punk and AJ looked at each other and smiled. "I have a house out there with a private beach that I never go to. They can stay there for as long as they need too."_

"_Thank you," Shawn told him. "Now you guys better get going before Elizabeth finds out and comes after you guys. Alberto, I need you to write down the address for us so that I can send Punk and AJ information on their new identities."_

_Alberto nodded and wrote down the address. "Now like Shawn said, we better get going, it's going to be a long flight."_

_Punk and AJ nodded and hugged Paul and Shawn one last time before getting on the plane. Looking out the window, Punk and AJ gave their friends one last time, knowing that it would be a while before they saw them again._

_End of Flashback…_

"Hopefully soon we get to go back," AJ sighed. "I really miss my parents, Kofi and Kaitlyn."

"I do to baby," Punk hugged her. "I do to."

* * *

**Well, it turns out that they are in Hawaii and Del Rio helped them escape. What do you guys think? Is Punk doing the right thing from keeping what happened in Chicago from AJ or should he tell her what happened? Also, will Elizabeth ever find out where they are? Next chapter we check in on AJ's parents and see how they are coping.**

**Please don't forget to vote in the baby poll about what the gender of their baby might be. And have any of you cracked the code yet.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. Mom and Dad

**Author's Notes: I want to thank everyone for review, favorite or following my story. You guys all rock, please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: We have two winners this for the best review awards. One for best review for Chapter 3 and an Honorable Mention Award, so here are the winner…**

**Best Review goes to….**

**sarah. yy .young who wrote:**

**OMG! U just ruled out all my guesses! Who is the undercover partner!? I WANNA KNOW! Ok so I love the story so far. Ziggler's dead. I wish that was true in real life as well. His ego IS bigger than Mike's aka the Miz. Loved the thing w/ Alberto though.**

**Honorable Mention goes to.…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote: **

**I hope you read my review on the first story. I think Punk's undercover is Y2J. I know that sounds retarded.**

**A/N: Montrel, I read your review and thank you for the kind words in your review for Forbidden Love. I am taking a lot of your suggestions into consideration.**

**Congrats you two and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Mom and Dad**

After AJ and Punk went to the beach, they came back home and made dinner together, "You know, it's been awhile since we did this together, you know, making dinner together," AJ said as they were chopping up vegetables for their stew.

"I know right, the last time we did this was the nigh that I proposed to you," Punk smiled at his fiancée. AJ smiled back, but then it slowly turned into a frown. "What is it Princess?" Punk asked her as he put his knife down and walked over to her.

"It's nothing," she lied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to Punk to see her crying.

It was no use though, because he already saw it. So Punk wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her, "Baby your crying that means that something is wrong and please don't blame your hormones."

AJ sighed and knew that it was getting hard to keep her emotions from him, especially now that she was pregnant. "Alright, I'll tell you," she said as she turned to look at him. "It's just that all of this talk of home is making me home sick and I'm starting to miss everyone." She missed her mom, dad, Kofi and Kaitlyn.

Punk pulled her into him a little tighter, "I know what you mean Princess, I'm starting to miss everyone one too. Hell, I even miss your dad and all the beatings that I got from John and the boys." He tried to make lite out of a bad situation.

He let out a chuckle, but AJ wasn't having it. "Don't say that," she hit him in the chest. "That's not funny."

"C'mon, you got to admit, it was pretty funny," he smiled down at her as he rubbed the spot where she hit him.

AJ gave him another disappointing look, but then a smile crept upon her face, "Ya, it is kind of funny. Getting beat had really started to be a normal routine for you huh? First it was John, then it was well John again, then it was John again, and then Kaitlyn, then my mom, and now me. What it with you?" She let out a cute giggle.

"Ya well, what can you do? I guess I'm just a made to talk a beating," he chuckled. "Now how about we put all this to cook and go read the letter that your mom sent us?"

"That sounds great," AJ said cheerfully. They quickly put the vegetables in the stew to cook and went into the living room to read the letter. "Here it is," she said as she opened it up. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Punk smiled as AJ began to read the letter….

_Dear AJ and of course Phil,_

_How are you guys and my grandbaby doing? Me, while I'm doing fine and so is Robert. We just got back from his doctor's appointment and he is doing great. You couldn't even tell that he was in a bad car accident and is even out of his wheelchair. That is going to make things so much easier now. I still can't believe that so much has happened and it's been 3 months since you guys left home. That would put AJ at what almost 5 months now? Wow, time really is flying huh and before any of us know it, the baby will be here. Speaking of the baby, have you found out what you are having yet? I hope that it's a boy, but having a girl would be such as sweet. I'm trying to keep this letter upbeat, but it's hard. The truth is, is that I miss you guys so much. The night that Paul and Shawn came to tell us what happened was one of the worst days of my life. You guys stay safe and don't worry about me or dad. We can take care of ourselves. Well, I gotta go, but I'll give this letter to the undercover so that he can give it to you. Yes Phil, I know who your undercover is__. Love you guys and Phil, the threat still stands._

_Love,_

_Your mom, Eve_

_P.S. Hope you like the baby clothes that I sent._

April was in tears by the time that she finished reading the letter. "I miss her so much Phil," she cried as he held her, "And my dad."

"I know baby and from what it sounds like, they miss us too."

* * *

"Eve, Eve I home," Robert called out as he walked in their tiny apartment.

Eve walked in from the living room with a smile on her face, "Hey honey, how did the meeting go?" She leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"It was good," he told her when they broke apart. He just came from meeting with his lawyers regarding the situation with Elizabeth. "The divorce papers are filled out and signed by me, so now all we have to do it wait for Elizabeth to get them."

"I have a bad feeling Robert," Eve said in a concerned voice. "What if she gets angry when she gets the papers and goes on rampage?"

"She's not going to do a damn thing to us," Robert reassured her. "I got a restraining order against her and if she comes anywhere near us, she'll got to jail. Besides, she's already drove our daughter away, what more can she do to us."

Eve looked up at Robert with tear filled eyes, "You miss her too?"

"Of course I do," he answered sadly. "I miss her every day and I still remember what happened that day that we got the news about what happened…."

_Flashback…._

_Robert and Eve were sound asleep in each other's arms oblivious to what was going on when there was a knock on the door. "What is that?" Eve asked a little startled. _

"_I think that's the door," Robert said as he got out of bed and transferred to his wheelchair. _

_He was halfway out of the bedroom when Eve got up and put on her robe, "Hey wait for me."_

_They walked through their short hallway together before Eve broke apart from Robert and when to go look through the peephole of the door. "Who is it?" Robert asked._

"_It's Officer Levesque and Officer Michaels," she told him as she opened the door. A bad feeling immediately washed over her as she opened the door, "Officer Levesque, Officer Michaels, what a surprise. Is everything okay?"_

_The two officers looked at her with grim faces, "Unfortunately no," Shawn told her. "Can we please come in?"_

"_Umm…ya sure, come on in," she opened the door wider and let the two officers in._

_Robert saw the two men walking in the door and was also surprised to see them, "Paul, Shawn, what are you two doing here?"_

"_We have some bad news Robert," Paul told him. They all went into the living room and sat down, "What is it Paul, what is going on?"_

_Paul and Shawn looked at each other once and Shawn signaled for Paul to them about what happened at Punk's house, "Tonight I received a call from Punk's cellphone about two hours ago. It was AJ and she was hysterical and in the background, it sounded like gunfire." Eve and Robert looked at each other in horror, "The line went dead and that's when I called Shawn and we rushed over to Punk's house. As we approached the house, it was engulfed in flames and Punk was standing outside in complete shock. We went up to him and he kept on mumbling that AJ was in the house."_

_At this point, tears were flowing down Robert and Eve's faces as they heard that their only daughter was trapped inside of a burning house. "Is she okay?" Eve cried as Robert did her best to comfort her. "Please tell me that she is okay."_

"_She's okay," Shawn told her. "Luckily, our undercover was there and he managed to pull her out before the roof caved in. Punk's house is completely gone."_

"_Then where are they?" Robert asked. He had a good feeling that Elizabeth was behind all of this._

_Again Paul and Shawn exchanged looks before Paul spoke, "We decided that it was best if they went into hiding for a while, so about an hour ago they boarded a plane to get as far from this place as possible. And no, we can't tell you where they went."_

_Eve started to cry again and Robert was pissed, "Who did this? Tell me who did this?"_

"_It was Elizabeth and her men. We got it directly from one of her guys right before he died, Punk shot him," Shawn said. Robert wanted to yell and shout, but he had to comfort Eve, there was nothing that they could do now. _

_End of Flashback…._

"Do you think they'll come back?" Eve asked.

"I don't know Eve, I don't know."

* * *

**Poor Punk, I guess that he does like to get beat up haha. I hope that AJ's home sickness goes away, but I wonder if that letter from her mom made it worse. I also feel bad for Eve and Robert, at one point, they thought that they had lost their daughter. Next chapter we check in on Kofi and Kaitlyn and who knows, maybe Elizabeth will make an appearance in the next chapter or two.**

**Please keep voting in the poll. The vote for boy is winning by 1 vote.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Kofi and Kaitlyn

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are all freaking awesome. I love all my readers. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner for the best review awards for Chapter 4- Mom and Dad goes too….**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**When Punk Said He Missed Being Beat Up My Jaw Drop Literally And He Found It Funny In That Wasn't Funny To Me It Was Horrible When He Got Beat Up But I Did It Find Amusing That He Miss That But Poor AJ She Really Miss Home Her Friends, Her Family I Don't Think That Letter Eve Helped AJ Can't Wait To Read What Kofi And Kaitlyn Are Doing And To See If Elizabeth Will Appear Or Not**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

**A/N #2: In this chapter I refer to the undercover as GZ. It just makes it easier to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Kofi and Kaitlyn**

It had been a nice sunny day in Montana, the sunniest day in a while. After a few days of nonstop rain, the sun was out and the birds were singing. Kofi and Kaitlyn decided to make the most of the day by taking a wake in the park and doing a little shopping. "This is nice," Kaitlyn said as she held Kofi's hand.

"Ya it is," Kofi smiled at his girlfriend of almost 3 months. This was the first laid back day that he had in a while. Lately, John was keeping him busy at work and he had been working on a plan for his and Kaitlyn's 3 month anniversary.

"So do you know what Sunday is?" Kaitlyn asked excitedly. Sunday was all that she could think about.

Kofi saw this as an opportunity to have a little fun with her, "No, no I don't, what is going on this Sunday, other than me going to Rey's to watch some baseball?"

Kaitlyn stood there stunned. Did he really just say that? Did he really forget their anniversary? "Are…are you serious, you really don't know what is happening Sunday?" she didn't know if she should be sad or angry.

"I seriously don't know what Sunday is," Kofi played with her again. He knew that he was risking Kaitlyn being mad at him, but it was worth it.

"You are unbelievable, you know that," she spat at him and walked away. _Yep she is pissed._

Kofi watched as Kaitlyn walked away from him, _Guess it's time to come clean. _"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn wait up," he shouted as he caught up with her. "I'm sorry; I was just messing with you. I know that Sunday is our anniversary."

Kaitlyn stopped to turn to look at him. "You do?" she asked with tear filled eyes. "Why did you do that then?" she yelled as she punch him in the arm.

"I just wanted to play with you," he cried out as he rubbed his arm. _Man that girl can hit hard. _"You didn't have to hit me."

"Well you didn't have to be an asshole and mess around like that," she said as she hit him again.

"Will you stop hitting me?" Kofi cried. "I said that I was sorry, what else can I do to make it up to you?" He didn't like seeing her mad at him and besides, it was painful.

She thought about it for a second and said, "You can buy some lunch." She gave him a big smile before she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the diner.

Kofi started to laugh at her sudden mood change. "Man you're all over the place huh?" he smiled. "I mean one minute you're mad and the next you're smiling. I swear, one might think that you're pregnant or something."

Kaitlyn gave him a nervous smile, "Me pregnant? You must be out of your mind." _Or am I out of my mind,_ she thought to herself.

Once they got to the diner, they went inside and took a seat in the corner booth to wait for their waiter. "So have you gotten a letter back from AJ and Punk at all?" Kofi asked as they looked at their menus.

"No not yet," she replied. "I just gave it to GZ a couple of days ago, so they may or may not have gotten it by now."

"I still can't believe that they are gone," Kaitlyn sighed. She missed her best friends dearly. "It seems just like yesterday that we pulled up to their house and found it burnt to the ground.

_Flashback…._

_Kofi and Kaitlyn still couldn't believe that Punk and AJ had gotten engaged last night. They were so happy for their friends that Kaitlyn wanted to go over and make them a congratulations dinner, while Kofi wanted to let the couple be. In the end, she had talked him into going over to Punk's place._

_As they approached the house, they saw police lights flashing in the distance. They both gave each other a worried look and continued their drive praying that everything was alright. As they drove past some trees and got to the clearing where the drive was, they saw the police lights fully and they were surrounding a burnt pile of debris that was Punk's house. "Oh my God," Kaitlyn whispered out loud._

_They slowly got out of the car and made their way over to where Robert and Eve were, "Eve, Robert, what happened here?" Kofi asked._

"_Elizabeth," Robert said with disgust in his mouth. "She sent her boys over to hurt Punk and AJ. They shot at the house and then they burnt it down."_

"_Why would they do that?" Kaitlyn said with tears in her eyes. "Where are Punk and AJ? Are they all right? Did you guys catch any of them?" she rushed her words out._

"_Calm down Kaitlyn," Eve hugged her. "Their alright, Punk was outside of the house when it caught up and GZ stuck around to pull AJ out of the fire. From what we are told, everyone is alright and healthy."_

_Kaitlyn and Kofi both let out a sigh of relief. "That's good," Kofi said. "So where are they now and did Punk or anyone else get any evidence?" He found himself slipping into police mode. _

_Robert put his arm around Eve, because he knew that the next part was going to make her cry, "We don't know actually." They all looked and sure enough, Eve was crying._

"_What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked. "If you don't know where they are, then how do you know that they are okay?" she tried to say it in a way that didn't sound rude._

"_Shawn and Paul came by last night to tell us what happened," Eve told her. "They felt that in order to ensure their safety, they sent Punk and AJ into hiding."_

"_That means that they can be anywhere then," Kofi said rubbing the back of his neck. "In an event like this, they could possibly be in another state, hell even in another country." _

_This made Eve cry a little bit harder. "That's what we thought," Robert told him. "However to you previous question, yes we did get some evidence on them, well maybe."_

"_What kind of information?" Kofi asked. "Stop trying to go into police mood," he scowled himself._

"_Phil managed to shoot on the guys, someone named Ziggler and before he died, he told Phil that Elizabeth was behind the whole thing," Robert said relaying information to Kofi. "But unfortunately, it's all hearsay."_

"_So what do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked._

_Eve wiped her tears and said, "We go back to our lives, we don't let this stop us from living. It will only make Elizabeth stronger."_

_End of Flashback…._

While Kofi and Kaitlyn were thinking back, the waiter came and they ordered their food and got it rather quickly. "I still can't believe that we didn't do anything that day," she said with a little disappointment in her voice as they ate.

"There was nothing that we could have done Kaitlyn," he told her. "Looking for them could have potentially tipped off Elizabeth and we don't want that to happen. If she found out about that, she might find them and hurt them."

"Ya I guess you're right," she sighed. "Look, I'm done eating and since it looks like you are too, why don't you pay the bill and I'll meet you at the car okay?"

Kofi cocked his head to the side, "Where are you going?" He watched as she put her purse over the shoulder and started to walk towards the door.

_Crap, _Kaitlyn thought to herself. "I umm…have to do something real quick. I won't take long," and before Kofi could ask any more questions, she was out the door.

She quickly walked three stores down and went inside of a drug store. _I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to be sure,_ she walked towards the back and picked up a box. _What am I getting myself into?_

By that time, Kofi was already out by the car waiting for her when she walked out of the store. "Are you okay?" he asked her as she walked up to him.

"Ya I'm fine," she lied. "Just had to get some woman things, you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go home and maybe a letter from AJ will be there," he smiled. As they drove away, little did they know that while they were in the diner, somebody heard their entire conversation.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the middle of filling some paperwork when her phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey mom," Mike said on the other side. "You're not going to believe this, but Riley just told something of great use."

"What, what is it?" she asked slightly intrigued.

He took a breath and said, "Well apparently AJ and Punk are alive."

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted in anger. "How do you know?"

"Well Riley overheard Kofi and Kaitlyn talking about a letter that someone named GZ sent to AJ and that AJ and Punk are in hiding."

"Do you know where?"

""No mom, but maybe if we find this GZ guy, we may get some answers."

"Then make it happen Mike," Elizabeth told him, but was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Listen Mike, someone is here, so I got to go. I'll call you back later."

She hung up the phone and went to answer the door, "Oh it's you, glad you're here though, we need to talk."

* * *

**Geez, I wonder what is up with Kaitlyn. Their little fight was funny and Kaitlyn sure does like to hit people. Anyways, I can't believe that Kofi and Kaitlyn were so careless in talking about AJ and Punk. Riley knows and now he told Mike who told Elizabeth, this can't be good. I hope nothing bad comes from this. And I wonder who is at Elizabeth's door.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Blackmail

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of the reviews. You guys rock, please keep them coming. I love reading all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner for the Best Review Award for Chapter 5- Kofi and Kaitlyn goes too….**

**PeaceLoveMuzic who wrote:**

**IT'S JOHN! Well, I think that's John on the door. And Elizabeth knows! Oh maaa gawshhh! Kaitlyn & Kofi fight was amusing, made me smile when Kofi was pretending and Kaitlyn actually got mad. I think she's pregnant and that she feels it too. WHO IS THIS GZ PERSON? Gosh, the code from last time ... Can't figure nothing out. . Yet. Any other clues? Can't wait for the next one! (:**

**Congrats and please keeping reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Blackmail**

"Oh it's you, glad you're here though, we need to talk," Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"Why did you call me Elizabeth," John said as he walked inside her office. He did not want to be here right now, but Elizabeth had called him early and said that she needed to talk to him.

Elizabeth smirked at his attitude, "John, John, John, is that anyway to speak to your boss. I expected more from you John."

"I don't work for you anymore remember," he spat at her as he sat down on the couch. "The fire was the last straw, you know that right? I did your dirty work for you that night and I feel horrible for it. Killing Punk, AJ, and the baby was the most horrible thing that we did. If you wanted to hurt Robert, then you should have just hurt him more or killed him while he was in the hospital, instead of hurting them."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You know why we had to do it John and don't act like you didn't want to hurt them either. You're not that innocent."

"I wanted to hurt Punk!" he yelled. "Not AJ and defiantly not the baby. You made me kill the woman that I loved as well as causing the death of my best friend."

John had a look of disgust on his face, "Don't act like you care, you know nothing about him. He was just another pawn in your stupid game. You didn't know that he had a family that loved him and cared about him. He had a mom, a dad, a sister and…"

"And he died doing his job," Elizabeth interrupted him. "Don't act like none of you wanted this John. Ziggler knew what he was getting himself into and so did you John. Ziggler's death while tragic probably saved your life. If he hadn't died, what was stopping Punk from coming out of that house and killing all of you? Think of it as killing 1 to save hundreds."

"You're a psycho bitch you know that," John said as he stood up to leave. "What's stopping me from going to the police right now and telling them the truth?" He knew that if she was in jail, then all of this would be over.

Elizabeth smirked again, "Maybe if I told you that AJ is alive and well and Punk too, will that stop you from running out of here." No matter what, she knew that she would always have a hold on him.

John stood there in disbelief, "W…what did you say?" She had to be fucking with him.

"You heard me," Elizabeth smiled and walked up to him. "Little Miss AJ is alive and well, but we don't know where. Riley overheard Kofi and Kaitlyn talking about a letter that they sent to her. They also said that Kaitlyn gave it to a man named GZ. Mike and I believe that if we find him, we can find out when they are hiding at. I want you to round up the boys and see what you can find out."

"Like I would help you. I'm going to find AJ and Punk on my own and apologize to them," John said as we made his way towards them door. He was about to leave when Elizabeth stopped him again.

"And apologize for what exactly," she said. "If I recall, everything was your doing. At least, that's what I'll tell her and the cops."

John turned around and looked at her confused, "What are you getting at?" This didn't sound good for him.

"What I'm getting at is that everything that has happened, all of our plans that we made, well, that was all you John," she told him. "Cutting the brakes on Robert's car, your idea. Staging all those pictures of you and AJ, your idea. Planting evidence in Punk's tool bag, you right. All the beatings that you gave Punk and not to mention the fire that you helped start, your idea. You claim that you did all of those things for love, but in reality, you did it because you are jealous." John rolled his eyes, "Stop lying to yourself John, everyone knows that you're jealous of AJ's and Punk's relationship."

John shook his head, "I'm not jealous, I'm just angry that I knew AJ for a couple of years and here comes Punk who knew her for what, like a day, and they managed to fall in love with each other. That was supposed to be me who got her to fall in love with her, me who got her pregnant, and me who got to spend the rest of his life with her. Not that asshole Punk and he screwed everything up."

"See, that's jealousy John and I got to say, it looks good on you," she walked up to him and leaned up towards his ear. "It makes you looks sexy," she whispered.

"A…are you trying to blackmail me?" he said trying to regain his composure.

Elizabeth walked over to the couch and laid down. She motion for John to come over and he did. "It's not called blackmail John," she said as she started to unbutton her blouse. "It's called exploring her options," she took his hand and ran it up her body. "And I'm giving you one right now," Elizabeth pulled his head down and kissed her.

At first John was taken back by her kiss, it was totally unexpected. But as the kiss went on, he started to realize a couple of things: One, it had been a while since he hooked up with anyone, two, this was the closest thing to AJ that he was going to get, and three, Elizabeth wasn't bad looking, in fact in his eyes she was kind of hot. So with those things in his mind, John decided to go for it and gave into the kiss. He used his tongue to brush up against Elizabeth's lips to which she allowed his tongue entry. Deepening the kiss, he situated himself to where he was lying on top of her. Elizabeth ran her hands down John's back to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of him.

Elizabeth took one look at his naked torso and smiled, "Look at you with all your muscles, I bet you're very strong aren't you." She slowly ran her hands up John's chest and he groaned. _Yep, he is defiantly putty in my hands now._

Meanwhile John reached between them and finished unbuttoning the rest of her blouse before he pulled it off of her completely. He then sat her up slightly, so that he could take off her bra. With her bare breasts exposed, John began to kiss his way down her neck to her chest where he took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck at the nipple. "Mmm…John," she moaned as she arched into him.

He altered back and forth between her breasts for a few minutes while Elizabeth reached in between them and started to undo his belt buckle. "Here let me," he told her as he stood up and undid his belt slowly. _This idiot actually thinks that I'm enjoying this,_ she thought to herself. _But then again, Robert hasn't put out in a while, so I guess I might as well enjoy this and besides, John is a very handsome man. _

So as John was unbuckling the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper, she sat up and put her fingers in the waist band of his pants and boxers, "No let me." She pulled them down in one motion and there stood John in his naked glory. Her eyes gave his body a once over and stop when she was eye level with his hardened member. "Wow," she chuckled. "You are a very big boy, aren't you?" John just looked at her and blushed. She then gave him a wicked grin before she took him into her hands and started to stroke him. "Fuck that feels good," he moaned as he out his head back.

After a few minutes, he knew that he was on the verge of release, so he pulled her hands off of him and pushed her back against the couch. "My turn," he told her. He began to his way down her body kissing and licking her and there until he got to the waistband of her pants. He quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled her pants and underwear down leaving here completely exposed to him. "You are very hot, Elizabeth," he told her.

"Thank you, now make love to me," she smiled as she watched him take a condom out of his pants and put it on. He then laid on top of her and began to kiss her again. After a few minutes, he took his member and placed it at her opening before he slowly pushed into her. John gave a few seconds to adjust to his size before he started to thrust into her at a slow pace. Both were moaning and groaning which caused John to start thrusting at a much quicker pace. "Fuck you feel so good," he told Elizabeth as he bit down on her collarbone. "So do you John please…fuck me harder," she moaned, her released was coming on fast.

John increased his speed and started to thrust hard and fast into her. "Yes John…just like that, please make me come…"she moaned again. "Fuck…I'm right behind you," he told her. He gave her a couple more thrusts before they both went over the edge. After two more thrusts, John stilled inside of her for a second before he pulled out and got rid of the condom.

"Wow, that was amazing," he told her as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Yes it was," Elizabeth said she started to get dresses. "Now I want you to get out of here and get to work on finding GZ. Then maybe we can do it again," she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Okay."

John nodded his head, "Okay, I'll get the boys and we'll get started." He quickly got dressed and walked out of the door.

Once he was gone, Elizabeth sat at her desk and started to laugh, "Just like taking candy from a baby."

* * *

**That was umm awkward. Elizabeth blackmailing John into working for her again worked apparently and so did the umm…sex. I wonder how this will affect their relationship. Will John and the boys find out who GZ is? And what will happen to AJ and Punk now? What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. Alternative Plans

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews that i received for chapter 6. You guys rock. I'm sorry for the lack of updating this weekend, I was really sick. Please forgive me and please keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner for the Best Review Award for Chapter 6- Blackmail goes too...**

**Ted who wrote: **

**So good. This book is great. Can't wait for more. I just love how you have them all of them in a different kind of world.**

**Congrats Ted and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Alternative Plans**

As soon as John left Elizabeth's place, he sent out a text to the boys and told them to meet him at the warehouse.

_We need to meet at the warehouse NOW! We got a job._

_-John_

Once the text was sent, John reflected back on what had happened at Elizabeth's place. He knew that to some people sleeping with Elizabeth may have been a stupid move and dumb on his part, but to John, he knew that Elizabeth was playing him just as much as he was playing her. You see, John was had his own set of plans now. He wad tired of being everyone's puppet and not getting anything out of it. And if he wanted to go forward with his plans, sleeping with Elizabeth had to be done so that she could blackmail him and go to the police with partial lies.

John smirked at the thought of Elizabeth going to the police. _She sure has a lot of balls, _he thought to himself. _Going to the police would send us both to jail and both of our plans would be ruined. I mean sure I was behind the beatings and the staging of the photos were my idea, but cuttimg the brake lines on Robert's carand starting the fire weren't my idea. But then again, she might be able to link some evidence some to me, just like how I'll be able to link some evidence to her and Mike._

Pulling up to the warehouse, John got out of his car and made his way inside. Seeing as no one was there yet, he decided to go hang out in his back office of a bit. Luckly for him, no one knew about the office, because they were too lazy to look around the building. Unlocking the padlock for potential security purposes, John went inside and sat behind a computer, "Okay, let's see why we got today." He started up the computer and ran a program that allowed him to hack into the police database. Looking up things on Robert and Elizabeth, "Interesting, it looks like Robert has filed a restraining order and a petition for a divorce against Elizabeth. I can potentially use this for my advantage. I can also use this to get the money that I want out of 1 of them if not both of them. All I have to do is play my cards right and I can have all the money that I want, AJ, and the baby."

Hearing somebody come into the warehouse, John quickly shut down the computer and locked up the room again. He then made his way to the front of the warehouse where the boys were slowly starting to arrive. "Hey Wade," John greeted his friend as he walked over to him. "How are you doing?"

"Hi John," Wade said sadly. "I'm doing okay, still taking it one day at a time," John felt bad for the man. Ever since Ziggler died, Wade hadn't been the same. You see, Ziggler and Wade knew each other since the were little. They had both grown up in an orphanage together since they were 10 after Wade's parents had died and when they were 18, they went their separate ways only to be reunited four years later. Ever since then, they had been inseparably.

"I miss him too buddy, but don't worry, I feel that things are going to get better soon," John told him. Wade gave him another smile and went to go sit in one of the chairs.

Just then Mike walked in the door and everyone could tell that he was in a bad mood. "Why the fuck did you call us here John?" Mike spat at him. "Normally I'm the one who calls you guys," he didn't like how one of his guys especially John overpowered him at anything.

Rhodes also pissed at being there, because he was missing his date, stood and walked over to where Mike was, "Ya John why?"

"Well if you must know, I called you guys here today, because I came from meeting with the boss and she gave us a job," he told them.

"What kind of job?" Riley asked. He wondered if it had anything to do with what he overheard earlier.

Before John could even answer, Mike interrupted him, "What one fuckin minute, that was you who was at my mom's door when I called her earlier?" Mike did not like that one bit. "What the fuck were you doing there?"

John rolled his eyes and said, "Of it was me at the door Mike and for your information, Elizabeth called me earlier and told me that she wanted to talk to me."

"Why would she want to talk to you?" Mike said still obviously pissed off.

"Well to answer your question, she wanted to talk to me about a job that we have now, because apparently she trusts me now. And to answer your question Riley, the job that we have has to deal with what you overheard earlier." Cody and Wade looked at him confused, they didn't hear what Riley had overheard. "Riley had overhead Kofi and Kaitlyn talking earlier today about AJ and Punk," John explained.

"Why, aren't they dead? Why are we even still taking about them?" Wade asked. He blamed Punk and AJ as well as Elizabeth for the death of his best friend. He wanted nothing to do with them.

"That's what we thought," John told them and he received the same confused looks from the two men. "Apparently AJ managed to make it out of the fire and both she and Punk fled to somewhere where we don't know. We need to located not only them, but some guy named GZ."

"Who is GZ?" Cody asked, he had never heard that name before.

Mike shrugged and said, "We don't know, I'm guessing that's why my mom wants us to find this guy."

"Exactly," John said. "We find this GZ guy, we find where AJ and Punk are hiding."

"So where do we look for this guy?" Riley asked. "You want us to look in the phone book for a guy with the initials GZ or what?" he said sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," Mike told him. "Now get on it," he watched as Riley went over to the phone book that was on the table and began to flip through it. "Now as for the rest of you, I want you to canvas the town. Ask people if they know anyone by that name and see what they know. As for me, I'm gonna see if I can hack the police database and see if I can find anything either."

_Good luck idiot, _John thought to himself. _You're not even smart enough to figure out what I have planned for you and your mom. _"Okay, well I'm gonna take Wade here and we gonna go into town and do like you said Mike."

Mike just rolled his eyes at John and sat down at the table and took out his laptop. "Don't take to long Wade," Mike told him. "And remember, don't reveal our true purpose to anyone."

John and Wade just nodded their heads and walked out the door. When they got in the car, Wade let his frustration out, "I fucking hate this man, I don't even know why I'm doing this job. This is Elizabeth and Robert's deal, why are they ruining our lives now?"

"You blame them for Ziggler's death don't you?" John knew that he could potentially get Wade to join him in his little crusade, Rhodes and Riley, no way.

"Of course I fucking blame them," Wade nearly shouted. "If Elizabeth and Mike weren't so hell bent on destroying Robert and his family, then maybe Ziggler would still be alive.

"If you hate this job so much, then why are you doing it? Why don't you just quit and be done with it?" John asked him as he pulled onto the road.

Wade ran his hand through his hair and said, "Let's just say that I have my reasons and so do you. And those reasons are what's stopping me from quitting and leaving this place."

John nodded his head for he knew what Wade was talking about and he respected him for wanting to tell him. "I understand," John told him. "And you're right, I do have my reasons and I'm willing to include you if wish."

Wade looked at John skeptically, "What are you getting at?" He considered John his now closets friend, but their was something about John that always kept him on his toes.

"What I getting at is that I'm just as sick as you are with how Elizabeth and Mike are running things. I want to get out, but Elizabeth is blackmailing me into doing here dirty work."

"Really?" Wade asked shocked. "I thought that we are free to come and go as we please?"

"Apparently not anymore," John told him as they came to a red light. "Elizabeth told me that if I quit now, that she was going to the police and say that I was the one behind everything."

"But that's not true, well for the most part and wouldn't that get both of you thrown in jail?" he wondered what the hell Elizabeth was doing.

John nodded his head, "Ya it would, but what she doesn't know is that while she is trying to blackmail me, I'm blackmailing her."

"What?" Wade said, he was beginning to wonder if he should be hearing this. "What are you talking about?"

John decided that now was a good time to extended his offer to Wade. "I can trust you right Wade?"

Wade thought about it for a second and said, "Ya, ya of course you can. I consider you my closest friend now that Ziggler is gone."

"That's good, now what I am going to tell you stays between us you got it? You can't tell anyone."

"Ya, ya I promise," Wade nodded.

"Well let's just say that I'm planning to extort some money out of both Elizabeth and Robert for my pain and suffering if you will. I'm willing to cut you in on the deal for the lost of Ziggler, that is, if you want? Think of it as an eye for an eye type of deal."

Wade couldn't believe that John was capable of this type of thinking, but then again if he wanted to make Elizabeth and Robert pay, this was the way to do it. "I'm in," he told John. "I want to make them suffer just like how they're making us suffer."

"Alright then," John smiled as they shook hands.

"But what if we get caught," Wade then asked. He didn't want to get into too much trouble.

John laughed and said, "Don't worry about." He pulled Wade close to him and whispered something into Wade's ear. Wade just sat there stunned, things were getting interesting now. "Now, let's go find this GZ guy and get our plan started," John laughed. "We can use him as a bargaining chip to get what we want."

Wade just nodded and thought to himself, _What the hell am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Wow, I guess that John wasn't so dumb after all. It looks like he might be a freaking genius. I wonder how is plan is going work. And I kind of feel bad for Wade now. I wonder what his deal is though, what his reasons are? Also, who will find GZ first, Mike and the boys or John and Wade? Will AJ and Punk remain in hiding or will they be found? Tune in next time to see what happens.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Feeling Good

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, or favorite my story. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner for the best review award goes too…**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote:**

**OMG. This story is great. I cannot stop reading. It is obsessing, this story. I am reading this instead of doing my homework. Wow. Keep updating!  
**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

**Also I want to give a big thanks to Montrel Shepard who gave me a suggestion for this chapter and story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Feeling Good**

"Fuck Phil…harder," AJ shouted as Punk was thrusting in and out of her. It happened again, Punk had his nightmare and now the two were currently screwing each other's brains out.

"You feel so good baby," Punk groaned in her ear as he increased his speed. He loved being so intimate with her, but it bugged him that he needed to have his nightmare in order for them to have this type of hot sex. "Are you gonna come for me," he asked as he bit down on her collarbone.

"Yes," she panted, "I wanna cum for you, please Phil, make me cum."

Damn, Punk nearly lost it right there, hearing AJ beg like that made him harder. "You wanna cum," he told her. "I'll make you cum," he pulled out of her and turned her over to where she was on her hands and knees. He lined himself up with her and thrusted into her with a lot of force.

"Phil," AJ cried out when she felt him enter her. She knew that if he kept this pace up, she wouldn't be able to last much longer. Punk was thrusting into her with so much force that the headboard was banging against the wall.

"You like that baby," Punk asked her and watched her nodded her head. "Ya you do, well you're going to love this even more," he reached down and started to rub her sensitive nub.

That was all AJ needed to lose control, "Yes Phil…I'm gon…gonna…cum…" Punk gave her one hard thrust and they both went over the edge. "Fuck April..." Punk groaned as he emptied himself into her. AJ felt him thrust two more times before he stilled and they both came down from their release.

Punk pulled out of her and rolled onto his back and pulled AJ into his arms. They both laid there in comfortable silence until AJ started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Punk asked her.

"I was just thinking how if I wasn't pregnant, that little love making session of ours probably would have gotten me pregnant if we didn't use protection," she explained to him.

Punk laid there in silence for a moment before they both started to laugh. "Ya you're probably right," he laughed, "And for your information, I don't think our love making session was little."

"Ya I think your right," AJ smiled as she lifted her head to look at him. "If I recall correctly, it was anything but little," she moved her hand down his body and gave him member a good squeeze.

Punk groaned at her touch and felt himself start to get hard again. But as he turned his head, he caught a glimpse of the clock and sighed in frustration, "Shit."

"You like that Punky?" AJ asked as she stroked him up and down.

"Y…yes…." Punk groaned, "But you…you have to stop…have to…get ready…for work…"

She looked over and the clock and sighed, "I guess you're right, at least you managed to sleep most of the night. How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly I feel great," Punk smiled at her, it was the truth, he did feel great. _Maybe I'm getting better, _he thought to himself.

"That's good," she told him as she gave him a peck on the lips. "Now I'm gonna go make you some breakfast and you, well I think you need to take a cold shower," she said referring to the hard on that he still had.

Punk watched as AJ got out of bed and smiled at her beauty. "I think I'm gonna have to take two showers," he said making her smile. "And when I get home, we are gonna finish what we started," all he heard was AJ's laughter as she walked down the stairs.

While Punk got up and got ready for work, AJ was downstairs making him pancakes. She had a lot to get done today starting with making a doctor's appointment for them to find out the sex of their baby. She smiled at the thought of having a future son or daughter running around. AJ was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Punk running down the stairs and jumping past the last three steps.

"I guess you are feeling better," she laughed as she saw him breathing heavily.

"I told you," he smiled as he sat down in front of a plate of pancakes. He watched as AJ pulled out her paperwork from her doctor and began to look for the number, "Are you gonna call the doctor today to make an appointment?"

"Ya I am," she smiled. "I'll try to get it scheduled a couple days in advanced so that you can get the day off."

Punk nodded and said, "Okay, hopefully Mark will let me have the day off. I just hate leaving him empty handed sometimes." Checking his watch, Punk quickly finished his breakfast and washed the dishes AJ.

Meanwhile AJ had made him lunch and handed him jacket, "Have a good time at work and don't worry about things here, me and Junior will be fine."

"Okay," he sighed again. "I still don't like leaving you here alone even though nothing has happened for three months."

AJ leaned up to kiss him a kiss, "I know you don't, but we need money and it's either we both work or one of us work and you don't want me to work until after the baby."

"I know," Punk nodded. "Just call me if you need anything or if something happens, don't forget to eat today, and make the appointment so that I can find out what my baby is."

She laughed and said, "Am just a surrogate for you huh?" She loved how Punk had already made a bond with the baby.

"You know it baby," he joked with her before her a kiss. They stayed like that for some time until they felt something in between them. It was the baby kicking and they both let out a laugh. "I guess we forgot about Junior huh?" Punk laughed.

"Either that or Junior is telling us to stop it," AJ laughed back, "Maybe its practicing for the future when it see us kiss."

"Well whatever the reason is, I think that Junior deserves a kiss too," Punk said as he kneeled down to kiss AJ's stomach. "I love you Junior," he said as he kissed the baby. "And I love you too Momma," he told AJ when he stood up.

AJ gave him one more kiss on the lips, "We love you too Daddy, now go on, off to work with you." Punk just laughed and walked out of the door.

Once he was gone, AJ ate her breakfast and waited for the doctor's office to open up. Finally around 9:30, she picked up the phone and called the doctor's office. "Hello, Dr. Phoenix's office."

"Hello," AJ said cheerfully. "This is Jeanette Brooks, I'm calling to make an appointment with Dr. Phoenix."

"Okay," she heard the receptionist say followed by some typing. "Okay Mrs. Brooks, I have an opening with Dr. Phoenix at one o'clock on Friday, is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine," AJ smiled, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome ma'am," she told AJ before hanging up.

AJ smiled to herself as she went over to mark it on her calendar. She then sent out to Punk to tell him about the appointment.

* * *

Punk had been at work for some time now and was doing awesome compared to yesterday. All he needed was a day to relax with his family and clear his mind. Now was happy at work and was in the middle of a transmission flush when he heard his phone ring. Luckily for him, Mark had let him have his phone on him at all times in case something had happened with AJ. It made Punk fell so much better when he had to leave her alone.

Opening up his phone, Punk saw that it was a text message from AJ and he smiled. He opened it up and read:

_Junior's appointment is 1 on Friday. I hope Mark lets you have that do off. Love you and see you when you get home._

_-Your Princess_

He smiled and replied back:

_Can't wait, gonna go tell Mark now. Love you too and I'll bring dinner._

_-Your Punky_

Punk put his phone in his pocket and went to go look for Mark. He found him in his office, so Punk knocked on his door and waited for a response. When he heard Mark call him in, Punk for some reason got nervous.

"Jack," Mark said happily, "How are you doing today, much better I hope?"

"I feel much better boss," Punk smiled, "How are you?"

Mark smiled and said, "I'm doing great, but it's been one hell of a morning. So what can I do for you today Jack?"

"Well, I umm…was wondering if I can umm…have Friday off sir." Punk said nervously. He didn't like letting Mark down. He was a great guy and a great boss. "Jeanette has a doctor's appointment and we get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl."

At first Mark was going to say no, because Punk had the day off yesterday, but when he heard that Friday had to with the baby, all Mark could do was smile, "Yes Jack, you can have the day off on Friday."

"Really," Punk said in surprise.

"Yes," Mark laughed, "You get to find out the sex of your first born child, that's something you'll remember for the rest of my life. I remember when my wife Michelle and I found out that we were having a daughter, it was the best day of my life."

Punk smiled big, "Thank you sir, thank you. I'll make sure to bring in the picture to show you." He was so excited for Friday.

Mark laughed again, "No problem Jack, you're one of my best workers and I reward my best workers."

"Thanks again sir," Punk told him. "Well I better get back to work."

"Okay Jack," Mark told him as he watched Punk leave. From what he could tell, Punk was ready to be a father.

Once Punk left Mark's office, he pulled out his phone and sent a text out to AJ:

_Got Friday off, can't wait to see what Junior is!_

_-Your Punky_

A few seconds later, he got a reply back:

_That's great! I can't wait either!_

_-Your Princess_

Punk smiled again and put his phone away. He went back to his work station and got back to work. Not long after, he was interrupted again when he saw his friend Dean Ambrose walk up to him. "Hey Jack," Ambrose greet him.

"Hey Dean," Punk replied back. "How are you today?"

"Busy like you," he laughed. "And you, how's Jeanette and the baby?"

Punk lit up every time someone asked him this question, "There doing great, we get to find out what the baby is on Friday."

"That's great man," Ambrose said as he patted Punk's back. "Listen, I came over here to talk to you about something."

"Umm…okay, what is it?" Punk asked nervously.

Ambrose lowered his voice so that no one could hear him, "I kind of accidently overheard you talking to Mark yesterday. You know, about your nightmares. I wanted to invite you to join me and some other guys here for a support group that we have. It's called SHIELD and it's a support groups where cops can come together and get help."

"B…but I'm not a…a cop," Punk said nervously. He never told anyone in Hawaii that he was a cop.

Ambrose gave Punk a "really look," and just laughed, "Come on Jack, I know a cop when I see one, because I was a cop at one point too. I'm just like you, I had a job go south and now I'm dealing with nightmares. The group is confidential, so no one can talk about what happens in the group. Here's a card, please just think about it." Ambrose handed Punk a card.

Punk read the card:

_SHIELD Support Group _

_Saving Those Who Safe Us_

_Mon and Friday 6:30-7:30_

_Call (555-183-430)_

"I'll think about it, but Dean you can't tell anyone that I used to be a cop okay?" Punk told him. "I'm in hiding for protection and if the people that are looking for me and my family find us, then we can possibly be killed."

Ambrose looked at Punk in shock, he didn't know that Punk was in danger, "Ya, ya man sure. You can count on me, don't worry."

Punk gave Ambrose a bro hug and the two went back to work. Punk knew that he had a lot to talk to AJ about, but first he had to call Paul and let him know what was going on.

* * *

**Yeah, Punk is beginning to feeling better, I hope that it stays that why. Also it's almost time to find out what Junior is. I calculated your votes and I got to say, it was a close one. And I just want to thank Montrel Shepard for the SHIELD idea. Also for those of you wanted to break the code for the undercover, look up ways to create a secret code.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Letters to Home

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews that I received for the last chapters. You guys are the best readers in the world. Please keep them coming, I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner for the Best Review Award for Chapter 8 goes too…**

**Leopard805 goes too…**

**WAIT WHAT! the shield is 'helping' punk! wow. I also finished my homework to read this! this is awesome!**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Letters to Home**

April smiled when she got the text from Punk saying that he got Friday off to find out what the baby was with her. She couldn't wait for that day to come, but it was two days away. She set up a plan to try to make that day come as fast as possible.

Putting the phonebook and her paperwork away, AJ went to the office where she would start part of her plan, writing letters home. She felt like it would help her with deal with being homesick and loneliness. Okay, that wasn't true, because she did have friends here in Hawaii, but AJ felt alone when she wasn't with her parents or Kofi and Kaitlyn. Pulling out a pen and paper as well as the letters from Kaitlyn and her mom, she began writing the letters.

Dear Mom,

I got your letter and I wanted to write you and dad back. To answer your question on how me, Phil, and Junior are doing, we are doing well for the most part. The first month was a bit of a struggle, but now things are getting easier. However, Phil has been having nightmares for the past 3 months now. There on again and off again, but they are always the same, they're about the fire. We are getting through it though, one day at a time. Anyways, I'm so glad to hear that you guys are doing well and that dad's health is getting better. I hope that he gets strong enough so that you guys can come and visit us. I really want to see you guy's mom. I've been having homesickness lately and I feel that if one of you guys are out here, it will help me a great deal. Also, I want you guys here so that me and Phil can get married. I want to marry him so bad mom, but Phil won't marry me without you guys present. If you guys are allowed to come, we can start making the wedding plans as well as shopping for my wedding dress. Hopefully I won't be too big. I still can't believe that I'm already 5 months pregnant. We have a doctor's appointment coming up and we get to see if Junior is a boy or a girl. I can't wait to hold my son or daughter in my arms. It's going to be amazing. Phil is so excited to be a father too. You should see him when the baby kicks, he is so happy and yes, he does still call the baby "his" baby. This morning I joked with him that I was his surrogate and nothing more. I swear mom, being with Phil is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I love him so much and the baby too. Well, I better let you go now. I love you guys and please be careful, I have a feeling that Elizabeth might be up to something. Take care and hopefully we will see you soon.

Love 

AJ,

P.S. I love the baby clothes. They are so freaking cute.

As soon as AJ put her pen down, she had to wipe the tears from her eyes. At first the letter made her feel sad, but as the letter went on, it made her feel so much better. It was nice finally expressing herself to someone who knew what was actually going on. She also felt like it was a great stress reliever. Everything that she expressed to her mother was true. She wanted to be married to Phil before the baby got there, according to Punk, as long as they were in Hawaii and away from her family, it was not going to happen. Maybe if she asked him again, he would give in and agree to get married right away. Folding up the letter and putting it in an envelope, she took the next letter which was from Kaitlyn and read it once more.

Hey AJ and Punk,

How are you guys doing? I hope you guys doing well. As for me and Kofi, things have never been better. We have been together as boyfriend and girlfriend for almost 3 months now and it has been a wonderful time. Man, I feel like a lovesick teenager. But I'm so glad to have met him. I hope that we find the same happiness as you and Punk have found together. Speaking of you and Punk, when we found out what happened to you, I was so pissed. I wanted to kill Mike and Elizabeth personally, but Kofi stopped me. I guess I need to control my temper huh? Then again, I can still kick Punk's ass if he hurts you again. Sorry, there goes my anger again. So anyways, how is the baby? Is it a boy or a girl yet? I want you to have a girl so that we can outnumber the boys, but then again, a little boy would be fun too. What do you want? Also, any word on a wedding date yet? I don't want you getting married without us and I know that your parents don't want that either. Speaking of your parents, don't worry about them, I'm taking good care of them and Kofi is keeping tabs on everything. We love and miss you.

Your bestie,

Kaitlyn

P.S. Hope you guys like the baby stuff.

AJ smiled when she read Kaitlyn's letter. Kaitlyn had always been the crazy one of the two. She was so quick to fight anyone who messed with her and that's what AJ loved about her. However, it nice to see Kaitlyn setting down and AJ had to admit, Kofi was the right match for her. They seemed to balance each other out. Who knows, maybe there could be a double wedding in the future and their future kids can play with each other. Once again, AJ smiled at the idea while she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing her reply.

Hey Kaitlyn,

As you can see, I received your letter and I got to say, you sure did make me laugh. You are one crazy chick Kaitlyn, maybe even more crazier than me. As for your temper, that one of the things that I admired about you. You never let anyone push you or me around. However as long as Phil doesn't do anything too stupid, you might have to cancel your beatings on him. You sure did a number on him last time though , the poor thing is terrified of you now. So anyhow, it's good to hear that you and Kofi are doing well. It's also okay that you're acting like a lovesick teenager, because I still feel that way every time that I'm around Phil. It's called being in love Kaitlyn. I should know, because I've been in love with Phil since the first time that I met him. I wish all the happiness for you and Kofi. Phil was happy when we read how happy you two are together. Anyways, me, Phil, and Junior are doing fine. We miss you guys so much, but we are slowly getting through it. The baby is helping a lot. It is so cool feeling Junior move inside of me. You should see Phil's eyes light up when he feels it too. As for if I want a boy or a girl, I think I want a little boy first so that he can watch over his future siblings. I also want him to be and look exactly like his father. However, I would also like a little girl too. We can buy here all kinds of cute clothes, dress her up, and do fun girly stuff with her. Phil thinks that if we have a girl, she is going to be a handful like me. I don't know what he is talking about though. I just hope that I'm married before he or she gets her. Don't worry though, we are waiting for you two as well as parents to get here or for us to go back home. Who knows, maybe we can have a double wedding. You don't know how grateful I am for you Kaitlyn. Reading that you are watching over my family makes me feel so much better. Tell Kofi that I'm grateful for him too, but to be careful, because I have a bad feeling that Kaitlyn is up to no good. You guys take care and we miss you too.

Love,

AJ

P.S. I love the baby stuff that you sent us.

Finishing up the letter, AJ folded it up and put it in an envelope. She wrote her mother and Kaitlyn's address on them, but nothing more. She couldn't risk putting her own address on them in case someone else got their hands on them. She then put stamps on them and walked out of the house to put them in the mailbox. AJ felt so happy now and felt like things were going to get so much better now for her and Phil, but only time will tell.

* * *

**I felt like this was a filer chapter at the most. Mostly I wanted to write this to let you in on what's going on in the mind of AJ. These insights into her mind will become a big factor in what's to happen in future chapters. So what did you guys think? Did you love it, like it, or hate it? Will things get better for Punk and AJ or will Elizabeth find them? And in two chapters, we might find out what Junior is!**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Future Thinking

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. You guys rock. Please keep them coming, they make me smile when I receive and read them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner of the best review goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**I Really Liked This Chapter A Lot I Really Did I Think Things Will Be Better With AJ And Punk But Who Knows With Elizabeth Trying To Find Them And Can't Wait To See What Is Junior Going To Be Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Future Thinking**

The rest of the day flew by for both AJ and Punk. Both of their days were busy and both were really thinking a lot. Punk was thinking about the conversation that he had with Ambrose earlier. He still couldn't believe that Ambrose had figured out that he was a cop, but then again, some cops have a skill for detecting other cops. Because of this latest development, Punk planned to call Paul and Shawn after dinner.

Meanwhile AJ was preparing for a potential fight with Punk. It was going to be another one of their "let's get married now fights." Normally they ended with AJ crying and Punk sleeping on the couch for most of the night. However, tonight was going to end differently if everything went her way and she played her cards right.

"I'm home Princess," Punk called out as he entered the house with dinner in his hands.

"Hey Punky," AJ said from in the living room. She got up and walked towards the kitchen where Punk was, "Did you get dinner?"

"I sure did," he smiled when he saw her. He took her into his arms and kissed her lips. "I missed you today," he told her when they broke from the kiss.

She rested her head on his chest and said, "I missed you too. What did you bring for dinner?"

Punk let out a chuckle, "Is Junior hungry or what?"

AJ nodded her head, "Yes and so is Mommy."

"Well not to worry, I got you and Junior pizza and our favorite, mint chocolate chip ice cream," lately it seemed that it was all AJ had been eating.

"I'm sorry we're eating this again Punky," she sadly said. She felt bad for Punk, because she knew that he liked to eat healthy.

Punk hugged her again, "It's okay Princess, as long as you and Junior are eating that's all that matters." AJ loved how compassionate and understanding Punk was to her and Junior's needs. "Besides," he told her, "I was kind of craving too."

AJ just left out a loud laugh and went to go get them some plates. _It's starting,_ she told herself and continued to laugh. "What, what is it?" Punk asked her confused. "What is so funny?"

"You're having sympathy cravings Phil," she told him. She remembered reading in her baby cook that some men have sympathy cravings and can even gain weight when their partners are pregnant. "Next you'll probably have sympathy pains."

"I am not," Punk said defending himself. "I just felt like eating pizza and ice cream that's all."

"Sure Phil," AJ said as she rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you were on your way to get something to eat when you saw a pizza place, which also happens to serve ice cream, and you suddenly got a craving for it. You don't know what it was, but it was like you needed that pizza."

Punk just shook his head in denial, "That's not true at all, I just wanted pizza that's all. You should stop reading that baby book, it is lying to you. Pregnancy doesn't affect us men at all"

"You are so cute when you pout," she told him as she pinched his cheek. "Hopefully this face is what you give Junior," he just shook his head and laughed.

"Anyways," he said changing the subject. "What did you and Junior do today?"

AJ wiped away the pizza from her face, "Junior and I just hung out and we mailed some letters off to Mom and Kaitlyn. And you, how was work today?"

"It was good," he told her as they ate. "We were pretty busy today, so time flew by rather quickly. And since you brought up the whole letter thing, I need to write GZ and update him on our situation, which means that I have to call Paul and Shawn and update them too."

"Why do you need to update them?" AJ asked. "You just talked to them the other day, what's changed? Is everything alright? Is there something wrong?"

Punk sensed that she was getting upset, so he did his best to calm her down. He gathered her in a hug and began to rock her back and forth, "No, no, no, no baby, everything is fine. I didn't mean to freak you out. You know that this isn't good for you and Junior. I just have to talk to them, because Dean figured out that I'm a cop."

He held her until AJ got her breathing control and when she looked up at him, she had a confused look on her face, "Did you say Dean, As in Dean Ambrose? How the hell does Dean know that you're a cop? We're supposed to be in hiding Phil."

"I know that," he sighed. "It's not my fault though really. You see, there's this thing that certain cops have. This gift if you will allows them to spot a cop when they see one."

"Wait, wait, wait," she stopped him and put her hand up. "You mean to tell me that Dean has been a cop this whole time and you weren't able to spot him?"

A smirk came over his face, "Surprisingly yes, I wasn't able to spot him, because he hasn't been a cop for a while now. Something about him seemed off a bit. However, that didn't stop him from spotting me. He had his suspicions at first and when he really got to know me, he figured out that I was a cop."

"Why did he call you out now? What did he want from you?" AJ asked. She feared that Ambrose might be blackmailing Punk or was working for Elizabeth in some way. Deep down inside of her, she hoped that it wasn't true.

"He didn't want anything from me," he told her, "but more like he wants to help me. He sort of overheard me and Mark talking the other day about my nightmares. He came up today and invited me to this support group thing that he goes to for cops." He pulled put the card that Ambrose gave him and showed it to her.

"That's great baby," she smiled and hugged him. "Maybe this will help you with your nightmares." She was so happy for him, but then she noticed and unsure look on his face, like he didn't want the help. "What is it Phil?"

"I'm just not sure if I should go," he whispered, "I guess I'm just not comfortable with talking to people about my feelings and stuff. It has always been a problem with me. I mean it's easy for me to talk to you, because I can trust you and I love you, but talking to complete strangers, I…I don't think that I can do it."

AJ took his hand in hers and rubbed his back, "I know it's hard Phil, but these people want to help you, that's what they're there for. Think about, today was a great day for you yes, but what happens when these nightmares comeback in full force. You can't protect me or Junior if you are living on little or no sleep. If you get help from these people, then maybe you're nightmares with disappear permanently."

Punk knew that she was right. God forbid that Elizabeth found them and he couldn't protect them, because he was tired and weal. No, he had to be strong for them and get help whether he liked it or not. He had to do what was best for his family. "You're right April," he sighed, "I have to do this, even if I don't want to. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it, that is, if you'll be there to help me through it."

"Of course I'll be there to help you," she gave him a kiss on his temple. "That's why I am here. We are supposed to look out for each other now and I hate to change the subject, but that's why I think that we should get married now."

Punk released himself from AJ's hold and started to pace around the living room, "Again with the whole marriage thing April. I already told you, I don't want to marry you just yet. I want to do it with our friends and your parents present. Geez, why can't you understand that?"

"Because I'm trying to look out for our future Phil," she snapped at him. "I'm trying to think about what will happen to us in the next coming months. What happens if these nightmares of yours cause you to break down and we have to go to the hospital? They won't let me know anything, because I'm not your wife. Or what if something happens to me or the baby, they won't let you know anything either. We can use this to our advantage Phil. Elizabeth can't tear us apart if we are together my love and by the law. We are stronger together Phil. I want my last name to be Brooks for real and not for pretend."

"I know you do," he said finally looking at her. "But I made a promise to myself that I will give you a wedding of your dreams. I want you to be happy surrounded by your family and friends, not in a court house with the clerk and judge as our witnesses."

"I understand that Phil, but we can have that, just at a later date. We don't know when or if we can ever go home again. I don't want a 5 year engagement. I want me, you and Junior to have the same last name. We can have a wedding down at the beach with our friends that we made here and when we finally go back to Montana or if my parents and our friends come here, we can have a wedding again. Please Phil, just think about it," she pleaded with him.

"I already did and the answer is no April, now leave it alone!" he shouted at her. He watched as AJ looked at him with tear filled eyes and ran off towards their room. Punk immediately felt like a jackass. Again, he didn't mean to yell her. The truth was that he was just scared. Scared of letting her in all the way and scared for her to learn his true past when they got married. Maybe he did need help, just maybe.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 10 of Eternal Power of Love. As you can see, there is trouble in paradise. What do you guys think, should Punk go to the Shield meeting and seek their help or should he deal with it on his own? What about AJ, should she let the marriage thing alone like Punk suggested or should they get married like she wants? There are so many questions to answer.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. Give Me Some Time

**Author's Notes: I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed my story lately. You guys are the best readers in the world. Please keep them coming and thank you once again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it is time for the Best Review Award for Chapter 10-Future Thinking. So the award goes too…**

**JimmyThaKidd who wrote:**

**I think Punk should go to the Shield meeting it would help out a lot plus I just want to know what's going on inside Dean's mind. I also think AJ should leave it alone Punk is right but so is AJ in some ways but I think Punks right in the long run. Ps love the story so far**

**Congrats and please keep reading and follow this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Give Me Some Time**

Punk threw himself on the couch in frustration. It had been at least half an hour since he yelled at AJ and he still felt like a jackass. He hated how his nightmares and lack of sleep was affecting him. It had put him on edge and he was still taking it out on poor pregnant AJ. She didn't need this from him. She had enough on her hands carrying their unborn baby. He needed to get help whether he liked it or no, so he picked up his phone and dialed the number for the Shield support group.

After a few rings, a machine answered the call, "Hello, this is the Shield support group hotline. This line and group is 100% confidential and does not give out information without a given passcode. If you have the passcode, please enter it now."

Punk didn't recall Ambrose giving him a passcode, so how was he supposed to get in. _Maybe it's on the card,_ he told himself, so he flipped the care over and saw something written in small print on the back: _injustice. _ He typed in the code on the phone and hoped that it worked.

"Thank you for contacting the Shield support group. This group is a 100% confidential support group for current or retired cops. We provide resources and support for cops who have been in traumatizing or stressful situations. The support group meets every Monday and Friday from 6:30 to 7:30 at the old Lava High School Gym. Thank you for your call and we hope to see you there, goodbye."

"Well that was helpful," he told himself. He wanted to talk to a real person, but for a "secret society," a machine was all he was going to get. He got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He looked at the calendar and saw that the only thing planned was the baby's doctor appointment on Friday, so he wrote the meeting times on the calendar to remind himself when he needed to go to the meetings.

This was something that he desperately needed even though he didn't want to openly admit it to himself. He didn't want to face the inner demons that he kept hidden for some time now. He was scared of what people and AJ would think of him if they ever found out what he did. However, these meetings may help lift a great weight of guilt and pain off his shoulders and maybe he wouldn't take it out on AJ.

Going back to the living room, he pulled out his phone and dialed Paul's number. It was time for him to update them on Ambrose findings. As he dialed Paul's number, he remembered the time zone differences and hoped that he wasn't waking anyone up.

"Hello," he heard Paul say on the other line.

"Hey Paul, it's Punk," he told him. "I'm not calling at a bad time am I?"

"No not at all, Shawn and I were just going over some information about the case. Hang on a minute, let me put you on speaker," Punk heard a click and then Paul spoke again. "Okay Punk, now why are you calling us so late?"

Punk was nervous, he didn't know how Paul was going to react. Shawn may be logical and understanding, but Paul had a short fuse. "Umm…well you see…my cover has been umm…blown."

"What?!" he heard Paul shout over the phone. "How could you be so stupid! Do you know what can happen now? You can be in danger, you are…"

"Paul shut up!" Shawn interrupted him. "Just chill for a second and let's listen to what Punk has to say. Now Punk, what happened and how did your cover get blown?"

Punk took a breath and proceeded to tell them what happened at work, "Well I was at work today when one of my coworkers came up to me. His name is Dean Ambrose and he told me that he kind of overheard me talking to my boss about me having nightmares about the night of the fire."

"Why were you talking to your boss about your nightmares Punk?" Paul asked him.

"Because Mark is a nice guy and I can trust him," he replied. "I only told him the basics and don't worry I didn't go into great detail about what happened. Anyways, Dean told me that he could sympathize with me and that he wanted to help me. He handed me a card for this support group called Shield. He said that it was for cops and that they could me with dealing with my nightmares."

Things were silent for a moment then Shawn asked him, "How did this Ambrose guy know that you were a cop?" Meanwhile Paul was doing a background check on Ambrose on a nationwide database.

Punk ran his hands through his hair, "Because he was a cop at one time too Shawn and you know how easy it is for cops to spot other cops."

"Okay, I'll by that," Shawn said, "Hold on a second, Paul's got something on this Ambrose guy." He looked over at the computer screen and read what it said, "Okay well it looks like this Ambrose guy was in fact a cop in Hawaii and was placed on leave after a hostage situation went wrong. However he didn't stay on leave long, because he quit shortly after the incident. Other than that, he looks like a real decent guy."

"What about the Shield thing, does it sound legit?" Paul asked him, he still had his doubts about the whole thing.

"Ya it does, I even called the number on the card and a machine answered the phone. The message that was on it did sound legit. Here let me give you the number and you guys can check it out for yourself," Punk then proceeded to give them the number on the card.

Paul quickly wrote the number down, "Okay, we'll call the number and do some more research on Shield. Now is there anything else that you want to talk about?"

"Ya there is," he told them. "I want to know if there is any way that we can fly Kofi, Kaitlyn, and April's parents out here. I know that they miss us and I know that AJ misses them. Besides, I want them out here so I can marry April," he hoped that they would say yes for AJ's sake.

Paul sighed and said, "I don't Punk, it might not be a good time right now. Robert just filed for divorce and a restraining order has been placed on Elizabeth. GZ even told us that she has them looking for him in order to get information on you guys. Maybe when things calm down we can send them out there, but for now, it's a no."

Punk put his head down and said, "Alright, I understand. Thanks anyways guys, I'll talk to you guys later." He hung up the phone and laid back on the couch. This was not what he wanted. He wanted AJ to be happy, but without seeing her family, he didn't see how that was possible.

After laying there for a few minutes, he got up and went to check on AJ. When he got to their bedroom door, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he slowly opened the door and didn't see AJ lying in the bed. "April?" he called out. "April where are you?" he walked further into the room and saw a soft light coming from the bathroom. Punk walked over to the door and quietly pushed it open.

What he saw made his heart stop. AJ was lying in the bathtub surrounded by a ton of bubbles. There were candles lit everywhere and soft music was playing in the background. "April," he called out again. He walked over and kneeled down next to her despite the protest of his knee. "April," he said as he brushed her hair from her sleeping face.

AJ began to stir and opened her eyes, "Phil, what's going on?"

"You fell asleep in the tub baby," he chuckled, "Is there any room for me?"

She smiled and rubbed the side of his face, "There is always room for you." She watched as he smiled and got undressed.

He then got in the tub behind her and held her as she laid on his chest. They sat there in silence for some time when Punk finally spoke up, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm not going to say that it is okay, because it's not, but I understand why your behavior has been off lately," she told him.

"I know," he sighed, "And I want you to know that I'm going to get help. I called the Shield support group and got some information on it. There's a meeting on Friday at 6:30 that I'm going to. I'm gonna get help April, I'm going to beat these nightmares, and I'm going to marry you April. I don't know when, but I promise you before that before the baby gets here, I will marry you. Just give me some time, please."

* * *

**Well there you have it, chapter 11 of Eternal Power of Love. At least Punk is seeing that he needs help even though he didn't want to admit to himself. I hope that the Shield meeting help Punk overcome his demons. I just hope that AJ is there to help him through it, because it's not going to be easy. Next chapter we check in on Elizabeth and it's not going to be easy.**

**Also if you have twitter, follow me at lil_cmpunkfan and sent me a mention saying that you follow my story. I'll follow you back and send you updates on what's going on with my story and answer any questions that you may have.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. More Planning

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the latest chapter of Eternal Power of Love. Reading all of your reviews made me smile. I'm glad to learn that all of you liked the chapter and you all agree that Punk needs help. Please keep the reviews and support coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time again for the Best Review Award. I read all of them and happy to announce that the award for Chapter 11 goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**I'm Glad Punk Finally Realize He Needs Help And Is Going To The Shield Meeting To Get Help To Overcome These Demons And Nightmares And I'm Sure April Will Be Along With Him And Can't Wait To Read What's Going On With Elizabeth Bout Knowing Her It Not Good**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- More Planning**

It had been two days since Elizabeth had sent the boys out to look for GZ and so far the search turned up nothing. This made Elizabeth very angry and unfortunately she was taking it out on everything.

"I can't believe that she's making us wash her car," Cody complained for the one hundredth time. "This isn't what I sighed up for."

"This isn't what any of us signed up for," John said in frustration. These stupid punishments that Elizabeth was making them do were preventing him and Wade from going on with their own plans of revenge.

"And another thing," Cody spoke up again. "Why are we down here getting wet and dirty, while Mike is upstairs right now being as dry as he could be as well as enjoying a fancy dinner?"

Riley, Wade, and John all groaned, "Shut up Cody!" They were all tired of his complaining and whining.

Cody threw his hands up in defense and said, "Geez, you didn't have to yell. It's not like you three weren't thinking it."

"You're right Cody and we're sorry," John sighed. "We're all just frustrated and tired at what's been going on for the past two days. This whole thing is stupid," he said as he threw his wash rag down in the water. "Look, why don't you and Riley take a break. Wade and I will finish washing and dry the car and we'll join you guys later."

"Are you sure?" Riley asked him. He was a little taken back by John's sudden act of kindness and was still a little unsure of John's new friendship with Wade.

"I'm sure," John smiled at him. He watched as Riley and Cody looked at each other before they turned and walked away.

Once they were gone, Wade finally spoke up, "Why are we doing this John? Why are we still playing Elizabeth's childish games? If you say that you have information that will allow us to get what we want, why are we waiting around?"

"Because we need her still Wade," John explained to him. "We need her to get some leverage on her and Robert. You see I said that I had some information on her, but it isn't enough. Everything that I look and see if I can pin it on her won't work, because she has distanced herself so well that I can't get anything to stick on her."

"What about Robert, have you got any more information on him?" Wade asked. He had a gut feeling that Robert wasn't as innocent as he claimed to be.

John gave Wade and evil grin and said, "Oh ya, I had information on him for the past couple of years now. I plan on use it when the time is right and when I do, AJ will never look at Robert the same again."

"And Punk, what are you going to do with him?" he asked John. He knew that John wanted to be with AJ, but Punk had always remained a constant threat to him.

"After I tell AJ about her father, I plan on telling her about Punk's true past. About how much of a bad guy he really is. I mean he got his partner killed after all. If she knew what exactly happened, I don't think she would want him around her child. That's when I'll step in and fill that gap that Punk will leave," he smirked again. "But for now, we need to be patient, because I have a feeling things are about to get interesting," he turned and looked at the two suited men that we walking up to Elizabeth's door.

* * *

"So any updates on the GZ thing" Elizabeth asked her son. They were both having lunch together.

"Nothing yet," Mike told her. "We looked in the police database that I finally managed to hack into, but only slightly. We looked up everyone in town with the initials GZ and so far we got nothing."

Elizabeth took a moment to control her anger, "I'm getting angry Mike. I know that it's only been two days, but this GZ guy is a major threat to our operation and we need to find him fast. If we don't, all of this will be for nothing Mike."

"I know that Mom," Mike sighed. "I need more time, two days isn't enough time. I promise you by Monday that we will have something on this GZ guy."

Elizabeth was about to speak when her housekeeper called out to her, "Mrs. Mendez, someone is here for you."

"I'll be right there," she shouted back. "Now when I get back Mike, I want to hear what you have planned on finding out who this GZ guy is."

From there she walked out the office and walked downstairs towards the front door. "Hello, may I help you?" she asked the two men.

"Hello, are you Elizabeth Mendez," one of the men asked.

"Yes that's me," she told them as she nodded her head.

One of the men pulled out two envelops and handed them to her, "These are for you."

Elizabeth took the two envelops from his hands and smiled as she shut the door. Walking back to her office, she saw that the labeling on the envelops were from the court house. That made her even more nervous.

"What are those?" Mike asked her when she walked into the office.

"I don't know, but there from the courthouse," she told him as she opened them up. "I don't believe it," she said under her breath as she looked at the two documents.

Mike walked up to her and asked, "What is it, mom what's wrong?"

"That little fucker is filling for divorce and had gotten an restraining order put on me," she said angrily. "This ruins all the things that we have planned Mike. If this divorce goes through, everything that we worked from to get out of Robert is gone. You wanted me time Mike, fine you got more time." She walked up to him and got real close to his ear, "But if you mess this us Mike, I don't care if you're my own son, I will hurt you."

"O…okay m…mom," he stuttered. His mom has never threatened him like that. It scared the hell out of him. He knew how dangerous that she could be.

If Mike wanted to make his mom happy, he knew exactly what needed to be done. He ran down stairs and out the door to where the boys were. "Guys, we have work to do."

"What kind of work?" Wade asked Mike. He still didn't trust the little rat and his mother.

"My mom just got a restraining order put against her by Robert as well as a petition for divorce. She is really pissed and wants to find this GZ guy fast. I have a plan and we need to go now. I called the bar and they said that Kofi and Kaitlyn were having dinner there tonight. We need to go now before they leave," Mike told them as they loaded up into their cars.

"What do we need Kofi and Kaitlyn for?" John asked as they drove right next to each other. He knew that they knew his secret and he didn't want them telling Mike and the boys.

As they pulled up to a stop light Mike said, "We just want to talk to them that's all."

**Oh no, that can't be good. I hope that nothing bad happens to Kofi and Kaitlyn. Freaking Elizabeth, why must she be so evil? Also, it looks like John and Wade are really trusting each other now. Again, I hate John. I can't believe that he is still obsessed with having AJ all to himself. At least he did give us some information about Punk's past and I wonder what Robert's secret is?**

**Also if you have twitter, follow me at lil_cmpunkfan and sent me a mention saying that you follow my story. I'll follow you back and send you updates on what's going on with my story and answer any questions that you may have.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Conscious

**Author's Notes: I just want to give a shout out to all my readers and the new followers of this story. You guys are so awesome and I'm glad that you all are enjoying the story. Please keep reading and review this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time for the Best Review Award and so the award for chapter 12 goes too…**

**Michael who wrote:**

**I'm a buddy of SamanthaRKO and she called me while I was doing, she told me to check this story out, and I love it. I also read the WHOLE forbidden love in 2 days. Keep updating!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Conscious**

"This is a nice time," Kaitlyn smiled as she watched Kofi collect the wings from the game of pool that he just won.

"Ya it is," Kofi smiled back. "We should do this more often, it would save us a day or two from cooking. " Lately is seemed that he had been practically living at Kaitlyn's house, but on Sunday, he would make it official.

"So are all your plans set for Sunday?" she asked him referring to their anniversary. She was so excited and she planned on telling him the secret that she had been keeping from him. She just hoped that he liked it.

Kofi reached over the table and gently grabbed her hand, "Everything is all set. We are going to have a great time and I hope that you like the present that I got you." He was talking about the gift that he would give her that would eventually lead to the question that he wanted to ask her.

Kaitlyn squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait. Three months is probably the longest relationship that I've been in."

"Really?" Kofi said in surprise, he never knew that. His relationships always lasted for a long time. His last and longest relationship lasted three years.

"Yes really," she said slightly embarrassed. "All the guys that I dated told me that I was too much for them to handle," she gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry beautiful," Kofi told her. "All those guys that you dated are jerks. You are not too much to handle. In fact, that's what I love about you Kaitlyn. I love how you are quick to defend yourself and others, I love how compassionate you are and I love for you are one of my favorite crazy chicks that I know."

"Who's your other one?" she asked. Kaitlyn already knew the answer, but she figured that she would have some fun and ask.

Kofi let out a chuckle and said, "Probably our craziest best friend in the world, AJ." They both started to laugh hard as they remembered their tiny friend. "How about we get out of here and go back to your place?" he asked her when their laughter died down.

"Alright," she agreed as Kofi helped her put on her jacket. They then wrapped their arms around each other and walked out the door. "So what do you want to do when we get to my place?" she asked him.

"I don't know why don't we…." Kofi was unable to finish his sentence, because he was tackled to the ground as they approached his car. It is Mike and the boys.

Kaitlyn was stunned at what just happened. It was all so fast and unfortunately, she didn't see Riley and Cody come up behind her and grab her. She began to kick and scream as she tried to escape, "Let me go! Kofi help! Let me go!"

Unfortunately Kofi couldn't get up to help her, because he was getting beat up pretty badly. Mike, John, and Wade were punching and kicking him in the face, stomping on his chest, and they even managed to stomp on his arm so hard that it broke in two. "Ahh…"Kofi screamed in pain as Kaitlyn watched on in fear.

"Lift him up," Mike commanded John and Wade. They lifted Kofi up to his knees and Mike got down to Kofi's eye level, "Who is GZ?"

"What?" Kofi groaned as either John or Wade pulled his head back, he couldn't really see who. He had no idea that these guys were Mike and the boys, because they were all wearing masks.

Mike punched Kofi and said, "I asked you a question, who the fuck is GZ?!" He wanted to know who the guy was and he wanted to know now.

"I don't know who that is," Kofi lied. He knew that he couldn't tell Mike who GZ was, because it would put a lot people in danger. Even though by the looks of it, they were all in danger.

"Don't you fucking lie to me," Mike shouted in his face. "I know you fucking know who he is. We overheard you talking about him as well as AJ and Punk being alive, the other day and we want to know who he is. Now I'm going to give you one last chance to tell me who he is or your pretty little girlfriend over her is going to get," he walked over to Kaitlyn, pulled out a knife, and placed it against her throat.

"NO!" Kofi shouted as he struggled against John and Wade. He looked into Kaitlyn's petrified eyes and said, "Please don't hurt her please."

"What are you doing?" John said to Mike. "This wasn't part of the plan. We were only supposed to go after him, not her." He did not like this one bit.

Unfortunately for John, he was met with a backhand to face, "You know, I've had it up to here with your shit. Every time we do something, you automatically grow a conscious all of a sudden. You never have the balls to go through anything that we plan." He then turned his attention towards Kofi and Kaitlyn, "Now you have to the count of five to tell me what I want to hear or she dies."

"Please don't do this," Kofi pleaded with him.

"One!"

"Please don't hurt me," Kaitlyn cried out.

"Two!"

"Come on man, don't do this," Wade finally spoke up. "Haven't enough people died already?"

"Three!"

"You don't understand, don't do this," Kaitlyn pleaded again with Mike. "Kofi help me!" it was no use though; he couldn't get up to help her.

"Four!"

"I'm pregnant!" Kaitlyn shouted one last time. She didn't want her secret to come out this way.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "K…Kait…Kaitlyn," Kofi stuttered. "W…what did you say?" he probably didn't hear her right.

Kaitlyn took a minute to compose herself before saying, "That's why I've been so sick lately. I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. We're going to be parents."

She watched as a smile came upon Kofi's face, however Mike wasn't as amused, "Enough with this shit, I don't give a fuck that you're pregnant. I wanna know who this GZ guy is and I have no problem with killing any of you."

But before he could do anything to them, John and Wade let go of Kofi and Riley and Cody let go of Kaitlyn. "Well we do have a problem with it," Wade said for the group. "We already lost Ziggler and we don't want to hurt anymore people, because of your mom's shit."

"He's right Mike, we're done here," Riley said as they all started to walk back towards the car.

"Well I'm not!" Mike shouted at them. He approached Kaitlyn again, but was stopped when sirens started to blare and they were surrounded by cops. Somebody must have heard them and called the cops.

"Put the knife down and get on the ground," one of the cops shouted at Mike.

Mike didn't want to listen and continued to hold the knife. He then looked around and saw the boys on the ground. _Cowards, _he said to himself. How could they give in like that? "Listen to them Mike and get on the ground or they'll kill you," Cody whispered to him.

He was going to keep refusing the cops orders, but then Cody's words made him think. If he was killed, all their plans wouldn't work and he would leave his mother alone in this world. He couldn't do that, so he dropped the knife and lowered himself to the ground. _Either way I'm a dead man,_ he told himself. _Mom's not going to be happy._

* * *

**OMG, Kaitlyn is pregnant. I feel kind of bad that she had to tell Kofi this was though. Stupid Mike. However we do have a small victory ladies and gentleman, Mike and the boys got caught. Unfortunately, I wish that this victory could last forever, but I can't. Sorry guys nothing good can last forever. On the other hand, the identity of GZ will be revealed and it will shock some of you.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	14. Shocker

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites that I received. You guys all rock. Please keep them coming, I love reading them and receiving them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time once again for the best review award and the award goes too…**

**AddictedToARy who wrote: **

**Awwww! I'm so happy for Kaitlyn and Kofi, it sucks that it had to come out in that situation but least it distracted them. I hope Mike gets arrested now! I can't wait to read more :D**

**Congrats and please reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Shocker**

As soon as Kaitlyn was released from Cody and Riley's hold, she rushed over at Kofi's side. She couldn't believe that Mike and the boys were behind the beating. "Are you okay Kofi?" Kaitlyn asked him as she held him in her arms.

"My arms might be broken and my chest hurts," he told her as he cradled his arm to his chest. "Other than that, I'm okay and you, are you and the… I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but are you and the baby okay?"

"Were both fine," she smiled and watched as the cops took Mike and the boys away in handcuffs. "Speaking of the baby, are you happy about it? I mean I know that we only been together for a short time, but I hope that you're happy."

A big smile showed up on Kofi's face and said, "Of course I'm happy about the baby Kaitlyn. I can't wait to be uhh…uhh…."

Kaitlyn watched him grab his chest and he started to breathe a little funny. "Kofi, Kofi are you okay?" he looked like he was in lot of pain.

One of the EMT's heard Kaitlyn's cried and rushed over to them, "Miss are you two okay?" He began checking them over.

"No, no," she cried out. "My boyfriend is hurt. I don't know what is wrong with him?"

The EMT tried to ask Kofi questions, but he was in too much pain to talk. He called out for another EMT and they loaded Kofi up on a gurney, "Miss are you going to ride with him?"

"Yes I am," she replied as the EMT helped her into the ambulance. The whole way to the hospital, Kaitlyn held Kofi's hand and whispered encouraging things to him. When they got to the hospital, they rushed them into the ER and only allowed Kaitlyn to go up to a certain point with him.

She then made her way to the waiting room where she pulled out her phone and called Robert and Eve, "Hey Mrs. Torres, it's Kaitlyn. Sorry for calling you so late."

"I told you to call me Eve, Kaitlyn and it's certainly alright," she told her. "Is everything alright, you kind of sound sad?"

"No," she choked out. "Kofi and I were jumped outside of the bar in town and we're in the hospital now."

"Oh my god, stay there and we'll be right there," she said quickly as she hung up the phone.

Kaitlyn closed her phone, took a seat on a bench and cried. She now knew how AJ felt when Punk got hurt and she hated it. At the same time, she felt guilty, because Kofi and her weren't careful when they were talking about GZ. At least the baby was okay and all she had to do was wait to see if Kofi was going to be okay.

She waited for 15 minutes when Eve and Robert finally came through the door. "Kaitlyn are you alright?" Eve said as they rushed over to her.

"As good as I can be," she replied as she hugged AJ's parents. "Thanks for coming."

"What happened Kaitlyn?" Robert asked her. He hated to see her hurting, he considered her like a daughter to him.

"Kofi and I were coming out of the bar and were walking to our car when these guys came out of nowhere and jumped us. They started to beat Kofi and I tried to help him, but two of the guys were holding me back," she told them. "They kept asking who GZ was and Kofi lied saying that he didn't know who he was. That's when one of the guys came up to me with a knife and said that he would kill me if Kofi didn't tell who GZ was. I managed to distract them long enough for the police to show up. At first Kofi was fine, then he started to have chest pains, so the EMT's rushed us here."

Her story sounded all too familiar to Robert. It was just like what AJ and Punk through and he had a feeling of who was behind this attack. "Do you know who did this to you?" he asked her as Eve held her.

"It was Mike and the boys," she cried. "We didn't know it was them until they started to say Mike's name and when the cops took off the masks that they were wearing."

"Oh sweetie," Eve comforted her. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sure that Kofi will be perfectly fine."

They sat there in the waiting room for a little while longer until the doctor came out looking for Kaitlyn. She quickly got off the bench where they were sitting and rushed over to him and asked, "Is Kofi okay?" She hoped that he was.

"Yes and no," the doctor told them. "Kofi has suffered a broken arm and multiple cuts and bruises to the face and body. Those injuries he could heal from, but the bullet that was lodged near his heart moved which caused him to be in severe pain. I'm afraid that he needs to have surgery to stop the bullet from entering his heart."

"I thought that it was too dangerous," Robert spoke up recalling Kofi telling him about the injury that he received while on duty.

The doctor sighed and said, "It is extremely dangerous, but without the surgery, Kofi will only have a year or two left before the bullet penetrates his heart. Now he's already agreed to the surgery and it's going to take place in an hour. Would you guys like to see him before he goes in?"

"Yes doctor please," Kaitlyn said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Kofi's condition was this bad.

So together they followed the doctor to the back of the hallway where Kofi's room was. "I'll give you some time alone," the doctor told them as he left them at Kofi's doorway.

They all took a deep breath and walked on. "Hey babe," Kaitlyn said trying not to sound sad. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay for the most part," Kofi smiled at her, "They gave me something for the pain," he smiled at them funny. Yep, he was definitely high as kite.

"That's good," Kaitlyn let out a chuckle. "I called Eve and Robert, I hope that's okay," she said motioning to Eve and Robert.

Kofi waved to them and said, "Hi guys, what's going on?"

Eve and Robert laughed and Eve said, "We just came to see how you guys were doing. I'm glad to see that you're doing fine for the most part."

"Did…did you tell them about the baby?" Kofi asked not knowing that he just spilled the beans on their secret.

"Baby?" Eve and Robert said in unison. "What do you mean baby?" Robert asked. The only baby that they knew about was AJ and Punk's baby.

Kaitlyn immediate got nervous, "Well you umm…see I just found out that I'm umm…about a month pregnant with Kofi's baby." She hoped that they didn't yell at her.

"Congratulations," Eve smiled as she hugged Kaitlyn in excitement. "I know that you guys haven't been together for that long, but I am happy for you." They then looked at Robert and awaited for his response. Knowing that he didn't react all that well with AJ's news, they didn't know what his response would be.

After a tense few seconds of waiting, a smile came upon Robert's face and he started to laugh, "Do I need to teach you children how to use a condom? Congratulations you too." He walked up to Kaitlyn gave her a hug and patted Kofi's on the back.

Even though Kofi was scheduled to undergo a dangerous surgery in an hour, they wanted to spend the time rejoicing in the news of Kaitlyn's pregnancy. They just wished that AJ and Punk were there to celebrate with them.

* * *

Meanwhile at the local jail, Mike and the boys were being processed and booked. "I can't believe that we got caught," Cody said as the cops put him back in the jail cell with the rest of the boys. "How could have we been so stupid?"

"We should of jumped in the alleyway like we did with Punk," Riley sighed with his head down. "But no, we had to jump him in the wide open and some fucking idiot called the cops on us."

The cops finally brought Barrett in and he sat down on the bench in frustration, "Well it looks like we might be charged with assault and battery, and possible attempted murder, because of Mike."

"What?" they all, but Mike, shouted. "How can we be charged with attempted murder?" Cody asked. "We didn't try to kill anyone, except for…you Mike!" he shouted as pushed Mike up against the wall. "This is all your fault, if you didn't lose your cool, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Don't blame this on me," Mike spat at him. "You all knew the risks that we were taking by doing this job. Now I'm sure that my mom will get us out of here and we will get out of here."

Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. "Come on Mike," Wade said anger as he could be. "We all know that your mom is going to bail you out and that's it. She is going to leave us high and dry in here to rot. It's you that she cares about, not us."

"Wade is right," Riley spoke up. "You never cared about us in the first place. You just wanted to use us for your dirty work."

"That's not true," Mike said in his defense. "You guys are my friends and I thought that the money that we were paying you was enough to help you guys out."

"Well it's not," Cody shouted at him. "Let me show you what will make me happy though," he smiled before he punched Mike in the face.

Once Mike was all the floor, they each took turns beating the crap out of him. But before they could finish the job, they heard someone yell "Enough!" They all turned and saw outside of the cell. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked the men in the cell.

Wade punched Mike one last time before saying, "We are giving Mike what he deserves."

"Ya," Cody agreed. "He's the one that got us into this mess."

John just shook his head, "Listen to you guys, you guys are taking it out on the wrong person. Mike isn't the one that we should be hurting. If anything, he was just a concerned son taking care of his mother. It's Robert that we need to be focusing on. He is the one that caused this whole mess. If he hadn't cheated on Elizabeth, they would be as happy as can be and we wouldn't be in here. Now if we can rid of Robert, all of our troubles will go away. Elizabeth will get the company and the money and we'll get the money that we were promised."

"And how do you suggest we do that John?" Mike asked as he got off the ground. "We're stuck here in jail."

John laughed again and said, "No we're not."

"Umm…yes we are," Wade point out as he shook the jail cell bars.

"No we're not, because I got us out of the charges," he told them.

"How?" Cody asked curiously.

John looked at them and smiled, "Because I'm GZ."

* * *

**Oh snap crackle and pop, John is GZ. Did anyone see that coming? If you figured out the code, then you did. Now you all know why Punk never really went after John, because he was his partner. What they didn't know is that John is a dirty cop. Did I fool any of you? Anyways, I hope that Kofi's surgery goes well. His surgery sounds pretty dangerous. However to lighten up the mood again, in the next chapter we find out what Junior is!  
**

**So here is how to break the code to reveal the identity of GZ who is John. First you take the message that you want to code, in our case it's John Cena.**

**Next you take the letters and move them three letters to the left.**

**J =G**

**O=L**

**H=E**

**N=K**

**C=Z**

**E=B**

**N=K**

**A=X**

**That's how you get the codename: GLEKZBKX or GZ for short.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	15. It's A

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews that I received for the latest chapter. It sounds like I fooled most of you when I revealed that GZ's identity was John. Also, I received some not so friendly reviews, so I deleted them. If you don't like my story or writing, just don't read it, there is no reason to be nasty. Thanks and please keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

**A/N: It is time again for the Best Review Award for Chapter 14. So the winner of the award goes too…**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote…**

**Oh my fucking god john is gz. Wow, can't believe I didn't notice that. Fail. Keep updating plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**And **

**Don't listen to Brianna, she is a bitch. You are an amazing writer not a bitch and a slut like Brianna called you and I cannot wait until the next chapter comes out. Don't listen to her!**

**Thank you for coming to my defense SamanthaRKO and congrats!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- It's A…**

It was a beautiful sunny morning Friday morning in Hawaii and Punk and AJ hardly slept. They were both too excited to sleep, because today was the day that they were going to find out if they were going to have a son or a daughter.

"Is it time yet?" Punk asked excitedly as they were lying down in their bed. He wanted 1 o'clock to come already.

"For the one thousandth time, no," AJ laughed into Punk's chest. He had been asking her the same question for a few hours now. He was so adorable right now.

"But I want it to be," Punk turned and whined in his pillow. He didn't know what day he was more excited for, the day that they got to see Junior or the first time or today when they got to find if Junior was a boy or a girl.

AJ laughed again and wrapped her arms around his back, "We can do what we did when we saw Junior for the first time to make the time go faster." For some reason she just felt like having her way with him right there and then.

He rolled over on top of her and gave her a sexy grin, "I don't remember, I think that you might have to remind me."

"My pleasure," she grinned as she pulled his head to kiss his lips. As soon as their lips met, he groaned into the kiss and used his tongue to try to get her to open up to him. She granted his request and opened her mouth to him and he shoved his tongue in.

After a few minutes of battling for dominance, Punk broke the kiss and stared down at AJ's swollen lips, "You know, I think that I'm starting to remember."

AJ just smirked and pulled his head down again. As she was kissing his talented mouth, she let her hands wonder all along his well-toned body. She ran her hands over his chest, broad shoulders, and muscled back, all of which made Punk groan in pleasure.

As she was doing this to him, Punk broke apart from their kiss and started kissing his way across her jaw and down her neck where he spent of few minutes sucking at the base of it. "You're hands feel so good on me," he groaned into her neck as she helped him pull of her t-shirt off her body.

She took her earlobe into her mouth and then used her tongue to trail up and down his ear. "Oh ya, well I love having my hands on this," she pushed her hands inside of his boxers and squeezed his backside before she moved one of her hands to the front on him and gently grabbed his very hardened member.

"Fuck," he hissed through his teeth. He almost forgot how much he loved her hands on him. It felt so good and as soon as she started to stroke him up and down, Punk found himself thrusting into her hand. While one hand stroked him, AJ used her other hand to push his boxers down off of him. Soon Punk found himself nearing his release, so he pulled her hands off of him and pinned them above her head, "My turn."

He gave her one last passionate kiss before he ventured his way down her body. He started off by kissing his way down her neck again and then licking his way down her chest till he got to her breasts. Punk looked up and smiled at her before he took one of her breasts into his mouth. After a few minutes, he switched breasts and started to suck and nibble on it.

Once he felt that her breasts were well taken care of he continued his path down her body. He placed soft kisses down to her stomach and quietly told their baby, "I love you," before ripped her panties off of her and kiss his way back up her body. "And I love you too," he told AJ as he placed a nice tender kiss on her lips. "I love you too," she told him when they broke apart.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked deep into her eyes as he pushed deep inside of her. They both groaned at intense pleasure feeling that overtook them. After a few seconds, AJ wrapped her legs around him and signaled for him to start moving. So Punk began to move at a nice slow pace of thrusting in and out of her.

"I love being inside of you baby," he told her, "You feel so good." All he got from her was a moaned response and he just smiled. He loved making her speechless; however he did like to hear her beg, so he increased his speed of thrusting inside of her.

That was all she needed and AJ became very vocal, "Oh yes Phil…harder…faster…p…please…" She began to claw at his back and it caused Punk to moan into her ear and give into her request. "Oh yes baby, just like that," she cried out.

Meanwhile Punk found himself going speechless and just panted in her ear. He was too busy savoring the feeling of being buried deep inside of her. Soon he found himself nearing his release, so he moved his hand between them and started to rub her sensitive nub, "Cum for me."

It wasn't long before AJ's peak began to reach its peak and she started to unravel beneath him. "Oh fuck Phil…I'm coming…please Phil make me cum…" she begged him.

Punk smirked to himself and began to rub her nub a little bit faster, "Come on baby, cum for me. I want you to feel you cum around me." As soon as he said that, AJ came and brought him with her. He emptied himself deep inside of her and kept on thrusting until he couldn't any more.

Once they were completely drained, Punk pulled out of her and turned to lay one his back, "Wow, that was greater than what I remembered."

"I told you it would make time go by faster," AJ laughed and kissed his chest. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost time for their appointment. They laid there for a little while longer until it was time to go. So they quickly took a shower together and got dressed with big smiles on their faces.

Soon they were out the door and on their way to the doctor's office. "I'm so excited," AJ smiled as she looked out of the window.

"Me too Princess," he smiled back and kissed the back of her hand. "Soon we get to find out if we are having a son or a daughter."

"I know," replied happily. "I can't wait to decorate the umm…never mind," she frowned.

Punk looked at her and said, "What is it Princess, what's wrong?" He didn't like seeing her so sad, today was supposed to be a happy day.

AJ sighed and said, "It's just that I was so excited to decorate the nursery, but then I realized that we have no real to go to." They couldn't go back to Montana and Hawaii was temporary home for them.

"April," he smiled. "We do have a home together. Wherever me, you, and the baby are, that's out home April. If we stay here in Hawaii for that long, I'll buy us a house or ask Del Rio if we can decorate a nursery for the baby. I want us to come out of hiding, but not if that means putting you and Junior in danger. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and I don't want us going home to Montana yet."

"I understand," she nodded. "And you're right; I don't want anything bad to happen to us either." Punk smiled at her and they continued their drive to the doctor's.

Finally they got the doctor's and after feeling out some paper work, they were in one of the rooms patiently waiting for the doctor to show up. They were in middle of talking, when the heard a knock at the door and the doctor came in. "Hello there," Dr. Phoenix said as she entered the room.

"Hello Beth," Punk and AJ smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," she smiled. "Are you guys ready to find out what you're having?" She saw them both nodded in excitement and laughed. She got the machine ready and instructed AJ to lift up her shirt a little bit so she can began the scan.

When the baby appeared on the screen, Punk and AJ smiled. It was so cute and it started to look like Punk a lot. That made AJ giggle and Punk smile with pride. Beth let them hear the baby's heartbeat for a bit while she determined the sex of Junior. "Okay you two, Junior is in perfect position and it looks like you two are having a…..boy!"

AJ began to cry and Punk's face lit up. He was having a son; his first born child was a boy. It was what AJ and Punk had been dreaming about for months. "Oh my god Phil, we're having a boy!" AJ cried out.

"I know baby," he cried with her. "I can't believe we're having a son!" he bent down and gave her a kiss. He couldn't believe that he had someone now to carry on the Brooks name. He bent down towards AJ's stomach and kissed it gently, "I love you son and I always will."

* * *

**It's a boy! They are having a boy, because that's what the majority of you chose. What do you guys think? I have a feeling that he is going to be a mini Punk. By the way, that was one hot chapter in the beginning. Are you guys happy? Also, do you think Punk has a point in staying in hiding? Let me know. **

**Also there is a poll up regarding Junior's name, please vote or tell me in a review. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Family

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of The Eternal Power of Love. You guys are so awesome. You guys are all pretty much happy that Junior is boy. Thanks for reviews and please continue to do it. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time again for the Best Review Award for the last chapter and so the winner for Chapter 15 goes too…**

**iiCraziiChic who wrote:**

**OMG! IT'S A BOY! Just Like They Wanted. :-)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Family**

When Punk and AJ left the doctor's office, they were overwhelmed with happiness and excitement. They still couldn't believe that they were having a son. Hopefully he would be a 100% carbon copy of Punk and they couldn't wait for him to enter their lives. "So what do you want to name him?" AJ asked as she stared at the printed out picture of the baby.

"I don't know," Punk said as he thought of the perfect baby name for his son. "We haven't really talked about it that much, so how about when I'm out tonight, you can come up with a list of names and we can decide on what we want to name him."

"Okay," she smiled. "Are you going to go to the Shield meeting tonight?" She hoped that he was so that he could get the help that he needs before Junior got there.

He pulled out his phone and checked the text message that Ambrose sent him earlier. "Ya I am," he told her. "Dean is going to pick me up and he said that he was going to bring you a present tonight."

"Ooh…now I can't wait," she smiled wide. "What time is the meeting at?" she hoped that it wasn't soon, because she wanted to do one more thing with Punk before they went home.

Punk thought for a second and said, "I think it is at 6:30. Why, did you to do something else before we went home?"

"Yes if you don't mind," she told him. "I want to go shopping for Junior. Now that we know that it's a boy, shopping for him will be much easier now." She already knew that she wanted to buy their son some Chicago Cubs stuff since they were Punk's favorite team and no doubt that he would want to pass them on to his son.

"That sounds wonderful," he smiled. "But before we go shopping, we need to stop and feed you and my son." _God I love saying that, my son._ That comment just got AJ to laugh and hit him in the arm playfully.

Punk just laughed along with her and drove them to the baby store that just so happened to have a restaurant next store. After going in and placing their orders, Punk and AJ took out the picture of Junior and just stared at it. "I can't believe how much he is starting to look like you Phil," AJ laughed.

"Ya he sure is going to be a real ladies man," Punk laughed. "We're going to have to chase all the girls away from him." _Ya right, _he thought to himself._ I'm going to be cheering him on, while April will be the one to chase all the girls away. _

"Hopefully he is not too much like you, because he is going to drive me nuts," she joked. However, she did in fact want him to be just like his father. She wanted him to be a little mini Punk.

"I don't drive you nuts," Punk playfully came to his defense as their food came. "However I do remember being a little crazy when I was little. Poor thing, I drove my mom crazy."

AJ laughed with him before turning serious again, "Speaking of your mom, do you ever miss your family? I mean you always see me with my family and now we are starting our very own family. It's only right for you to miss your own family and want to see them."

Punk sighed at her question, "I do miss them April. I miss them every day, but I know that they are better off with me. You don't know how much I want to call my mom and tell her that she is going to be a grandma, but for some reason I can't pick up the phone to call her. I feel like a complete disappointment to them, because of what I put them through back in Chicago." He saw and knew what question that she was going to ask, so he answered before she could speak, "And when the time comes, I will tell you why. I promise you April that by the time that we are married and Junior comes, you will know everything about me."

"I know you will Phil," she kissed his cheek. "I trust your judgment and if you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine, because I can't wait." He gave her one last kiss before they both dived into their food. Once they were done eating, Punk paid the bill and they went next door to the baby store.

When they got in there, it was like they didn't want to leave. They spent two hours looking at everything that the store had to offer. They looked at cribs, strollers, bassinets, dressers and drawers, linens for the crib, bottle warmers, toys, pretty much everything that they came into contact with. Finally grabbed a couple of things that they like and when they got to the clothes section, AJ found exactly what she was looking for. "Look what I found Phil," she announced as held up a tiny Chicago Cubs jersey. "Isn't this so cute?"

"That isn't cute," Punk said with wide eyes. "That is so fucking awesome, throw that in the basket, because we are so buying it for him." He left her looking at the clothes and wondered off for a bit when he found a hit Cubs hat that matched the one on his own head. He quickly snatched it up and took off running towards AJ, "April, April, look what I found. Now we can match!" He showed her the hat excitedly.

"Oh my god, that is so adorable," she cried. "Let's buy that for him too." Punk smiled and they carried their items up to checkout counter. After spending almost a week's pay on stuff for Junior, they left the store with a ton of bags.

The ride back home was a very short ride and as soon as they got there, they took Junior's stuff up to the chest that they had for him and put them in it. "How about we take a nap before I have to get ready to leave?" Punk asked her as he took off his shoes and lied down on the bed.

"That sounds awesome," AJ smiled as she lied down beside him. Punk protectively wrapped his arm around his family and held them as they fell asleep. He was so thankful that he had found them and that for the time being, they were all safe.

* * *

When Kofi opened his eyes, the first thing that he noticed was the blinding white light that filled his vision. He lifted his hand up to shield his eyes, but was met with a sharp pain in his chest. "Shit," he hissed as he quickly put his hand down.

Kaitlyn was sleep in a chair next to him when she heard him hiss and she jumped from the chair. "Kofi you're awake," she cried as she pushed the call button for the nurses.

Within minutes, nurses and a doctor entered the room. "Glad to see you're finally awake Mr. Kingston, you had us worried there for a second," the doctor told him as he checked his vitals.

"What happened?" Kofi choked out. He didn't remember much after the attack; it was all one big blur.

"You're at the hospital remember babe," Kaitlyn spoke softly to him. "You had to have surgery on your chest. I've been here all night waiting on you."

Now it was all starting to come back to him. "Did my surgery go well?" he asked the doctor.

"There were some complications like some severe bleeding and you had some trouble waking up, but other that I'd say that the surgery was a major success," he smiled at Kofi. "Are you in any kind of pain?"

"A little bit," he told the doctor. "But if I don't move, then I'm good." He heard Kaitlyn chuckle and kiss the top of his head.

The doctor pulled out a syringe and pumped it into Kofi's arm, "That should make you feel a little bit better. You should definitely get some rest Kofi and you need anything please feel free to call me or one of the nurses."

"Thank you doctor," Kaitlyn smiled at him as they watched him leave Kofi's room. She then turned her attention to her boyfriend, "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel alright," he sighed. "Did they get the bullet out?" he asked her. He sort of remembered the doctor telling him that the bullet in his chest had moved closer to his heart and that he had to have surgery to remove it.

She sat down on the bed beside him and said, "Yes they did. They said that it was touch and go for a while with you, but they managed to remove the whole bullet from your chest. It never touched your heart." She then remembered how scared she was when he was in surgery. At least she had Robert and Eve there to help her through it.

"That's good," he smiled. "How are you and the baby by the way?" there was no way that he could have forgotten about is newly formed family.

"We're both fine Kofi," she replied. "Robert and Eve made me get checked out when you we're in surgery. "I got a clean bill of health and I found out that I'm about a month and a half pregnant."

Kofi did his best to smile and said, "That's so awesome baby. Wait, did you say Robert and Eve were here?" He didn't remember them coming, maybe they came while he was in surgery.

Kaitlyn nodded her head, "Ya they were here for a little bit and left after we heard that you were okay. They even came in here and talked to you for a bit before they took you into surgery."

"So I take it that they know about the baby then," he told her as he remembered her saying that they made her get checked out by a doctor while he was in surgery.

"Yes and they were surprisingly okay with it," she smiled. "Robert was even joking around with us about teaching us how to use a condom."

Kofi and her started to laugh and the he asked, "How did they find out?" He knew that he didn't tell them.

"You umm sort of told them Kofi," Kaitlyn blushed. She knew that he didn't mean to blurt it out, but it was still pretty funny the way that he did it.

"What do you mean I told them?" he asked her. "I don't remember telling them anything. Heck I don't even remember them being here.

"I expected that much," she chuckled. "We were high on pain killers when you told them about the baby. You looked so adorable when you were high," she pinched his cheek slightly. She then took out her phone and showed him a video of himself talking nonsense.

They both started to laugh again and Kofi shook his head, "Man if Punk was here, I would tell him now I know he is Straight Edge. I never want to be that high again." Kaitlyn rested her head on his shoulder and he held her as they watched the video of him acting like an idiot. He was grateful that he was okay and that his newly formed family was okay as well.

* * *

**Awwww that was one cute chapter. I loved how cute Punk was in the baby store. He really does love his son. You can tell that they are going to be a really cute family. Well we sort of got some sort of inside on how Punk is feeling about his own family. Next is the Shield meeting and we will see exactly what he thinking about his situation. Also I through in some Kaitlyn and Kofi in this chapter, because I thought it fit really well here. So what did you guys think?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also I fixed the poll now and you can all vote on the baby name for Junior!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	17. Friends

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating this weekend, it was really busy for me and school has been a pain. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best readers in the world. Please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner of the best review award for chapter 16 goes too…**

**PeaceLoveMuzic who wrote: **

**Aww, they're going to have a boy! This was a cute chapter C: Punk is all excited and so is AJ! Of course, Punk would buy a Chicago Cubs jersey for junior and especially the hat that Punk usually wears. They are so going to match. Lol xD Wonder what Punk would say during the Shield's meeting, maybe something interesting is going to pop up! Can't wait for the next one! C:**

**Congrats and keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Friends**

AJ and Punk woke up from their nap around 5:30, which gave Punk little time to get ready since Dean was planning on picking him up at 6:00. So while Punk quickly jumped in the shower, AJ went downstairs to make herself a little snack.

"So what's it going to be Junior?" she asked her son as she rubbed her pregnant belly and looked in the refrigerator. Her eyes past a jar of pickles that was hidden away in the back when Junior gently kicked her stomach, "Pickles is it then." She took out the jar of pickles and took one out so that she can satisfy her hungry son.

She then went to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch a little bit of TV. About 5 minutes later, Punk came rushing down the stairs smelling fresh from his shower. "What are you doing Princess?" he asked her as he was putting on his shoes.

"Just eating," she said as she took a huge bit of her pickle. Normally she hated pickles, but she had a craving and she knew that it wouldn't go away until she ate one.

"I can see that," Punk laughed as he checked it phone to see if Ambrose had sent him a text. "And I was going to give you a kiss, but you have pickle breath," this comment sent a dirty look his way.

AJ then got off the couch and walked off towards the kitchen slightly hurt, "Well we don't want your kisses, don't we Junior." Even though Punk was playing with her, AJ's hormones caused her to believe that he didn't love her.

Punk saw the hurt look on her face and sighed. He didn't mean to hurt her feeling, he was just joking with her. So wanting to make things right, he got off the couch and went to the kitchen to apologize to his fiancée. "I'm sorry baby," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I didn't mean to make you sad April. I was just messing with you and I'm a jerk for it. You know that I love kissing you guys, because we all know how much I love your kisses."

"You're just saying that," she cried in his arms. "We all know that you don't really want to kiss a pickle breath fatty like me," and she didn't blame him. Junior was a big boy and he was making AJ look almost twice the size of what she should be.

"That is not true April," he softly told her. "You are hot fat at all. You are pregnant with our son. See look," he took both of their hands and placed them where Junior was kicking. "You see, that's our son in there growing big and strong. The bigger that you get just means that Junior is getting bigger so that he can eventually bless with his presence So don't be sad baby, just be happy that Junior will enter our lives as healthy as he can possibly be. And if eating pickles does that, then baby eat all the damn pickles that you want." He felt AJ start to giggle and smiled, "There, you feel better now?"

"Yes much better," AJ said as she turned around in his arms. "Thank you for the Phil. I guess that I forget sometimes that Junior is growing inside of me and that's why I'm getting big. I'm sorry that I flipped out on you Punky, it's these damn hormones that get me all crazy."

"It's okay Princess," he told her as he hugged her. "Besides, these hormones of yours just don't make you crazy, they make you something else," he looked down at her and gave her a sexy grin.

AJ looked up and saw the lust and desire that was in his eyes. "Oh ya, what else do my hormones make me," she asked him with a wild grin of her own. She already knew what he talking about, but she wanted to hear him say it.

"They make you really horny," he whispered in her ear. "I've seen the way that you look at me lately. You have this look on your face that says you want to take me in the bedroom and have your wicked way with me," he told her as he proceeded to lift her up and place her on the countertop.

AJ blushed at his words and was about to say something when she was quieted by a moan that came out of her mouth as Punk began to nibble his way down her neck. She just tilted her head back and let him do whatever his talented mouth pleased. He was right about her being horny all the time and she silently thanked her pregnancy for that as she felt his tongue tracing the curve of her neck. After a while it got too much to handle and she tore Punk away from her neck and smashed her lips against his. Melting into her kiss, Punk pulled her close to him and moaned as he felt her warm hot body against his. Wanting to feel her skin against his, he went to take off her shirt, but was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off.

He just groaned and rested his head against her shoulder. "Remind me to kill Dean," he told AJ as he tried to calm himself down. AJ just giggled and ran her hand through his hair a couple of times before he lifted her off the counter and placed her gently on the floor.

They then walked over hand and hand to the door to let Ambrose in. When they opened it up, he stood there with a big grin on his face and said, "Am I interrupting anything?" Ambrose had a smug look on his face, because he knew exactly what he was interrupting. He saw the two about to go at it through the window and decided to break the couple up before they got carried away.

"No not at all," AJ smiled at him and gave him a hug, while Punk stared a hole right through him. When she broke from their hug, she saw their friends standing right behind him. "Girls!" she shouted as she ran over to her friends.

"Surprise," Ambrose said and through his hands up. Punk walked out of the house and saw their friends greeting AJ. "I thought that Jeanette might need the company while we kidnap you for a while," he told Punk as Rollins and Reigns walked up to them.

"Thanks for this guys," Punk said as he bro hugged his three friends. "You don't know how much we needed this," he told them as he watched AJ talking to her friends. "We needed some help for a while now and I feel like this is exactly what we needed."

Rollins patted him on the shoulder and said, "No problem man, it's our pleasure. We still can't believe that you're a cop man. This explains a lot like your attitude and stuff."

Punk rubbed the back of his head and said, "I know right, I can't believe the same about you guys too. Then again, us cops need to stick together right."

"Right man," Reigns said. "So why don't we break the girls up and say our goodbyes, because we are going to be late for the meeting." Reigns was always the punctual one of the group and didn't like to be late to anywhere.

They all nodded and walked off towards the group of girls that we chatting away. "Hey Layla, Kelly, and Trish," Punk announced as he got closer to their circle of gossip.

All the girls turned their attention towards him and said, "Hey Jack!" They all went over and gave him a hug. "We were just telling Jeanette here that Dean wanted us to come and hang out with her while you guys went to your meeting," Layla told him.

"I know he told me," he smiled at her. "I'm glad that you guys are here though. I hate leaving her here alone especially after the great news that we received today," he said referring to the sex of Junior.

"Oh ya Jeanette," Trish spoke up. "Today was your doctor's appointment. How did that go?" she asked her friend of 3 months.

AJ smiled big and said, "It was good. We got to find out if we are having a boy or girl." Punk wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at her. They were so happy that Junior was a boy and that they got to share it with their friends.

"And?" the group said in unison. They were all waiting for this moment for their friends for a while now.

Punk and AJ smiled at each other before taking a deep breath and saying, "We're having a boy!" Everyone shouted with joy and started to clap.

"Oh my god," Kelly smiled as she hugged her friend. "Congrats guys, we are so happy for you two."

"Kelly is right," Rollins said as he hugged them too. "Kelly and I were betting on what you we're having. She bet a boy and I bet a girl," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

Kelly hit him in the chest and said, "Ya and you owe me 20 bucks mister." Everyone started to laugh and continued to congratulate the young couple.

After a few minutes of conversation, things calmed down and it was time for the boys to leave. "I guess we better take off," Ambrose said as he gave Layla a kiss goodbye. "We're going to be late for the meeting."

"Dean is right and we all know how much I hate being late," Reigns said as he kissed Trish and made everyone laugh. "We'll see you guys later," he then waved as him and Ambrose walked towards their car.

Everyone bid them farewell and it was Ambrose turn to say goodbye to Kelly, "Bye Kelly and girls, you guys have fun and behave."

"We will," Kelly said as she kissed him goodbye and watched him get into the car with the other boys.

The girls then went inside to give Punk and AJ some time alone. "Call me if you need anything or if something happens, okay Princess," Punk told her as he hugged her. He still had his doubts about leaving her alone.

AJ kissed him and said, "I'll be fine Punky. You go and do what you have to do okay. The girls are here to keep me company and I'll be safe with them." Punk just nodded and gave her one last kiss before he got into the car and drove off with the boys.

He didn't want to go to the meeting, but he had to do this for him and for his family.

* * *

**While there you have it. Sorry it was updated so late. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to give you guys insight on what their lives are like in Hawaii, that's why I wrote this chapter and if you guys like it, there will be more to come. Tell me what do you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also don't forget to vote in the new poll that is up on my profile.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Shield

**Author's Notes: Thank you to those who read the last chapter. You guys rock. Sorry if last chapter sucked, I apologize. Anyways there is some confusion on who Elizabeth and Robert are according to one reader. They are my own OC's and are not superstars. Hope this clears some things up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. The only ones I own or Elizabeth, Robert and Junior.**

**A/N: The winner of the best review award for chapter 17 goes to…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**I Love The Fact AJ Has Friends So She Won't Be Too Lonely And As Well For Punk So That A Great Feeling To See That Can't Wait To Read How That Shield Meeting Go Down With Punk, Dean, Reigns, And Rollins**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

**Without further ado, here is the chapter you all wanted, the Shield meeting and something shocking is revealed about Punk's past.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- SHIELD**

"You ready for tonight?" Ambrose asked Punk as they drove to their Shield meeting. He knew that he was nervous his first time, so he knew that Punk had to be nervous too.

"I'm a little nervous," Punk said truthfully. "What do we do at this meeting? I mean is it like an tell me your life story type of deal or is it something else?" He didn't want to expect at this meeting.

The guys all laughed and Rollins said, "It's nothing like that man. We just talk about things that are bothering us and we use other people's situations to see if they can help us through whatever we got going on with us. You don't have to share if you don't want to, but we find that it can really help."

"And that's what I want," Punk said. "I just want these nightmares to stop, so that me and Jeanette can get on with our lives." Truthfully that was the truth; it was his nightmares that were stopping him from marrying Jeanette.

"And you will Jack, these meetings will help you, you just have to give it some time," Ambrose reassured him as they pulled into the old high school gym parking lot. "We're here."

They all got out of the car and started to walk towards the gym doors. When they got there, Ambrose knocked on the door and someone's voice came from the other side, "What's the password?"

Ambrose looked at the guys before saying, "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta." Punk looked at him in confusion for a second before brushing it off as nothing.

The door opened and some big guy let them in. They just nodded at him before walking down a long hallway and at the end of the hallway was another door that read 'Shield.' Reigns opened it up and on the other side were a bunch of guys sitting together in a big circle. "Ambrose, Reigns, Rollins, nice to see you guys," one guy said. "Who's this guy?" he said pointing to Punk.

"This is Jack," Ambrose told him. "Jack this is Jerry Lawler, but we call him the King. He runs these meetings," he informed Punk.

"Nice to meet you Jack," Lawler said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Punk replied as he shook his hand. He was still really nervous.

The meeting was about to start, so everyone went and sat down. "So how is everyone today?" Lawler asked the group. Everyone replied to his question in unison. "That's good, now we have a new member with us here today and his name is Jack."

"Hello Jack," everyone said in unison. They were happy that he was there getting the help that he needed.

Punk just waved to them and said, "Hi." Being that it was his first time here, he didn't want to talk just yet, but he had a feeling that Lawler was going to make him talk.

"So Jack, tell us about yourself," Lawler said. He liked to get to know his better so that he could help them with their problems.

"Well umm…my name is Jack and I'm a cop like you guys. I used to umm…work in Chicago for a couple of years, then I moved to Montana where I met my fiancée, and then I moved here," he rushed and tried to keep it short and simple.

"And why are you here Jack?" Lawler asked him.

He looked down for a moment to regain his composure that he was starting to lose. He then looked up and said, "I've been umm…having nightmares lately and I umm…went to get help for me and my family."

Reigns patted him on the back for support, because he knew how hard it was to ask for help. "Well we have some experience dealing with those don't we everyone," Lawler said and everyone nodded. "Does anyone wanna start off the meeting with what they've been going through or working out for you?"

"I will," Ambrose said first. "Well I've been dealing with these nightmares again like Jack here." He took a deep breath and said, "I've been having a nightmare where I keep on replaying that little boy's death over and over again." He then looked at Punk and said, "I was on a call one day where a bank was in the process of being robbed. We surrounded the building and we started to make negotiations with the two guys that were robbing it. After a while they let most of the hostages go except for one little boy. We were in a standoff for about 5 hours, when the chief told me to go around the back and try to get in that way. And man these dudes were smart, because they had the back door set up with a trip wire. We didn't know about it and as soon as managed to pry the door open, a small explosion went off and…and…they umm…ended up shooting the little boy in front of me." At that point he broke down and everyone else had tears in their eyes.

Punk felt so bad for Ambrose, the little boy, and the little boy's family. He didn't know what he would do if that was his son who died. When he got home, he would make sure that he would give AJ's belly so much kisses and hugs that he could.

"And how have you been dealing with these nightmares?" Lawler asked Ambrose.

"Well I started to contact his family again," he said. "His parents are real nice and they helped me through my rough days. They let me know that it's not my fault that their son died and that their thankful that I tried to save their son."

"Does that help at all?" Punk asked. He didn't know if he could call up the people that he hurt in Chicago and he was happy that nothing happened to April and the baby, because he didn't think that he could face Robert and Elizabeth.

Ambrose nodded and said, "Ya it does help a bit. They let me know that I tried my best and that none of it is my fault. Maybe you should do something like that to help you with your nightmares Phil."

Punk looked down ashamed and said, "Ya I don't think that I can do that. I don't think I'm brave enough to face the people that were hurt, because of me. It would be just too hard and there is nothing that they can say that can make me feel better. That's why I left Chicago for Montana and that's why I left Montana for Hawaii."

"So you're a coward then?" one of the guys in the circle said.

"What did you say?" Punk asked him. This guy better watch it or else.

The guys looked at Punk directly into his eyes and said, "You heard me, I said that you are a coward. You are running from your problems Jack, or should I say Phil."

Everyone turned to look to look at him and Rollins said, "What is he talking about Jack and why did he call you Phil?"

"Because that's his real name," the man said. "His name is Phillip Jack Brooks," Punk just looked at him with wide eyes and was in shock. "Ya that's right, I know who you are. I used to work in Chicago too for a time and everyone there knows who you are. You are a disgrace to the department there and that's why you left."

"What happened Ja…I mean Phil I guess?" Ambrose asked him. He was so confused.

Punk looked down ashamed and slightly pissed off. "Tell them Phil, tell what you did," the man egged Punk on.

All of a sudden it was like the flood gates broke and Punk broke down. This was all too much for him "It…it…wasn't my fault. I don't Luke to stay home and that I would take care of it, but…but he wouldn't listen. It was supposed to be a simple reveal and bust," Punk said with tears in his eyes. "You know where you reveal who you are and then bust the perp. I told Luke I can handle it, but he had to come along and…and…"

"And what?" Lawler said. This was one interesting meeting.

But before Punk could answer, the man looked at Punk with disgust in his eyes and said, "He got killed. Punk got his partner killed and left him there."

* * *

**Dundundun…wow, the true partially comes out. Poor Punk, he was expecting a calm meeting and not to get thrown under the bus like that. That man was a dick. Punk didn't deserve any of that. Unfortunately this is all you get lol. This is only a teaser of what happened to Punk and more will be reveal in later chapter. For instance he will talk about the real reason why he doesn't want to marry AJ.**

**Don't forget to vote in the baby name poll!**

**Please review, comment, and suggest please things!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	19. Name Game

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys all rock and I /appreciate your love and support. Please keep them coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The winner of the Best Review Award for chapter 18. So without further ado, the award goes too…**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote:**

**Dun dun dun dun dun... Wonder what AJ and the girls are doing back home. Hopefully AJ and Punk can get married soon so Junior could be born with married parents. Keep updating!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Name Game**

After watching Punk drive off with the boys, AJ sighed and went inside the house where her friends were waiting for her. Closing the door, she walked into the living room and sat down. She then looked around at her friends and smiled for she was so lucky to have found them here in Hawaii. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first time that they all met each other.

_Flashback…_

_Punk and AJ had been in Hawaii for about 2 weeks and were still trying to get used to their surroundings. So as they were taking a walk, they ended up finding a local beach and decided to take some time to dissect their new home._

"_This is nice," Punk said as he sat behind AJ in the sand and wrapped his arms around her. Ever since the fire, he was afraid to let her leave his sight, because he feared that this was all a dream and that AJ and Junior were really dead. _

"_Ya I guess," AJ said sadly. "It's nothing like Montana though." She missed her home so much, but she knew that they were in hiding for a reason._

_Punk pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "I know baby, I miss home too, but we have to make the best of our time here. I already got the job at the mechanic shop, so that I can provide for us and the boss seems like a good guy. They only thing that we have left to do is find a doctor for Junior and we'll be good."_

_AJ smiled at the thought of Junior and she was so thankful that they both were alive and healthy. "Ya your right Phil, our main priority should be Junior and staying safe. We can't risk Elizabeth finding us or hurting us anymore." Punk smiled and kissed her head again. He was glad that she understood._

_Slipping back into silence, Punk and AJ sat at the beach of sometime before a football flew towards them and landed at their feet. "Sorry about that," three guys said as they came up to the couple._

"_No problem," Punk told them as he tossed them the ball. "Hey I know you guys. You guys work at that mechanic shop down the road right?"_

"_Ya that's right," one of the men said." "I'm Dean Ambrose and these are my friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns," he said as he held his hand out._

_Punk accepted his handshake, "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Pu…I mean Jack and this is my fiancée Ap…I mean Jeanette." He managed to catch himself before he revealed their new name. He was still getting used to using their middle names as their first names. _

"_Nice to meet you guys," Ambrose smiled at the two. "Listen, we need an extra guy to start a pickup game. Do you wanna play with us?" he asked Punk._

"_Umm…I don't know," he hesitated. "Me and my fiancée just moved here and we really don't know anyone. I don't want to leave her here alone, you know."_

_The three men huddled in a circle for a moment and when they broke apart, Rollins said, "She doesn't have to be alone. Our girlfriends are over there near us and Jeanette is more than welcome to join them if she wants."_

_Punk thought about it for a second before he turned towards AJ, "What do you want to do Princess? It's all up to you."_

"_I would love to hang out with girlfriends while Jack plays football with you," she smiled at the men. She got up to stand, but Punk got up first and helped her on her feet. He was always the gentleman._

"_You know we don't have to do this," Punk told her. He really didn't want to leave her alone with people he didn't know. _

"_It's okay Punky, I'll be fine," she reassured her worrying fiancé. "I'll be fine hanging out with the girls. You just make sure that you don't get hurt okay. I have a feeling that we might become great friends with these people."_

"_As long as you're sure Princess," he told her as he kissed her again._

_They finally made their way over to a small group of girls who were chatting away. "Girls," Ambrose called out to them. "This is Jack and Jeanette and they just moved here. Jack, Jeanette, these are our girlfriends Layla, Trish, and Kelly."_

"_Nice to meet you," the girls, Punk, and AJ said in unison as they all shook hands._

"_Jack is going to play football with us for a while and he doesn't want to leave Jeanette alone, so we thought that she could hang out with you girls for a while," Reigns told the girls._

_Kelly grabbed AJ's hand and smiled, "Of course she can hang out with us. We would love to add another couple to our group. Come on girls lets go sit down." The girls bid farewell to boys and went to go sit down while they boys went off to play football. _

_End of Flashback…._

"So what do you want to do Jeanette?" Trish asked her pregnant friend, bringing AJ out of her thoughts.

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "Umm…well Jack wanted me to come up with a few baby names, so why don't we do that?"

"That sounds like a great idea," the girls smiled. "Do you have any baby name books?" Layla asked her. They could give the girls some good ideas on baby names.

AJ nodded and said, "As a matter of fact I do. Jack just brought some today at the baby store. I'll go get them." She ran up to their bedroom and got the books that were on the bed. "Here they are," she smiled as she gave one to each girl.

They flipped through them once before Kelly spoke up, "Okay, how about we go through and pick two names with a first and middle name, then we let Jeanette decided on what names she likes the best. She and Jack can pick out the name that they want later on when he gets home.

Everyone nodded and got to work on finding a name for Junior. After a few minutes, everyone compiled their list of names and were ready to read them off for everyone to hear. "Okay Trish, you go first," Layla told her.

"Okay," Trish smiled as she looked down at her list of names. "The first name that I picked was Liam Mason and my second name is Anthony Michael."

Everyone smiled at the names that Trish had picked for Junior. "That is so cute," AJ said as she started to tear up. "I love those names Trish, thank you."

"No problem," she smiled. "Okay Layla, it's your turn. What names did you come up with for the baby?" Trish told her. She was feeling a little bit competitive and didn't want anyone to top her baby names.

"Alright then," Layla said excitedly. "My names are so awesome you guys. For the first name I chose Alexander Phillip and for the second, I chose the name Aiden James. I thought that they had a certain ring to them."

AJ smiled at the names that Layla picked especially Phillip. It was kind of funny that she picked Phillip when she didn't know that it was actually Punk's real name. Maybe this was a sign that Phillip may be a name for Junior. "Thank you for those names Layla. I love them so much especially Phillip, because I wrote down that name too," AJ smiled.

This made Layla smile and Trish frown a bit. "Thanks Jeanette," Layla said. "Okay Kelly, I think it's your turn now for baby names."

Kelly almost had a big goofy grin on her face as she stood up with her paper in her hand, "Alright ladies, prepare to be blown out of your mind. For the first name, I thought of Joshua Eli, and for the second name, I thought of Bronson Matthew. What do you guys think?"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm and about how cute the names were. "You came with some awesome cute names," AJ laughed and hugged her friend. "Those names are pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I'm sure that Jack is going to love these names too."

"Not so fast missy," Trish stopped her. "You haven't told us what you picked out. It's only fair that the mommy tells us what names she came up with."

"I don't know," she said shyly. "There not as awesome as your names were," she didn't really research her names all too well; they just sort of just popped into her head.

"Come on Jeanette, we won't laugh, we promise," Layla said trying to reassure her friend. "I'm sure that their really good and cute."

"Okay," AJ finally gave in. "I guess I'll tell you. For the first name I chose Hunter Owen and for the second name, I pick out Phillip Jack Junior." She loved both of the names so much.

Everyone's face lit up and they smiled. "Those names are wonderful and…wait a minute," Kelly said. "Did you say Phillip Jack Junior? As in you want the baby to have three names or Junior meaning that he's named after someone else?"

_Crap,_ AJ thought to herself. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot that her friends didn't know who they really were. "Umm…I umm…" was all she could get out before she grew silent.

Trish took the paper from her hand and looked it over. "Ya Jeanette, why does your paper say Phillip Jack Brooks Junior and Hunter Owen Brooks? Are you planning on giving the baby your last name?"

"She can't be giving her baby her last name and have it be a Junior, Trish," Layla spoke up. "Not unless…that's not your real name."

Everyone started to stare at her with intent. The jig was up and it was time to come clean. "Okay guys, you caught me," AJ sighed. "I've been lying to you guys this whole time and this is why…"

* * *

**Man what is with these guys spilling the beans about who they actual are lol. Anyways, I thought that this was a cute little chapter for y'all. It kind of shows you where they baby names came from. I hope that you guys like them a lot. The next chapter we see the aftermath of both the truths coming out. How will their friends react?**

**Please don't forget to vote in the poll. I barely got any feedback on that. **

**Please suggest, review, and comment please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	20. Everyone Knows

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all the people who are reading, reviewing, and supporting this story. You guys freaking rock! Please continue to show your love and support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's that time again for the Best Review Award. So without any further delay, the winner for the Best Review Award for chapter 19 goes too…**

**Mini who wrote:**

**April you're not supposed to tell them the truth what is Punky **

**gonna say**

**Congrats Mini and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Everyone Knows**

The whole ride back to Punk's place was mostly silent. Everyone was still trying to process what had happened at the Shield meeting. Ambrose, Reigns, and Rollins still couldn't believe what Punk had told them and what he had done back in Chicago. It was so mind puzzling.

While the guys were pondering about what to say to him, Punk was sitting in the back feeling like a major loser. He couldn't even look at his friends or anybody else for that matter in the eye. "I'm sorry you guys," he muttered. "I'll understand if you guys don't want to be friends with me anymore. I mean I broke the major rule of never leaving a man behind. I'm a total fucking screw up."

"Don't say that man," Ambrose finally said as he looked at him through the rearview mirror. "I mean yes it sucks that you had to do that, but you didn't have a choice man," Punk looked at him in confusion. "I mean look, Luke was hurt, you couldn't get him out and the old building was collapsing. You also said that Luke was a slightly higher rank for you right?"

"Yes…." Punk said still slightly confused. He didn't have a clue where Ambrose was going with this whole thing.

"And you said that Luke told you to get out of there right?" Punk nodded his head and Rollins and Reigns were starting to see what Ambrose was getting at. "Well then in my opinion, he gave you an order and you no choice, but to leave him there. He gave you an order and you followed it. You had to get yourself out of there."

"Dean is right man," Rollins stepped in. "I'm sure that if we were in the same position as you, we would have done the same thing. Don't feel bad for yourself man, it's not good for you."

Everyone else in the car nodded their heads, except for Punk. "I don't know guys," he sighed. "I still feel like shit." He didn't know how he was still living with himself.

Ambrose slammed on the brakes and turned around to look at him, "You need to stop this shit Ja…I mean Punk. Stop feeling bad for yourself and man up. Luke is dead and there is nothing that you can do about it okay. Right now your main concern is getting help, so that you can watch over your family. If what you are saying is true, then there is still a threat to your family from a couple of people. You need to be 100% in order to protect them."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Punk nearly shouted at him. "Everyone at the meeting probably hates me by now. How am I supposed to get help now?" He wasn't even sure if he wanted to show his face there ever again.

"No one hates you Phil," Reigns told him. "Remember how many guys came up to you afterwards to talk to you," Punk nodded his head remembering how came up to him after the meeting to introduce themselves to him and to let them know that they were glad that he was there with them. "If anything, they probably hate Brock for doing that to you. He broke the rule of always having you fellow cops back."

"Well Lawler did give me his number in case I needed anything," he said as he looked at his phone. "I guess you guys are right. I do need to start putting things behind me and man up. I need to do what's right for my family."

"Exactly," Ambrose said as he put the car into gear. "Now let's go see our girls."

Meanwhile at the house….

"Oh my god Jean…I mean AJ," Layla said as she pasted out tissues to everyone. AJ just finished telling the girls what happened back in Montana and everyone started to cry. "I can't believe that you went through all that."

"I know," Trish said as her and Kelly gave AJ a big hug. "You are one strong woman to put up with all of that."

AJ wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "You guys aren't mad with me?" She didn't understand it. After lying to these girls for three months, she was sure that they would all hate her and not want to be friends with her.

"Of course were not mad at you," Kelly reassured her friend. "If anything we're mad at the guys for not telling us who guys really are. They're going to get it when they get here." Everyone started to laugh at Kelly's fake anger.

"Thank you guys, thanks for understanding," AJ smiled. "I'm so sorry that I lied to all of you. We had to keep our identities a secret and now you all know why."

All of the girls looked at her and smiled before they rushed over to her and hugged her. "It's okay AJ, we still love you," they all said in unison."

When they broke apart, they all went to where they were sitting before. "So I take it Phil isn't taking things well then?" Trish said as she took a drink of water. "I mean if he is going to the Shield meetings with the guys, then it must be bad."

"Ya it is bad," AJ said sadly. "He almost lost us in the fire and now he has to relive that moment over and over in his head at night. I feel so bad for him. I want to help him, but I don't know how to do that. I'm not sure that he even wants my help."

"I know what you mean AJ," Layla said. "Dean has nightmares too sometimes and it's hard on everyone involved. You want to help them through it, because you hate to see them hurt, you can't help them unless they want the help. Don't worry though things will get better."

A big smile over took Kelly's face and she said, "Layla's right AJ. Pretty soon you'll get married and Junior will be in your lives. Just look at those moments to look forward to and use them to help you guys move forward."

"I want that so bad," AJ said. "I can't wait for Junior to get here. He really is my reason for living now. I would do anything for my baby. I just wish that Phil will hurry up and marry me so Junior won't be born out of wedlock."

"Phil won't marry you?" Trish asked. One would think that if Punk loved her so much, that he would want to marry her as soon as possible.

AJ shook her head, "No not yet anyways. He says that he wants to do it when my parents and our other friends are around, but I have a feeling that there is something else that is stopping him from wants to marry me." She felt really sad just then.

"Why don't you have two weddings? You can have one here in Montana with us and you can have another one in Montana with your family," Layla voiced her opinion. "Why don't you two do that?"

She just sighed and said, "I already asked him if we can have to weddings and he already turned me down. Heck he practically yelled at me and he never yells at me. Maybe if I talk to him one last time, I can get him to change his mind."

"Well here is your chance now," Kelly said as she looked out the window and saw Ambrose's car pull into the driveway. "If all else fails, try to use the 'let's do it for your son' bit and see what he says.

And as soon as Kelly finished her sentence, the door opened up and the boys walked in. "Hello ladies," Reigns said. He was always a ladies man.

"Hey boys," the girls said as they got up to give a hug and a kiss to their boyfriends. "How was the meeting?" AJ asked.

"Yeah Phil, how was your first Shield meeting," Trish said with an evil smirk on her face. AJ's mouth flew open. She couldn't believe that Trish did that. Then again, she was doing crazy things like that and that's what AJ loved about her.

Punk also looked completely shocked; he couldn't believe what he had heard. "Wh…why did you call me Phil, Trish? My name is Jack," he choked out.

Out of nowhere everyone started to laugh at Punk's cuteness. AJ walked up to him and hugged him tightly, "I sort of let it slip that I was thinking about naming the baby after you. They were shocked that I wrote down Phil Jr. instead of Jack Jr. I just kind of felt like I need to tell them. But the promised not to tell a sole, right guys."

The girls nodded and said, "Ya we promise not to tell anyone. We love AJ and we don't want to see anything bad happen to them."

Punk started to laugh and said, "That's alright Princess, I'm not mad that you told them who we really are. The truth is, is that I sort of told the guys who I am too. It wasn't like I had a choice though. Some guy from Chicago knew who I was and like an asshole he called me out on it, so I told everyone who I was. I don't think it will get back to Montana though, because I left out a lot of details about what happened in Montana." He then turned to the boys and said, "I left that part out because I didn't want anyone else knowing the whole truth. I'm sure the girls will fill you in on it later."

"Or you can tell us now," Rollins said. "You can't leave us hang now," he said with a puppy dog face. He was like the little kid of the group.

"Alright then," Punk said as he laughed with everyone at him. "Let's go sit down and I'll tell you everything." They went into the living room and Punk proceeded to tell them the story about how he and AJ met. It was time that everyone was on the same page.

* * *

**Well there you have it, another chapter done. I'm sorry if it sucked, I didn't have a muse this morning. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be a turning point in the story if you will and then things will start to pick up. I hope you guys liked this chapter, if not, well I'm sorry again.**

**Please don't forget to vote on Junior's name. The votes are almost even for the names. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapters!**


	21. New Beginnings

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all of you who reviewed and supported the latest chapter of this story. Sorry for not updating this weekend, it was very busy for me. Please keep your love and support for this story going. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it is time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**iCraziiChic who wrote:**

**I'm glad they don't think any less of Punk for his past and I'm happy they still want to talk to them. They finally have friends who know what they went through and they now have someone to talk to about things that's bugging them. Next step: Punk tells Aj about his past and they get married.**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 21- New Beginnings**

"Wow man that's rough," Reigns said as they finished hearing Punk tell the story about what happened in Montana.

"Ya Punk, you and AJ are lucky to be alive and well," Ambrose said as he put his arm around Layla's waist. He didn't know what he would do if he and Layla were in Punk and AJ's position.

AJ sighed and said, "Yes it's been a long journey, but we're both stronger because of everything that has happened to us." She grabbed Punk's hand and gave it a gently squeeze, "Right Phil?"

If only he could agree with the love of his life, but he couldn't. Deep down inside of him, he knew that everything that they had been through did in fact change them, but it was AJ who was made stronger not him. Thus, everything that the boys told him in the car about putting things behind him started to fade away as he started to doubt himself again. You see, in his eyes he felt weak. In his mind, he was a complete failure just like how many people told him so. He couldn't tell AJ though, not yet at least, so he lied, "Right Princess, we are both stronger." He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss.

"Aww…" all the girls sighed as all the boys began to make gagging sounds. "Gross mom and dad, stop it please," Ambrose said mimicking a teenager's voice and behavior.

Punk and AJ broke apart and turned bright red. "Haha very funny Dean," Punk said as they regained their composure.

"It's not very funny when that's going to be happening in a few years when Junior is older," Rollins laughed. Punk and AJ immediately got scared, because they knew that it was true. Everyone just looked at them and started to laugh at their terrified faces.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough," Trish said as she calmed down from her laughter. "It's getting late and we should let the parents to be get some sleep while they can. They had a pretty big day today."

Everyone nodded their heads and began to say their goodbyes. "Bye AJ, I'm glad that we really know the real you now and your even more awesome than before," Kelly said as she hugged her and Rollins patted Punk on his back.

"Take care of yourself Punk and remember what I said," Reigns told him as he gave him a bro hug. "Bye AJ, don't let Punk get on your nerves," he laughed as he gave her a hug as well.

Right behind him was Trish and after she finished hugging AJ, she went over to Punk and said, "You better take good care of my girl or else." Punk stood there like a little kid who had been scolded by his mother.

"Easy there tiger," Layla laughed as she hugged AJ and Punk goodbye. "Don't worry about Trish Phil, she can be a little umm…aggressive. However she is right though, you better take care of AJ and Junior or we will come after you."

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of them," he told Layla as Ambrose also up to him. "Thanks again for tonight man, I hope these meetings are what we need."

"Anytime man," Ambrose smiled and shook his hand. "I'm glad that we could help and I'm sure that these meetings will help you." He then turned to AJ and gave her a hug as well, "Congrats again on Junior being a boy AJ and I'm glad that we got to know the real you."

"Thank you Dean and I'm glad that there are no more secrets between us now," she smiled. They then walked all of their friends out and waved at them as they drove off before going inside and locking the door.

They then cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to get ready for bed. "So how did the meetings go Punk? You didn't really talk about it much," AJ said as she got into bed next to Punk.

"It was umm…alright. We just talked about some of the things that we were going through and how we dealt with them," he said as he sighed deeply. "There was this guy there, his name was Brock, and he umm…sort of knew who I was."

"What?" AJ said shocked as she sat up in bed. "How did he know you?" she thought that nobody knew who they were there.

Punk leaned against the headboard and pulled AJ into her arms, "Apparently he worked in Chicago after I left and he umm…overheard some rumors about me. He called me out at the meeting and I sort of had to spill the beans to everyone and tell them who I am."

"What an asshole," she said a little angry. "I can't believe that he did that. You don't think that we are in danger do you?" She hoped that nothing would hurt them any further.

"No I don't think so," Punk said. "I don't want to think about that, so why don't we talk about something else," AJ nodded her head. "Let's talk about what you did today Princess."

"Umm…okay," she said, she was still a little curious as to why he wanted to change the subject so quickly. She then reached on the nightstand to grab a piece of paper, "We just joked around and came up with possible baby names for Junior."

She handed him the piece of paper and he smiled, "Really? That's awesome baby." He opened the paper up and he read all the names on it, "These are wonderful April, but I think that we have to narrow them down a bit though."

"Okay then, what names do you like the most?" she already knew which ones she liked, but she wanted to know Punk's input first. "Well let's see here, I like the name Bronson Matthew, cause there's not to many boys with that name. Alexander Phillip is also a good name. We could call him Alex or Xander for short, so that's a possibility. I also like Anthony Michael is another good strong name and…really? You want to name Junior after me?" he asked his fiancée.

"Ya why not?" she smiled at him. "You're a very special to me Phil. You are such a strong caring man and I want those qualities in our son. Also Junior is really starting to look a hell of a lot like you, so it's only fair that he named after his daddy."

Hearing that made him smile, it would be nice to have a little boy running around that was truly a mini punk. He also knew that Junior could also bring honor back to his name, but that it could also be a curse to son. He'd have to think about it some more. "Why don't we keep this name on the list as well as Bronson, Alexander, and Anthony, and we can think about them some more the closer we get to Junior's birth?"

AJ smiled and said, "Okay Punky, that sounds like a great idea." She put the paper on the nightstand before she gave Punk a big kiss as they settled down into bed.

As they laid there and AJ already asleep, Punk's mind began to replay everything that happened that day. He couldn't believe how such a happy day turned so crappy for him. There were so many secrets and questions running through his head that for the first time in a while, he really prayed that SHIELD could help them. He and AJ needed a new beginning and they needed one now.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Montana, something big was happening. All the boys were gathered at their warehouse and they were waiting for Elizabeth to show up. It had been two days since they found out that John was a cop and they were finally out of jail. According to John, he wanted to lower their targets sense of security, so he talked everyone into staying in jail for a while.

Now that they were finally out, it was time for the real show to begin. "Where the hell is your mom, Mike?" Barrett said. John had chosen him as his second in command and he wanted to take the job very seriously.

"She'll be here soon," Mike spat at him. "And don't you talk to me like that. Who do you think are?" Everything was starting to turn crazy and out of control.

Barrett got into his face and said, "You want to know who I am, I'm a man who is getting sick and tired of you and your mother's shit. You let my best friend die and all you two did was brush it under the rug. You're lucky I don't…"

"That's enough," they heard someone shout. They all turned around and saw Elizabeth walking into the warehouse. "What is going on, why did you call me?"

"Because I told him too," John said as he looked down at them from the second floor railing. "I told him to call you, because we have some business to discuss."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Mike, "And where the hell have you been? I've called and called and I got no answer." It wasn't like Mike to ignore her like that.

"We were in jail mom," Mike sighed. He was sure that he was going to get in now.

"What?!" You were in jail?" Elizabeth asked. "How…why…why were you in jail?"

Mike let out a breath and said, "The cops caught us beating up Kofi and we went to jail for a bit, but John got us out."

"And how did he do that?" Elizabeth asked. "He can't do anything right."

"Because he's a cop."

"What, ya right."

They both heard John laugh and say, "That's right Elizabeth, I'm a cop. I'm GZ and from now on things are going to change from how on. It's time for a new beginning and you're all going to take orders from me now. Take notice boys, things are about to get real interesting from here on out."

* * *

**Well that can't be good. What do you all think? Do you think John is in it for good or evil? Also poor Punk, why is he second guessing himself? Maybe something from his past is really affecting his present. Next chapter there is a bit of a time jump and maybe we will get the answers that we so desperately need.**

**Also I looked at the poll results and we have a tie for two names for Junior. Please keep voting for the name that you want.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	22. No Sleep

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews for the last chapter of this story. You guys rock and please keep them coming. I love reading all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it's time for the best review award for chapter 21. And the award goes too...**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21**

**I Dont Know If John Is In It For Good Or Evil I Still Dont Trust Him Just Because He GZ That Doesnt Change My Opinion Of Him And I Hate That Punk Is Second Guessing Him Again But Like He Said Lets Hope For A New Beginning For Both He And AJ Cant Wait To Read More Of It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-No Sleep**

It had been a month since the first Shield meeting and Punk was doing really well. He hardly evet yelled at AJ now and he was even sleeping through the night without having nightmares. However this week was very different, because he wasn't getting as much sleep as he wanted and tonight was no different.

This night he woke up to a intense pleasure feeling that overtook his his body. Letting out groan, he opened his eyes and saw the blanket moving beneath him. "A...Ap...April ...what are you...doing..." he moaned.

He ripped the blanket off of them and he saw her in between his legs licking the head of his growing member. "Just having some fun," she told him as she took him fully into her mouth.

Punk groaned once again and bucked his hips only once before he stopped and regained some composure, "April...I...oh god...I...have to go to work soon." She didn't listen to him and continued to bob her head up on down his member and using her tongue to drag along the length of him. "Fuck April." was all he said and totally lost all self control that he had. He wrapped his hand in her head and began to buck his member into her mouth. When Punk felt his peak start to rise, AJ let him go with a pop, replaces her mouth with her hand, and began to fondle his balls, Punk lost it, "Shit, shit, shit..." He came in her mouth and AJ did her best to swallow all he had to give.

When he finally came down from his high, he pulled her up and placed a deep bruising to her lips and when she opened her mouth and place her tongue on his, Punk could taste himself on her tongue. With their kiss deepening, AJ moaned in his mouth and wrapped her limps around him as Punk rolled her onto her back and he settled in between her legs. Punk moved his hands towards the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to pull it off of her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he started to kiss and suck his way down her neck. She just tilted her head back to give him more access and moaned in pleasure. When he reached her breasts, he smiled up at her before he leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth while he gently massaged the other one. AJ gasped and thrusted her chest up as she ran her hands all the his body that she could reached.

Once he felt that each breast was taken care of, Punk ventured his way down her body only stopping once to talk to their baby. "I love you son. I can't wait to hold you, see you, and play with you. No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will be with you forever. I promise," he gave their son once last kiss and moved further down AJ's body.

Putting his thumbs in the waistband of her sweatpants, he quickly pulled them off along with her panties. He groaned loud when he saw how wet she was for him and began to lap her sweet nectar up like a starved man. Punk used his tongue to rub up and down her slit a couple of times before he took her sensitive nub into his mouth and plunged two fingers deep inside her hot core. "Oh god Phil," AJ cried out as a wave of pleasure overtook her.

Punk just smiled and started to thrust his fingers in and out of her at a quick pace. "Don't stop Phil, please don't stop," AJ cried out over and over again as she rocked her hips against his fingers. Finally after a few minutes, he felt her walls clamp down around his fingers as she came, "Phil..."

He thrusted his fingers in and out of her a couple more times before he pulled them out and licked them clean. "You taste so good baby," he told her as he rose up till they where face to face. "Here have a taste," he gave her an opened mouth kiss and let her taste herself on his tongue.

When they broke apart, AJ flipped them over to where she was straddling Punk. She sat up a little bit, grabbed his hard member, and slowly lowered herself onto it. They both moaned at the intense pleasure of being connected in such an intimate way. "Ohh...you're so long and big Punky," AJ cried out as she adjusted to his size. After a few seconds, Punk grabbed her hips and started to move her up and down on his length. At first they started off at a slow nice romantic pace, but then their animal instincts took over and they started to go at a faster and harder pace. "Fuck baby, you feel so good around me," Punk groaned as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"I love you in me," AJ moaned back as she leaned her head back and placed her hands on his chest. Punk released his hands from her hips and wrapped his arms around her as he sat up to change their position. With her in his his lap, he leaned against the headboard and began to thrust into her that way.

"Fuck I'm so close Phil," AJ cried out. Punk was right behind her and wanted them to cum together, so he increase his speed and started to rub her sensitive rub. "Oh Phil...Phil..." she cried out as she came. Punk buried his head in her breasts and groaned as he filled her with his hot seed. Meanwhile AJ slumped forward in pure exhaustion as he kept on moving inside of her. Finally he stopped and leaned back against the headboard with AJ in his arms.

When he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw that AJ was already asleep. "I guess that wore you out," he laughed as he pulled out of her and moved them to where they were laying flat on the bed. He then looked over at the clock and saw that it was four in the morning, so he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep before he had to get up for work.

The next time that AJ woke up, was when she heard this annoying ringing sound. She reached out for Punk, but was met with a cold empty side of the bed. She opened her eyes and saw that a bright lights was coming in through the blinds and birds were chirping. Looking at Punk's side of the bed, she saw a note lying there waiting for her.

_My dearest princess,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't there this morning when you woke up. I had to get ready and go to work. I got to say though I'm fucking exhausted. Don't feel bad though, because last night was amazing and you were so hot. Call me around noon when I'm at lunch. I want to hear your lovely voice. I love you and I'll see you after the meeting. I hate to me away from you for that long. I already miss you and Junior._

_Love,_

_Your Punky_

_p.s. I love you to Junior_

AJ just sighed happily and held the note close to her chest. She was so happy to have a guy like him in her life. She couldn't wait to marry him and she couldn't wait for Junior to enter there lives.

Just then the annoying ringing came back and she realized that it was her phone. She thought that it was Punk, so she opened it up with reading the caller id, "Hi Punky I miss you."

"I'm afraid I'm not Punky."

* * *

**Wow, that was an intense hot chapter. I guess that AJ might be entering the "horny" stage of her pregnancy. I wonder how Punk will be taking the whole lack of sleep thing. Also, I wonder who is calling AJ. Could it be bad or could it be good? Please tell me what you think.**

**Also you guys are amazing, the votes in the polls are so close. The top three are only one vote apart. Please keep voting!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	23. Friendly Chat

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your support and reviews. Please keep them coming, I appreciate them all. You guys are the best readers in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it's time for the best review award for chapter 22 and the award goes too...**

**sarah. yy .young who wrote:**

**Uh oh... It's not Punk. It's John isn't it. That's my guess. Or maybe Mike but I think John. Hmmm... Can't wait to find out in the next chapter. Should be interesting :)**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 23-Friendly Chat**

"I'm afraid that I'm not Punky, but I miss you too," AJ heard someone else on the phone say.

AJ's face turned red, "Oh my god, I thought that you were Phil, my bad."

"It's okay, I've been called worse," he laughed. "In fact I've been called a lot of things lately."

"Not to be rude, but why are you calling me John?" AJ said, "You were the last person that I thought I would hear from." She was still slightly mad at him at what he had done to them.

John knew that she had a right to hostile to him. The way that he had been acting, he would act that way towards himself. "I just thought I'd call to say hi. I haven't heard from you in a month and I wanted to call to make sure that you were okay."

AJ bit her lip as she thought of a reply back, "Umm…I thought that you would call Phil since he is your partner after all."

"Ya he is, but I wanted to call you personally. You still are my best friend AJ," he told her. "I hope that's okay?" He loved her and still wanted to be friends with her and then hopefully something more."

"Umm…ya that's fine. I could really use some to talk to anyways," she sighed. Lately marriage talk with Punk hadn't been going very well and she wanted someone else besides her friends in Hawaii talk to about it.

"Why what's up? Are you okay and what about the baby?" John asked concerned. He didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"I've been good I guess, I've just been missing home a little bit," she sighed again. "And Junior's good, I can't believe that he'll be here in three months," she rubbed her belly and smiled. Pretty soon they would have to decide on the whole nursery situation. Del Rio gave them the go ahead on decorating one of the spare rooms for Junior, but Punk and AJ decided to wait till they knew for sure where they were going to live. "And you how have you've been?"

John smiled and said, "I'm doing good. I've just been really busy lately with the case and stuff." He didn't really want to get into it that much, but he had a feeling that Punk was keeping things from her.

And was right, Punk was keeping things from her, but it wasn't about the case. "Oh ya, how's that coming?" We haven't heard a lot from anyone back at home in a while like you said earlier. In fact we were starting to get worried to. Not even Shawn or Paul are even contacting us with anything about the case."

_Man they are keeping them in the dark,_ he thought to himself. _I guess that I can feel her in after all, that's what friends are for._ "A lot has been happening AJ. We're actually starting to get little bit of evidence building up against Elizabeth which is really good. We're starting to understand why she is targeting your friends and family," he told her honestly.

"What do you mean by targeting my friends? She never went after our friends John, she only went after my parents," she said confused. She had no idea what John was talking about.

John took a deep breath and said, "She went after Kofi and Kaitlyn, AJ. She made us go after them and we were supposed to go rough Kofi up a bit, but then Mike lost it and held Kaitlyn at knife point. It was bad AJ, real bad."

AJ starting to panic in fear of her friend's well-being, "Oh my god, are they are okay? How's Kaitlyn? How bad is it?" Her mind was wondering 100 times a minute and none of the thoughts were good.

"AJ, AJ, calm down," John shouted over the phone. "You need to calm down, panicking isn't good for you or for Junior," he waited till he heard AJ's breathing return to normal before he continued on. "Kaitlyn is fine AJ, really. She saved herself really. She is a very strong woman."

"How…how did she do that?" she asked him still trying to keep herself calm. Knowing Kaitlyn, she would do anything to protect herself, even if it meant fighting a grown man.

John didn't know how to say it correctly, so he just said it, "She's pregnant AJ, that's how she stopped Mike. She said that we couldn't hurt her, because she was pregnant. At first I thought that she was just making something up, but when they got to the hospital, the people there confirmed that she was really pregnant."

AJ just couldn't believe that Kaitlyn was pregnant. She always though that she was the smart one and would have made Kofi use some protection. "Wow, I can't believe that she is pregnant. I always thought that we would have kids together and now it's happening for real. I assume that Kofi was surprised?"

"Oh ya he was, and so were your parents," he told her.

"My parents were there? How did they take the news?" she asked. She knew that her parents were probably pissed off, especially her dad.

John didn't know how to say this part, he knew that it would hurt AJ's feelings, "They were okay with it AJ. They joked around and stuff when Kaitlyn told them. Your dad took the news very well from what I heard. I'm so so sorry."

Tears started to pour down AJ's face when she heard that her dad was okay with Kaitlyn's pregnancy. "How could he do that?" she cried. "How could he accept her pregnancy when he didn't accept mine for a long time John? I'm his own daughter for crying out loud."

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know, but it's going to be okay," John whispered to her. "Don't let this take away your own happiness from your pregnancy AJ. Besides you guys are healthy and fine, Kaitlyn and Kofi, well not so much."

"What do you mean?" AJ said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"When we beat up Kofi, we sort of umm…cause the bullet that was in Kofi's chest to move closer to his heart. They had to do emergency surgery on him to remove the bullet. He's okay though, but it's going to be a long recover process," he said somewhat guilty.

When he didn't get a response, he got real worried, "AJ are you okay? Are you still there?"

"Ya I'm still here," AJ replied. "I just can't believe all that has happened. Part of me is glad that we stayed away, but the other part of me is sad that I can't be there with you guys. What do you think?"

"I think that you guys are making a great decision by staying away. I don't want you hear getting hurt AJ. Even after it's all said and done, just know that I'm doing what I'm doing for you and your baby. I still care about you AJ and I always will," he told her.

AJ thought about it for a moment and said, "What does 'I'm doing what I'm doing for you' mean?" She didn't know if she should be grateful or a little bit concerned.

John was quiet for a moment and said, "It doesn't matter, let's talk about something else. So you said that Junior was a he huh? That's pretty awesome; you know having a little boy running around. Am I going to be Uncle John?"

She smiled and said, "Yes I can't wait to be a mom and hold him for the first time. He is starting to look like Phil the more we see him when we go to the doctors. He is going to be a handful, but luckily he'll have his Uncle John to help me watch over him."

"I'll watch out for him don't worry. So did you guys come up with a name for him yet? I like the name John," he laughed.

"Ya narrowed it down to three," she laughed back. "We chose, Phillip Jack Brooks Junior, Alexander Phillip Brooks, and Anthony Michael Brooks. Sorry we didn't add John in there somewhere."

"It's okay, you'll just have to name your next kid after me," he smiled.

AJ shook her head and said, "You'll have to talk to Phil about that. The way that he treats the baby, I swear it's like he is the one that's pregnant. "

John laughed again and said, "That's funny, speaking of Phil, what is that fiancé of yours?" Even though he didn't care, it was still polite to ask.

"He's is good," AJ said. "We've just been talking about when we might get married and it's caused a little bit of fighting between us, other than that, it's been pretty good."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What are you guys fighting about exactly? _Yes there fighting,_ he thought to himself, _that's always a good sign._

"I want to get married right away before Junior gets here and Phil doesn't want to," she said sadly. "I have a feeling that he doesn't want to marry me at all."

John wished that he could be there to comfort here, "I'm sorry AJ, I'm sure that he has his reasons for not wanting to marry you right now. Just give him some time and he'll come around, don't worry."

AJ smiled and said, "Thanks John and I hope you're right."

"Anytime sweetheart," John said. "I have to go now, but you have my phone number if you need to call me or if you just want to talk."

"I will John and Thanks again."

"Anytime sweetheart, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**Here is a nice little filer chapter. Well I guess that it was John who called AJ. Do you think he was calling her with good intent or bad intent? Or was he trying to play with AJ's mind and emotions? Anyways, I think that AJ really feels sad that her dad accepted Kaitlyn's baby so quickly. Do you think AJ has a right to feel sad maybe a little jealous? Next time we may learn why Punk doesn't want to marry her. **

**Also a new poll is up, I took the top three names for Junior and I'm letting you vote again on them since it ended up almost being a tie for all three names**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	24. Never Coming Back

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of Eternal Love. Sorry I haven't been updating, I have a family member in the hospital on life support, so I had to focus on family this weekend. Please forgive me and if you can send a prayer out to my family. My uncle is in pretty bad shape and unfortunately his wife is also dying of cancer and they have a young son that we are focusing on. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's time again for the best review award for chapter 23, so the winner for chapter 23 goes too…**

**Katrina who wrote:**

**First I want to say I was browsing fanfiction for some PunkLee fanfics and I found forbidden love. Read it all last week, and I have fallen in love with it. I read this, so far it is 20x better.**

**Now the review for this chapter…**

**I think he doesn't want to marry her at all and john is in it for the good, after all, he is GZ and he IS her best friend. Though I like AJPunk better then AJCena.**

**Congrats Katrina and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 24-Never Coming Back**

Punk had been at work for some time now and boy was he tired. He hadn't been this tired since he had his nightmares. Then again, that was the price to pay after such a hot intimate night. Punk smiled as he remembered every single detail of last night.

"Are you alright Punk," Mark said bringing Punk out of his thoughts. Yep that's right, Punk had told Mark all about him and AJ since it looked like they might be in Hawaii much longer than they thought.

"Ya I'm alright," he told Mark. "I'm just really tired. I was up most of the night last again," he blushed.

Mark saw his face and started to laugh, "AJ after you again huh? I remember that was Michelle and me when she was pregnant with our daughter. I don't think I slept once week until her "horny phase" was over. Just remember to eat and drink plenty of fluids and you'll be fine."

Punk rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks doc, I'll make sure that I do that." Mark just laughed again and walked away. Punk watched and shook his head before he went back to work. He had been working for a while until his phone went off, so he opened it up and it read:

_Need you to come home for lunch!_

_-Princess_

He closed his phone and smiled. _She's going to be the death of me,_ he thought to himself. Checking his watch, he saw that it was almost his lunch break, so he went to go tell Mark that he was leaving for lunch. "Hey Mark, AJ just texted me and told me that I need to go home, so I'm gonna go for lunch okay," he told Mark when he found him.

"That's fine man, take as much time as you want. Just remember to eat and drink something to keep your strength and stamina up," Mark joked with him again. "Oh and have fun while it lasts."

"Hahaha very funny Mark," Punk said sarcastically. "I'm sure she just wants to talk to me or something like that and for the record, my strength and stamina are just fine thank you. I'll be back in 30 minutes." He walked out the door and he was sure that he heard Mark shout, "Take an hour."

Shaking his head, he hoped into his car and made the short drive to his and AJ's house to see what she wanted. He wasn't sure what that was, but deep down inside of him, he felt that something could be wrong with her or Junior. Finally pulling into the driveway, Punk quickly got out and rushed inside the house.

"Honey I'm home," he called out as soon as he walked in the house. He waited for a few seconds for a response, but got no response except for some small noises that were coming from upstairs. Walking quickly upstairs, he heard the noises getting louder and louder as he walked closer and closer to the master bedroom.

"April?" he called out again as he opened the bedroom door. He looked in and saw that the noises were coming from AJ who was curled up in a ball and crying. "April, April what's wrong?" Punk said as he rushed over to her and took her into his arms. AJ just buried her head in the crook of his neck and cried harder. Punk just pulled her in tight and held her as she cried. "Everything is going to be okay baby. Whatever it is, I'll try to make it better," he told her as he rocked her back and forth for a while. Finally after a few minutes of crying, AJ stopped and things grew quiet. "Are you okay Princess? Do you want to talk about whatever it is that's making you cry?" he asked her softly.

He felt AJ nod her head and for the first time, she looked up to look at his face. "When…when…I woke this morning, the phone started to ring, so I picked it up thinking that it was you, but it was not. It was John calling me."

Punk looked at her with a confused face, "John? Why was John calling you, doesn't he normally write us letters?" Already this story was pissing him off. Even though John did save AJ and Junior's life, Punk still didn't trust his partner and deceitful ways.

"He just called to check up on me I guess. He said that he stills cares about me and that he wants to be friends still. I said okay and we got to talking," she told him and she didn't fail to notice the pissed on look on his face. "A lot has been going on at home Phil. John said that they are slowly getting evidence on Elizabeth and things are starting to pick up. Not only that, but she went after Kofi and Kaitlyn Phil. She put Kofi in the hospital," she cried.

"What?" Punk said in shock. "What happened? Are they okay? Are they hurt?" He was starting to act like AJ did when she got the news from John.

AJ placed her hand on his chest and said, "Calm down Phil, please. Their okay from what John told me. Apparently someone overheard Kofi and Kaitlyn talking about GZ and it got back to Elizabeth. She wanted to know who he was, so she sent the boys to rough up Kofi for information. Unfortunately Mike went a little crazy and held Kaitlyn at knife point. She managed to stall long enough to save herself and Kofi. However, the damage to Kofi was already done, because Mike and the boys managed to make the bullet in Kofi's chest move and he had to have emergency surgery."

"Man that sucks," Punk said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Is he okay?" he was AJ nod and he let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, I would hate to see anything bad happen to him. Anyways, what did Kaitlyn to do buy them sometime?" Knowing Kaitlyn, it could have been anything.

"She said…she said…she said that she was pregnant," AJ cried into his chest. She still couldn't believe that Kaitlyn was pregnant.

Punk held her tight and said, "Is it true, is she?" AJ nodded and Punks said, "Then why are you crying baby? This is happy news. Now me, you, Kofi, and Kaitlyn, can have our kids grow up together."

AJ looked up and said, "I don't want that Phil. I don't want anything to do with them." She was so pissed off at them and she was crying tears of frustration. "I hate them."

"What do you hate them April?" Punk asked concerned. "They are our best friends. We should be happy for them and not hating them. Besides, they were happy for us when we told them about Junior. I think we should return the favor." This was so bizarre.

"I don't want to return the favor," AJ nearly yelled at him. "Do you want to know what they have been doing since we left? Do want to know why I hate them especially Kaitlyn? Well I'll tell you. That bastard Kaitlyn stole my family," she cried. "Ever since we left, it's like she's taking my place as my mom and dad's daughter. Did you know that instead of telling her parents that they were in the hospital, she called my parents first and they were their without any hesitation. Not to mention that she told them about her baby first. Do you know that my parents were so happy for her and Kofi. My own father was even happy for her. My own father, Phil. Why couldn't he be that happy for us when we told him that I was pregnant with Junior. Instead I get weeks and weeks of the silent treatment from him. Am I that bad of a daughter that they have to replace me with my best friend? Am I that much of a disappoint to them?" she said broken hearted.

Punk placed her on the bed, knelt down the ground in front of her, looked at her in the eyes and said, "You listen to me April, you are not a bad person. Trust me I should now, because I am a bad person. I have done so many bad things that I can never forgive himself. You are not remotely close to a bad person like I am. Do you want to know what I see when I look at you? I see the sweetest person in the world that doesn't deserve to be put through stress that you have endured. I however do, trust me. You are not a bad daughter. If anything you are the most lovable and loyal daughter in the world. Your parents are lucky as hell to have you in their lives and if they can't see that, then they are a bunch of assholes. You are not a disappointment April, believe me. I don't think I can be disappointed in you and I never will." _I should know, because I'm a disappointment to my family. Hell they told so straight in my face, _he thought to himself. "I love you April and don't forget it."

AJ placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a small passionate kiss before saying, "You don't deserve none of the bad either Phil. You have come so far from whatever happened in Chicago and I bet that even if I did know what happened there, I would see how much more of a strong man that you have become. You may see a bad man when you look in the mirror, but do you want to know what I see? I see a brave, strong, and caring man. I see the father of my child and the protector of our family. That's what I see Phil and you prove me right every time. Like just now, here I was so sad and brokenhearted, but just by your presence and your caring words, you made me feel so much better. Thank you Phil, thank you for coming into my life and letting me love you."

"I love you to April," he told her as he leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips while laying her flat on the bed. Punk had about 25 minutes before he had to back to work, so he showed her how much he loved her in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

Meanwhile sometime later in Montana, John was in the middle of getting some work done when his phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey John it's Punk," he heard on the other line.

John smiled and said, "Hey Punk, what's going on man? How's Hawaii?"

"Cut this shit out John. Don't play games with me, I know that you called April earlier," Punk told him obliviously pissed off.

"Ya I called her," John said. "You don't have to have a bitch fit man. I just called to check up on her. She is my best friend and I missed her, I wasn't calling to get in her pants or anything."

That made Punk even more pissed off, "Don't say that when you're talking about April, otherwise I'll have to kill you."

John's eyes grew wide, "Alright man, I'm sorry jeez. Why are you calling me anyways, other than threatening me I mean."

"I'm calling to tell you that your little phone call to April earlier made her cry John. What you told her about Kaitlyn and her parents, made April feel like shit," Punk said.

"Shit I'm sorry man, I didn't want to make her feel like that man," John honestly said. "I just thought that she would be happy if she knew that Kaitlyn was pregnant. Honestly Punk, I didn't mean to hurt AJ. I care about her man, I really do."

Punk took a deep breath and said, "I know you care about her John and I know that you didn't mean to hurt her. Look I'm at work now, but I want you to send a message to Kaitlyn, Kofi, Eve, and Robert for me okay?"

John grabbed a pen and paper and said, "Alright, what do you want me to tell them?"

"I want you to tell Kofi and Kaitlyn that they can piss off. We know that they were talking about us in public with no regard to our safety. All they care about is their self. Make sure you tell that to Kaitlyn especially and that she needs to get her own family, because AJ's parents are off limits. Next I want you to tell Robert and Eve that they can kiss my ass. How dare they rejoice in Kaitlyn's pregnancy when they didn't rejoice in ours. Tell them that they made their daughter feel like a disappointment to them. Tell them that they'll be lucky if we let them see their grandson, because we MAY NEVER COME BACK!"

* * *

**Oooooooo….that can't be good. Punk is really pissed off huh? What do you think, should him and AJ feel that way or not? And man that sucks what Punk's parents said to him. There will be more on that in a couple of chapters. How do you think that everyone will react when John tells them what Punk said? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**And again if you can say a prayer or send some love for my family, that would be great **

**Thank!**


	25. Your Fault

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading and reviewing you guys rock. Also thank all for the kind words for my family. Please keep the love coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time again for the best review award and it goes too….**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**I Don't Blame Punk For Pissing Off About What Kaitlyn And AJ Parents Did To Her And Yes They Have Every Right To Feel That Way I Mean Come On They Accepted Kaitlyn Baby Before Hers How Fair Is That And Poor Punk To Hear That From His Family And I'm Sure John And Everyone Else Will Shock And Disappointed That AJ And Punk Might Not Come Back**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Your Fault**

After John got off the phone with Punk, he couldn't believe how pissed off Punk was. He did have a right to feel that way though, AJ got hurt and Punk was doing his job of being her future husband by protecting her and helping her through her pain. Stuffing the paper into his pocket, John stopped what he was doing and went to go deliver the messages that Punk gave him.

_I think I'll go to Kofi and Kaitlyn's place first,_ he thought to himself. _Then I'll go talk to Robert and Eve, because I have some business that I need to discuss with them._

It took John a while, but he finally made it to Kofi and Kaitlyn's place. _Man are they going to be pissed when they see me,_ he thought to himself as he knocked on the door. He waited there for a while until someone came to the door. "What are you doing here asshole?" Kaitlyn snapped as she opened the door. Yep, she was pissed to see him.

"Calm down girl, don't shoot the messenger," John said as he put up his hands in defense. "I get that you're pissed at me okay, but I really need to speak to you and Kofi. It's important."

Kaitlyn thought about it for a minute and against her better judgment, she let him in and said, "You have 5 minutes to talk before I kick your ass and throw you out of my home." The look on her face showed that she wasn't lying about her threat.

John just shook his head and said, "Well you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you." He pushed past Kaitlyn and walked into the living room where Kofi was sitting. "Hey Kofi, how are you doing buddy?" he asked him as he took a seat across from Kofi and Kaitlyn.

"Don't hey Kofi me you asshole," Kofi said obviously not wanting John to be at their house. "Why are you here John? I thought I told you to stay away from us and never speak to us again. Haven't you caused enough damage in our live?"

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm sorry that things went down the way that they did that night Kofi," John told him. "How are you feeling by the way? Having major surgery probably sucks huh?" John hoped that he was doing alright considering what they went through.

Kofi rolled his eyes and Kaitlyn in an angry voice said, "He's healing slowly no thanks to you and your buddies. Why do you even care anyways? You're the reason why all this happened John. It's all your fault."

John let out a laugh of disbelief and said, "Ya right sure, it's all my fault. Do you honestly believe any of that crap? Do you honestly believe that I caused you two to get jumped that night? If you do, then you have got to be shitting me." He got up and took off his hat to rub his head, "That night wasn't my fault and you two know it. If anything, it was your fault."

Kofi and Kaitlyn looked at each other and Kofi said, "How was it our fault John? Last time I checked, I wasn't the one that put me in the hospital and almost killed Kaitlyn and our baby. That was all you and your buddies John." _He must be stupid if he thinks that it was our fault,_ Kofi said to himself.

"You wanna know why it's your fault Kofi, it's your fault because you and your knocked up girlfriend over here couldn't keep your fucking mouths shut," John yelled at them. Everything was in disarray, because they talked too much. "You two had to open your big mouths in public and talk about the case and someone heard you. That someone was Alex Riley, who just so happens to be best friends with Mike."

"We didn't think that anyone was listening John, honestly," Kaitlyn said. "It had been 3 months; we thought that they didn't care about Punk and AJ anymore. We thought that they thought that they were dead." Now things were beginning to make sense a little bit, Kofi and Kaitlyn didn't even check to see if Mike or the boys were at the diner that day.

John sat back down and said, "Well it did happen and Elizabeth still obviously cares, that's why she went after you two. She heard you guys say GZ and she wanted to find them. I managed to lead them in circles for a bit, but in the end, I had to tell them that I was GZ. Now they know that I am a cop and how my life is in danger."

"So what do we do now John? Everyone knows that you know where AJ and Punk are," Kaitlyn said. "Are we still in danger too?" she feared for the life of her now growing family. She didn't want her and Kofi to be like AJ and Punk.

"Everything has changed guys," John flat out said. "Luckily I have a little leverage on Elizabeth that will keep her at bay for a little bit, but she is bound to strike at some point in time. As for your guys being in danger, I'd say that it's a big possibility. If she can't get the truth out of me, then she'll go after you guys."

"Then why don't you just tell her," Kaitlyn pleaded with John. "Just tell her what you know and maybe she'll leave us alone." Kaitlyn was getting tired of being stuck in the middle of everything.

John shook his head and said, "Wow, I guess Punk was right, you only care about yourselves."

Kofi cocked his head and said, "What does that mean?"

John smiled and said, "I talked to AJ earlier today just to see how she was doing and to fill her in on some things." _It felt good to hear her voice, _he thought to himself.

"Ya and?" Kaitlyn said. "How are they doing? Are they alright?" She hadn't heard from them in a while and she was starting to get worried about them.

"There doing alright," John smiled. "They're just focusing on the baby and making a life where they are. They found out that they are having a boy, so they are both happy about that."

Kaitlyn smiled, "That's awesome. Did they say anything about us? Did you tell them that I'm pregnant?"

Kofi smiled at the thought of their baby, but then he got serious, "Ya John, what are they saying about us? Like why did Punk say that we only care about ourselves?"

"Well to answer Kaitlyn's questions first, I did tell AJ about everything has happened here. She was really concerned for you guys and I'm guessing that she told Punk and they talked about it, because Punk called me earlier and told me to give you guys a message," John reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that was in his pocket. "Now this will hopefully answer your questions Kofi," he said as he looked over the paper one time to make sure he knew what to tell them. "I don't know how you'll react, but here it goes. Punk wants me to tell you guys that umm…and I quote, "piss off." You put them in danger by talking about them in public with no regard for their safety. They once people that you care about are your own self. Kaitlyn they wanted me to tell you that you need to get your own family, because AJ's is off limits. Other than that, that was all Punk said for me to tell you. The rest is for Robert and Eve."

He folded up the paper and put it away before watching Kofi and Kaitlyn's reaction. They sat there with a stunned looked on their faces. They couldn't believe that Punk would say those things about them. They thought that they were all friends still. Kaitlyn immediately started to get angry, "How dare they say that! How dare they say that after all we did for them!"

John gulped and back up in his chair a bit, because he knew how crazy Kaitlyn could be when she was angry. "Look Kaitlyn, just calm down for a second and think about what they said alright. Look at things from their perspective. They have a right to be angry, like we discussed earlier, you guys did put them in danger by taking about the case in public. Think about this for a second, what if you guys did know where they were and said where they were in public? Elizabeth would have found out and would probably find them and kill them. You guys got lucky."

"Get out," Kaitlyn growled at him. She was done listening to him talk.

"Kaitlyn, just calm down for a second and think of the baby," Kofi said trying to calm his pregnant girlfriend down.

John slowly stood up and said, "Kofi's right Kaitlyn, just calm down."

"I said get the fuck out!" she yelled again and threw a coffee cup at John.

"John I think you better go," Kofi said as he tried to hold Kaitlyn in place.

John just nodded and went to leave, but not before stopping and saying, "Just think about what you have been doing here in Montana for the past 4 months. Think about what AJ thinks when she hears you guys getting close to her family. Maybe Punk's right, maybe they shouldn't come back." With that John left the house and left Kofi and Kaitlyn to think about what he just said.

* * *

**Well I guess they didn't take the message well then.** **I think that John does have a point thought that Kofi and Kaitlyn are being selfish. What do you guys think, are Kofi and Kaitlyn being selfish? Is John right about some of the things that he said? Are Kofi and Kaitlyn really to blame about what happened to them? Review and let me know what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	26. I Know

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support for the last chapters. We reached 200 reviews! You guys are so freaking awesome! Thank you and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it's time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**Micheal who wrote:**

**It's all Kaitlyn and Kofi's fault all they care about is themselves and they should be more careful about how loud they talk.**

**Punk and ajs safety is very important**

**But NOOOOOOO their conversation is waaaaay more important than the lives of aj and punk**

**-Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 26- I Know**

After the drama at Kofi and Kaitlyn's house, John was on his second mission of the day and was currently driving over to Robert and Eve's place. This meeting was going to be interesting, because John was going to tell them something that might cause them to lose their daughter forever. Not only that, but John planned on letting Robert know that he knew about his little secret that he was planning on telling AJ when the timing was right.

Pulling up to their apartment building, John got out and walked up the stairs to Eve's apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited till Eve answered the door. "Hel…oh it's you," she said when she answered the door.

"Well hello to you too," John said sarcastically. _I'm getting the warmest welcomes today, _he quietly joked with himself. "And how are you doing this lovely day Eve?" he asked her.

"What are you doing here John?" Eve sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be out with your criminal friends in jail? Oh ya I forgot, you let them go," she was pissed that Mike and the boys evaded jail time with John's help.

John sighed, "Look I had no choice, but to get them out of jail okay. If I had left them in there and Elizabeth found out, all hell would have broken loose. Besides, things are really changing now and I need to talk to you and Robert about it, so can I please come in?"

Eve could tell that John really needed to talk to them about whatever was going on, so she reluctantly let him in her apartment, "Alright fine come in." She led him over to the couch and went to go get Robert.

"What's going on John? Eve said that you needed to talk to us about something," Robert said as he entered the room. He wasn't pleased that John was in their home either.

"Ya I do, I need to talk to guys about the changes that are going on around here," John told them. Robert and Eve nodded their heads, so John continued, "Well first off, things are coming along with the case so far. We managed to get a lot of evidence on Elizabeth, but unfortunately its only enough to charge her with conspiracy."

Robert and Eve looked at John in shock. "How is that even possible after everything that she's done," Eve said obviously confused at the unfortunate news. "Weren't you able to get more hard hitting evidence on her?"

John shook his head, "No I wasn't able to. Sure she is giving the orders, but she isn't the one that is fully committing the crimes. She's impossible to touch at this point. We do however have enough to charge Mike with attempted murder, assault and battery, and a bunch of other things, but we're not going to do that."

"What, why not?!" Robert nearly shouted. "He and his horrible mother have caused so much pain and damage to my family and I want justice for it. I want them locked up and I want them locked up now!"

"Look, I get that you're pissed about everything that's happening, but you need to let us keep doing what we are doing. We haven't really arrested Mike and the boy's, because we still need them to keep doing Elizabeth's dirty work for her, so that we can get more evidence on her," John explained. "Besides the quicker we do that, the faster AJ and Punk get to come home and you want that right?"

Eve nodded her head and with tears in her eyes said, "Yes we do, that's the one thing that we want most in the world. We miss them terribly and we want to be their when our grandchild is born."

John felt their heartache and said, "I know you do, because I miss them too. Speaking of AJ, I talked to her today and she sounded really good."

"Really?" Eve said cheering up a little bit. "How are they doing?"

"Yes really," he laughed. "They are doing real good and their just adjusting to their new life where we hid them."

"That's wonderful," Robert said smiling from ear to ear. "And the baby, how is our grandchild doing?" They were so excited about becoming grandparents still.

John smiled, "The baby is doing great according to AJ. She told me the sex of the baby and I don't think that she would mind if I told you what it is, so congratulations, you guy have a grandson on the way."

Their faces lit up with joy and they hugged each other. "It's a boy really? That's so wonderful. I can't wait till we see them again."

That's when John's fell a bit, "Ya about that, I know I said that when Elizabeth is put away that there was a possibility of AJ and Punk coming, but I lied. I don't think that you guys will be seeing them any time soon."

"And why not?" Robert asked. "What if we went to wherever they are?" He wanted to see his daughter so bad that he would travel anywhere in the world to see her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible either," John told him as he pulled out the piece of paper that was in his pocket. "The truth is, they don't want to come back at all and they don't want to see you."

Robert and Eve looked at John in confusion. "And why not?" Eve asked. Things weren't beginning to sound right.

"After I told AJ what's been happening around here lately like with you guys and Kaitlyn and Kofi's news, Punk called me back and told me to give you guys a message," John said motioning to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Okay…"Robert said hesitantly, "What kind of message and why doesn't AJ want to see us?" Like Eve, he was so confused.

John unfolded the paper and said, "Before I read this message, I want you guys to think about what's been going on around here and try to see why Punk is saying what he is saying okay?" Taking a deep breath, he opened up the piece of paper and began to read the letter, "The first things that he says that you guys can umm…kiss his ass. Punk's words, not mine. How dare you guys rejoice in Kaitlyn's pregnancy, but not theirs, especially you Robert? He said to tell you that you made your daughter feel like a disappointment to you and that you'll be lucky if they let you see your grandson. Oh and they want you to know that they might never come back to Montana."

He refolded the paper and waited for their reaction to the message. "You're lying," Robert said as he held a crying Eve in his arms. "That message isn't real. You're just doing this to hurt us and to terrorize us. This is probably one of Elizabeth's tricks isn't it?" It had to be, it just had to.

"I promise you that this is no trick," John honestly said. "They are really broken hearted, because you guys are treating Kofi and Kaitlyn like your kids. Even to me it feels like you are replacing AJ and Punk. It's only right that Punk defended AJ like he did in his message. If he didn't, then I would."

"But we didn't mean to do it," Eve cried. "We didn't mean to make them feel like they are being replaced. When Kaitlyn called us up when Kofi was in the hospital, we only went there, because we felt responsible for what happened to them. We got them involved in our business and we wanted them to know that we were there for them honestly."

John looked down and said, "I know that you guys didn't mean to do it, but Kofi and Kaitlyn knew the risks of what could happen to them. I told you that the night you guys jumped me at my house. If you wanted to check on them, then that's fine, but when it came to the baby, we guys should have told Kaitlyn to let her family know first. It should be Kaitlyn's family caring for her, not you guys."

"We get that we really do, but what about Kofi and Kaitlyn, did Punk leave a message for them?" He wanted to know if they got heat from Punk too.

"Ya he had some not so friendly words for them too," he replied. "They were really upset with what Punk said and Kaitlyn almost killed me."

Robert nodded his head, "Punk should be upset with all of us. We really messed up huh? We really are the worst parents for the year."

John bit his tongue for second before saying, "Yes and no. You really want my opinion Robert? The truth is, is that Eve is trying her hardest to be and a mother towards AJ and make up time that she has lost with her. But you, you are really something else. I think that you are the worst parent ever."

"What does that mean?" Robert said slightly offended by John's words.

"It means that you're the reason why all of this is happening. You caused Elizabeth to go after Punk and AJ. And well let's just say that I know about you're little secret and soon AJ will know too when I tell her about what really happened when she was a baby," John said with an evil grin.

"You're lying, you don't know anything and you wouldn't do it anyways," Robert said. John couldn't have known about what happened, could he?

"Oh I will and all I have to do is press this button here and she'll know everything," John pulled AJ's name up on his phone and pressed his finger close to the call button.

Robert starting to panic a little bit, "Just hold on a second, what will it take to make you swear not to tell AJ?"

John thought about it and said, "I want $100,000 every month from you if possible and I'll take $50,000 right now to seal the deal."

"What! No way, you're full of shit," Robert shouted. There was no way that he was going to let John blackmail him.

Alright then," John went to press the button when...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you guys think? Will Robert take John up on his offer? What is Robert's secret? And do you think what John said to them was justified?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	27. For Them

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's once again time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**iiCraziiChic who wrote:**

**Noooooooooo why you stop right there? Now I'm at the edge of my seat about to fall on the floor. I want to know what happened and what is John talking about? What is Robert hiding? I have like ten million questions in my head right now. I can't wait for the next chapter. :-)**

**-Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 27- For Them**

"Okay, okay, just stop!" Robert shouted. "I'll give you the money, just don't tell AJ about what I did okay?" he pleaded with John.

"Robert no," Eve suddenly spoke up. "Don't do it, do not give into his demands. We can tell AJ together and this will all go away. Maybe she won't hate us that much it we told her ourselves instead of John telling her." _How in the hell did he find out about what happened anyways? _she thought to herself.

Robert shook his head, "She can't know Eve. She's alright hurt by what we've done so far and if we tell her what happened, it will devastate hurt and we will never see her again. I just know it Eve, it just know it." He then turned to John and said, "Let me got get my coat and we'll go get your $50,000."

John with his evil smirk said, "Now that's the spirit Robert." He watch as Robert and Eve left the room and said to himself, _Man Robert really doesn't want AJ to know the truth if he is willing to give me $50,000. It's just too bad that I'm going to tell her anyways._

A few minutes later the couple came back and Robert was ready to go, "You ready to go John? In order to get your money, we have to stop at the bank, so that I can take it out of my account."

John stood up and said, "Ya I'm ready to go, but when we go to the bank, they're not going to ask your questions about why you are taking out $50,000 in cash right?" He didn't want anything to seem suspicious enough for the bank to call the cops, even though he himself was a cop. It would definitely ruin his plans.

"No I don't think so," Robert said. "But if they do, then I'll think of something, so don't worry," John just nodded his head and walked out the door, while Robert gave his goodbyes to Eve, "Don't worry about a thing okay, everything will be fine." Eve nodded and gave him a kiss goodbye.

Robert gave her one last wave before he met with John and together they drove off to the bank. Along the way, Robert and John continued to talk. "Why are you doing this John? Why would you want to tell AJ the truth? It could potentially hurt her further," Robert asked.

Never taking his eyes off the road John replied, "Because she shouldn't believe in lies Robert. Lies are bad and you've already seen what they can do to a family. AJ needs to know what happened and hopefully learning how much the truth can hurt a person will prevent her from telling major lies to her children. I mean tiny lies are okay, but major ones like yours are not and they can hurt people."

"I understand that John, I really do, but I was really just trying to protect my daughter," At least that was what he was telling himself in his mind. "I don't want my daughter hurt John, you have to understand that," he explained further.

"Well I don't understand it," John retorted. "How a person could take away a child from a parent who loves it is one thing, but for a child to be taken away by the other parent who didn't want the child in the first place is another," he didn't know how Robert could do that to Eve and to AJ. "That really pisses me off Robert, it really does. And on top of that, AJ wasn't even in danger Robert, if anything you put her into danger by bringing her here."

"I guess I just wasn't in my right mind when I did that, but as you can see, Eve has forgiven me," Robert replied. "As for AJ, well…I don't think that she'll be able to look at me or be able to forgive me for what I've done."

By that time, they had pulled up to the bank and John turned off the car. He then turned to Robert and said, "AJ has every right to hate you Robert, because you have been lying to her practically her whole life. Now I have other business to attend to, so let's go get the money so that we can both get on with our lives."

Robert nodded and they got out of the car and walked into the bank. When they got inside, they walked up to one of the teller windows and Robert said, "Hello, I need to make a withdraw please."

The teller smiled and said, "Okay sir, how much would you like to take out today?"

"I'd like to withdraw $50,000 from my person savings account please," he told her.

"For that kind of withdraw, our manager has to do it, is that okay?" she asked the two men. They both nodded, so she went to get her manager.

As she walked away John told Robert, "When they do the withdraw, make sure that they put the money into 2 separate bags both filled with $25,000 in them okay?" Robert just nodded his head and decided to not question John's request.

The teller finally came back with man taller man walking right beside her, "Hello, I'm the bank manager and I understand that you would like to make a hefty withdraw. Is this correct?"

"Yes that's correct," Robert replied. "I want to withdraw $50,000 from my personal savings account. I would also like the money to be put into 2 money bags with $25,000 in each of them, if you can do that."

"Sure thing sir," the manager said. "Now if I can get 2 forms of ID, we can get started." Robert handed him the ID's and the withdraw process began.

About 30 minutes later, John and Robert walked out of the bank with $50, 000 in their hands. "Okay you got your money John, so the deal still stands right? You get the money and do you don't tell AJ the truth?"

John smiled and said, "Yes the deal still stands Robert. Now let's get you home, because I have some other things to do." They both got into the car and drove off.

Sometime later they finally pulled up to the apartment building. "Here you are Robert," John said as he parked the car. "Thanks again for the money. You don't know how happy you have made me."

Robert just rolled his eyes and mumbled "whatever," as he got out the car. He couldn't stand being in the car with John any longer. It was like he just sold his soul to the devil, so he just slammed the car door shut and walked up to his apartment.

Meanwhile back in the car John just started to laugh at Robert's attitude. He then looked at the money next to him and smiled as he pulled out his phone and started to take care of his next business.

_Got the money, meet me behind the diner._

_-John_

_Alright see you there and thanks again John._

_-Barrett_

And with that, John drove off to the diner with money. By the time he got there, Barrett was already there. "Hey Barrett," John said as he carried one of the bags of money with him. He had hid the other one in his car. "Here's your money. You need $25,000 right?"

"Ya that's right," Barrett said as he took the money. "Thanks again John, this is going to help a lot."

"I hope it does man," John smiled. "Tell her I said hello and that I'm sorry again."

Barrett gave him a smile and said, "I will don't worry. See you later." John just waved goodbye and left while Barrett got into his car and drove off.

* * *

Pulling up to a rough looking apartment building, Barrett got the money and got out of the car. He started walking down the sidewalk and looked at his surroundings. It was one of the poorer sides of town. Kids were playing in a playground filled with glass and broken bottles, junkies hung around the corner and you could hear police sirens in the distance.

Barrett just shook his head and knocked on the door in front of him. A few seconds later, a women answered the door, "Hey Wade, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring something Jackie," he smiled at her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jackie smiled. She let him in and Barrett heard a baby crying off in the distance. "I'll be back," Jackie said as she closed the door behind them and walked down a hallway.

Barrett couldn't believe that they were living here now. It was so crazy how much things could change in 3 months and it broke Barrett's heart. That's why he was doing what he was doing. He was doing it for them now. "Sorry about that," Jackie said as she came back into the room, this time with a baby in her arms. "DJ just woke up from his nap."

Barrett smiled and said, "That's okay, can I hold him?" Jackie smiled and gave the baby to him. With the baby in his arms, Barrett studied his features, "I can't believe how big he's getting. He looks so much like Dolph."

"I know," Jackie said sadly. "Sometimes it hurts to look at him, but I know that I have to be strong for him. I still can't believe that it's been 3 months since Dolph left us."

"I know what you mean," Barrett sighed. "I miss him every day, but I talk to him sometimes. I let him know that I'm watching out for you guys and that when DJ gets older, I'll tell him how his daddy died trying to support his family. That Dolph died doing what he thought was best for you guys."

Jackie began to get anger, "Ya and look how that turned out. That bitch never paid him and we had to use up all of our money burying Dolph. That's why we are living here now. That's we why are suffering now."

Barrett placed DJ in his carrier and he walked over to Jackie, "You don't have to suffer any longer Jackie. Remember I said that I had something for you, well here it is." He handed her the bag filled with money.

She opened it up and tears began to fill her eyes, "I…I…where did you get this?" She couldn't believe how much money was in there.

"It doesn't matter Jackie," he told her. "You said that you needed some cash, so that $25,000. Hopefully that is enough to help you and DJ get by."

Jackie through herself into his arms and cried, "Thank you Wade, you don't know how much this means to me."

"It's so problem Jackie. I promised Dolph that I would take care of you guys, so that's what I'm doing. I'm going to take care of you guys from now on, I promise."

* * *

**Well how was that chapter? Does it change your mind on a couple of things? I decided to show some humanity in some of the characters and show that they are not really bad guys. Well some of them anyways. Also what do you think of Robert's secret? The full secret will be coming out soon.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	28. New Enemy

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the support and reviews that this story has been receiving, you guys rock. Please keep them all coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or superstars on this story.**

**A/N: It is that time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**Katrina who wrote:**

**Awwwwwww wade is taking care of dolphs gf thats sweet maybe they can get married**

**-Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 28- New Enemy**

It was finally the end of the week in Hawaii, and it was time for another Shield meeting for Punk and he had a lot to talk about. For the past week, he was constantly trying to reassure AJ that she wasn't a disappointment to everyone around her. She even started to doubt herself as a mother and didn't know if she could be a great mother to Junior. Punk tried to tell her that she was a great person and that she was going to be great mother, but she didn't believe him. He hated what her parents were doing to her. How could they make their kid feel so horrible about herself? He only hoped that John told them his message, because he wanted them to feel just as horrible as AJ did.

"Are you ready to go Punk?" Ambrose asked him as they clocked out of work. They planned on getting to the Shield meeting early, so that they could try to have a one on one session with Lawler.

"Ya man let's go," Punk said as he followed Reigns, Rollins, and Ambrose to his car. It was his turn to drive and he was more than happy to do it. As he started to drive off, he sent a quick message out to AJ to check up on her.

_Hey Princess, what are you doing?_

_-Punky_

_Nothing, just lying down_

_-Princess_

_Are you okay?_

_-Punky_

_Ya I guess_

_-Princess_

_Alright then, I'm leaving to the Shield meeting now, so I'll see you later._

_-Punky_

_Okay love you_

_-Princess_

_Love you and Junior too_

_-Punky_

With that, Punk put his phone way and sighed. "Everything alright man?" Reigns asked him as they came to a red light.

"I don't know, it's just April again," he told him. "She's feeling like shit again and I'm trying to make her feel better, but it's not working. I don't know what to do," the truth was, he did know how to make her feel better, but he didn't know how to tell her, because it hurt to talk about.

"That's rough man," Ambrose sympathized with him. "But I'm sure that you guys will get through this. After all, you guys have been through some rough shit, so this should be a cake walk for you."

Punk just shrugged and said, "I hope you're right man. I just want April to be happy again. I want to make her happy for the rest of our lives."

From the backseat, Rollins patted Punk on the shoulders, "And you will man. You will make her happy, because I can see it when she looks at you man. She loves you and as long as you guys have each other, then you'll be as happy as you guys can be."

"Thanks man I appreciate it," Punk smiled as they pulled into the school parking lot. That's when he felt his stomach drop. He had a bad feeling and he hoped that Brock wasn't there, because he was in no mood to be dealing with him.

They all got out of the car and walked over to gym doors. The hoped that there wasn't a long line to see Lawler, because they really needed to talk to him. "Password?" a voice said when they knocked on the door.

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta," Punk stated. The door opened and all four men walked in and made their way over to Lawler's temporary office. That's when they saw the long ass line, so they just sighed and got in the back of the line.

After waiting for about 15 minutes, Punk really had to go to the bathroom. "Guys save my spot for me, I have to go to the bathroom for a second," he told his friends.

"Sure man go ahead," Reigns said and took Punk's place, "We'll save you a spot. The line is moving at a slow pace, so you might have time to go and come back."

Punk nodded and left to the bathroom. The whole time that he was in there, he felt like someone was watching him, but he didn't see anyone, so he just shook the feeling off. Too bad, because as soon as he got done washing his hands, he felt his head fly forward and his head hit the mirror in front of him. He fell to his knee, but then was lifted up and slammed hard against the wall. "What the fuck?" he said in shock and in pain as he felt the blood start to trickle down his forehead.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Brock who was holding him up against the wall. "How's it going Punk? I see you've been avoiding me," he said as Punk struggled to get free from his grasp.

"Get the fuck off of me you asshole!" Punk shouted at him. He hoped that someone heard him, because Brock was just too bad for him to take on all by myself.

"Why Punk? I just want to have a little chat with you," Brock said as he put his forearm up against Punk's neck. "Is that a problem with you?"

Punk tried to speak, but Brock was quickly cutting off his air supply. The only thing that he managed to get off was a muffled, "Fuck you!"

Brock just laughed and let Punk go for a second. Thinking that he was free, Punk tried to get the air back into his lungs, but unfortunately, he was met with a fist to his stomach and he doubled over in pain. "Why are you doing this?" he choked out in pain.

"I just want to talk to you Punk. Why do you have to be so rude to me? Then again, you do have a bad attitude towards people," Brock said as he stomped on Punk's back. Punk fell to the floor even in more pain and did his best to crawl away from Brock. "I heard that you like to beat the respect into people Punk, so how about I do the same to you and beat some respect into you? Would you like that?"

He lifted Punk up by his hair and when they were face to face, Punk spat in his face. It was a bad move, because it set Brock off. He pulled his fist back and punched Punk with so much force in face that Punk blacked out for a second. When he regained consciousness, he was met with blow after blow from Brock. He did his best to protect himself and managed to sneak in a shot or two, but Brock was so strong that it didn't even help. After a while, Punk just lied there at took the beating. This was way different from when John and the boys beat him. He slowly started to him himself fading, but not before he felt Brock grab his arm and snapped it in two. Punk shouted in pain for a few seconds and in order to shut him up, Brock kicked him in the head causing Punk to fall to the floor as limp as he could be. Brock just laughed and spit on Punk one last time before walking casually out of the bathroom.

What Brock didn't realize, was that Rollins had seen him come out of the bathroom and he went in right after him. That's when Rollins found Punk in a bloody mess on the on the bathroom floor. "Punk? Punk is that you?" Rollins said as he kneeled down and rolled Punk's head to the side to check if it was him. When he saw that it was him, Rollins ran out to the hallway and shouted, "Help! Somebody help me!" He propped the door opened and ran back over to Punk, "Come on man wake up." He kept on shaking Punk, but it was no use, he wasn't waking up.

Minutes later, Reigns, Ambrose, and a couple of other guys ran into the bathroom where they found Rollins covered in Punk's blood. "What the fuck happened?" Ambrose said as he and Reigns rushed over to the two men.

"I don't know, I went to look for Punk like you said and when I came in here, I found Punk like this," Rollins said. "I tried to wake him up, but it's not working." That's when Lawler came in and had someone call 911 while he attended to Punk.

"Did anyone see anything or see anyone come out of the bathroom?" Lawler asked as he used a paper towel to try to stop the bleeding that was coming from Punk's head and face.

Rollins nodded and said, "I saw Brock walk out of here, that's why I came in here. Punk said that he was going to the bathroom and when he didn't come back, Ambrose sent me to look for him and that's when I saw Brock."

Ambrose looked around and said, "Has anyone seen Brock?" Everyone that was present shook their heads. "Well then go out there and find him!" Ambrose yelled as everyone ran out of the bathroom.

By that time the paramedics came and where tending to Punk. "Come on Punk wake up," all the guys kept repeating as the medics loaded Punk up on a stretcher. The guys quickly followed them out the ambulance and Ambrose hoped in behind him, "Go get AJ and the girls and meet us at the hospital. I'll call you if something happens."

The guys nodded and ran over to Punk's car where they silently prayed that he would be okay.

* * *

**Sorry for this sucky filler chapter guys. I just wanted to build up some drama in Hawaii that might make AJ and Punk want to leave, but we'll see. So what do you guys think? Do you think that Brock is a real threat? Let me know and keep checking for updates, because the full truth about Punk's past will be coming up soon and John makes a surprise visit.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	29. Not A Disappointment

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter of Eternal Power. Please keep them coming, I love reading them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's that time again for the best review award and it goes too…**

**Ted who wrote"**

**Fuck Brock, he is a bitch and an asshole and they should definitely stay and get married in Hawaii.**

**-Congrats and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Not a Disappointment**

Meanwhile while all that was happening at the Shield meeting, AJ was at home resting. She just had a weird feeling about today and after everything that happened that week, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep the day away. And she managed to do that for the most part, but was awoken when her phone went off. It was the text messages from Punk and she smiled when she read them. It was so nice to have someone like him that still cared about her and that was all she needed.

After texting Punk back, she decided to get and make herself busy for the rest of the day till Punk got home. She started off with doing some laundry which led to cleaning the kitchen which led to cleaning everything else. As she was in the middle of cleaning their bedroom, her phone began to ring. "Hello," she answered the phone.

"Hey AJ what's up?" it was John calling her.

"Hey John, it's good to hear from you," she smiled, "And I'm not doing much, just doing some cleaning. What about you?"

John laughed and said, "You're always cleaning anyways, I just thought I'd call to say hi. I was worried about you after our last conversation."

AJ cocked her head to the side, "Really, why were you worried about me?" She didn't recall giving him a reason for him to be worried about her.

"Well an hour after we got off the phone, Punk called me and he was pretty upset," he told her. He was more like furious, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

That's when she remembered that he was upset after she told him what happened when she talked to John. "What did Phil tell you?" she asked.

"He told me how sad you were about Kaitlyn and your parents and that he wanted me to give them a message for him," John replied. "I'm sorry about that by the way. I didn't want make you sad by any means AJ. I just wanted to look after you, you know. You that that right, that I'll always look after you?

"Of course I know that John," AJ smiled over the phone. "That's what I love about you. I love how I can count on you to do the right thing in the end. I love how even after all the shit that we have gone through, I'll always have you and Phil in my corner."

John smiled at her loving words, "Awe…thanks buddy that means a lot to me." God he loved her, but he had to keep his feelings at bay for now. Now was not that time for that.

AJ chuckled and said, "Anytime pal anytime. Anyways back to Phil, what did he tell you to tell everyone back at home?" She was really curious.

"Umm…well…you see, he sort of told me to tell everyone to go umm…how can I put this lightly, he basically told me to tell everyone that they can go screw themselves," John said hesitantly. He didn't know how she would talk the news.

"Wow," she said slightly shocked. "I guess he was really mad. I don't blame him though. He has every right to be pissed at them.

John was a little confused, "You're not mad? For sure I thought that you would be mad."

AJ shook her head and said, "No I'm not mad. After everything that they out us through, they deserved it. It took me just now to realize that. Even though I still feel like a disappointment to them, they are a disappointment to me."

"That's good AJ, I'm glad to hear that and you are not a disappointment. You can never be a disappointment to me," he told her.

AJ was about to respond when there was a frantic knock on her door. "Hang on John, someone is knocking," she told him as she went over to the door. When she opened it up, she saw Rollins and Reigns with a worried look on their faces. "Seth, Roman, what are you two doing here?" she asked them.

Rollins took a deep breath and said, "You need to come with us AJ, it's an emergency."

"What…what's going on?" Where's Phil?" she asked as her stomach dropped. "Where is he?"

Reigns and Rollins looked at each other in despair and Reigns told her, "There…there was an accent AJ. At the meeting, Punk was…Punk was jumped and it looks pretty bad. He is on his way to the hospital with Dean right now."

AJ just looked at them and then bolted upstairs to grab her things. Meanwhile John was still on the phone and he had heard everything. "AJ! AJ talk to me!" he shouted at her over the phone almost in panic. He knew how terrified and worried she must have been.

AJ heard him yelling and looked at the phone in her hand. She totally forgot that he was still on the phone with her, "John…"

"AJ I know, I heard everything. Go to the hospital now and make sure that Punk is okay," he told her. "I'll call you later to check up on you."

"Okay," was the only thing that she was able to get out. She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to get into the car with the girls while Roman and Reigns drove in front of them.

The whole ride to the hospital, AJ was in tears and freaking out. She kept on thinking how this was exactly like Montana and again she was thinking how this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her or her family, they wouldn't be here and Punk wouldn't be in the hospital right now. _I'm such a screw up, _she thought to herself as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

As soon as the cars were parked, everyone got out and ran into the hospital in search of their fallen friend. Layla rushed over to the front desk and said, "Were looking for Phil Brooks, he was just rushed here from the Old Lava High School."

The nurse looked up the name and said, "I'm afraid we have no one here by that name. Is it possible for him to be admitted by another name?"

"Tr…try Jack Mendez," AJ said through her tears. Something inside of her was telling her that Ambrose may have used that name when they checked Punk in.

The nurse typed the name in and found where Punk was, "Oh yes, Mr. Mendez is in the emergency section of the hospital. He is being looked at right now, so if you take a left by the elevators, you'll find the waiting room where the doctor will inform you on his condition.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Trish said as they took AJ and walked towards the waiting room. When they got there, they saw Ambrose pacing back and forth. "Dean!" Rollins called out as they rushed over to him. "How's Punk?"

"I don't know," he said as he hugged AJ. "They haven't said anything yet and he was unconscious the whole ride over."

"What…what happened?" AJ cried into his chest. "How did this happen? Roman said something about him getting jumped."

Ambrose walked her over to a group of chairs and sat her down. Everyone else sat in a circle around them and Rollins said, "When we got to the meeting, there was a long line to speck to Lawler privately. We were in line for a little when Punk said that he had to go to the bathroom. We said okay and he left, but after a while, he never came back. That's when I went to find him and when I approached the bathroom, I saw this guy named Brock walk out and I had a bad feeling in my stomach, so I ran in there and that's when I saw Punk unconscious on the floor."

There were a million questions running through AJ's head. She didn't even know where to start. "Who…who is this Brock guy?" she asked the guys as Kelly handed her a box of tissues.

The guys all looked at each other, because they knew that Punk wanted to keep his problem with Brock on the down low. He felt like there was no need to worry AJ about it. "He umm…he's just an asshole that's been umm…bullying Punk around at the meetings. He didn't like what Punk did in Chicago and has been terrorizing him for it."

"I don't know about that either," AJ sighed. "Phil refuses to talk to me about it, so I don't know how to respond," if she knew what happened in Chicago, maybe she could defend Punk a little bit better.

"I'm sure Punk has his reasons AJ," Kelly told her. "Maybe he doesn't want you to look at him differently."

Even though Kelly did have a point, AJ knew that she could never judge Punk for something that was in his past. "I don't care what he did back in Chicago. I just want him to tell me what happened, so that there are no secrets between us. I hate secrets, they ruin a lot of things."

Everyone just nodded and before they knew it, the doctor came out and was looking for them. "Jack Mendez's family?" he called out.

They all stood up and went over to him. "I'm his fiancée," AJ told him. "How is he doing?"

"Your fiancé is very lucky to be alive ma'am, because from the injuries that he received, it looks like he took a vicious beating. He is suffering from 2 broken ribs that had the potential to stab his lung and other vital organs, a broken arm, a lot of cuts and bruises, and some potentially serious head trauma."

"What kind of head trauma?" AJ asked. She was extremely terrified now. The last time Punk had hurt his head, he forgot all about them being together. That was the last thing that she wanted.

The doctor looked at his clipboard and said, "We don't know yet. He hasn't regained consciousness at and that it worrying us. We did know that he is suffering from sort of head trauma, because there is a nasty cut on his hairline and there appears to be a umm…bruise starting to form that looks like a boot print. The cops are in their now taking pictures and evidence off of him now."

Everyone was in disbelief and could imagine the horror that Punk went through at the hands of Lesner. "Is…is he in more danger if…if he's had and injury before?" AJ asked. She didn't want him to forget her and Junior again. She couldn't live with that.

"It can be," the doctor said now intrigued. "What kind of head injury did he receive, if you don't mind me asking?"

AJ took a deep breath, because it was hard to talk about and she knew that Punk didn't want anyone to know what he did to himself. However, it may potentially affect his health now, so AJ had no choice but to tell them the truth, "You see, about almost four months ago, me and Jack had a bad break up. He couldn't take the heartache and pain, so he…he umm…he tried to kill himself…"

* * *

**Poor AJ man, she can never catch a break huh? Anyways, hopefully things will get better for them and hopefully Punk will wake up. But if he does, will he remember or not? Also, will they ever catch Lesner and maybe deliver some justice? Maybe we will find out next chapter.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter! **


	30. Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. Please keep them coming, you guys freaking rock. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it is time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**The Guest who wrote:**

**Poor aj the girl has been thru a lot now this! I want Brock to feel the same pain as punk right now! And John is n ass he is messing with Ajs Heart like that! And Ajs mom and dad are so rude to her! I hope punk will remuber everything cas aj can't take that again! Any way I better stop her I love it I can't wait for more. Awesome Job!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Everything Will Be Okay**

"He did what?" Ambrose said in pure shock. Punk never revealed that he almost killed himself to them, so this couldn't be right. He had to be sure that he was hearing things.

"I said that Jack tried…tried to kill himself," AJ choked out. "He umm…slit his wrists and when that was to slow, he…he…tried to hang himself," that was all she could take before she let the tears fall down her face.

The doctor wrote the new information down on his clipboard and said, "I'm so sorry to that ma'am, but this may help out a lot if he doesn't wake up or of he suffers from some memory loss. I'm gonna send Jack out for another head scan in a couple of hours just to be on the safe side and we will see what is going on in there if he doesn't wake up. Right now he is being moved to the ICU for observation and when he is settled and everything, a nurse will come get you."

Everyone nodded and Layla said, "Thank you doctor," as she held on to AJ. Then everyone gathered around AJ and led her back to their seats.

"Everything will be alright AJ," Trish told her. "You'll see, Punk will wake up and everything will be okay," at least she hoped that it would be. She hated to see her friends hurt and in pain.

"Trish is right," Reigns said. "We were just telling Punk earlier that you guys can get through anything, because you guys have each other and that is what makes you guys stronger. You just need to have faith AJ, just have faith."

"I…I…" AJ couldn't finish her sentence, because she felt a shockwave of pain rush through her stomach and she instinctively grabbed her stomach as she bent forward in pain.

Everyone got scared and the boys kneeled down in front of her. "AJ, AJ what's wrong?" Kelly said very concerned for her friend.

AJ let out a pain filled sob and said, "It hurts…my stomach….not right…" She was so scared that something was wrong with Junior and that was her greatest fear.

"Hang on AJ, I'm going to go get help," Reigns said as he took off in search of help. Minutes later he came back with a nurse and a doctor.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the doctor asked as he kneeled next to AJ and started to check on her.

AJ looked at Kelly to answer for her, because was in too much pain to talk. "She just got some bad news about her fiancé that made her very upset and then all of a sudden she started complaining that he stomach hurts her. Is that bad, because she is pregnant?"

The doctor signaled for a wheelchair and said, "It can be, but she's lucky that these pains stated here in the hospital. Miss can you tell me how far along you are and who is your primary doctor?"

"I'm…almost six months….my doctor is…Beth Phoenix…" AJ told her as she cried out again in pain. The doctor began to wheel her away, but she stopped him and said, "The girls…please…want them…with me…"

The doctor thought about it for a moment and said, "Yes that can come, but have to be quick."

The girls quickly followed him, but not before Layla told the guys, "Keep us informed on Punk and we will keep you informed on AJ." The guys nodded and watched the girls leave with AJ.

* * *

About 10 minutes later after AJ was wheeled away, a nurse came out of the ICU and was looking for them, "Jack Mendez's family?"

"That's us," Ambrose said. He knew that they wouldn't let them see Punk is they weren't family, so he lied, "We're his brothers."

The nurse looked at them funny, but then said, "Your brother is in his room now if you would like to see him. He is in room 123 at the end of the hall."

"Has he woken up yet?" Reigns asked the kind nurse.

She shook her head and said, "Not yet unfortunately, but give him some time and he may wake up eventually. He is scheduled for a head scan soon, so we will know more than."

"Thank you nurse," Ambrose said as they went to look for Punk's room. When they found it, they walked in and it was so weird for them to see Punk in his unconscious state. Normally he was a pretty active guy, but seeing him lying down so still was a bit foreign to the three men. "Hey man it's Dean," Ambrose said as they walked towards his bed. "Reigns and Rollins are here too."

"Hey Punk," they both said in unison. "It's Seth here man, I just want you to know that I'm sorry that I didn't get there soon to help you out. I'm so sorry." Rollins told him. He felt so horrible for Punk and AJ.

As Rollins put his head down in shame, Reigns put his hand on his shoulder for support and told Punk, "You need to wake up man. You need to be here for AJ. She needs you man, really she does." He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. They needed him to get better, they just need him too.

* * *

Meanwhile it had been a while since they wheeled AJ behind closed doors and only let Layla in with her. That left Kelly and Trish outside huddling together outside hoping and praying that their friend and her baby were okay.

Finally the door opened and Layla walked out. "Is everything okay?" Trish asked as her and Kelly rushed over to her.

"Yes AJ and the baby are fine," she told them. "The doctor thinks that it was just stress that AJ has been under that got to her. She is currently resting and they are keeping her overnight to monitor her and the baby."

"Oh thank god," Trish said as her and Kelly let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see her now?"

Layla smiled at them, "Of course you two can see her. She sent me out here to come get you two. They are going to do an ultrasound and AJ wants us all in there to see the baby." The girls smiled big and followed Layla inside the AJ's room.

When they got inside, they saw AJ lying comfortably on her hospital bed with a big smile on her face. "Hey guys," she said when she saw them walk in the door. "What's going on?"

"Ya had us worried there for a second missy," Kelly told her playfully. "How are you and Junior feeling?" Layla already told her that, but she wanted to her it coming out of AJ's mouth.

"We're feeling so much better now," she smiled. "Sorry about that by the way. I guess that was Junior's way of telling me that I had to calm down. Speaking of Junior, do you guys want to see him?" she asked them.

All the girls smiled and said, "Of course we do." They all gathered around the bed as Dr. Phoenix turned on the machine.

Already knowing what to do, AJ lifter up her shirt and waited for the scan to begin. "Alright then, let's see what Junior is doing today," Dr. Phoenix said as she moved the wand around AJ's stomach. Just then Junior's picture filled the screen and everyone smiled. "He looks like he is doing good," she told them. "He is going to be a big boy AJ, I'm telling you."

"I know right," AJ laughed. "By the way I was eating and by the way I look, you could swear that I was having twins. Hopefully his birth won't be too painful."

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure that it will be just fine," Dr. Phoenix told her as she cleaned off her stomach. "I still want to keep you here for observation and if everything looks good, then I'll release you tomorrow."

AJ nodded and said, "That's fine Beth, I don't want anything to happen to Junior, so you'll hear no complaining from me." Dr. Phoenix just laughed and waved goodbye as she walked out of the door.

Kelly took AJ's hand in hers and said, "Thank was so amazing AJ. Junior looks so freaking cute. He is going to be a lady killer when he gets older."

"Kelly's right," Layla said as everyone laughed. "He looks so much like Punk. Hopefully he won't be too much trouble for you."

"Hopefully not," AJ smiled. "Listen I want to talk to you guys about earlier. When Phil wakes up, don't tell him that I told all of you about his suicide attempt okay? He doesn't like to talk about it a whole lot. He feels like he messed up really bad."

All the girls understood and nodded their heads. "Don't worry AJ, we won't tell him. I still can't believe that happened. He must have been in a really dark place."

AJ gave them a sad smiled and said, "Ya he was and it was kind of my fault. You see, I broke up with him, because I found out like he was a cop. I didn't like being lied to and I felt like I couldn't trust him. Not only that, but I started to date my best friend John as a way to feel the whole that Phil left in my heart. Phil saw us together and I guess he felt like he had lost his whole world and didn't want to live anymore."

"When you told us the real reason why you guys are here, you told us that Phil got hurt and lost his memory, was the suicide attempt?" Trish asked AJ. She was staring to put two and two together.

"Ya it was," AJ nodded her head. "He doesn't like to think about it most of the time. He hates the scars that are on his wrists."

Kelly looked at her funny, "I don't remember seeing any scars when I was looking at his tattoos. Do his tattoos cover them?"

AJ sighed, "They kind of do, but not really. You couldn't see them, because remember he didn't let you see the tattoos underneath his arms?"

"Oh ya, I remember that," she said. When they had their first get together, Kelly wanted to see Punk's tattoos and when she tried to turn his arms over to see the tattoos on his forearms, he pulled away and said that they were finished yet.

"Ya, it was so difficult, but we got through it," AJ smiled. "I'm really glad that we got through it." The girls all hugged AJ and they stayed in the hospital with AJ for some time and often switched with the boys to visit Punk for a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile on a plane ride over to Hawaii, someone was going over in their head what they would do once they got there.

"I'll be there soon AJ; it's only a matter of time."

* * *

**Wow, at least AJ and Junior are okay. That was some scare that they both had. What do you think? Hopefully Punk will wake up soon and him and AJ will be released from the hospital. Also, I wonder who is on their way to Hawaii? I guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	31. Surprise Visit

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews that I received for the last chapter. Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was real busy. Anyways please keep the reviews coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's once again time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**iiCraziiChic who wrote:**

**Hold up Hold up... who on the plane? They already have enough problems they don't need anymore. I'm happy Aj is ok and I hope Punk wakes up soon, hopefully he still has his memory and he wakes up fine**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Surprise Visit**

The guys and girls managed to stay with Punk and AJ most of the night. They didn't want to leave them, because they were afraid that Brock would come back and try to finish Punk off. Speaking for Brock, he was doing a great job of evading the police, because they couldn't find him. They had already questioned Rollins about the attack and Brock was the final piece of the puzzle, they just had to locate him.

Finally nearing their six hour in the hospital, the guys and girls were finally getting kicked out, so that AJ and the baby could get some sleep. As they were leaving, Layla and Ambrose were talking when he accidently ran into somebody, "Sorry man," Ambrose told the man.

"It's alright bro, no harm done," the man told Ambrose. "You guys have a nice night," the group smiled at the man politeness and walked away. The man watched them leave before he made his way over to the front desk, "Hi I'm looking for Jack Mendez's room."

The nurse looked at him and said, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours have been over for some time now. Those people that you ran in to just now were an exception to the rules."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge, "I'm sure that you guys can also make an exception for me too. You see, I'm here to protect and watch over Mr. Mendez seeing as his attacker is still at large."

"Well in that case detective, Mr. Mendez is in room 123 and would you like the room number to fiancée's room number as well?" she asked him.

"His fiancée?" the man said in confusion. "What happened to her? Is she alright?" the man really started to panic now.

The nurse quickly typed on her computer and said, "Yes his fiancée was admitted here earlier for some stomach pains. She was checked out by her doctor and the diagnosis was that the stomach pains were stress related. Both the mother and baby are fine and are being kept overnight for observation in room 202."

"Thank you ma'am," the man told her as he went in search of AJ's room first. He would check in on Punk later, but right now, he had to make sure that his AJ was right. When he finally reached her room, he walked up to her bed and AJ was fast asleep. _She looks so beautiful,_ he thought to himself. He walked over to her bed and placed his hand onto her stomach and that's when Junior kicked his hand. John smiled at the feeling and let out a small chuckle.

AJ must have heard his chuckle or felt his presence there, because she started to wake up. When she opened up her eyes, she couldn't believe who she saw, "J…John? Is…is that you?"

"Ya it's me," John said as he took her hand in his. "How are you feeling? The nurse freaked me out when she said that you were in here as well," correction, the truth was that he nearly had a heart attack and died when he heard about AJ. He just wouldn't tell her that.

"I'm doing fine," she smiled at him. "I and Junior just had a scare earlier, but we're fine now. What about you John? What are you doing here?" You're supposed to be in Montana, not that I'm complaining mind you," in fact, she was so happy to see him there.

John sat down in a chair next to her bed and said, "When I heard what happened to Punk, I knew that you would need someone there for you. So, I hoped on the fastest flight out of Montana and came here. Don't worry though, I made sure that no one followed me here."

AJ gave him big smile and said, "Well I'm glad that you're here John, I really am. I miss you so much." Tears started to pour down her face and John hated to see her cry, so he took her into his arms.

"It's okay AJ, please don't cry. You know that I hate to see you cry," he told her as he held her. Unfortunately, she didn't stop crying, but that was oaky, because John was more than willingly to hold her until she did. He rocked her back and forth and whispered sweet and caring words to her as she cried. After a while, she calmed down and they broke apart. "There, do you feel better now?" he softly asked her.

She just nodded and John went to go sit down, she shouted, "NO WAIT! Don't go please." John looked at her funny, so she explained herself, "I mean that it's just so cold in here, I'm scared, and I…I just want somebody to hold me while I sleep."

John hesitated for a minute, "Are…are you sure? What if somebody comes in?" He did in fact want to hold AJ in his arms as she slept, but he had to really make sure that is okay with her.

"Yes I'm sure John, I…I just really need you right now. Please John, I miss you holding me sometimes," she honestly told him as the tears started to form again in her eyes. She knew that it was a little wrong for her to be asking him that, but she really needed him. She loved John.

"Alright then, move over buddy," John joked as he took off his shoes and jacket. AJ moved over a bit and pushed the blankets away as John got into the bed next to her. He took her into his arms and wrapped them around AJ. "That better?" he asked her. AJ nodded into his chest and closed her eyes. As she was drifting away to sleep, he heard John say something to her and it sounded like he told her that he loved her. AJ smiled, kissed, and cuddled into his chest. She was so lucky to have him in her life and she really didn't want him to leave her again.

John fell asleep sometime later and the whole time that they slept, he never let go of her once. Throughout the night, AJ's nurses came into the room and smiled at the two. Most of them thought that they were a cute couple, even though John and AJ were just best friends. Some of the nurses even thought that John was AJ's baby daddy. Nevertheless, the nurses went about their business and let the two friends get their must needed rest.

A few hours later, John's almost perfect night of sleep was interrupted when he felt something poking at his sides. At first he just tried to ignore it, but as time went on, it became very annoying. He opened his eyes in frustration and when he looked to see what was poking him, he didn't see a thing. So John just shrugged his shoulders and tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, that's when the poking started again. _What the hell,_ he told himself.

He started to move around again, but all that did was manage to wake up AJ, "What's going on John?" She asked him. She was slightly annoyed that her sleep was interrupted too. She hadn't slept that good in a while.

"Something's poking me," he told her as he once again looked around to see what was doing that. AJ decided to help him look and when she pushed the blankets off of them, that's when they both started to laugh. It turns out that it wasn't something that was poking John, it was someone. It was Junior.

"I've never felt or seen him kick that hard or fast before," AJ laughed as they watched her stomach moved against John's side.

John laughed and when he got out of bed, the kicking had stopped, "I guess that he doesn't like me sleeping with him mommy."

"Neither do we…."

* * *

**It was John was on the plane. That was so nice of him to come to AJ's aid. What do you guys think? Is John really being sincere or is he still playing with AJ's mind? Also, how cute it Junior? He is not even born yet and already he is protecting AJ. I also wonder who was at AJ's door at the end of the chapter? I also hope that Punk wakes up soon.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	32. Bad News

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. You guys are the best readers in the world, Please keep them coming. I love reading them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it is time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**Micheal who wrote:**

**Uh oh when punk finds out about this he will go crazy…I can smell it**

**Congrats Micheal and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Bad News**

Both AJ and John jumped when they heard a deep voice enter the room. They both regain their composure and turned around to see the guys and girls in the doorway. "What's going on here AJ?" Reigns asked obviously not happy at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Oh umm…hi guys…what's going on?" AJ said in surprise as she quickly through the covers over her while John put on his jacket and shoes. Even though it wasn't what it looked like, AJ still felt a little guilty that her finds caught her with John.

"We should be asking you the same question AJ," Trish said as they all walked into the room. "Who the hell is this guy and why are you two sleeping together?" she said as she walked up to John and tried to size him up.

Meanwhile Ambrose and Layla just stood there staring at John. They knew that they had seen him somewhere, but where? That's when it hit them. "Hey you're the guy that we ran into last night," Ambrose said. "We saw you coming into the hospital lobby," he looked at Layla and she nodded in agreement.

John gave them a small smile and said, "Yeah that's me, I'm John by the way. I was on the phone with AJ here while you guys I'm assuming told her about what happened to Punk. I knew that she would need someone here to support her, so I hopped on a plane and got here as soon as I could."

"Wait so you're John?" Kelly said now realizing why that name sounded so familiar. "John, John as in AJ's ex-boyfriend John right? You're kind of cute John," Rollins gave Kelly a 'what the hell' look and Kelly just gave him a cheesy smile.

"Uhh…yeah that's me," John chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I prefer being called her best friend though. However it is nice to see that she had such sweet and wonderful friends here too," he said while winking at Kelly.

Kelly just blushed and Rollins rolled his eyes obviously not happy with his girlfriend right now. "Yeah well that doesn't mean that you get to sleep with our best friend's girl," Rollins spat at John. He still had Punk's back no matter what.

AJ shook her head and came to John's defense, "We weren't exactly sleeping together that way Seth. I hate being in hospitals and I didn't want to be alone, so John held me as I slept. We didn't mean anything bad by it honestly. Besides, Junior didn't like it either, because he started to beat up John."

That somewhat did the trick to lighten up the mood, because everyone let out a small chuckle. "I guess our little nephew is going to be a little mini Punk and kick everyone's ass huh?" Layla said out loud and everyone laughed. "Speaking of Junior, how are you guys doing today?" she then asked AJ.

"We're doing a lot better Layla, thanks for asking," she smiled as she gave Layla and the rest of the group a hug. John just stood back and watched their interaction with one another. "Sorry if we kept you guys here late night," she apologized to her friends.

"It's not a problem," Ambrose smiled at her. "We went to go see Punk on our way here AJ. There is still no change in his condition," everyone tried to look at him in anger and AJ looked like she was going to start crying. "I mean that doesn't mean that his condition is bad, because he can wake you anytime soon hopefully. I mean…I mean…I'm gonna shut up now," he muttered.

AJ wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "It's okay Dean and thank you for telling me about Phil. I've been worried about him all night long. I just want him to wake up soon and for everything to go back to normal."

John walked over to her and held her hand, "I'm sure that he'll wake up soon AJ. You just need to have some faith. Remember the last time that this happened and he woke up in a day or two. I'm sure that this we'll exactly the same way."

"I hope you guys are right," she said as she gave everyone a sad smile. "Anyways, has anyone heard anything about that asshole that put my fiancé in this position?" she asked referring to Brock.

"Nobody has seen Brock and the police are even having a hard time trying to locate him," Reigns said. "Rollins told them everything that he knows, but without Punk's account, the police may end up dropping the investigation in a couple of days."

Everyone was in shock including John, "Are you serious? That is so messes up. I can't believe that the cops here would even do that. I'm a cop back in Montana and I would never drop a case like this. I would do whatever I had to do in order to bring assholes like this guy to justice." He liked to see his criminals rot in jail.

The guys all looked at John and said, "You're a cop?" They had no idea. Punk and AJ never said anything to them about John being a cop before. Sure they said that Punk had an undercover partner, but they never actually said who that was.

"I'm a detective actually," he said as he pulled out his badge and showed it to everyone. "Maybe if I tell them about what is happening in Montana and about Punk and AJ, they'll continue the pursuit for this Brock guy further," it was just an idea, but he had to talk to the police chief about it first.

"That's cool man and we'll be right there with you. Nobody hurts our friends and gets away with it," Ambrose said as he shook John's hand. This guy was turning out to be cool after all. "The eye of justice is watching. That's a motto that we sort of have. We are cops to and we are always watching out for injustices." John nodded his head and things got quiet for a little bit.

A few minutes later, there was another knock at her door and Dr. Phoenix walked in, "Wow, you have a full house here AJ. How are feeling today?" She looked over AJ's charts and vitals to make sure that everything was looking good.

AJ smiled at her and said, "We're feeling a lot better this morning. Junior was a bit restless, but I think he calmed down now." AJ watched as Dr. Phoenix pulled the ultrasound machine over to the bed and the girls moved out of the way.

"I'm glad to hear that AJ," Dr. Phoenix smiled, and then she got serious. "I want to do a quick ultrasound on Junior here for a second. I was looking at the scans and the heart monitor on him and they seem a little bit off," AJ and everyone in the room almost felt their hearts drop. Dr. Phoenix felt the air in the room change and did her best to calm everyone down. "I'm sure that it is nothing and that it could be, because you said that Junior was a little restless, but I just want to make sure that everything is okay with him. Do you want everyone to be in with her or do you want to be alone?"

"I want everyone here with me," AJ said trying not to cry. John walked over to her and held her hand before kissing the top of her head. Dr. Phoenix lifted up AJ's hospital shirt and put some gel on her stomach before starting the scan. John couldn't believe what he saw when Junior's image came up on the screen. This was the first baby that he has seen this way and he was happy that AJ allowed him to be in the room. Dr. Phoenix flipped on the speakers and Junior's heartbeat filled their ears. That's when they noticed that Dr. Phoenix's features change. "What, what is it Beth?" AJ asked in panicked fearing that something was wrong with Junior.

She moved the scanner against AJ's stomach again and said, "Something doesn't seem right with Junior's heartbeat. It's a little fast, but that's normal unborn babies. With Junior however, it seems that his heartbeat is offbeat a little beat. I think that he may have a heart murmur, but I…I…yep, there it is."

Everyone moved closer to the screen. "What, what is wrong with my baby Beth?" AJ said and was now crying with John holding her tightly. She didn't know what she would do if something was wrong with Junior and with Punk.

"It looks like Junior has a medium sized hole in heart. That's what is causing the potential heart murmur. I can sort of see it hear on the ultrasound machine, but I'm going to have to have to order for another heart scan for Junior," she told AJ.

"Is…is dangerous to him. I don't want him to be in danger," AJ cried harder as John started to rock her back and forth. This couldn't be happening, Junior was supposed to me healthy.

Dr. Phoenix wiped the gel off of AJ's belly and pulled the blankets back on her, "It can be if it doesn't fix itself. If it doesn't fix itself, then Junior may have to have surgery at some point in the future." She saw AJ start to panic again, so she did her best to ease her mind, "Look AJ, just because I may see a hole doesn't mean that I am right. We have to wait for the heart scan okay. For now let's calm down and wait okay. Even with this potential condition, Junior will still live a healthy life no matter what. He will be okay AJ."

AJ couldn't respond, so John answered for her, "Thank you doctor and I hope that you are right about Junior." Dr. Phoenix nodded and walked out the door to order another scan for AJ and Junior.

The guys and girls decided to give AJ and John some space, so they decided to go get AJ something to eat. "We're going to go get you something to eat okay AJ?" Layla said and AJ shook her head no. "You need to eat AJ. Now with Junior, he is going to need a lot of strength," Layla gave AJ one last hug before leaving the room with her friends.

"Everything is going to be okay with Junior. I promise you AJ that he will be okay, don't worry," John said trying to calm her down. "A lot of people are born with these types of heart conditions and they are perfectly healthy. You just have to give Junior's body some time to heal itself," he told her. AJ just continued to cry and John did his best to calm her down.

Sometime later, John finally came out of AJ's room and closed her door. "How is she?" Kelly asked as the waited outside of her room with food in their hands.

John shrugged and said, "As good as she can be I guess. It took her forever to calm down and she finally fell asleep. You guys can go sit with her if you want. I'm going to check on Punk. He needs to wake up, because AJ really needs him to right now." Everyone nodded and went inside as John walked off towards Punk's room.

"Nooooo! Nooooo!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! So sorry about that, but I had to end it here. Anyways omg, Junior may be sick. That is not good. He was the one light in this dark situation. I hope that he'll be okay. AJ and Punk need him to be okay. Speaking of Punk, what the hell happened in the last part of the chapter? I hope that nothing bad happened and hopefully Punk woke up.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	33. Awake Part 1

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the latest reviews for the last chapter of the Eternal Power of Love. Please keep them coming. I love reading them all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time again for the best review award for the last chapter. So the award goes too…**

**The guest who wrote:**

**I loved it my heart brakes for aj and her baby. :"( punk plz WAKE UP SOON AJ NEEDS YOU! And I think John is up to his old mind games on aj.**

**Congrats to you and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Awake Part 1**

_The first thing that Punk noticed when he came to was the amount of pain that his entire body was in. Everything was hurting him and he could barely move. That's when he remembered that he got the shit beat out of by Brock before he passed out on the floor. He tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't, so he decided to focus and listen to the sounds around him to figure out where he was. The first couple sounds that he heard were the familiar sounds of a hospital. He heard countless beepers going off, the sounds of people talking, pages for doctors, and he heard some machines beeping close to him. He added all these things up and came to the conclusion that he was in a hospital. 'Great, just fucking great, I hate hospitals,' he thought to himself._

_Finally after feeling all the tiredness leave his body, Punk gathered enough strength to open in his eyes. Punk noticed that he was in fact in a hospital and that he was all alone in the room. That's when he started to get worried. 'Where the hell is AJ? Where is she?' he thought to himself. He was worried that something might have happened to her or that Brock might have gotten to her too. He had to get out of there and find his fiancée and child. Pulling every single wire off of him, Punk slowly got up and ignored the pain that his body was under. _

_He swung his legs over the bed and was about to try to stand up, when somebody stopped him. "Punk you're awake! I can't believe it and where the hell do you think you're going?" the voice said to him and rushed over towards Punk._

_That voice sound so familiar and when Punk turned around to see who is was, he was in for a shock, "John? John is that you? What are you doing here?" He was so confused at everything that was going on._

"_Ya it's me, you gave us quite a scare there man," John said as he helped him get back into bed. "You were in a coma for 2 years man. You scared the hell out of AJ when you didn't wait up. I was on the phone with AJ when she got the news about your accident, so I flew straight out here to help you guys out," he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to AJ telling her to get to Punk's room fast. _

"_2…2 years? It's been 2 years?" Punk said in shock. He just couldn't believe that it had been that long. That's when he realized that he missed out on a whole lot. "What happened to April? Is she okay? Did she have Junior? That…that…that means that he is about 2 years old now right? I…I…god, I missed so much of his life," he cried, this was beginning to feel like too much to hand for him. John went over to his friend and patted his back. John decided that he should tell Punk the news about what's been going on between him and AJ._

_Just then, Punk and John heard laughter and a little blur ran into the room and attached itself to John's leg. "Hey buddy, what are you doing?" John said as he picked up Junior and held him in his arms. _

_Punk couldn't believe that, that was his son in John's arm, "Is…is…is that Junior?" The boy was so beautiful to Punk. He looked so much like he did when he was that age. Even though this was Punk's first time seeing his son, he was already in love with the boy. Then his happiness faded into sadness. He couldn't believe that he missed his birth, his first smile, his first laugh, his first crawl, his first steps, and even his first words. Even though he couldn't get those moments back, Punk wasn't going to miss anymore, "Can…can…can I hold him?"_

"_Listen Punk," John hesitated. "There's umm…something that we have to tell you. By we, I mean me and AJ," John told him. It was time that he knew the full truth about what happened in the past 2 years._

_Unfortunately he didn't get to prepare Punk, because Junior had spilled the beans before he could tell Punk. "Daddy who dat?" he said as he pointed towards Punk. His mommy always brought him here to see this man, but she never said who this man was, just that his name was Phil and that he was named after this man. _

_When Punk heard Junior call John daddy, he felt his heart drop. 'Did my son just call another man daddy?' Punk thought to himself. Why would AJ allow Junior to call another man daddy? He just had to find out. "Junior, it's me daddy?" Punk said to him softly as Junior just stared at him with the same green eyes._

"_You no daddy," Junior said as he shook his head. "He daddy," he then pointed to John. _

_Punk was about to ask John what the fuck was going on, when they heard a gasp coming from the door. They both turned and saw AJ standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Phil…you're…you're awake," Punk nodded and she ran straight into his awaiting arms. "I can't believe it," she cried into his shoulder. "The doctor's said that you would never wake up, but I knew that you would. I knew that you would."_

"_What the hell is going on AJ? I missed so much. Like why the hell is Junior calling John daddy?" he whispered into her ear. He didn't want to let her go._

_They reluctantly broke apart and AJ sat down on the bed bedside him, "A lot has happened Phil. When the doctor's told us that you wouldn't wake up, I lost it and was in complete denial. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and unfortunately, Junior started to suffer from it and all the stress that I was under. I ended up having him early, because he had a heart condition and he spent months in the hospital recovering. I felt so horrible, but luckily John was here and he helped me through it all. And…and…I don't know how it happened, but I fell in love with him Phil. I fell in love with John I guess because he was there for me in the beginning and I couldn't see a better father figure for my son," she went over to her family and hugged them both._

"_What…what…do you mean he is a better father figure for Junior than me," Punk said with tears in his eyes. He was so frustrated. "You had no right to do that April, Junior is my son, not John," he wasn't going to let John take away his son from him._

"_I had every right to take your son away from you Phil," AJ said in slight anger. "You lied to me the entire time that we were together," Punk looked at her in confusion. "I'm talking about Chicago Phil. John told me everything that happened there. I can't believe that you would keep something like that away from me. I had a right to know."_

_Punk ran his hands through his long hair and said, "I didn't want to tell you, because I was afraid that you would look at me differently April. I was afraid that you would see this cold hearted killer, so that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry AJ, please forgive me and let me back into yours and Junior's life, please."_

_AJ took Junior in her arms and looked at him before she looked at Punk, "I don't care about what you did in Chicago. It was just a freak accident and that's it. I could forgive you for that, but I can't forgive your lies Phil. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's over between us Phil. I married John and he adopted Junior the day that we got married. We are both Cena's and so is the new baby."_

_John looked down at her in surprise, "You're…your're…pregnant?" AJ nodded and John took her and Junior into his arms, "That is so awesome baby. I love you, Junior, and the new baby so much."_

"_And we love you too daddy, don't we Junior?" Junior nodded and jumped into John's arms and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_Meanwhile Punk was on the verge of breaking down. "This can be happening, this can't be happening," he kept on repeating to himself. That was supposed to be him in John's spot. He was supposed to be with AJ and Junior, not John. That was supposed to be his baby that AJ was carrying, not John's. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted at the both of them._

"_I'm sorry Phil, but we're not lying," AJ said sadly. "Please just accept it and let's move on. You can be uncle Punk to Junior, but nothing more. John is his daddy and will always be his daddy."_

"_No, no I will not accept that. That is my son and I want to be the father in his life. You cannot keep him away from me April," Punk said as his anger started to rise. _

_AJ just sighed and walked towards the door, "I'm sorry Phil, but that's not going to happen. Tell uncle Punk by Junior."_

"_Bye uncle Punk," Junior waved to him. "Bye daddy," he then told John. _

_John waved goodbye to his son and then turned his attention to Punk, "Look man, I know that this is a lot to take in, but you have to respect AJ's decision. Please for Junior's sake, just leave us alone."_

"_No, I won't let that happen," Punk said strongly. "That is my family and I will fight to get them back, do you hear me? AJ is my fiancée and Junior is my son, not yours," John just sighed and walked out the door after AJ. That's when Punk lost it, "Don't you turn your back on me, you asshole! Comeback here! Junior! Junior come back, it's me daddy! I'm your real daddy! April please comeback! Nooooo, April don't do this please! I'm begging you please! Junior, noooo! God please, noooo! Noooo! Noooo! Noooo!"_

* * *

**What the hell is going on? That was one intense chapter. I can't believe that, that was all happening. Has it really been 2 years? How can AJ do that to Punk? She can't keep Junior from Punk, can she? I don't know, but I guess that we'll have to see in the next chapter. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things, please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	34. Awake Part II

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry about not updating, I was camping and had no way to update the story. My apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/n: It's time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**angelichox who wrote:**

**I'm praying this is a dream. My shipper heart can't take this! I think I might end up in a coma...**

**JK JK! Enjoying the story, and continue the good work :)**

**-Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 34- Awake Part II**

John couldn't believe how fast things were falling apart for AJ. First Punk had to go and get himself jumped and now Junior was possibly sick. John didn't know how things could get possibly worse, but he knew that he had to be strong and be there for AJ.

Sighing, he approached Punk's room and that's when he heard moaning and groaning sounds coming from inside the room. He thought that something could be seriously wrong with Punk, so he rushed into the room and that's when Punk started to scream, "Nooooo! Nooooo! Nooooo!"

John ran over to the hospital bed and tried to wake him up, "Punk! It's me John, Punk! Come on man, wake up! You're in the hospital!" John tried to shake him awake, but it was no use. Punk remained asleep, so John kept yelling at him to try to wake him from his nightmare, "Come on Punk, wake up!"

Finally Punk's eyes shot open and he took one look at John before exploding, "You fucking son of a bitch!" He started to thrash around in the bed and John did his best to restrain him, "I'm gonna fucking kill you! You asshole, that's my family! My family!"

"What the fuck are you talking about man, calm down?" John shouted back. He needed Punk to calm down before any of them got hurt, so called out for help, "Nurse! Doctor! Somebody help me!" Unfortunately, what John didn't realize was that he left his head close to Punk's and Punk managed to head-butt him in the face. "Fuck man," John said in pain as he released Punk. Punk had cut him pretty bad, because blood immediately started to run down his face.

Luckily at that point, the doctors and nurses came running in at that point and also tried to calm Punk down. "What the hell is going on here?" one of the doctor's said as he filled a syringe with something.

"I'm a detective and when I came in here to check up on Mr. Mendez, he came to and started to scream and thrash around," John told him as a nurse took a look at the cut above his eyebrow. "Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor didn't answer John right away. Instead, he took the syringe and plunged it into Punk's neck and moments later, Punk was out like a light. Once Punk was taken care of, the doctor finally spoke to John, "He'll be alright, I gave him a sedative to knock him out for a bit. We should have had someone in here to check up on him, but we didn't. That is our fault, sorry detective." John gave the doctor a confused look, so the doctor explained himself, "You see, sometimes when a patient is unconscious and received head trauma like Mr. Mendez here, they can sometimes wake up from vivid dreams or appear to be awake, but are still dreaming. Anyways, they can confuse their dreams with reality and can lash out believing that their dreams are real, if that makes any sense." John nodded his head, so the doctor continued, "He might wake up much easier next time, but for now we are going to restrain him to prevent him from hurting anyone further."

John agreed and watched them strap Punk down before he walked out of the room with a nurse to go get some stitches for his eye. Sometime later he came back and Punk was still sedated. "Come on Punk," John told him softly. "AJ needs you right now. Whatever is going through your head right now needs to stop. Just forget about whatever you're dreaming about and come back to us," he pleaded with him. AJ wasn't doing to good and she needed Punk to be there with her, not him.

Finally about an hour later, Punk regained consciousness and reacted the same way as the last time when he saw John, "You fucker, I'm going to kill you! You stole my family!" He started to struggle again, but this time the restrained kept him at bay.

John quickly went over to him and tried to talk some sense back into him, "What the fuck are you talking about Punk? I didn't steal your family! Just calm down and think for a second man, or their going to sedate you again!"

"You lying son of a bitch, you fucking know what I am talking about! You stole my family from me for the past 2 years! AJ, Junior, where are you?" he shouted out for his family. John knew that Punk wasn't going to calm down, so he tried to hold him down again. He used all his strength, but Punk's determination to kill John was stronger. He managed to bust out of his restraints and tackled John to the floor. Luckily the nurses had disconnected Punk from everything, so no real damage was done to him.

"You need to fucking snap out of it man," John groaned in pain from the fall. "You're going to get us both hurt again. Just look at my fucking eye and your fucking arm," he told him.

Punk stopped his attack on John for a moment and looked at his arm. He didn't remember seeing a cast on his arm the first time; then again, he wasn't really paying attention, so he just brushed it off as nothing. Meanwhile John used this brief moment to his advantage and managed to flip Punk over and straddle him while holding him to the ground. "Get the fuck off of me you asshole!" Punk shouted as his anger started to rise again. "I won't let you steal my family. That is my son and my fiancée!"

"Not until you listen to me Punk!" John shouted back. "I didn't steal your family, you have got to believe me. You're in the hospital, remember? You got jumped at that Shield meeting and received a head injury again."

"You're fucking lying," Punk responded as he reversed their position and started to swing at John with his good arm.

John did his best to avoid the strikes while still trying to get through to Punk, "It's been two days since the accident not two years. I'm trying to tell you the truth, but you're not listening to me. You were dreaming, it was all a dream. You need to understand that!"

Punk didn't respond, he just kept on swinging away determined to end John's existence. John on the other hand was getting tired of all this bullshit and decided that enough was enough. He was going to end this once and for all. He managed to avoid Punk's strikes one last time before he grabbed Punk's broken arm and twisted it. This caused Punk to shout in pain and John used this time to swing around Punk and get him into a choke hold. "You need to calm the fuck down for one last time man," John told him sternly as Punk struggled against him. "You need to come back to us, for AJ's sake. She needs you Punk, Junior is sick," Punk didn't hear him, he was too busy trying to break the hold. John decided that he was going to try one last time before he put Punk to sleep, "Did you fucking hear me, I said that Junior is sick!"

All of a sudden Punk stopped struggling and choked out, "What did you say?" His air supply was running out and he was starting to have a hard time staying conscious.

"I said that AJ needs you, because Junior is sick. Now I'm going to let go, but only if you behave. Do you understand?" John asked him. Punk thought about it for a second and nodded his head.

As soon John let him go, Punk took a big breath to try to get some air back into his lungs. _'Maybe it was just a dream,_' he told himself. He wanted to believe John and what he was telling him, but he knew that he had to keep his guard up. "What do you mean Junior is sick? Where is he?" Punk asked.

"They took AJ to get some scans done. They think that something might be wrong with Junior's heart," John informed him. Hopefully all of this was getting through to Punk and he was slowly coming back to reality.

"No, no, no, no, no," Punk said as he retreated to the corner of the hospital room. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening!" he shouted as he started to rock back and forth.

John crawled over to him, "What's going on Punk? I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He had a feeling that things were going from bad to worse.

Punk just continued to rock back and forth, "Not happening, not real. Not happening, not real." Slowly he started to lose touch with reality again."

John was about to go get help when something stopped him, "John?" He turned and saw AJ standing in the doorway, "John, what's going on?"

* * *

**Yeah, it was all a dream. However I think things might not be all sunshine and daises. Hopefully things will get better soon. Once again, sorry for not updating.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	35. Come Back

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. You guys rock and are the best readers in the world. Also, I'd like to ask you all to prayer for your fellow reader Katrina, because a really close family friend died. If you guys can do this, that would be great **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: For this best review award, I want to do something different. I want to recognize a couple of people who helped me get to 300 reviews, because they reviewed twice for the last chapter. These readers are:**

**SamanthaRKO**

**Ted**

**Micheal **

**Katrina**

**Thank you guys and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 35- Come Back**

After spending the night and almost half of the next day in the hospital, AJ was finally released. Dr. Phoenix had ordered AJ to try to stay as stress free as possible and to try not to worry about Junior so much. They had ran the necessary tests and scans on AJ and Junior to determine that Junior did in fact have a hole in his heart, but they need to further evaluate the scans to see just how bad and big the hole was. So, Dr. Phoenix suggested that AJ go and spend some time with Punk and that she would go tell them together when they got all the results in.

The guys and girls had left earlier for work, so that left AJ to wonder the hospital all alone as she searched for Punk's room. As she got closer to his room, AJ couldn't help but notice all the crying and mumbling noises coming from his room. So without hesitation, she rushed over there hoping that Punk was awake. When she got to the doorway, she didn't expect to see what was going on in front of her. Punk was in fact awake, but was in the corner of the hospital room rocking back and forth while mumbling something to himself. "John?" she called to him as he was kneeling in front of Punk. "John what's going on?"

"AJ," John said in surprise as he got up off the floor. "What are you doing here? Did the doctor finally release you?" he asked. Luckily Punk didn't see AJ, so John let out as sigh of relief that Punk didn't freak out again.

"Ya she did," AJ said never taking her eyes off of Punk. "So I ask again, what's going on John? Why is Phil acting like that?" she asked him. She wanted nothing more than to run over to Punk and give him a big hug and kiss, but there was one thing that was stopping her, fear. Yes fear was stopping her. AJ had never seen Punk act this was before and it scared the hell out of her.

John felt this in AJ too and decided to get her out of there so that he could explain things to her, "Come on AJ, let's go outside and talk for a minute, alright?" He went to go pull AJ outside, but AJ didn't move. All she could do was just stand there and stare at the man that she called her fiancé and cry. "Please AJ," John pleaded with her, "Just for a second and then we can come back."

Finally after a couple of seconds, AJ nodded her head and followed John out of the door. "What the hell is going on with Phil John and why do you have a bandage over your eye?" she asked him as they sat down on a bench outside of Punk's room.

"I don't know AJ, the doctors think that he may be stuck in some type of dream like state that may take some time to come out of," he told her. "After I left you with your friends, I came here to check up on Punk. He was moaning and thrashing around in the bed a lot, so I tried to wake him up. When I did that, he woke up and started to freak out and fight me. He kept on saying that he was going to kill me, because I stole his family. He even managed to cut my eyebrow open before the doctors came in and sedated him. He was asleep for about an hour and when he woke up again, we fought a little bit, but I managed to get through to him."

"What, what did you do?" AJ asked crying as John pulled her into a hug. She couldn't believe how fast things were changing from bad to possibly worse.

John lowered his hand to her belly and whispered into her ear, "I told him about Junior. I told him about Junior being sick and how you guys needed him. Punk did snap out of it at one point, but then he started to freak out again. I don't know AJ, but it was like he knew that Junior was sick. Speaking of Junior, how is the little man doing?"

AJ gave John a weak smile and said, "He's doing alright for now, Beth said that he does have a hole in his heart, but they need to study the scans more to see how bad it is." She still couldn't believe that Junior was sick and now she had to deal with his father being sick. It was exhausting.

"Don't worry AJ, things will go back to normal soon you'll see," John told her as he hugged her tight. "Maybe if you go in and talk to him, Punk will snap out of it."

"You…you really think so," AJ looked up at him as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She was so lucky to have John in her life as well as having him in Junior's life as well.

John gave her his trademark dimpled smile and said, "I know so, Punk just needs to see that you guys are alright and that you are still his family, not mine." It still broke his heart to refer to AJ as Punk's and not his.

AJ gave him one last hug and kiss on the cheek before she made her way back inside Punk's room with John smiling right behind her. Very quietly, she entered the room and made her way over to Punk who was still freaking out in the corner of the room. "Phil," she called out to him as she got closer to him. "Phil, it's me April," she said again when he didn't respond to her. Punk looked up at her briefly, but then resumed what he was doing before. With John's help, AJ kneeled in front of Punk and placed her hand on his cheek to get him to look at her, "Phil?"

Punk looked up at her with his green eyes and blinked a couple of times before saying, "A…April…"

"Yes, yes it's me Phil," AJ said with tears in her eyes. "What's going on in that head of yours Punk? You need to come back to me and Junior," she took his hand and place it one her belly.

Junior kicked his father's hand and Punk smiled, "Junior my son, mine." Then all of a sudden, his mood changed, "Junior's sick, no, no, no, no, no!"

John when to pull AJ away from him, but she stopped him, "Wait John, it's okay. Phil isn't going to hurt me, because of Junior." John reluctantly let go of AJ's shoulder and gave her a quick nod. AJ moved over to sit next to Punk and said, "Yes Phil, Junior is sick, but he is going to be okay. Do you understand? Junior will be okay." She pulled him into a hug and Punk responded by hugging her back. "It's going to be okay Phil, you just need to come back to us," she whispered into his ear.

Punk looked up at her and gave her a smile. She thought that he was coming back to her, when all of a sudden Punk started to zone out and then passed out. John quickly saw this and grabbed Punk's head before he smacked it against the ground. John picked Punk off the ground and placed him back on the hospital bed, but as he was letting go of Punk, he began to convulse.

"What…what's happening John?" AJ asked as she watched her fiancé thrash around on the bed.

"I think that he's having a seizure, go get help," he told her. AJ ran out of the room in search of help and John stayed behind with Punk, "Come on man, you need to come back. You need to come back!"

* * *

**Oh no, I hope that Punk is okay. Maybe he will be, but I don't know. How about John is he really being sincere to AJ or is he still playing with her mind. Also, I hope that Junior will be okay. I just want the whole family to be okay. Let me know what you guys all think.**

**Also don't forget to send some love to your fellow reader Katrina and her family **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	36. Reunited

**Author's Notes: Thank to you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock! Please keep them coming. I appreciate each and every single one of them. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**RandysAJPunker who wrote:**

**Oh no! Punk Needs to Snap out of It!**

**And John, John needs to Leave.**

**I Hope Junior Gets Better soon!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 36- Reunited**

It had been about an hour since the doctors came in and got Punk under control before rushing him for numerous scans and John and AJ were getting worried. "What if he doesn't pull through John?" AJ said in fear. "What if I lose my fiancé and the father of my child? Oh god, my son will grow up without his father."

"Don't talk like that AJ," John scowled her "Punk is going to be just fine. Sometimes you have to take a step back before you can move forward. This set back will just make Punk comeback better and stronger, you'll see," he reassured her, "Besides, you'll always have me here to help you regardless."

"Thanks John," AJ said as she hugged him. "I know that you're always going to be there for me and Junior. Sorry about breaking down, I guess that I'm just tired and my mind is running about a hundred miles a minute."

John gave her a hug and said, "It's okay AJ, if I was in your shoes, I would probably be acting the same way." He kissed the top of her head, "I love you AJ and I would never lie to you without cause, you know that right?" He wondered if now a good time to tell her about her father.

AJ looked up at him and said, "Of course I know that John. I know that everything that you and Phil are doing is to protect me one way or another. I'm very thankful for that John and I love you too." She leaned up and gave him a kiss that landed at the corner of his mouth. _So close,_ John thought to himself as he smiled and AJ blushed before hugging him again.

They stayed like that for some time till Punk's doctor found them, "Excuse me, are you Jeanette Brooks?"

"Yes I am, how is my fiancé?" she asked the doctor as her and John broke apart. She prayed that he was alright.

"Mr. Mendez did indeed suffer a seizure; however, it wasn't too bad so he did get lucky. We did some scans and I'm happy to report that no damage was done to his brain. We have determined that the cause of the seizure was most likely due to Mr. Mendez's body resetting itself. It could also be that it was his body's way of waking him up from his dream like state. He should return to normal soon, but he does need to rest and possibly take some time off of work. He is awake and is asking for you, if you would like to go see him," the doctor told them.

AJ gave the doctor a smile, "Thank you doctor." The doctor smiled back and walked away. She then turned towards John and said, "You were right John, you were right all along. Phil is going to be okay!"

"See I told you so," John smiled at her. "All you had to do was have some faith. Now let's go see that accident prone fiancé of yours." AJ just laughed and they made their way towards Punk's room.

As they walked towards his room, AJ had gotten butterflies in her stomach. She wondered what Punk would remember and what he would say or do when he John come into the room. Well they were going to find out, because they had just reached Punk's room. "Stay out here for a minute until I say your name and then come in okay?" She told John. John nodded in agreement and watched as AJ entered the room.

Punk was lying slightly elevated and had his eyes closed. Fearing that he was asleep, AJ quietly walked over to his bed and gently grabbed his hand. Surprisingly, Punk squeezed her hand back before opening his eyes. "Hey princess," he smiled when he opened his eyes and saw AJ standing there.

"Hey Punky," AJ smiled back with tears in her eyes. "How are you feeling?" she was so happy to see him wide awake and coherent.

"I'm doing okay, I just have a real bad headache and my arm is killing me," Punk said as he tried to sit higher with AJ's help. "How did I get here?"

Once he got settled, AJ sat on the bed beside him, "Seth was the one that found you. He went to go look for you and found you in a pool of your own blood in the bathroom. You gave us quite a scare when you didn't wake up." She started to tear up at the memory of what they all went through, "I don't know how much you remember, but John is here. He has been helping me get through these past two days."

She turned towards the door and John walked into the room smiling at Punk," Hey man, nice to see that you're alive and well. You had us all worried there for a second. Do you remember anything?"

"Hey John, it's nice to see you too," Punk smiled as he shook John's head. "Thanks for taking care of Junior and April for me. As for remembering anything, I just remember getting into a fight in the bathroom, but that's about it. The thing that freaks me out the most was that the doctor said that I had a seizure, is that true?"

"Ya it is," AJ said sadly. "One moment I was taking to you to try to get you to come back to us and the next minute you were seizing. John took care of you while I went to go get help. The doctor said that it was your body's way of resetting itself so that you can wake up and come back to us. I'm so sorry that you got hurt again Phil. It's all my fault, if we didn't have to leave Montana, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You're better off without me. I am such a disappointment to everyone," she cried.

"Come here princess," Punk told her softly as he took her into his arms. "I'm so sorry that I put you through all that worry baby. I never wanted to hurt you and Junior like that. I never want to hear you say that you are disappointment alright? You are not a disappointment believe me. I'm the one that is a disappointment. My own parents even called me that to my face when I left Chicago. They told me that I was a failure and a disappointment to them. They said that I would be lucky if I could find a women to love me for who is was. I love you April and you are that women that loves me for who I am. I also love Junior and I promise you that I will marry you before he is born. We don't need our family to be here to do it, because they are already here. The boys, girls, and John, they are the only family that we need, because they accept us for who we are. I love you April."

All AJ could do was cry at his loving words. She felt so horrible. Here she was feeling sorry about herself when Punk was the one that was really hurting. She couldn't believe that he parents had called him a disappointment to his face. Even though her parents never actually said that to her, she can only feel a fraction of what Punk was feeling. When they broke apart, AJ looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too Phil and as long as we have each other, that's all we'll need." She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. When they broke apart again, that's when they noticed that they were alone in the room, "Where did John go?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, I guess he wanted to give us some space. Anyways, what happened while I was out? Did the catch Brock? I'm gonna kill him if I ever get my hands on him." He remembered Brocks cowardly attack on him and he wanted his revenge.

"The cops can't find him Phil," AJ informed him. "After he attacked you and Seth found you, Dean sent the cops after him and Brock has been invading them ever since. I hate what he did to you, but at the same time, I want to thank him."

"Why?" Punk asked confused. He had no idea that Junior was really sick. "What could he have possibly done to deserve a thanks for you?" he was starting to get anger.

Looking down sadly with tears in her eyes, AJ said, "You don't understand, so let me explain. When you got admitted in the hospital, I lost it. I started to panic and all of a sudden I got this sharp pain in my stomach. Roman ran to get help and the doctors quickly admitted me into the hospital. They ran some tests and scans on me and at first they said that everything, but…"

"But what?" Punk said as he started to freak out. He didn't like the way that things were sounding. "April what is wrong?" Is it you or Junior?" when he saw her start to cry harder and rub her belly, he knew that it was Junior. "Oh god April, what is wrong with our baby?" he felt like he was going to pass out.

"He's sick Phil," she cried. "Beth did and ultrasound this morning and found out that Junior has a hole in his heart. They immediately ran some more scans and tests to see how bad it is, but so far there's nothing yet. Beth said that she would come find us when she has the results. So you see, if Brock hadn't have put you in the hospital, we may have not known about Junior's condition. I'm so sorry Phil, I'm so sorry that I let this happen."

Punk had tears in his eyes as well. He didn't want his son to be sick. That was the last thing that him and April wanted. He pulled her into a hug and said, "It's okay princess, it's not your fault. Sometimes these things happen and we have got to make the best out of it. I'm just glad that we found this out now rather than later. We can get through this April, don't worry."

They held each other as they cried and were only interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door. They turned and saw that it was Beth standing in the doorway, "Hey guys, sorry to interrupt you guys, but I got the test results back and I'm afraid that it's not the results that we wanted."

* * *

**Yeah Punk is finally awake and is acting normal. I'm so glad that he is okay. At the same time I feel sad for him, because of what his parents told him. They are real jerks. Anyways, oh no, Junior's tests weren't good. I hope that he will be okay. Stay tuned to the next chapter, because something big will happen that will change Punk and AJ's plans for the future.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	37. Decisions

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter as well as reviewing the last chapter. You guys are all awesome. Please keep the love and support coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote**

**I Can't Believe Punk Parents Even Said That To Him Sounds Like Jerks To Me Didn't Deserve That All And Uh Oh Junior Tests Didn't Come Out Good Can't Wait To Read That**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 37-Decisions**

AJ and Punk felt like they couldn't breathe when they heard Beth say that she had some bad news. This wasn't real. "How…how bad is it?" Punk asked her as he tried to stay strong for his family. This couldn't be happening to them.

"It sounds worse than what it actually is, but we were right about our diagnosis with Junior," Beth told them as she took a seat close to the bed. "The tests and scans do show that there is a pretty big hole in Junior's heart. Now it is common for some babies to have holes in their hearts and they pretty much close on their own, but in Junior's case, I'm very concerned that the hole might not close. Also, due to the size of the hole, I'm concerned that his little body might not be getting the circulated amount of blood that it needs. This can lead to a lot of problems like high blood pressure or it can cause the heart to get enlarged and that can be deadly. These symptoms are associated with Ventricular Septal Defect or VDS, but until he is born, we cannot officially say what type of heart defect Junior has," she said.

"So what do we do?" AJ asked as her and Punk rubbed her stomach and took in what Beth was telling them. Part of AJ wanted to cry and the other part of her felt so guilty. She felt that she was the one who caused this, because of all the stress that she had be under. Sadly she then asked, "What can we do to help close the hole?"

Beth gave AJ a sympathetic smile, "As much as I want to help your baby, I'm afraid that there is nothing that I can do. There is really nothing that any of us can do at this point. The only one that really help is Junior. Only his little body can repair itself and try to close the hole. If it doesn't, well then I'm afraid that we'll have to do surgery on him a few weeks to a few months after he is born. The sooner the better."

Punk looked at Beth in disbelief, "So soon? Is it normal and safe for babies to have surgery so young and so soon after birth?" He wanted his son to get better, but he didn't want to put his son through a potential dangerous and painful surgery the first year of his life.

"Well for some babies, we can watch them grow up and see if the hole closes, but for babies like Junior who have really big holes, it's safer and better to have the surgery right away," she informed them. "Guys once this hole is healed, I don't see any reason why Junior cannot have a normal life. The only this is that he'll have a scar and will just have to come in for regular checkups. That is all that will happen to him. But there is another downside that we have to talk about."

"What?" AJ asked fearing that something else was wrong with her son. "What else is going on? Please tell us Beth," she pleaded with her.

Beth searched through her notes until she found the page and pamphlet that she was looking for that dealt with Junior's condition and handed it to them, "Unfortunately we don't have the resources here to deal with Junior's condition. Our whole department is getting redone and our top surgeon left the state. For this surgery to happen we would have to fly in a surgeon to do it and that can get real pricey. However, there is another option that most of our patients take and it has a much better success rate of the hole in the heart not opening up again."

"We want that one," both AJ and Punk said instantly. "If that is the better option for Junior, then we want that one," Punk told Beth. They wanted the best possible treatment for their son.

"Well in order for Junior to get the best care possible, it looks like you guys would have to relocate to new place close to the best hospital," she informed them.

Punk and AJ looked at each other in disbelief. They just got to Hawaii and made it their home. How were they supposed to just pack up and leave their new family? Then again, if Junior was going to get better, then maybe they were willing to move again. "Where exactly would we be relocating to?" AJ asked her. "That is, if we decide to go with that option."

Beth dug through her notes again and found another pamphlet, "You guys would have to be relocating to Montana. They have the best surgeons and infant care units in the country. Now I know that this is a lot to take in, so why don't you guys take the next week to think things through and come see me again on Monday." Punk and AJ looked at each other in fear of not knowing what was going to happen to them. "Don't worry guys, either way Junior will be great hands," she reassured them before walked out the door leaving the couple to talk about what just happened.

"So what do you think we should do?" AJ asked quietly. She was so confused about what she wanted that she hoped Punk had a plan already forming in his head. "Tell me what you think we should do Phil?"

"I don't know April," he sighed. "For the first time in a while, I really don't have a plan for us. On one hand I want Junior to be okay and get the best care possible, but on the other hand, I don't want to put us in danger again. It's seems like a bad choice no matter what we choose to do."

"You know me Phil, I will do whatever you want to do," AJ hugged him. "Even though I don't want to go back to Montana, I would consider it for our son. But we don't have to think about it right away like Beth said, so why don't we take a couple of days to think about it and come with a decision then. Besides, now that John is here, you guys can sit down and talk about the safety aspect of moving back. Then we will have all bases covered."

Just then John entered the room, "Hey guys, I hope that I'm not interrupting or anything. I saw Dr. Phoenix in the hallway and I just thought I should come and see if she talked to you guys yet. You know about Junior and stuff."

AJ gave him a quick smile and said, "Yeah she was here, she just got done giving us Junior's results about and about what our options are." John gave them a worried look, so she explained herself further, "I guess that they were right about Junior having a heart defect. We can't do anything now for him, except wait and see if the hole closes."

"Wow," John said in shock. "I'm sorry guys, what happens if it doesn't close? Is Junior going to be okay?" He was worried about Junior too and he didn't want to see anything bad happen to the little guy.

"He's alright for now, but Beth said that if the hole doesn't heal, Junior will have to have surgery sometime after he is born," Punk spoke up. "But in order for that to happen, Beth either needs to call in an out of state doctor that will cost us a fortune, or we have to go back to Montana, because they have the best infant care unit there."

John couldn't believe that this was happening. It was the last thing that he wanted for his friends. "Again I'm sorry guys. I guess you guys have a big decision to make. Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?" he asked them. Punk and AJ looked at each other and just shook their heads no. "Well just know that I'm here for you guys if you need anything," he told them as he walked over and gave them both a hug.

They started to make some small talk again when there was a knock on the door. They all turned around and saw the guys and girls standing there. "Punk!" they all cried out when they saw that Punk was awake and talking. They all ran into the room and surrounded the bed.

"You scared the shit out of us man," Ambrose said as he shook Punk's hand. "Don't you dare do that again."

"I won't," Punk said sincerely. "Sorry I put you guys through that, by the way Seth, thanks for saving me man. I appreciate that man, I really do. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't find me in that bathroom. I owe you one big time." He was so happy and grateful that he had such awesome friends in his and AJ's life.

Rollins went over to him and gave him a big hug, "No problem bro, I'm just glad that you're okay. We were all really worried about you bro. We even talked to Mark for you and he said just take all the time you need to get better and your job will still be there waiting for you."

Punk smiled and said, "Cool, I'm gonna call him later and talk to him about some things. I kind of see him as a father figure and I really need some advice right now." Everything one looked at him a little funny, so he explained himself, "Well since you are all here, I just we should tell you that we might be leaving Hawaii."

"What why?" everyone said in shock. No one wanted to see them leave. They had just gotten there and Punk and AJ had already became a part of their little family. It was going to be hard to say goodbye if they did leave Hawaii. "But we don't want you guys to leave," Kelly said sadly.

"We don't want to move either, but we might have to Kelly," AJ told her. "The doctor just came in and said that Junior is sick and may need special treatment when he is born that we cannot get here. The only place that we can get it is in Montana."

They were all stunned. Just like John, they hated to see the baby sick and knew what could happen if they moved back to Montana. "I thought that it is too dangerous for you guys to move back?" Reigns said.

Punk rubbed his forehead and said, "Ya it is, but we've got to do what we've got to do."

"And we will stand by your side," Dean said proudly. "No matter what, you guys can count on us."

"Thanks guys," Punk and AJ said as they hugged there friends. When they broke apart, AJ noticed that John was walking towards the door again. "Where are you going John?" she asked him.

John turned towards her and said, "I'm gonna go get some coffee and leave you guys alone to chat with your friends for a second." Truth be told, he was really leaving because he knew that their friends hated him and he didn't want to be in the same room as them right now.

AJ got off the bed and said, "Well in that case I'll just go with you. Junior is hungry anyways, so I need to feed him. Is that okay Punky?"

"That's fine Princess," he smiled at her. "Can you bring me something back too, I'm getting a little hungry too."

"Sure baby," AJ smiled as she leaned down to give him a kiss before walking off with John. She need to ask him a big question and wanted to be alone with John when she asked it.

* * *

**Oh no, they might have to go back to Montana. That is not good. Nothing good can happen in Montana. What do you guys think? Also, what do you guys think that AJ needs to ask John? Do you think he is still playing with her emotions? Please let me know what you think about this last chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	38. Trust or Don't Trust

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are totally awesome. Thank you so much and please keep on reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it is time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**The Guest who wrote:  
**

**Wow. Why Montana? Why not a safer place?**

**But if it's for Junior than I think they better go back. And as for John, he's bad news. He just needs to leave.**

**story is amazing!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 38- Trust or Don't Trust**

After AJ and John left the room, it felt like a whole bunch of tension had left the room. At first Punk didn't notice, but he would find out sooner or later as to why there was tension there. "So you guys were really worried about me huh?" he asked his friends.

"Ya we really were scared for you man," Ambrose said truthfully. "When we heard Seth screaming for help, we knew that something was wrong, so we took off towards the bathrooms. That's when we saw you on the floor covered in blood. We called for an ambulance and I went with you while the guys went to go get AJ and the girls. Do you remember what happened?" he asked Punk.

"No not really, just bits and pieces," he told him. "I remember coming out of the stall and washing my hands when my head was smashed against the mirror. That's when I was thrown up against the wall and saw that it was Brock who was attacking me. We had a not so friendly conversation and then next thing I knew, I was on the floor in pain. I think that's when I passed out," he said.

Everyone couldn't believe how viciously Punk was attacked and sadly Brock still hadn't paid for his crime. Yet, because the guys were going to make sure that he paid when they got their hands on him. "What else do you remember?" Layla asked him.

Punk thought about it for a second and said, "Well… I remember this crazy dream that I was having. I remember waking up and even though it felt like a couple of days, it turned out that I was in a coma for 2 years. John was there and I ended up finding out that he was raising Junior as his own son, because I couldn't be there." Punk had to stop and take a breath, because the dream was almost painful to talk about. "Then I remember freaking out, because I heard Junior call John daddy, he and April were married, and they were in the process of having another baby. I started to scream saying that John was stealing my family and that's when I woke up. I'm glad that I woke up, because I never want to have that dream again. I think that I would kill John if he tried to steal my family," he laughed jokingly thinking that it could never happen.

The group however didn't laughed and just looked at each other with guilty faces. They knew that Punk deserved to know the truth about what they saw earlier. "Umm…Punk, there's umm…something that you need to know," Ambrose said hesitantly. Punk looked at him in confusion and had a nervous feeling in stomach. "Umm…this morning we umm…came to check up on you guys and when we went into AJ's room, we umm…saw her with John," he said looking down.

Punk didn't like the way that it sounded, "You saw April with John how?" He tried to calm himself down, because he didn't want to freak out without knowing all the facts first.

"Well you see, there were sort of umm…sleeping together. Now I know that sounds worse than what it actually is, but they did have their clothes. They really did look comfortable though, here take a look," Reigns said as he pulled out his phone and showed Punk the picture that he took of John and AJ.

Punk looked at the phone in disbelief and all the rage started to make his blood boil. The picture looked similar to the own that Mike had made John send to him and that made Punk even more pissed. "I can't believe this," he said as he handed Reigns back the phone. "I'm out for like minute and John right away swoops in and tries to take her from me," he was definitely pissed and if he wasn't in the hospital, he wouldn't have a problem with kicking John's ass. "What did they have to say for themselves?"

Layla looked down and said, "AJ made up this story how she was cold and hated hospitals, so she asked John to hold her. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way Punk, but you needed to know the truth."

"I appreciate that guys and I'm going to confront them on this. You can bet your ass I will," Punk asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I'm going to need you guys to do something for me. Can you do whatever it is that I ask you?"

"Anything man, just name it," Rollins said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They would do anything for their family and they included AJ and Punk part of that family.

Punk thought about what he was going to ask them for a moment before saying, "I want you guys to watch April for me while I'm in here. I know that I can trust her, but when she is around John, she can be unpredictable. I don't trust John one bit and I need at least one of you guys around them at all costs starting now. Can you do that for me?"

Everyone nodded and Punk felt a little bit better. "We will do that Punk and I will find John and AJ now," Trish said as she walked out of the door.

Punk hated himself for having his friends spy on AJ and John for him, but he had to make sure that John didn't try anything. AJ was his and sooner rather than later, Punk was going to make sure that he was legally his.

* * *

Meanwhile, John and AJ were downstairs in the cafeteria enjoying some lunch. "Again I'm so glad that you are here John, I missed seeing you and talking to you. I thought that I would never see a familiar and friendly face again."

"Me too AJ," John smiled. "I was so happy that you answered the phone when I called you. I missed hearing your voice. I felt like an asshole for the way that I treated you and I was afraid that I lost you as a friend. I love you AJ and I don't want to lose you as a friend."

AJ looked deep into John's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth, "I missed your voice too John and I'm so glad that you called me. I was really homesick and it felt good hearing a familiar voice. As for losing me, you'll never lose me John. You are my best friend and I love you too."

John reached over the table and held AJ's hand, "Thanks for that AJ. I'm just glad that you're doing alright now. It's good to see you making a life for you here. Home is kind of crazy right now and I don't want you to be anywhere near it. With Elizabeth, Kaitlyn, and your parents, I needed to get away too."

"What's going on with them John?" AJ asked. Even though she was still pissed at them, they were a part of her and always will be. She still loved them deep down inside of her.

"Nothing really, their just still pissed off about what Punk said to them and unfortunately they are taking it out on me," he said. It was true through; they blamed John for everything and had been harassing him like crazy. It got to the point where he stopped checking his voicemail, because it was filled with voicemails of them yelling and threating him.

"I'm sorry about that John. It's not your fault at all, it's their fault. They brought it upon themselves and how we might have to go back and face them. I don't know what will happen now. Things have changed so much," she said sadly.

John squeezed her hand gently, "Don't be sad AJ, besides you have me and your friends here, we will help you and be there for you no matter what. You just focus on Junior and let me take care of it okay?"

AJ smiled at John, "Thanks for that John and speaking for Junior, there is something that I want to ask you. Phil doesn't know yet, but that's okay." John nodded, so AJ continued, "Well, you see, I was umm…I was wondering if you umm…I was wondering if you wanted to be Junior's godfather?"

John was totally shocked, "Wow, you want me to be the little man's godfather?" AJ nodded and John smiled again, "I…I…I don't know what to say other then yes. Yes, I would love to be Junior's godfather," he got up and went over to AJ to give her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you," AJ said as she squeezed him. "This means so much to me John and I'm sure that Phil will see it this way too. I love you John and I want Junior to love you just as much as I do."

"You're welcome AJ," John replied. He wanted to be happy, but deep down inside of him, he was conflicted. Here AJ practically trusted him with her child and he couldn't even tell her the truth about her own family. Even though he knew that it would hurt her a lot, AJ had to know the truth about her family. "Look AJ, before any of this goes any further; there is something that I need to tell you."

AJ took a step back and looked at him, "What is it John?" She had a weird feeling in her stomach that it wasn't good. "What's going on John?"

John was about to tell here when he saw Trish in the corner of his eye, "I can't tell you now, but tonight when everyone leaves, I'll tell you." AJ just nodded as Trish walked up to them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked the two.

"Not much," AJ replied, "Just going to talk Punk some food."

Trish smiled and grabbed AJ's arm pulling her away from John, "Cool, let's walk back together."

She gave John an evil look and just walked away. John sighed and knew that something was up and that Punk was behind it all.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for this sucky chapter, but here it is. Tell what do you guys think? How will Punk react? Also what will AJ say when she is confronted by Punk about John?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please! **

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	39. Me or John

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the love and support, please keep it coming I appreciate it a lot. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's once again time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Why John is getting all the hate? Even though I hate John as a wrestler, but he seems pretty legit in your story. John should get less disrespect than he deserves. I mean come on he's Punk's partner and he has been helping him and AJ a lot lately back in Montana.**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 39- Me or John**

By the time that AJ, John and Trish got back to the room, Punk had calmed down enough to act like nothing was wrong. He wanted to confront AJ and John right there and then, but he decided to wait to have it out with them until their friends left. Once they were gone, Punk was going to let them have it.

"Hey Punky," AJ said as she walked up to his bed and gave him his food. "I didn't know what to get you, so I got you a burger and fries. I hope that it's okay," she smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but at the last second Punk turned his head and the kiss landed on his cheek. By that move, AJ knew that something was wrong with him.

"That's fine April," Punk said in return with no emotion in his voice. "I sent Trish after you guys, because the guys and girls were leaving," he then said with a hint of attitude this time and it didn't go unnoticed by John and AJ.

AJ knew that she had to get to the bottom of Punk's knew attitude, so she quickly said goodbye to her friends, so that she could talk to Punk in private. "Aww…well thanks for coming to check up on us guys," she told them as she gave them each a hug. "It means a lot to us."

The group smiled at AJ trying to seem that nothing was wrong. "Don't mention it AJ," Kelly hugged her, "We love you guys and we want you guys to be safe and healthy." She then pulled AJ closer and whispered into her ear, "Watch out for Punk, he knows about you and John. Call me if you need anything." She wasn't going to stand by and watch her friend get accused of doing something that she didn't do. Kelly had her back all the way.

AJ just smiled at her before watching Kelly and the rest of her friends leave. Once they were all alone, AJ turned around and noticed that punk wasn't eating, "Aren't you going to eat Punk?" He was just complaining of starving earlier.

"No I think I lost my appetite," he said as he looked at the two in disgust. He couldn't believe that they were playing with his emotions like this and he didn't know how much more he could take.

When he said that, John had heard enough of his attitude and it pissed him off. He didn't like the way that he was talking to him or AJ. Enough was enough. "What the hell is your problem?" John nearly shouted at him. "What did I do to you? I just fucking got here."

Punk looked at John with fire in his eyes and said, "Oh you've done a lot man. You've done a lot since you got here and none of it has been any good. One of them being that you are trying to steal my fucking family again and I'm getting tired of it!"

"Phil enough!" AJ shouted at him, "John isn't trying to steal anything from you. He is only here to help us out Phil, why can't you see that? Why are you even acting like this? You were just fine a couple of minutes ago," she then remembered what Kelly had said and wondered how he found out.

"Why am I acting like this? Why am I acting like this?!I'll tell you why I'm fucking acting like this, I'm acting like this, because I saw you and John boy here getting all cozy in your hospital room while I was here practically dying!" he yelled at them. When Punk said that, John was disbelief, he wondered who told him, he then figured that it was probably one of Punk's friends. Punk saw John's face and said, "What, didn't think that I would find out. One of the guys took a picture of you two and like the good friends like they are, they told me what happened. How could you do this to me again April?"

April thought about what he said and said, "What are you talking about Phil? I've never done anything to you. I know that me and John were together at one point, but it was when we were broken up and we have never been together that way ever since. I know what that picture looked like, but we didn't do anything. When I woke up and saw John by my bedside, I was shocked and happy all at the same time. We talked for a bit and when I got tired, I asked John to hold me, because you know how much I hate hospitals."

Punk just looked at her and said, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I see the way that he looks at you AJ, he is in love with you. Why can't you see that, are you that stupid? He is trying to rip our family apart April." He couldn't believe that it looked like his dream was coming true. He couldn't let John steal his family, he had to stop it somehow.

"Look Punk, I'm not going to stand here and deny that I love AJ, because I am. I loved AJ ever since we've first met and I don't think that I will ever stop loving her. As for trying to steal here away from you, yes at one point I wanted that to happen, but as the saying goes, you have to let the ones that you love go. I can see that AJ loves you Punk and that she belongs to you, so I will gladly take a step back and be the godfather of her baby that she wants me to be," he then turned and smiled at AJ who smiled back.

"Fuck no!" Punk yelled at John. At one point he started to see that they were telling the truth, but when he heard John say that AJ wanted him to be the godfather of Junior, he lost it, "April I'm sorry, but I'm not letting that asshole anywhere near my son, let alone be his godfather. You have to choose AJ, it's either me or John. Who do you want more in your life?" If he wasn't so weak, he would have gotten out of bed and killed John right there and then.

AJ just looked at Punk with tears in her eyes, "You Phil, it's always been you. How could you even make me choose like that? It will always be you and for the last time, Junior is our son. That means that I get a say in his life to and John will be his godfather. If you don't like it, then you can leave. I know that John loves me and truth be told, I love him too, but as a friend. He has been there for me when I needed him. If you really love me, then you'll stop this jealousy otherwise me and Junior are gone." Then in a flash, she ran out the door. She couldn't stand there and listen to the two men that she loved fight with each other. Yes John did make his mistakes, but he is redeeming himself now and is a different person. Why couldn't Punk see that?

John was pissed when he saw AJ run out the door and Punk didn't do a thing to stop her. He also couldn't believe that Punk was the person that AJ chose. He wasn't acting like a man right now, he was acting like a child. "Do you see what you just did Punk? You hurt AJ and she ran out on you once again. When is this going to stop and when are you going to learn that she is loyal to you and only you. And now like the good friend that I am, I have to go clean up your mess and comfort her. Not only that, but like the best friend that she can trust, I have to go tell AJ something that I know will break her heart and you won't be there to comfort her, because you're mad at her for something that she didn't even do. If you want to be mad at someone, then fine be mad at me, but don't be mad at AJ. I hope you think really hard at what just happened and come to your senses, because if you don't, I don't have a problem stepping up and being the man that AJ and Junior needs," with that he walked out the door and never looked back. He hoped that he got through to Punk, because he was really serious about being there for both AJ and Junior.

By the time John found AJ, she was outside of the hospital crying her eyes out. He sighed and walked up to her before he took her into his arms. "Don't worry about a thing AJ," he told her. "I'm sure that things will work out for the best. Punk will come to his senses and see that he is being stupid for acting this way."

"How…how…can you be so sure?" she cried into his chest. Her heart was hurting her and she wanted the pain to go away.

John broke up their hold and looked into her eyes, "Because I know that man upstairs is crazy about you and doesn't want to lose you again. It's going to take some time, but he'll come back crawling on his knees begging you to take him back. I'm sure of it."

AJ looked up at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you John, you always know what to say to me to cheer me up."

"Anytime shorty," he smiled. "Now let's get you and the little man home to get some rest." AJ wrapped her arms around him as they walked towards John's rental car and he kissed her head. Tonight was going to be a rough night for her and he wanted her to rest up as possible.

* * *

**Well at least their fight wasn't as bad as the one in Forbidden Love. What do you think? Who do you think is right? Is Punk right for feeling the way he is feeling or is John right by saying that he is giving up AJ so that she can be with Punk? Are your feelings for John changing? Also, next chapter we find out what AJ's parents are hiding and some of you may be shocked.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	40. Living A Lie

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of your reviews. You guys all freaking rock. Please keep the love and support coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**VKxXx92 who wrote:**

**Wow. Love this story and this chapter. As for Aj-Cena, they need more boundaries. Exes can't really be THAT close, esp when John's already admitted to trying to break them up. I think John has good intentions, but there should be more boundaries. Anyway, love this chapter, can't wait for the next ;)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Living A Lie**

By the time that AJ and John got to AJ's house, she was fast asleep in the passenger seat, so John got out of the car and opened everything up before carrying AJ upstairs to what he presumed was the master bedroom. After tucking AJ into bed, he then went downstairs to close up everything and sat down in the living room when he finished. He had a massive headache and his mind was racing about a hundred miles a minute. He kept on thinking about AJ and whether or not to tell her the truth about her parents. One part of John was telling him to tell AJ the truth so that she wouldn't be living a lie anymore, but the other side of him was telling not to tell AJ, because she would be devastated and would probably hate him for not telling her sooner. Besides, he promised Robert that he wouldn't tell AJ. He was so torn as to what to do, so he decided to make some dinner for him and AJ.

Finally as dinner was almost done and John had time to think his decision more clearly, AJ came walking down the stairs. "Good evening sleepy head," John smiled as he set down two plates of dinner on the table. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes I did," AJ yawned as she took a seat in front of one of the plates of food. "How long was I asleep for?" The last thing that she remembered was driving home with John and then waking up alone in her room.

"Maybe for an hour and a half," he told her. "You fell asleep about 10 minutes into our drive. Good thing you gave me the directions right away otherwise we would have been lost," John said as they both laughed. "When we got home, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you upstairs and tucked you in."

AJ finished chewing her before saying, "Thanks for that, I guess I was more tired than what I thought. Today has been one hectic day." It was true, today was almost one of the most stressful days of her life. All she wanted to do was get back into bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

John was feeling the same way, "Today's not over yet AJ. We still have a lot to about, so let's eat up." AJ didn't like way that sounded. She wondered what else John wanted to talk about, but she would just have to wait to find out.

The finished their dinner in comfortable silence before John cleaned up their mess and they moved into the living room. "Okay John, tell me what is going on now. You have been acting strange since dinner, is something wrong?" She hoped not.

"Yes AJ, there is something wrong. I've been keeping a secret from you and I think that it is time that I told you the trust. I just don't want you to hate me afterwards," he said sadly with his head down. He didn't want to lose AJ over this.

"Just tell me John, I trust you and I won't hate you. Besides after everything that's happened, I think that I can handle just about anything," she said as she gave John's hand a slight squeeze.

John gave her a tiny smile before taking a deep breath, "Do you remember the story that your mom told you, you know the one about what happened when you were born?" AJ nodded her head yes, "Well it's a lie AJ, you've been living a lie your entire life."

AJ looked at John in shock and confusion, "What…what…what do you mean John? How have I been living a lie?" She was trying to understand what he was saying and she didn't like the way that things were going.

"The truth is…the truth is that your mother kept you AJ. Your father is the one that didn't want you when she was pregnant with you. He denied that you were his child and that he wanted your mother to have an abortion. Your mother refused and told him that she was going to have you no matter what. Your dad was pissed off, but accepted your mother's decision as long as she would get a paternity test done when you were born. She agreed and when the test results came back, they found out that you were his daughter. Robert however still denied that you were his and signed his rights away. He didn't want to be a father, because he knew that it would ruin his relationship with Elizabeth and her father," he told her.

"What does that mean?" AJ said in tears. She couldn't believe what John was telling her. She was so lost in confusion that she didn't know what to believe at this point. She just knew that she had to hear the whole story before she jumped to any conclusions.

John sighed and said, "I guess you wouldn't know, because you've never met Elizabeth's parents because they died when you were young. Anyways, Elizabeth's family were rich just like Robert's family and they were set to be married to each other, because of her stupid family tradition that she tried to get you to follow. Anyways, Robert saw this as a great business opportunity to get his business off the ground, because her father had the connection that he needed to do so. Robert knew that if they found out that he had a kid out of wedlock, he wouldn't be able to marry Elizabeth, so gave you up to your mother. Your mother was fine with that and was more than willingly to raise you by herself and she did for a while until…"

"Until what John? Tell me please, I need to know," AJ cried. She was still torn as to what do believe. One side of her wanted to believe John and what he was saying, but the other side of her telling her that he was lying and to not listen to him.

John ruffled through his bags looking for something and when he found it, he handed it to AJ, "Sometime after your third birthday, Robert came back into your life. He told Eve that he felt like a jerk and it hurt his heart to see Elizabeth with her son all the time when he could be with you. He said that he told Elizabeth about you finally and that she wanted him to be a part of your life. Your mother was a little hesitant at first, but then let him come over and see you for the most part. Then after you turned three and a half, everything changed. Eve got a knock on her door one day and when she opened the doors, she got served court papers. Your father was suing her for custody AJ. He claimed that Eve kept you from him for three years and that she even lied to him about you being his. Eve knew that this was a lie and when her lawyers went to retrieve the papers that showed that Robert signed his rights away from you, they couldn't find them. He was so powerful that he got his lawyers to erase all evidence that he showed that he gave you up. He even paid off the judge and when your parents went to court, the judge gave you to Robert and forbid your mother from every seeing you again. He claimed that she was an unfit mother and didn't deserve you. After that, Robert took you and never looked back. I'm sorry AJ, I'm so sorry that you had to find out like this."

AJ didn't hear him though, she was too busy crying and looking through the folder that John had gave to her. She couldn't believe that he was telling her the truth. In the folder were papers from the court hearing, paternity test results, a request to change her last name, and a birth certificate that listed Robert and Elizabeth as her parents. It looked slightly new. "Did my mom ever try to get me back?" she cried as she gave John back the folder.

"Yes she did. Eve tried very hard to get you back AJ. She filed appeal after appeal, but no judge would listen to her. Robert was just too powerful. Finally she just gave up and tried to move on with her life, but she couldn't. Then a couple of years ago as you know, Robert and Eve met up again and I guess that they made up," he told her.

"So my father has used everyone at one point or another. I can't believe this," she said angry. "How could he do this to me? How could he lie to me like this?"

John took her into his arms and said, "It's okay AJ, don't be mad. He has used everyone at one point. That's why Elizabeth is pissed at your father. He used her to get close to her father. He never really loved her. He then used your mother to get close to you and to top it all off, he left you nothing."

AJ broke apart from their embrace, "What do you mean by he left me with nothing John?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean that if he had died in that car wreak, he would have left you in a bunch of lies. You wouldn't have found out about Elizabeth, your parents, me and Punk. You would have been left in one big lie and not to mention that he left you nothing in his will. He never got around to changing it," he reached into his bag and pulled out another bag. "Here, this is yours."

"What is it?" she asked as she opened the bag up. When she looked inside, she couldn't believe what she saw, "Oh my god." It was the $25000 that John had left over.

"That's yours AJ and there's more on the way. I sort of umm…blackmailed your dad into giving me some money. He gave me the money to keep me quite and for me to promise that I wouldn't tell you. I couldn't lie to you AJ, you deserved to know the truth," he said truthfully.

AJ just leaped into John's arms and gave him a big hug, "Thank you John. Thank you for telling me the truth. You're the greatest friend ever."

John just smiled back and they stayed in their embrace for some time. Eventually the heard the doorbell ring and AJ broke the hug to answer it. She made herself look presentable and when walked over to the door. And when she answered the door, she couldn't believe what she saw.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, Robert's secret is exposed. He is a big asshole for using everyone like that. Poor Eve, she had to go through so much because of Robert. What do you guys think? Please let me know!**

**Please comment, review, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	41. I'm Sorry

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the love and support that this story is receiving. Please keep it up. You guys are the best readers in the world!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote:**

**Ok well i cant believe he was suck a jerk to her what a bitch i mean like how would you like it if you were aj and you know what my whole perspective on john already changed. Hes at my good side now :D**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 41- I'm Sorry**

John just smiled and hugged AJ. They stayed like that for some time until they heard the doorbell ring. AJ got off the couch and tried to look presentable as she walked towards the door. When she opened it up, she couldn't believe what she saw, "Phil?"

Yes, it was Punk and boy did he look like hell. His hair was all matted and sticking to his forehead, sweat was dripping down his body, he was cradling his ribs, and he looked really weak and pale. "Why are you out of the hospital?" she asked him as she rushed over to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist to keep him from falling down. "You were in a coma and had a seizure for crying out loud," John heard her say, so he rushed over to help her bring Punk inside.

"I had to come see you," Punk whispered as they walked over to the couch. "I wanted them to release me, but my doctor didn't want to. So, I discharged myself and walked all the way over here," and boy was he tired.

"Not that I'm glad to see Phil, but that was pretty stupid of you," she scowled him. "If you wanted to come home so bad, you should have waited until tomorrow. I was planning on coming to see you anyways despite everything that happened today," AJ said as she went into the kitchen to get Punk a glass of water and a wet towel. "Here drink this," she said when she returned.

Punk quickly chugged the water down and rested against the couch, "Thank you Princess and I couldn't wait till the morning. I needed to come see you and tell you that I was an asshole today. I came here, because I didn't want to see you hurting because of me anymore. I came here to apologize April not only to you, but to John as well."

John and AJ looked at each other in confusion. "Why do you want to apologize to me?" John asked him. He was the last person that Punk would apologize to.

Punk turned to acknowledge John for the first time, "I wanted to apologize, because I jumped to conclusions too quickly and I didn't let you or AJ explain yourselves fully. I'm sorry for that John, I really am. I guess that I let a dream that I had freak me out and I guess I let myself think that you were here to steal my family. I'm sorry."

John patted Punk on the back and said, "It's alright man, there is no need for you to be apologizing. The truth is, I should be the one that is apologizing to you. I need to apologize, because I overstepped the boundaries of mine and AJ's friendship. I guess I let my feelings for her get too far and I'm sorry. And like I said at the hospital, I am willing to put my feelings aside for AJ, because I know that she loves you and belongs to you man. You two belong together."

"Thanks man," Punk smiled at him. "It's good to know that AJ has someone else in her life that she can count on besides me. It's also good to know that our son will have someone in his life that he can count on too," he said as he rubbed AJ's stomach. "What I'm trying to say John is that I've been thinking about it and I agree with April, you should be Junior's godfather."

"Really?" AJ said with tears in her eyes. She was touched by Punk's words to her and to John as well. She hadn't seen him this sincere in a while and she loved it. She really knew that Punk was telling her the truth and that he finally accepted her and John's friendship.

Punk took her hands into his and looked into her eyes, "Yes April really, seeing John come to your defense at the hospital made me realize that he really does care for you and for Junior as well. I would love to have someone like that look after you guys when I can't be there. He is probably the only guy that I can trust at this point. I mean yeah I have the guys here, but they don't know you like John and I do. So what I am saying is that I would love to John as Junior's godfather."

AJ smiled at Punk and carefully jumped into his arms, "Thank you Punky, thank you." She took his face into her hands and planted a big kiss on his lips. John just smiled and decided to give the two some privacy, so he decided to retire for the night. He was so happy that his two friends kissed and made up and he hoped that their happiness continued.

Meanwhile Punk and AJ knew he left, so the kiss between got hot and heavy. Punk had managed to push AJ down on the couch and carefully laid down on top of her. He then broke apart from their kiss and started to kiss his way down her jawline to her ear. "You're so beautiful," he whispered to her as he continued his kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

"Phil," AJ gasped as she ran her hands under Punk's shirt and clawed at his bare back. She then grabbed the hem of his shirt and Punk lifted his arms. With his shirt gone, that was when AJ noticed the bruised that covered his upper half. His ribs had an imprint of a boot on them, his stomach some bruising on it and so did his shoulder.

At first Punk felt a little self-conscious about his bruised body, but when AJ pushed him down against the couch to take control, he know that she was okay with his body. AJ wanted him to feel better and not be hurting so bad, so she shifted her weight over and began kissing away at his marked skin. First she started kissing at his neck, down to his collarbone, then his chest. She then carefully kissed her way over to his ribs and down his well-toned stomach before coming to the waistline of his pants.

Punk looked down at her with fire and passion in his eyes. He loved feeling her loving kisses all over his body and he loved feeling her pregnant body brushed against his skin. Feeling AJ pop open the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper, Punk lifted his hips up so that she could take off his jeans and boxers. Finally freeing Punk from his clothing, AJ grabbed his hardened member and put it in his mouth. "Fuck April," Punk moaned as he threw his head back and ran his hand through her hair.

AJ just moaned and continued to bob her head up and down on him. After a few minutes of sucking, she relaxed her throat enough for her to start to deep throat him. This was when Punk started to thrust into her mouth and AJ let him. She loved the way that he fit in her mouth. Finally as Punk felt himself nearing his release, he pulled AJ up to him and kissed her lips, "Not yet."

AJ nodded and sat up a little bit so that Punk could take off her shirt. Once her shirt was gone, he quickly rid her of her bra and latched on to one of her breasts. "Phil," AJ moaned as she arched her back as she ran her hands down Punk's back and he wrapped his arms around her the best that he could. Once her breasts were taken care of, Punk then pushed AJ down against the couch. It was his turn to have some fun.

"You're so beautiful," he told her again as he kissed her lips and AJ opened her mouth to him. Soon their tongues were battling for dominance as Punk almost tore off AJ's sweats and panties. He then plunged two fingers deep within her and started to thrust them in and out of her.

"Phil, oh Phil," AJ cried as she rocked her hips against his hand. She then quickly started to feel the pleasure rising in her body, so Punk quickly increased the speed of his fingers. AJ finally came coating Punk's fingers with her sweet nectar, "Phil!"

Punk pulled out his fingers once she was done coming and put them into his mouth. "You taste so good baby," he said sucking them. AJ just laughed and blushed as she pulled him down for another kiss. As the kiss started to get deep again, Punk took his hardened member and placed it at AJ's entrance before slowly pushing into her.

They both let out a pleasurable groan and Punk gave AJ a second to adjust to him before he started to move his hips, "Fuck April, you feel so good."

"So do you baby," AJ cried out as Punk gave her one hard thrust. "Faster Phil, faster," she begged him. All Punk could do was smile and give into her request. He increased his speed and they both felt themselves getting closer to their release. "I'm gonna come Phil," AJ cried out, "I'm gonna come!"

"Come for me then baby, come for me," Punk panted as he was right behind her. He gave her a couple more powerful thrusts which gave them all the pleasure that they needed. They both came hard crying out each other's names until they both collapsed in exhaustion. Once their breathing returned to normal, Punk moved over to lay behind AJ and took her into his arms. "I love you," he told her as he kissed her shoulder.

"I love you to Phil," AJ told him as she closed her eyes. She was so happy that today turned alright after all and she glad that Punk was safe and happy. She just hoped that things would get better for them.

* * *

**There you have it people. That is one spicy chapter. How did you guys like it? It's good to see that Punk and John are coming to their senses now. AJ needs both of them to get along and be there for her at this point. Do you agree? Please let me know how you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	42. John and Punk

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews that I got for the last chapter. You guys are the best readers in the world! Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**RunninOnCrazy who wrote:**

**Spicy indeed! **

**I am glad that Punk was the bigger man about this situation between him, AJ and John and decided to apologize on his behalf. What an awesome man. And he made AJ's night right after. I hope everything works forward from here, but I know there's more drama ahead. Can't wait dear!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 42- John and Punk**

The next morning, Punk was the first to wake up. For a moment where forgot where he was, but then when he looked down and saw that AJ was in his arms, he remembered that they were still in the living room. That's he smiled as he started to recall last night's events. He was so happy that he and AJ had made up and that John had promised to take a step back when it came to his feelings towards AJ. Last night couldn't have gone any better.

Coming out of his memories, Punk began to feel a little bit exposed lying on the couch naked with only a small blanket covering AJ and him. So, he decided to get dressed and carry AJ upstairs to their bedroom. Sliding carefully out from behind AJ, he quickly got dress and he decided how he was going to carry AJ upstairs. John was out of the question, so even though he was still pretty weak from walking home last night, he managed to gather up the rest of his strength and carried his pregnant fiancée upstairs. Once she was tucking in their bed, Punk placed a soft kiss on her lips and went back downstairs to clean up.

It only took him a couple of minutes to clean, up but boy was he tired. He collapsed on the couch in exhaustion and decided to take a 15 minute nap when he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was John. "Hey man what's up?" Punk asked when John walked over to him.

"Not much bro," John said as he took a seat next to Punk on the couch. "How did you sleep man? You look like hell," he joked with him. He knew for a fact that they didn't get much sleep last night.

"I slept alright, I guess that walk home really took it out of me," he yawned and got up to make himself a cup of coffee. "Do you want any coffee or breakfast?" he asked John.

John nodded and followed Punk into the kitchen. "Are you sure that it was the walk home or was it something else, or should I say someone else?" he smirked and Punk turned to look at John like a deer in the headlights. John laughed at his expression, "Ya I heard you and AJ going at it last night and I have to say for a man who got the shit beat out of him and check himself out of the hospital, you sure do have stamina."

Punk turned bright red with embarrassment, "I umm…I'm sorry about that man. We tried to be quiet, but I guess that we weren't. We didn't mean to keep you up all night man, sorry." _God, good thing that April isn't up yet, otherwise she would have died from embarrassment. I know I almost did,"_ he thought to himself.

"It's alight man," John said as he patted Punk's back. "You guys didn't keep me up too much and besides, I think it was good that AJ got a little loving in last night. I mean after all, I did have to tell her the truth about her parents," he said as Punk handed him a cup of coffee.

"What truth about her parents?" Punk asked him. He didn't recall any secret about her parents, but then again, John did know more about AJ and her parents than he did. "What are you talking about?"

John sighed and said, "I guess AJ didn't get a chance to tell you last night. I guess I'll tell you first so that she doesn't have to relive it, so here it goes. AJ's parents more specifically her dad have been lying to AJ practically her whole life. I was doing some research a couple of days ago when I came across an old court case that happened when AJ was around three years old. IT was a custody case and apparently Robert was filling for custody of AJ. I found it quite odd, because he told me that he raised AJ since she was born. So like the good detective that I am, I kept digging and I found that Robert never raised AJ since she was a baby. In fact, he never wanted her and signed his parental rights away once she was born. Eve was the one that raised AJ since she was a baby and then Robert came out of nowhere and took AJ from her. I guess he paid off the lawyers and judges to get AJ away from Eve. He basically stole her from Eve."

Punk's eyes were full of shock and anger. He couldn't believe that Robert had did that to Eve and to AJ. "Oh my god, that's horrible. Why the fuck does everything bad happen to a beautiful, kind, caring woman like April? How could he do that to his own daughter, his own flesh and blood?" he said as his anger began to rise. "She doesn't deserve this pain John. AJ deserves to be happy and have the wonderful life that she has always wanted. When are these fucking lies going to stop!"

"Yeah Punk, when are they going to stop?" John said sarcastically. Punk looked at John in confusion, "I mean you're practically standing here yelling at everyone for telling lies to AJ all the time when you're the same boat as everyone else. You've been keeping secrets from her too Punk. It's time to stop hiding your past and tell AJ the truth already. I'm sure that she'll understand."

"Don't think I want that," Punk nearly yelled at him. "Of course I want April to know the real me. I want her to see me for me, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid that once she knows the real me, she get scared and she'll leave me," he said defeated. "I can't lose her again John, I just can't," Punk broke down and started to cry.

John walked over to him and pulled him into a hug and held on to Punk as he cried. "I didn't mean to upset you Punk," John said with regret in his voice. "I was just trying to get you to see reason too. We all needed to come clean to AJ. I'm sorry man." He didn't mean to him upset. He honestly didn't think that it would affect Punk this much and he felt awful for it.

Punk tried to regain his composure, "It's okay and your right John, I do need to tell AJ the truth and I need to do it soon. Almost everyone knows but her. I can't marry April if I don't tell her the truth about me. I just need to find the right time to tell her."

"How about tomorrow night?" John suggested. "You can take AJ out to dinner and then afterwards, you can take her to a place that relaxes you both and tell her the truth. If AJ accepts the truth, then great, but if not, then I'll try to help you smooth things over the best that I can okay?"

"Thanks John," Punk sighed. "I just hope you're right man, I really do," he said in the embrace. He would die if AJ left him again. Punk wouldn't have anything to live for anymore if AJ and Junior left him.

John and Punk stayed in that embrace for a little while until they heard someone came into the kitchen. "What's going on here?" the voice called out. In surprise the guys jumped apart and saw AJ standing there with a smile on her face, "Should I be jealous right now?"

The guys just looked at each other and laughed. "No Princess, you don't have to be jealous," Punk said as he went over to her and gave her a kiss. "I belong to you and to you only. Me and John were just talking that's all."

"That's good," AJ said as she gave Punk and John a hug. "I'm so glad that two out of three of my favorite men are getting along for once. This will make us all stronger when we try to take down my father and Elizabeth. Nothing that they can do will ever break us apart. We are each other's family now," she told them and she did have a point. The only people that they could count on were each other. They needed each other to get through this whole crazy situation.

"You're right AJ," John said. "We all need to get on the same page if we want to take down Elizabeth. Once she finds out that you are alive, all hell will break loose. The same with your dad when he finds out that I told you the truth about your childhood. Speaking of your dad, what are you going to say to him AJ?"

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "I'm gonna cut all ties with him for now. If he can't be honest with me, then I don't want anything to do with him. My mom however, I want to hear her side of the story. She is a victim just like I am."

Punk sat there and listened to what AJ had to say about her father. If she wanted to cut ties with her dad, because he lied to her about her past, she could possible to the same with him. This put even more pressure on Punk. It made him even more nervous to tell her about his killer past.

"Anyways," AJ said breaking Punk from his thoughts. "I've been thinking about what to do with the money that you gave me John and I want to put it to good use. I want to put some of it way for Junior for his college fund and the rest of it will be used to build us a new house if we decided to move back to Montana. I want us to start over and building a house from the ground up will do that for us."

Punk had no idea what AJ was talking about. "What money that John gave you AJ?" she never mentioned anything to him.

AJ looked at him in surprise and said, "Oh ya, I guess I forgot to tell you last night. When me and John were talking, he gave me a bag that had $25,000 dollars in it. Apparently my dad never got around to changing his will, so if anything happened to him, I wouldn't get a cent from him. John here didn't like it and blackmailed my dad into giving him so money which he then gave to us."

"Wow, thanks John," Punk said as he patted John's back. "It means a lot that you are trying to help us. You are being to prove your loyalty to us more and more and I'm glad. I also know where to build this new house of ours AJ and I would be happy if you would help is out John."

"Totally man," John smiled. "I would to help you guys out more and don't worry about going over budget if you guys do decide to move back to Montana, because Robert has promised me more money the longer that I stay quite."

AJ couldn't believe her father. Sooner or later karma was going to come back and bite him in the ass and AJ couldn't wait. Punk on the other hand was a nervous wreck. He was terrified of telling AJ the truth, but he knew he had to do it. He had to do it for his family and for himself. He owed them that much and tomorrow it would all go down. It was all or nothing.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter in the bag. It sure is nice to see John and Punk getting along. They need to be in sync if they want to take down Elizabeth and Robert. I wrote this chapter to give you guys and in sight on what will be happening soon. I hope you guys like it.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	43. Last Minute Nerves

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the greatest readers in the world. Please keep them coming, I appreciate them all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too...**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote:**

**Ohhhhhhhh shit he's gonna tell her da truth I hope he won't judge her like his parents did and ya he can't lose her again**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 43-Last Minute Nerves**

The next day was one of the most stomach flipping days of Punk's life. Today was the day that he would tell AJ the truth about his past. It was the day that he would tell AJ why he couldn't go back to Chicago. He didn't know how AJ would react to the news, but he hoped that she would accept him and wouldn't leave him.

Thankfully he had John there to help him throughout the day. John had called and made the dinner reservations for him, rented a nice tux for him, and took AJ shopping while Punk got his thoughts together. He was so happy that John was there to help them through everything so far, he really was.

Currently Punk was standing in the mirror attempting to fix his tie for the one thousandth time. "Shit," he cursed as he ripped his tie off. He was never one to wear a suit and the damn thing was pissing him off. He had just thrown himself on the bed in defeat, when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he said into his pillow.

"It's John, can I come in?" he said from the other side of the door. He knew that Punk needed a friend right now, because he was so nervous to tell AJ the truth. Opening up the door, John saw him lying in bed wrinkling his clothes, "What's going on man?"

"Can't tie this fucking thing," he muttered into the pillow. "Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I shouldn't tell AJ the truth tonight, because nothing was going right," yep he was really thinking about backing out of telling AJ the truth.

John just shook his head and picked up the tie on the ground, "Nope, that's not going to happen. You're going to tell her tonight, you need to tell her. Now stop being a pussy and stand up so that I can help you get ready."

Punk groaned and got out of the bed and John quickly helped him straighten out his clothes. John was treating him like a child and he didn't like it. It was really starting to annoy him, but then he told himself that John was just trying to help, so he calmed down a bit. Once his clothes were proper, John fixed his tie with ease, "There you go, you're all set."

"Thanks man, I appreciate the help and everything that you are doing for me and April, " Punk smiled at him. He was slowly starting to have faith in John's loyalty to them and he really hoped that John didn't turn his back on them.

"No problem bro, I'm just glad that I can help," John smiled back at him. "Now that you're all ready to go, we better get downstairs, because AJ should be ready soon. You guys don't want to be late for your reservations," Punk nodded and collected himself one more time before walking downstairs right behind John.

Meanwhile in another part of the house, AJ was getting ready for her date with Punk. He had surprised her this morning by telling her that they were going out to dinner jus the two of them and for her to dress nicely. Unfortunately she had nothing nice to wear, so John volunteered to take her to the maternity store to look for a dress for the special occasion. They spent most of the day searching for the perfect dress for AJ and she finally found it at the last store that they were looking at. It was a simple red V-neck dress that ended just below AJ's knee and she loved it. It was perfect for her and she hoped that Punk loved too.

She was finally done getting ready and looked at herself one last time in the mirror before smiling at herself and walking out the bedroom door. As she made her way down the stairs, AJ wondered why Punk wanted to go out to dinner all of a sudden. Maybe he wanted to take her out to apologize for the way that he had been acting or maybe he just wanted to something nice for her. Whatever the reason may be, AJ was just happy that she got to spend some quality time with Punk.

As she got closer to the end of the stairs, she saw John and Punk talking in the living room about something. She made a little noise to signal that she was there, but they didn't pay attention. So she decided to clear her throat and that got the boys attention. They turned around and Punk's jaw dropped to the floor. She looked so beautiful in her red dress. John just whistled at her and AJ blushed.

"You…you…look gorgeous," Punk stuttered as he walked over to her and helped her down the remaining stairs. "I really love that dress," he said and leaned down to give her a kiss. He loved how her dress showed off her pregnant body. She even looked more beautiful than what she already was and Punk didn't even think that was possible. Damn he was so lucky to have her in his life.

"Thank you Punk and you look very handsome in your suit and tie," AJ winked at him when they broke from their kiss. "We went to a whole bunch of stores today looking for the perfect dress and when I saw this one, I knew that it was the one," she said as she twirled around to show off him off the dress.

John just smiled at the two love birds. If anyone were to walk by and see them now, they would be able to tell that the young couple were really in love with one another. Unfortunately, John had to break them apart, "Okay you to love sick puppies, you guys better get going or you're going to be late. It's almost 6:30."

Punk and AJ broke from their disgustingly sweet conversation and blushed. "John's right," Punks said as he looked at his watch. "We do need to get going, because I have a lot planned for us tonight," he mentioned to AJ. _Not only that, but I have to tell you the truth about me and you're probably going to hate me, _he then said to himself.

"Okay let's go then, I can't wait," AJ said in excitement as she grabbed her purse off the end table of the living room table. Punk then took her arm in his and the two walked towards the front door.

"Have fun you two," John said as he followed them out the door. "Don't worry about me, I'm sure that I'll find something to occupy myself with. Oh and Punk, AJ needs to be home by 11 o'clock. Don't make me get out my shotgun," he joked with them.

The two just laughed at John's pretend serious face and as Punk helped AJ get into the car, AJ popped her head out and said, "Okay Dad, we won't be late." The guys laughed at her sarcastic remark and Punk waved goodbye to John as he got into the car.

John silently wished him good luck and walked back inside the house. He had a lot of things to get done before they got home, starting with a couple of phone calls. Pulling out his phone, he quickly dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey it's me," he said when the other person answered the phone. "I got good news, Punk and AJ might be coming home after all….No they don't really have a choice, because the baby is sick….I know, but there is nothing that I can do to stop them….okay, just do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to here….okay and one more things, Punk is telling her the truth about his past tonight….yes I'm telling the truth….You're right, this could be a good things or a bad thing.…Yes, we'll just have to wait and see what happens….okay….okay sounds good….okay bye."

* * *

Meanwhile as AJ and Punk were driving to the restaurant, Punk was filling AJ in on what he had planned for them that evening, "Tonight is going to be a fun night April. I plan on taking to the best restaurant in town where you can order anything that you're little heart desires, then maybe a little dancing, then afterwards a nice walk along the beach. How does that sound?"

"I'd say that sounds wonderful," AJ smiled at him and reached over the center console to squeeze his free hand. "You really didn't have to go through all of this trouble Punky. I would have been fine with just the two of us having dinner at home."

Punk squeezed her hand back, "I know that Princess, but tonight I wanted to treat you like a queen. We have been through so much lately and we deserve to be happy for a change. We might have to go back to Montana and deal with the nastiness over there, so I want to enjoy what little time we may have here. Besides, I have to tell you something important to tell you tonight and I want to have a little fun before I do it."

AJ knew that Punk had a point to what he was saying. Tonight maybe the only night where they can have a little peace before all hell broke loose again. So she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Then show me a good time tonight Punky." Punk just smiled and stepped on the gas. Maybe tonight was going to be a good night after all, just maybe.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Here is another chapter in the bag. How did you guys like it? This was just a little teaser of what is to come for Punk and AJ's date night. How do you think it will go? Also what is up with John's phone call? It sounded kind of weird to me. Let me know what you all think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	44. Date Night

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. I enjoyed reading them. Please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and this time it goes too…**

**William who wrote:**

**I hope Aj doesn't hate Punk about happened it's in the past. I wonder wat John is up too. This story is getting even more interesting! Keep the chapters coming**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter-Date Night**

Not long after Punk and AJ left the house, they pulled up to the best restaurant in town. Yes it was a little bit pricey, but Punk wanted AJ to feel like a princess for one night before he potentially shattered her world. Putting the car in park, Punk got out and quickly jogged to the other side of the car to let AJ out. "My lady," he said as he held out his hand to help her out of car.

"Thank you my kind sir," AJ smiled up at him as she got out of the car. "I think that I should reward you with a kiss," Punk nodded like crazy and bent down to receive his kiss. When they broke apart, he took AJ's arm in his and together they walked inside the restaurant.

"Hello, how may I help you," the hostess asked the young couple as they approached her.

Punk gave her a kind smile and said, "Hello, I have a reservation for two under the name Jack Mendez." AJ let out a cute giggle when he used his fake name. She thought that it was funny how people called him by her father's name.

The hostess looked at her planner, "Oh yes, here you are." She then grabbed two menus and said, "Please right this way Mr. Mendez, your table is already." The two followed the hostess to their table and took in the scenery around them. The restaurant was dimly lit with nice soft music playing the background, gold and white colors everywhere, and there was nicely dress couples everywhere just talking. "Here is your table," the hostess said as she put the two menus on the table.

"Thank you," Punk said as he pulled out a chair for AJ and when she sat down, he pushed the chair in before taking a seat on the other side of the table.

The hostess left and a waiter came up next, "Hello, my name is Steve and I will be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you two for starters? May I suggest some rolls or perhaps a salad."

"Just some rolls please," Punk told him "And if you have any, can you bring us some non-alcoholic champagne please," he looked over at AJ who nodded at him with agreement.

"Certainly sir, I'll get that for you right away," the waiter said and left. As soon as he left, Punk and AJ slipped into a comfortable silence and continued to look at their menus while sneaking glimpses at each other. Finally, Steve the waiter came back with rolls and a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne. "So are you two ready to order?" he asked as he poured the liquid into two wine glasses.

AJ nodded at Punk, so he looked up at Steve and said, "I think that we are." Steve nodded and pulled out his notepad and waited for the order, "Well, I'd like the steak with mash potatoes and peas, and my fiancée would like the baked chicken with mash potatoes and carrots please."

"Okay, is that all for you two tonight?" Steve asked them and Punk nodded. "Alright then, I'll get that out for you as soon as I can," he then said as he took the menus from them. AJ and Punk both gave him a smile as he left.

Once he was gone, Punk took his glass in his hand and motioned for AJ to do the same. "May tonight be perfect as well as the rest of our lives together and our soon to be new son," he toasted and touched AJ's glass with his.

AJ gave him a big smile, "Look at you being all romantic. I missed that about you." Punk just laughed, "I'm being serious Phil, it's nice to see this soft hearted romantic that is tucked away inside that hard tough exterior. That is what I love about you."

"Well I don't know about that," Punk laughed, "but thank you anyways Princess and for the record, I love you too." He leaned over the table to give her a kiss and when they broke apart, Punk knew that they had to get serious for a second. "Now that our food is being taken care of, we have a lot of things to talk about starting with Junior. Now I've been thinking a lot about him since the hospital and I think that we do need to move back to Montana for Junior's sake. If that is his best chance for surviving, then we need to take the risk and move back. What do you think?" he asked AJ.

"I think that you're right Phil. I've been thinking about moving back for a while now and now seems like a good time than any. If Junior's heart is as bad as the doctors think it is, then we need to move back. I don't want anything bad to happen to our baby boy Phil," she said sadly.

Punk reached across the table and gently squeezed AJ's hand, "And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to him or to you. When we get back to the house, I'm gonna sit down with John and we are going to come up with some sort of protection plan for us. Not only do we have Elizabeth to worry about, but now we have your dad to worry about. I don't know about you, but I don't trust him anymore April."

AJ squeezed his hand back, " Neither do I Phil. Not only has Elizabeth hurt my family longer enough, my father has too. It's time that he has to pay for what he has done to my family. All of this has happened because of him and by some chance he does come after us like Elizabeth, I know that I have you, John, Alberto, Shawn, and Paul to keep me and Junior safe. I trust you guys with my life. The only thing that I am worried about is where we are going to live when we get back."

"Well I like the idea that you had yesterday about using the money that John got out of your dad for good. We should definitely put some of it in a saving account for Junior and the rest we will use to build us a new house to start over our lives in Montana. Now I have plans on how and where to build the house and it may take a while, so we might have to live in an apartment for a while. I promise you that it will only be for a while and you're going to love the house when you see it," he smiled.

"Like I said earlier, I trust you judgment Phil and even though I don't know what your plans are exactly, I'm sure that I will love whatever you've got plan inside that awesome head of yours," AJ said excitedly. She couldn't wait to start another new life with her fiancé and soon to be son.

As soon as they got done talking, Steve came back with a tray of their food. Thanking Steve again, Punk and AJ dived into their meal and continued to make small talk for a while. They were both happy that they had come to an agreement about what to do about Junior so quickly and would have to wait until Monday to relay the news with Beth. They hoped that their son would be okay, but they were just going to have to wait and see.

"Man I'm stuffed and I think Junior is too," AJ laughed when she finished her dinner and felt Junior kick. Punk smiled and grabbed his chair to sit closer to AJ, so that he could feel Junior kick too. When Junior kicked Punk's hand, both parents laughed at their son. "You know what, I forgot to tell you what Junior did to John yesterday," AJ laughed. Punk looked at her with anticipation, "Well when me and John were asleep right before the guys and girls found us, John felt something hitting him in the side. That was when we woke up and when I moved the blankets off of us, we saw that it was Junior kicking at John like crazy and when John moved away, the kicking stopped. It was like he knew that Junior wasn't his daddy."

"That's my boy," Punk laughed along with AJ. "See I knew you had it in you to protect mommy. I bet you're going to be the same way with your sisters huh," he said to Junior as he continued to rub AJ's stomach.

AJ just laughed and gently punched Punk's arm, "Don't tell him that. Our future daughters will be free to love whomever they want. I don't want them to have their love lives controlled like I did. Besides, I would like it if they found a nice strong man like their daddy."

Punk shook his head, "Well I hope not, I'm not a very good role model." _And tonight you'll know why,_ he then said to himself. AJ just put her hand on his and gave him a sympathetic smile. Things after that started to get quite, so Punk decided to change things up a bit. "How about a dance?" he asked AJ.

AJ's face lit up, "Heck ya, come on let's go." Punk laughed and helped AJ to the big dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. It was almost time to tell AJ the truth about his past life and he was nervous a hell. He didn't know if they could get past this or not. They would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Montana…

Mike was sitting in the living room on his laptop. He was sitting there in shock and happiness, for he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Mom! Mom come here quick!" he called out for her.

"What is it Mike?" Elizabeth said as she walked down the stairs. "I'm very busy right now."

Mike moved over on the couch to let his mom sit down, "I just got a call on my laptop and it was great news. It seems that John has been in Hawaii for the past two days."

Elizabeth looked at Mike in confusion, "Why would he be there?" Lately John had been doing a lot of weird things lately, so it was no surprise that she was confused at John's current location.

"Because that is where AJ and Punk are. They have been there for a couple of months now. Apparently that Del Rio guy helped them escape the night of the fire and he's been helping them ever since," Mike told her.

"That son of a bitch!" I knew he wasn't any good," Elizabeth said in anger. "They are all dead when I get my hands on them, including John. Now I'm going to call the airport and get some tickets to Hawaii for us. I think that it is time for a little family reunion."

Mike went to stop her, "We don't have to do that mom, because their coming home to Montana soon. I heard it straight from John's mouth. I don't know when in particular they will get here, but I have a plan that will speed up their arrival. It is a great plan…"

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating, I have been real busy. Anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? I guess Punk and AJ are really going back to Montana. That could either be good or bad. Let me know what you think. Also, the truth is about to come out, so that will be good. And what the hell is Mike's plan. I guess now that John is gone, they are controlling things again. Let me know how the chapter went for you guys.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	45. Killer Truth

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys freaking rock. Please keep them coming. I appreciate them all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**xlionsault who wrote:**

**I KNEW JOHN COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! This is too much. Something terrible is about to happen and I don't like it. Butttt I'll keep reading anyway :')**

**Thank you and please keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 45- Killer Truth**

"Man that was so much fun," AJ said breathless. Punk and her had just spent 15 minutes out on the dance floor with a bunch of other couples. AJ was surprised that for a pregnant woman, she still had a lot of energy left, "So what's next on the agenda Punky?"

Punk finished up his glass of non-alcoholic champagne and said, "I know right, I haven't danced that long or well in my entire life. We need to do it more often. As for what we are going to do next, I was thinking about us having a nice relaxing walk on the beach. What do you think of that?"

"I think that sounds lovely," AJ smiled at him. Punk smiled back, but he was a nervous wreck inside. He wanted his final mission of the night to be over with already, but he had a long way to before the night was over. He quickly tracked down Steve the waiter and paid their bill while making sure that he left Steve a nice tip.

Taking AJ's arm in his, Punk walked them out of the restaurant and across the street to the beach. "This is nice," AJ said as she took off her shoes and Punk did away with his.

"Ya it is," Punk smiled as they started walking up the beach hand in hand. They walked for about 10 minutes until they got to a cliff that had a lookout point on it. Taking a seat on a bench on top of the sand, Punk took off his jacket and gave it to AJ. They sat there for a while in silence until Punk decided that it was time to tell AJ the secret that he had been keeping from her, his past. "April," he called out softy to her, "There is something that I umm…something that I need to tell you."

Immediately, AJ didn't like the tone that was coming out of his mouth. She knew that something had to be wrong, "What is it Phil? You know that you can tell me anything."

It was no or never, so Punk took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her the truth, "I…I…I need to tell you about my past. It's time that you knew the truth." AJ was about to protest, but Punk stopped her, "I know what you're going to say, you're going to say that I don't have to tell you, but I do April. I need to tell you, so please let me tell you okay?"

AJ nodded her head so Punk continued, "Okay so you know that back in Chicago I was an undercover police officer posing as an MMA fighter to stop a crime boss right?" AJ nodded her head. "Well in order for us to stop him, we had to get him to take us under his wing. Me and Luke my partner knew that we had to do something to prove our loyalty to him, so one day Heyman the crime boss took us into a back room and there was this guy tied to a chair. Heyman ordered us to beat the respect into this guy, because he owed Heyman money. At first we resisted, but Heyman said that if we didn't beat the guy that he would kill him then us. That's when he showed us the guy he was carrying. Even though we were cops, no two men were a match for the gun that he was carrying. So…so…so seeing how we had no choice, we…we…beat the guy.

At this point Punk started to get emotional, "Luke and I both took turns beating the guy while Heyman watched. I…I…I remember the guy pleading with us to stop, but we…we…we just kept beating him. The next thing that we knew, the guy was on the floor barely breathing. We almost killed the guy April, we almost killed him." Punk broke down and started to cry.

"Oh baby," AJ said as she pulled Punk into a hug where he cried into her shoulder. "It's okay Phil, just let it out. It's going to be okay Phil, I understand. You did what you had to do. That Heyman guy was armed and you guys weren't. He was going to kill you guys, so he had no choice but to hurt the guy. You did what you had to do Phil, so that doesn't necessarily make you a bad guy."

That last sentence sent a pain to Punk's heart for he knew that it was lie. "That's not true April," he said into her shoulder. "I'm not a good person at all. The truth is…is…is that…is that deep down, I sort of liked it," he said as he looked into AJ's eyes. "My whole life I felt like the whole world was looking down at me. In the moment, beating the guy I felt that I was getting that respect that I was looking for. Hearing that guy beg me to stop, it made me feel powerful and unstoppable. It was in that moment that the devil inside of me awoke."

AJ looked at Punk with a shocked face when she saw a hint of a smile on his face. Seeing that made her feel a little scared inside and she instinctively put her hands on her stomach to protect Junior. "What…what do you mean by that?" she said fighting to get her words out.

Punk looked down at the floor, "It means that I became a monster that was hell bent on hurting people until they respected me. Every time Heyman asked us to rough up somebody, I was always the first one in line to do it. I would beat the respect into them whether they liked it or not. I became this person who became addicted to violence and everyone started to notice including Luke. One night we were at a bar with a group of our friends when this poor innocent guy accidently spilled his beer all over me. I got pissed and I just snapped. I ended up taking the guy to the back and beat the shit of the way. Luke saw what I had done and was shocked. He ended up not taking to me for a week. I didn't care though, because I felt good inside. I felt complete for once."

AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. This wasn't the Punk that she knew. Here he was practically preaching to her that what he did was acceptable. It sickened her to hear him speak of the horrible things that he did with a smile on his face. Looking away from Punk, AJ asked a question that she was afraid to ask, "Did…did…did you ever hurt someone so bad that they died? Did you ever kill anyone Phil?" She didn't know what she would do if he did kill someone. She wanted a minute for Punk to answer her and when he didn't, it confirmed her suspicions. "Answer me Phil!" she said a little louder. "How many innocent people did you kill?"

"Two alright, I killed two people," he shouted back. "I didn't mean to though, you got to believe me. The first time was after a fight that I had. I won the fight, but I was pissed that I had got hurt knocking the guy out. Anyways Heyman called me into his office and asked me to do a job for him. He wanted me to end the guy, because he owed Heyman money and didn't want to pay up. Heyman gave me a gun, but I knew that I wasn't going to use it. I walked back to locker room and talked to Luke for a bit, and then I went to the parking lot where I found the guy. He started to run and that pissed me off more. I ended up chasing after the guy and when I caught up to him, I…I don't know what happened. I guess that I let my anger get the best of me and pulled the gun out and shot the guy. I didn't want to do it, but my anger was out of control and that made me even more dangerous."

"Like that night that you hit me," AJ said quietly. "You're anger got the best of you too that night and you ended up hurting me. You used your anger as an excuse, but that wasn't a good enough reason Phil, just like you killing that poor guy because of your anger. It's not right Phil." Punk didn't say anything after that. He just stood there looking down, because he knew that she was right. His anger wasn't an excuse to do the things that he had done. A few minutes later AJ asked, "Who else did you kill Phil? Who else did you murder?"

Punk turned to look at her with a pale face and said, "Luke, I killed Luke."

* * *

Meanwhile back in Montana…

"What you did wasn't right Robert!" Eve shouted at him as she walked out of their apartment. "AJ deserves to know that truth about what had happened between us. It's not fair!"

"What do you want me to do Eve, if I tell AJ that I practically stole her from you, she is going to hate me and I don't think that I can live with that!" Robert shouted back. They had been arguing about AJ since the day that John had blackmailed Robert.

Eve turned around to look at him, "Well you should have told her when she was younger Robert. AJ deserves to know that her life is one big lie. How do you know that John hasn't already told her anyway?"

Robert just laughed and said, "Because I paid him off that's why and anyone that I pay off never thinks twice about double crossing me. John is loyal to me and to me only now. If anything all I have to do is go tell Paul and Shawn what John did and he would go to jail. So you see, AJ will never know that truth. Our secret is safe for now."

"You're real bastard to do know that!" Eve shouted at him as she slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe how big of an asshole Robert was. Why she fell in love with him in the first place, she'll never know. All she knew was that if Robert wasn't going to tell AJ the truth, then she was. All she had to do to was find John or talk to Paul or Shawn to get them to let her see AJ. AJ needed to know the truth and Eve wanted to apologize to her daughter for everything that she had done. Walking over to her car, she unlocked it and was about to get in when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, she was face to face with someone who she didn't want to see, "Hello there Eve, we have things to discuss."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I had to do it. Anyways, how did you guys like that chapter? I hope that you did in fact like it. Well AJ knows part of Punk's past now and it seems that she is not liking it at all. I wonder what will happen when she hears about what happened to Luke. Also, who the hell is behind Eve? All I know is that I cannot be good. Please review to find out and don't forget to tell me what you guys think of the chapter.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	46. Blown Cover

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the love and support for this story. I loved reading all of your reviews. Please keep them coming and know that I appreciate them all. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!  
**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too….**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**That Was A Intense Chapter With Punk Telling The Truth About His Past With April And What He Did To Luke And I Don't Think She Liked What She Heard About His Past And Who The Hell Is That Behind Eve Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 46-Blown Cover**

"L…Luke, you…you killed Luke?" AJ said in shock. Ever since this talk of theirs started, it seemed that Punk's past kept getting worse and worse. "You killed your partner?"

"Yes, yes I did," Punk said in a guilty manner. "I killed my partner, my best friend, my brother, but not in the way that you are thinking. You see shortly after I killed that one guy, his body was found two cities over and my fellow cops knew that it had to be Heyman's doing. Anyways, shortly after getting briefed on the situation at the station, Luke came up to me and asked me if I had anything to do with it. So of course I had to tell him no to cover my tracks, but he wasn't buying it. He told me that if I did do anything related to the murder, he would make sure that I would lose everything that I worked so hard for, like my job, our friendship, and my life. Again I denied it completely and Luke said that he still wasn't buying it and that he was going to start watching me like a hawk and if I did anything that I wasn't supposed to, he would go to the chief and tell him everything that I had been doing. I told him to fuck off and I left the station."

"Well 2 weeks later, Heyman pulled me into his office and said that he had a job for me to do for him. He wanted me to help him move a shipment of guns that had just arrived in Chicago. He promised me a big payday if things went smoothly and that I would move up in the rankings if I helped him. So since I knew the safest routes in the city and knew where all the cops were patrolling, I accepted the job. Two days later the shipment was ready to be transported and I was ready from my big payday. The first part of the job went smoothly, we got the shipment off the truck and got it to the warehouse where we did our day to day operations, but when we were about to move it again for distribution, the place was swarmed by cops. I tried to keep Heyman's guys calm, but they freaked and started a shootout with the police. I tried to get away so that my fellow cops couldn't see me, when I heard someone call out my name. It was Heyman and he pulled me into an office so that I wouldn't be seen…"

_Enter Flashback…_

"_What the hell is going on Punk?" Heyman shouted at him as they hid behind a desk in the office. The place was getting shot up with bullets. _

"_I don't know, we were loading up the shipment again when the cops came out of nowhere," Punk shouted over the gunfire. "I double checked to see that we weren't being followed, so I don't know where they came from. Maybe someone tipped them off about what we were doing," he knew for sure that it was him._

_Heyman turned and looked at Punk with a curious glare, "Maybe someone tipped them off you say, well it's funny that you should say that Punk, because somebody did tip them off and he is here now." Punk looked at Heyman funny and Heyman signaled for him to follow him. So Punk followed Heyman to a bookshelf where he pulled a book down and a hidden passageway was revealed. Punk followed him through a long narrow hallway until they entered a very dark room. "We found this asshole sneaking into the back of the warehouse and we managed to gag him and tie him up before we put him in here. Just to give you a heads up, you might be shocked to see who it was," Paul said as he flipped on the lights and he was right, Punk was definitely shocked when he saw who was tied up in the chair._

'_No it can't be,' Punk thought to himself, 'he isn't supposed be here.' Walking closer to the man, Punk could see the fear in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be happening. "Luke, Luke what are you doing here?" Punk asked his tied up friend. Luke mumbled something to him, but Punk couldn't make it out. "Let him go Paul, I'm sure that he didn't do anything wrong. He is on our side remember!"_

_Heyman shrugged his shoulders, "I'm afraid that I can't do that Punk. You see when my men searched him, they found this on him." He took something out of his jacket pocket and slid it over to Punk across a table. It was Luke's badge, "You wouldn't know anything know anything about this would you Punk?"_

"_N…n…no," Punk lied. "I don't know a damn thing about it. He never told me that he was a cop. If I would have known, I would have done something about it," he said trying to cover his ass. He also tried to look pissed off at Luke, so that Heyman wouldn't suspect a thing._

"_Are you sure about that Punk?" Heyman asked obviously not buying Punk's act. "You claim that Luke here is your best friend, but never once mentioned that he was a cop, I find that hard to believe."_

"_Yes I'm sure Paul. I have never wronged you once and I have proved my loyalty to you over and over again. What else do I have to do to prove to you that I am telling you the truth? What more does it take for me to prove that I knew nothing about this?" Punk said while trying to keep his anger under control. He was starting to get angry, because he was fearing for the life of his best friend. _

_Heyman was about to put Punk's attitude in check when an idea popped into his head. "You're right Punk, you have proved yourself to me time and time again and I do trust you…but for some reason I have this weird feeling in my stomach that is telling me not to trust you. So in order for this feeling to go away, I'm going to need you to do one last thing for me," he reached into his pocket and handed something to Punk. "I want you to kill the cop," Punk looked down and noticed that he was holding the same gun that he used to kill the guy that owed Heyman money. This meant that Heyman meant business._

_Punk looked at Heyman in horror. "You…you…you want me to kill him?" he stuttered. "Why do you want him dead? We can use him to our advantage Heyman. He knows his way around the law and that could make our jobs way easier," he didn't want to kill Luke, so he did his best to try to persuade Heyman to change his mind. _

"_Stop it Punk it's not working!" Heyman shouted at him. "I know that you're stalling. Now you either kill this fucking cop now or I'll kill the both of you!" he pulled out another gun and aim it right at Punk. "Make your choice Punk."_

"_Okay, okay, just chill for a second Paul," Punk said obviously frustrated at the situation. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought hard about his options. He then looked into Luke's eyes and even though he couldn't speak, Punk knew that Luke was begging him not to do it. _

_That's when Punk started to hear a tapping sound. He turned around and saw Heyman tapping at his watch with his gun, "Time's running out Punk, so you better make your decision fast before I choose you fate for you." A few minutes past and Punk still hadn't said anything, "So what's it going to be Punk? To be generous, I'll give you to the count of three to tell me what it is okay…One…"_

_Punk was now at a crossroads and didn't know what to do. 'This can't be happening this can't be happening!' he repeated to himself over and over again._

"_Two…"_

_Punk turned towards Luke and saw that he had tears running down his face. It was in that moment that Punk knew what he had to do. He knew how to redeem himself._

"_Th…"_

"_Okay stop!" Punk shouted at him. "Okay, I'll do it, I'll do it" Paul looked at Punk and smiled. Punk then went over to Luke with the gun in his hand, "Do you have anything last fucking words cop?" Luke mumbled something again, but Punk could barely make it out. "What's that, you want me to tell Paul something?" Luke mumbled again and Punk reached into his front pocket to get something out of it, "You want me to tell him…That you're under arrest you son of bitch!" Punk turned towards Heyman and showed him his badge, "Drop the gun you asshole, Chicago PD!"_

_Just then they all heard shouting in the warehouse and they knew that the cops were inside the warehouse now. "Well, well, well, I got to hand it to you Punk, you got me," Heyman laughed. "I didn't know that you were a cop for sure, but boy did I have my suspicions in the beginning, but that all changed when you started to do my dirty work for me. You're one smart cookie Punk, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to die," he shot his gun and before Punk couldn't react, the bullet hit his shoulders._

"_Fuck!" he shouted in pain as he hit the ground hard. When he opened his eyes and looked up and noticed that Heyman was gone, not only that, but he was smelling something horrible on the floor. He brought his hand up to his nose and found out that the floor was covered with gasoline. Gripping his bleeding shoulder, he picked himself off the ground and walked over to Luke. "Why the fuck are you here?" he asked Luke as he ripped off the gag._

"_I told you that I was going to keep an eye on you," Luke snapped at him. "I knew that you were up to know good, so I followed you here you prick. Now untie me!"  
_

_Punk walked around the chair and kneeled on the ground to try to unite Luke, "Well you shouldn't have followed me Luke, I'm a big boy. I had everything under control until you came and screwed it all up."_

_Luke was about to retort when they started to smell something. "Punk what is that smell?" Luke asked his partner._

_Punk stood up and smelt the air, "Ya I do." He went over to the door where they came in and smelt smoke coming from the door and the door was hot to the touch. All of a sudden the door burst into flames. "That son of a bitch must have lit a fire! There is gasoline all over the floor!" Punk shouted angrily._

"_Well get me the hell of here, so that we can get out!" Luke shouted at him as he struggled against his restraints. Punk raced over to Luke and got busy on trying to untie him. After a few minutes, Luke started to freak out as the fire started to get closer to them, "Come on man hurry up!"_

"_I'm tr…trying…to…" Punk slurred. That's when Luke turned his head and saw that Punk's shirt was covered with blood. His bullet wound was bleeding heavily. "The…the…knots are too tight," Punk said as he fought to stay awake._

_Luke tried to pull on the restraints again, but it was no use. He knew that he was done for, "Then you need to get yourself out of here before we both die. You need help man, you're losing a lot of blood."_

_Punk shook his head, "No not without you." He stood up again, but became wobbly, "I can do this!"_

"_No you can't Punk!" Luke shouted at him. "You can't save me, but what you are going to do is crawl into that air vent and try to save yourself before it is too late. Do you understand me?"_

"_No Luke, I'm not!" Punk shouted back. "I'm not leaving you behind. You're my brother and I'm not leaving you!" at this point, Punk had tears pouring down his face._

_Luke knew that Punk wasn't going to go without a fight, so he did the only thing that he could think of, "Goddammit Punk that is an order! I order you to leave me behind and get yourself out of here. If there is still good in you and you still are the cop and man that I know you are, you will get into that vent and get yourself help. GO! THAT IS AN ORDER!"_

_Punk could see that Luke was trying to do anything in his power to get him to leave him behind. Luke was practically begging Punk to leave and he never begged Punk for a thing, so Punk knew that Luke really wanted this. Taking a deep breath, he took one last look at Luke before climbing into the air vent. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had left his partner, his friend, his brother behind to die…_

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. This is what happened in Chicago between Luke and Punk. What did you guys think? Did Punk do the right thing by following orders or not? Also, how will AJ react to what happened? Also, in the next chapter we will see what is going on with Eve.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!  
**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	47. Promise Me

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate them all. Also, please read Love at First Sight by allybooboo. Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ilynany who wrote:**

**Punk did the right thing in the end at least he tried his best to help him, I would have been worse if he just left him straight away!**

**Loved getting to finally know punks past in this chapter!**

**Post soon!**

* * *

**Chapter 47- Promise Me**

"So you see April in a way, I did kill Luke. If I hadn't let the case get to my head, Luke wouldn't have followed me to the warehouse that night and he would still be alive. It's my fault that Luke is dead, it's all my fault," Punk cried as he fell to the ground in tears.

AJ just sat there and looked at him, because she didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to take Punk into her arms and comfort him, but the other part of her hated Punk for what he did. He hurt all kinds of people in horrible ways and she didn't know if she could look past it. How was she supposed to trust him with her life as well as Junior's life when he got there? She didn't know, but even though it went against her better judgment, AJ got up and slowly walked over to her crying fiancé.

She then kneeled down beside him and much to Punk's surprise, she took him into her arms and hugged him. "What…what are you doing?" he asked her obviously confused by her show of affection.

"Shh…just shut up and accept it," AJ said with a tone in her voice. Punk just sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that this might be the last time that he would ever get to hold her or Junior, so he hugged them back like his life depended on it. After a couple of minutes, AJ was the first to start talking, "I'm not going to say that I understand why you did those horrible things Phil, because I don't understand it. I don't understand how this sweet, caring, loving man can turn into this cold hearted, ruthless killer. I just don't understand it Phil."

Punk's heart dropped to his stomach when he heard AJ speak. He knew he hurt her with his past and would probably lose her over this no matter what he did or how much he tried, he knew that he wouldn't get her back. So, he just turned and looked at her with a sad face as he waited to hear those fateful words.

"But…"Punk's head shot up. "It would be hypocritical of me to say that I can't be with you when I practically forgave John for doing the same thing. I'm not saying what John did wasn't right either, but it was less severe than what you did. I guess what I am saying is that I am willing to forgave you for lying to me and look past this if you do one thing for me," she offered him.

Punk jumped to his knees and said, "Anything April, I'll do anything I swear." Even if she wanted him to jump off a bridge, Punk would do it for her. He loved her that much.

"I want you to promise me that you will never do anything like that again. I don't want that monster to come out of you again. If it does, then me and Junior are gone without so much as a goodbye. I'm serious Phil, you will never see your son again," AJ threatened him. She really meant business.

"I promise April, I promise that I will never get into that mindset again. You and Junior are my life and I don't want to lose you guys," Punk said sincerely. "I love you April and that's why I had to tell you about my past. I don't want any more secrets between us and…"

He was cut off by AJ's lips on his. At first he was taken back by the kiss, but quickly responded by pulling AJ closer to him. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly to let Punk slip his tongue inside. As the kiss deepened Punk gently pushed AJ to the ground while being careful with her pregnant belly. Grabbing his tie, AJ got to work untying and threw it to side when it was untied. Once his tie was gone, she began to unbutton his dress shirt. As she was doing this, Punk's hands were taking care of their own business. His hands were running up and down AJ's bare legs and up under her dress.

That was when he noticed something that made him let out a deep growl into AJ's mouth. "Why aren't you wearing any underwear?" he asked her when they broke from their kiss.

"Because I thought it would be fun to tease you for a little bit," she blushed and giggled. For once in her life, she wanted to do something real naughty for a change.

"It's not fun to tease people Princess," he told her as he playfully slapped her thigh. "Besides if I would have known about this little stunt of yours earlier, we would have been getting it on in the restaurant bathroom and that wouldn't be very romantic."

"And this is?" AJ said as she took off Punk's shirt. "Us about to have sex on the beach I mean."

Punk sent her a sexy grin, "Definitely baby, just us underneath the stars in the moonlight with the waves crashing behind us just screams romantic." With that being said, he crashed his lips against hers and they continued what they started.

AJ clawed her nails down his chest and back up again causing Punk to groan loudly. Smirking in their kiss, she then brought her hands down to his belt buckle and quickly undid it. Once is belt was off, AJ pushed her hands into his boxers and started to stroke Punk's hardened member. "Fuck baby," he moaned as he started to thrust himself into her hand.

After a few minutes, Punk felt himself nearing his release, so he stopped AJ before it ended all too quickly. He stood up and pushed his pants off of him before he took his jacket off of AJ and laid it spread open on the ground. He then helped AJ to her feet and pulled her into another kiss while his hands wandered behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. Peeling the dress ever so slowly off her body, Punk cherished all the curves of her pregnant body.

As he was doing this, AJ's hands roamed all over his body and came to rest on the waistband of his boxers. Quickly pushing them off his body, she took him into her hand again and started to stroke him again. Punk loved the feeling of her hands on him, but he wanted to be buried deep inside of her, so he quickly did away with her bra before pushing AJ down on his jacket.

He gently covered her body with his and was still amazed how even though she was 6 months pregnant they still molded against each other's body perfectly. Leaning down to give AJ one last kiss, Punk lined himself up with her and slowly pushed in his fiancée. They both moaned at the sensation and stayed still for a few minutes before Punk started to move.

"Fuck baby you feel so good," he told her as he started to kiss her neck.

"So do you Phil," AJ moaned as she closed her eyes. "I love the way that you make me feel. Please go faster."

Punk smirked at her request and sat up before he started to thrust into her at a rapid pace. "Shit April…I'm close baby, really close," he groaned a few minutes later.

"Me too Phil, me too," AJ cried as she felt Punk start to rub her sensitive nub. That's when AJ started to feel that tingling sensation all over her body. "Yes…yes Phil I'm right there…oh Phil…Phil…Phil!" she shouted into the night air.

Punk felt her walls clamp down around his hardened member and he lost it. "Fuck ya!" he shouted as he emptied himself into AJ's willing body. He thrusted into her a couple more times before he pulled out and collapsed next to her.

AJ rolled to her side and rested her head on his chest and listened to Punk's heart beating fast and his breathing trying to return to normal. She just giggled and said, "That was hot baby, I loved it."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he chuckled. "Maybe we should do that more often," AJ just laughed and cuddled deeper into him. They stayed like that in silence for some time until Punk felt AJ shiver. He knew it was time to go, so they quickly got dressed and walked back to the car wrapped in each other's arms. _I guess tonight turned out well after all, _he told himself as they drove home. He was so thankful with what he had in his life. He had a wonderful life, a fiancée, a baby boy on the way and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Montana….

"Hello there Eve, we have some things to discuss."

When she heard that she felt a chill run down her spine. Turning around, she saw who was standing behind her, "Mike, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about a couple of things. More specifically, I want to talk about Punk and AJ," Mike said as he crossed his arms.

"What's there to talk about?" Eve said cautiously.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe the fact they're both alive living happily in Hawaii."

Eve didn't like where this was going, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I'm pretty sure that you do," Mike said as he got closer. "And you're going to help us bring them back. Boys!"

Suddenly Eve felt two people grab her and she started to kick and scream. She was then dragged across the parking lot and shoved into an awaiting car.

"Watch that you are doing pero," someone called out as they help Eve sit up.

Eve looked up and saw a well dress man sitting beside her. He had blood coming from his hairline and his hands were duct taped together. "Are you okay senora?"

"Yes…yes I'm fine," she said snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm Eve by the way."

"Hello Eve, I'm Alberto."

* * *

**Yeah AJ forgave Punk for what he did. Hopefully he keeps his promise and doesn't go back to that dark and twisted state. And OMG, Mike and the boys kidnapped Eve and Alberto. This cannot be good. I wonder what is going to happen to them now.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 review = new chapter!**


	48. Captive

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews and love that I received for this story. Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been really sick and combined with school, I've had a stressful week and a half. Anyways, please keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in the story.**

**A/N: It is time once again for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**XxXxBELLSxXxX who wrote:  
**

**Oh gosh, eve got kidnapped…With Alberto! Oh gosh. And it was Mike that was behind eve! oh my god. Keep updating **

**congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 48- Captive**

"Hello Eve, I'm Alberto."

"Nice to meet you Alberto," Eve smiled up at him. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under these conditions."

Alberto gave her a soft smile, "It's quite alright, I would rather be taken hostage with a gorgeous senora like yourself anyways."

Eve blushed at Alberto's comment, "Thank you Alberto, your mighty handsome yourself. So what did these idiots kidnap you for?" Judging by the way Alberto was dressed, Eve thought that it might have to do with money or something.

"These peros want me to help them locate two of my friends that I helped hide. These guys are so obsessed with my friends that it's scary," Alberto said seriously. "I have no plans on telling them where my friends are though, friendship is something that I take very seriously and I am 100% loyal to anyone that I call my friend. What about you?"

"That's awesome that you want to keep your friends protected Alberto. I totally respect that," Eve smiled as she ripped one of her sleeves off her shirt. She then used the sleeve to start cleaning the blood off of Alberto's head, "They kidnapped me, because want my daughter and her fiancé. They want me to help bring them home, but I have no intention of doing that."

As Eve took care of Alberto's wounds, he was taken back by how kind this woman was. They had just met each other and already Alberto could tell that there was something about this woman that he liked. "Why do they want your daughter and her fiancé, if you don't mind me asking?"

Eve just sighed and said, "Because of her father. All of this is his fault really. You see, he married this woman Elizabeth after he and I were together. Well Robert my daughter's father and I reconnected a few years ago and Elizabeth found out about it. She also found out some other things that Robert did and I guess Elizabeth decided to go after him for payback. Well when that didn't work, she decided to go after my daughter April and her fiancé Phil. She almost succeeded when she…"

"Had her son and his friends start a fire at Phil's house," Alberto finished for her. As Eve told Alberto her story, he started to put the pieces together and realized that they were talking about the same two people. "Elizabeth started the fire that nearly killed April, Phil, and their baby right?"

"That's right, how…how…how did you know that?" Eve said in shock. She had never seen or met this man before, so how in the world did he know what happened to AJ and Punk and how did he know that AJ was pregnant?"

Without thinking, Alberto took Eve's hands into his handcuffed ones and looked into her eyes, "Because I know Phil and April, they are the two friends that I am trying to protect. When Phil got jumped a couple of months ago, I was the only one around to help April get him home and cleaned up. When the fire happened, April called me and asked for my help. They need a safe place to stay for a while, so I helped them leave the state and I've been in contact with them ever since." Things were all starting to make sense now.

Eve looked at Alberto with happy tears in her eyes, "So you're the friend that April was talking about. April told me what happened the night that Phil got attacked. Thank you so much for helping them Alberto." Then without thinking, she jumped forward and hugged him with all her might.

"It's no problem Eve, like I said earlier, I would do anything for my friends," Alberto said resting his head on hers and hugged her back. He was going to protect April, Punk and now Eve no matter what Mike and the boys did to him.

Just as they broke apart from their hug, the car came to a stop and Eve started to get scared again. Alberto gently grabbed her hand as a silent way of telling her that it was going to be alright. They then looked into each other eyes and before any of them had any time to react, the car door flew open and they were roughly pulled out of the car and had to sacks pulled over their heads. "Move!" someone shouted at them and unfortunately, Eve and Alberto had no choice but to comply with their captures.

As they were waking, Eve and Alberto tried their best to make out their surroundings. The only things that they were able to make out were the sounds of metal doors opening and closing, the sounds of Alberto's handcuffs clinking against each other, and the faint sounds of someone talking out in the distance.

Finally, they came to a stop and they were both pushed hard into a cold room. When the sacks were pulled off of their heads, Eve and Alberto were in a small room together that looked like a small prison cell. There was only one tiny bed, a sink in the corner, and a single toilet for them to use.

Mike then came up behind Alberto and forcibly took off his handcuffs. "I hope you two like your living arrangements, because unless you comply with our demands, you're going to be here a while," he told them as he walked out the door and locked it.

Eve just sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down, "So what are we going to do? We have to get out of here. Who knows what they'll do to us, because we are not telling them where exactly April and Phil are."

"I'll think of something," Alberto reassured her as he took a seat next to her. "These peros are bound to slip up sometime and when that happens, we will make our move. It might take some time, but it will happen."

Eve just nodded her head and looked at the bed that they were sitting on, "So how do you want to do this?"

"You take the bed," Alberto kindly told her. "I'll stay up for as I can to make sure that these peros don't try anything."

"Are you sure?" Eve asked him.

Alberto nodded his head, "Ya I'm sure, I'll just sit here on the floor and try to come up with a plan on getting us out of here."

Eve smiled at him and nodded as she laid down on the bed. She had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be a day and she would probably need all the strength that she could get.

Meanwhile in another part of the warehouse….

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Mike. I'm just calling to let you know that we have Eve and Del Rio in our possession. Everything went smoothly for the most part. Del Rio gave us some trouble, but we quickly got him under control."

"Excellent, soon we'll have AJ and Punk in our grasp, I can feel it. You guys need to get to work right away on getting Del Rio and Eve to talk. We have 48 hours before they can be listed as missing, so we are on a tight time frame."

"Don't worry mom, it will get done. I have an idea that Eve will start talking first. I can already tell that she is attracted to Del Rio and we can use that to our advantage. I'll let you know what happens tomorrow."

"You better Mike and this time, no screw up."

"I will mom and I promise things will work in our favor."

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. Not a long chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. Tell me what you think about this chapter and anything else that you guys are feeling. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest thinks please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	49. Their Loss, Our Gain

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys freaking rock and please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

**A/N: Once again it is time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**A pissed micheal who wrote:**

**Yeah im micheal but i added that "pissed" because WTF IS MIKE's PROBLEM?! SERIOUSLEY?! Gosh**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 49-Their Loss, Our Gain**

In Hawaii…

The next day when Punk woke up, he let out a huge happy sigh. Last night was one of the best night's rest that he had in a while. It was like as soon as he told AJ about his past, all of the weight that he had been carrying was lifted off his shoulders and his nightmares had stopped. It felt awesome and it made him wish that he would have told AJ sooner. He was so relieved that she accepted what he had done back in Chicago and had forgave him for not telling her sooner, but there was still a part of him that felt like she was still disappointed by what he had done.

Speaking of AJ, Punk had turned towards her side of the bed and noticed that she wasn't there. His heart immediately started to race and his mind went into overdrive. _What if she left me? What if she couldn't take being with this monster inside of me? How am I supposed to live my life alone now?_ these were just some of the thoughts that were going off inside of his head. Needing to find AJ, Punk hopped out of bed and quickly through on some shorts over his boxers before he almost sprinted towards the bedroom door.

And just as he was about to open the door, it flew open and AJ stood on the other side with a tray of food in her hands. "Phil, what are you doing?" she asked him as she pushed past him.

"I…I was going to look for you," he said trying to catch his breath. "I woke up and you weren't there. I…I…I thought you left me in the middle of the night."

"Don't be silly," AJ said as she placed the tray of food on the nightstand. "I wouldn't leave you. I meant what I said and as long as you keep your promise to me, then I will never leave you," she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his naked torso. "I love you."

Punk kissed the top of her head and kissed her head, "And I love you too Princess. I just wanted to thank you again for understanding and accepting my past, because no one else really does. Everyone else hates me for what I did."

AJ lifted her head up and looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean?" Punk just gave her a sad smile and walked them over to the bed where he sat against the headboard and took AJ into his arms.

After a few minutes of silence, Punk opened his mouth and spoke, "After the fire in Chicago, everyone was looking at me for answers. I ended up being called in by the Internal Investigating Service and they demanded to know answers I couldn't tell them what really happened, so I lied. I told them that Luke and I overheard Heyman talking about a shipment coming in and that we planned on busting him that night. I told them that we followed them to the warehouse and at that point we decided to split up. Shortly after that, I told them that I heard the police coming, when the shootout started and that I was shot in the crossfire."

He stopped to take a break, "After that, I said that I went to go look for Luke when found him in a backroom tied up to a chair and the place was already on fire. I told them that I tried to get Luke out of the ties, but they were just too tight for me to undo and that's when Luke ordered me to leave him there. I told them that I followed the order and left him there to get so help, but then by that's time it was too late. Internal Services believed me I guess, because they cleared me of everything and I was free to work again. I thought that everything was good at that point, but then it was like everyone turned on me. Everyone hated me for leaving Luke behind and blamed me for his death. It was like twice a week where I was getting jumped by fellow friends and officers. It started to get really crazy, so I took some time off and went into hiding."

At this point of the story, Punk started to get tears in his eyes, "About 2 weeks later, it was my mom's birthday, so I came out of hiding and went to my parent's house. When I got there, they looked at me in disgust. They told me that I killed my best friend who was like another son to them and they told me that they were disappointed in me. They told me to leave and never come back, because I was no longer a son of theirs. I was so shocked and hurt by what they said that I started to hate myself. How can anyone say those words to their kid? I…I didn't know what to do after, so I applied for a transfer and a couple of weeks later, I was transferred to Montana where I met my wonderful beautiful fiancée and now we have the most amazing son on the way, so I guess that things turned out alright after all."

AJ just looked at Punk in horror and when she looked at his right shoulder and saw a scar that was hiding underneath his tattoos. It was where he got shot. _How come I never seen this before?_ she thought to herself. She ran her fingertips over his scar and looked up at him with a sorrow face, "I…I…I'm so sorry that you went through all of that Phil. What your parents and friends did to you was horrible. So what you messed up, you didn't deserve that hatred from your parents. Even if Junior messed up like this too, I couldn't bring myself to say that him. That was so wrong Phil, but like you said, something wonderful did come out of all of it. Call me selfish, but their loss is my gain and I love it."

Punk hugged AJ tight and kissed the top of her head, "And I love you too baby and I love Junior as well. All that's next for us to do is to get married and wait for Junior to enter our lives. No matter what happens, as long as we have our little family, there is nothing that can bring us down. I mean that." At this point Punk's stomach growl and they both laughed, "Now let's eat, because I'm starved." AJ just laughed and reached over him to grab the tray of food.

Sometime later, AJ came back downstairs with the now empty tray and saw John sitting at the table. "Morning John, how did you sleep?" she asked him.

"I slept well thanks for asking," John smiled at her. "So how did last night go?" he didn't hear any yelling last night, so he hoped that everything went well and that Punk told her the truth.

"It went really well," AJ told him. "Phil told me what happened in Chicago and I got to tell you John, I was terrified. I can't believe that someone so sweet and loving can turn into a ruthless killer like that. I still can't believe it."

John gave her a sympathetic smile, "So what did you do? Did you break up with him?" Deep down inside of him, he hoped that she did. He was still in love with her.

AJ shook her head, "Surprisingly I didn't. I told him that I was hurt by what he had done, but that I could forgive him if and only if he promised me that he would never do it again. The only thing that we can do now is move forward and deal with the problems that are in front of us like Junior's health. That's what is important now."

John nodded his head and smile, "That's great AJ, I am really happy for you." He then got really quite and looked down. How could she forgive Punk that fast? He couldn't believe it.

AJ noticed the sad look on his face and got a feeling that something was wrong, "What is it John? Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't hate me, but I just have to know, I just have to know," he mumbled with his eyes closed. It was now or never.

"What is it John?" AJ said as she got close to him. "What do you have to know?"

John looked up at her and before AJ could say anything, John gently grabbed her face and kissed her. AJ was so stunned by what was happening that she couldn't move, but as John pulled her closer to him, something inside AJ sparked and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him back. John then lifted her up and placed her on the table as he stood in between her thighs. AJ began to run her hands underneath his undershirt and John moaned at the sensation. He went to pull off AJ's t shirt when they heard something off in the distance.

It was Punk and he was calling out for AJ, "April, can you come help me with my cast please, I want to take a shower!"

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. "Yeah I'll be right there!" she called back to him as John helped her off the table. Shock was slowly creeping up on them as they started to realize what they had done.

AJ gave John once last look before she turned and started to walk away. "AJ wait," John stopped her. "I have to know, did you feel anything? Did that mean anything to you?"

AJ stopped and turned to look at him with a confused face, "I don't know John, I just don't know."

* * *

**Dun dun dun…..what the hell was that at the end? I can't believe that they kissed. Did it really mean something or not? I just don't know. Anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? I feel so bad for Punk, because his parents are assholes for saying something like that to their kid. At least he had AJ now or at least I hope he does. He better get his head out of his ass and make AJ really his before John steps in and takes her from him. Again let me know what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	50. Ruining My Life

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing and reading this story. Sorry about not updating for almost two weeks. I have been really busy and haven't had the time to update. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

**A/N: It is time for the best review award for the last chapter and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Oh no…this is going to end up on Jerry Springer. It looks likes AJ has a gain and a loss coming as well**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 50- Ruining My Life**

The next time that Eve opened her eyes, she didn't know how long she had slept for or what time it was since there were no windows in the room. The only source of light that she had was the single light bulb that was in the center of the room. Sitting up, Eve stretched a little bit and immediately thought of Alberto. Quickly she looked around and when she looked down on the floor, she found him hunched over with his eyes closed.

Leaning over the bed, Eve placed one hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him up. "Alberto…Alberto…" she called out to him, but he didn't respond. That's when Eve started to get worried that something was really wrong with him, "Alberto, Alberto wake up please!"

She gave him one last push and Alberto was startled awake. "What, what is it? What's wrong?" he nearly shouted as he sat straight up and looked at Eve with panicked eyes. "Are you okay?"

Eve nodded her head, "Ya I'm fine, I was just trying to wake you up. You looked so cold on the floor and I thought that you might want to sleep up here on the bed." Eve felt like since they were in this situation together, they might as well take care of each other to ensure both of their survival.

"Umm…ya, ya sure," Alberto stuttered as he stood up and took a seat next to her on the bed. He was still taken back by all the kindness that Eve was showing him. "Th…thank you, my back was really starting to hurt me," he told her as he rubbed his lower back.

Eve was about to suggest a massage from her, but as she opened her mouth to say something, the metal door to their room flew opened and Mike and the boys entered the room. "Get behind me Eve," Alberto kindly told her as they stood up to face their kidnappers.

"Good Morning you two," Mike said cheerfully as he walked closer to them. "How did you guys sleep? Horribly I hope," he then laughed.

"What do you want with us Mike?" Alberto spat at him. "You know that we won't tell you anything, so why keep us here?"

Mike smirked and walked over to Alberto and punched him in the stomach. "Because you guys are ruining my life!" he shouted at them. "Ever since my mom found out what Robert did to her, my life has been hell. It's always, 'Mike do this' and 'Mike do that" and I'm sick of it! But no matter how hard I try to get my mom to see reason and get this little revenge plan of hers to end, I get bitched at. So if I'm destined to have my life made miserable forever, I might as well enjoy what little happiness that I can get."

Eve and Alberto just looked at each other as she helped him stand back up and Alberto could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Eve, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. I will protect you," he told her sincerely.

"Aww how cute Alberto, you really care about this slut," Mike said pretending to be touched. "Well I'll tell you what, nothing bad will happen to her, but Alberto, well I'm afraid that it's completely different story," he nodded his head and Rhodes and Riley came out from behind him and they grabbed Alberto.

"Alberto no!" Eve screamed as she tried to pull Rhodes and Riley off of him. "Let him go!" she yelled again, but this time Barrett came in and held her back. "Let me go!"

Mike just laughed again and punched a struggling Alberto one last time before putting a sack over his head, "Now, let's have some fun." He then walked out the door with Riley, Rhodes, and Alberto right behind him. As soon as they cleared the door, Barrett let go of Eve and gave her a sad look before leaving the room.

Once everyone left the room, all Eve could do was climb back on the bed and cry. She felt so cold and alone. Not only that, but deep down inside of her, she had a bad feeling that Alberto was in a world of hurt and it was all her fault that he was in this position and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Meanwhile as Eve sat in her room crying, Alberto was being lead down a long hallway in silence. He couldn't really see anything because of the sack on his head, but he could still hear. Unfortunately the only thing that he could hear was the sound of feet shuffling as they walked. Finally, the feet shuffling stopped as they came to a complete stop and the next noise that he heard was a door open before he was pushed inside and the sack was ripped off his head.

He saw that he was now in another cold and muddy room with only single light bulb lighting up the room. In the room were two chains an arms width apart hanging from the ceiling and a big leather strap was hanging on the wall. "Chain him up," Mike commanded Rhodes and Riley and they immediately complied.

"Wow Mike," Alberto said with a bit of smirk. "I didn't know that you were into this kinky stuff, but I have to tell you and I'm really flattered, but you're just not my type."

Mike snorted and walked over to the wall, "I bet you think that you are really runny don't you?" Alberto just shrugged and nodded his head. "I think I have something that will change your attitude and finally you guys are going to learn that I'm not somebody that you guys want to fuck around with!" he shouted at Alberto and swung the strap across Alberto's bad with all his might.

Alberto grimaced in pain as he felt his shirt rip and his skin start to rise from the whip. He tried to pull against the chains to break free, but it was no use, they were just too tight. He then heard Mike laugh as he got closer to his ear, "You better get used to the pain Del Rio, because if you don't tell me exactly where AJ and Punk, well then I'm afraid that it is going to be a long and painful day for you."

"Fuck you," Alberto snapped at him as pain slowly started to fade away. There was no way that he was going to give Mike what he wanted. They could torture him all they wanted, but he wouldn't say a word.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself then," he told Alberto as he walked around him and whipped him again. Once again Alberto gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. He wasn't going to give Mike that satisfaction as he felt the blood start to seep out of his back. For the next two hours the sounds of whipping and moaning could be heard and there was no one around to stop it.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter is in the bag. Let me know what you guys think. For the record, I just want to say that I hate Mike so much and that he is a dick for what he is doing to Alberto and Eve. Do you feel the same way? Also what do you think of Alberto and Eve's relationship, do you think anything is there? Also I need some suggestions on what you think needs to happen to Robert, because he is another problem in this story.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	51. Interrogation

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of the Eternal Power of Love. You guys are freaking awesome. Please keep them coming, they mean the world to me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award for chapter 50 and today it goes too…**

**HeyItsBells who wrote:**

**Mike is such a dick, like for real, why does he have to take his anger out on them for gods sake?!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 51- Interrogation**

"I'll ask you again, where the fuck are AJ and Punk?!" Mike yelled as he whipped Alberto for what felt like the 100th time. In reality it was only the 20th time, but it was still pretty bad.

"I told you I don't know," Alberto said weakly as he hung from the chains that were attached to the ceiling. They had been interrogating him for a couple of hours now and he was extremely exhausted. His shirt was completely ripped apart and his back was one bleed mess. Thankfully, they had switched positions from time to time and alternated from punching and whipping him.

The whole time that they were doing this, Alberto told them over and over again that he had nothing to do with AJ and Punk, but Mike wasn't buying what he was saying. He knew that Alberto knew exactly where they were and it was pissing him off. "Cut the crap Del Rio, because I know that you are lying through your teeth," he snapped at him. "I know for a fact that they are in Hawaii. Where they are exactly, I don't know, but you're going to tell me right now!" he picked up the strap and hit Alberto again.

Alberto managed to hold in his scream and just shut his eyes as tightly as he could until the pain faded away. "I swear Mike I don't know where they are. Besides, who told you that they were in Hawaii anyways?" he lied. He knew that he never told a sole that AJ and Punk were in Hawaii, so who did? They only other people who knew where they were, were Shawn and Paul, but they couldn't tell anyone nor would they and then there was John. _John, could he be the one who told these guys?_ he thought to himself. He knew a lot about John from Punk and AJ and knew that he couldn't be trusted. He just hoped that John didn't betray them.

"Don't worry who told me Del Rio. Instead you need to worry about yourself and that little slut in the other room. I would hate for something bad to happen to her, because you two refused to corporate with me," Mike warned him.

"Stay the fuck away from her," Alberto spat at him. "She doesn't know anything and even if she did, she wouldn't tell you a fucking thing. So I'm warning you Mike, stay away from her or else," he threatened him.

Mike just laughed and punched Alberto in the face, "Don't you dare threaten me Del Rio. I'll do whatever I want!" He then turned to Rhodes and Riley, "Get this piece of shit out of here and tell Barrett it's feeding time. I don't want these two dying on us just yet."

Rhodes and Riley nodded their heads and unchained Alberto who then fell to his knees instantly. He tried to lift himself up, but it was no use. He was just too tired. Riley just smirked and put the sack back over his head and with Rhodes help, they lifted Alberto up and practically dragged him back to the room where Eve was.

While all of this was going on, Eve was curled up in a ball on the bed. After unsuccessfully trying to find a way out of the room, she just gave up and threw herself on the bed and cried. She knew that nobody would realize that she was missing for a while and even if they did, they couldn't report her missing just yet.

As she laid there on the bed, she heard the locks on the door moving and then the door flew open. Her eyes grew in horror when she saw the state that Alberto was in. She managed to get to her feet quickly enough in time to catch Alberto when the guys threw him into the room. "Watch it assholes, can't you see that he is hurt!" she shouted at them as she took the sack off of his head.

Rhodes and Riley just laughed as they shut the door again and locked it. Eve sent them a glare through the door before she turned her attention back to Alberto. "What did they do to you?" she whispered as she ran a hand through his hair.

Alberto groaned and turned over onto his stomach and that's when Eve saw his beaten and torn back. "Oh my god," she cried out as she helped him lay down on the bed. "What did this to you?"

"A leather strap," Alberto moaned into the pillow. "They chained me up, whipped me, and beat me for a while until I told them where AJ and Punk were. Don't worry though, I didn't tell them a thing."

Eve was about to respond when the door opened again. It was Barrett this time and he was carrying a lot of bags. "Oh have you come to beat me with a leather strap too," Eve snapped at him as he walked in the door.

"No," Barrett calmly said. He understood her anger and didn't mind her tone. "I just came to bring you some food and some stuff for his back," he said as he put the bags down and handed Eve a bag from the drug store. "You need to clean the wounds on his back out and then bandage them up to stop an infection from happening," he instructed her as he walked over to the door.

"You're not like the other guys are you?" Eve asked him, this time much calmer. "I mean why are you helping us?"

Barrett just sighed and said, "You wouldn't understand and even if you did, you probably wouldn't believe me. I just have to do what I have to do."

He shut and locked the door leaving Eve and Alberto even more confused. "What was that all about?" Alberto said out loud.

"I don't know," Eve responded and looked in the plastic bag. "And right now I don't want to know. Let's just get you cleaned up," she took out all the supplies and laid them out on the bed. "This might hurt a bit," she then told him as she started to clean out all the cuts all over his body.

Alberto hissed in pain as the medicine covered cloth made contact with his skin. The pain only last a few seconds and slowly faded as Eve gently blew on his skin. This process repeated for a few minutes until Alberto was all bandaged up. "Thank you," he smiled at her when it was all over.

Eve just smiled at him, "You're welcome and it was the least that I can do considering you're helping my family out."

"It's no big deal really," he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm happy do to it."

"Well I'm glad," she smiled again and squeezed his hand back. They sat there for a while and stared into each other's eyes for some time both contemplating their next move. And before they both knew it, Eve was bending over with her lips on his.

* * *

Meanwhile back in town, Robert was going crazy. He hadn't heard from Eve in a while and he was starting to get real worried about her. Picking up his phone, he dialed Eve's number again and prayed that she would pick up. However, it quickly went to voicemail and he threw his phone down in frustration, "Fuck!"

It wasn't like her to just up and leave like this even if they were fighting. He tried calling all over to town to find her, but it was no use. As he sat there thinking of other places that she could be, an idea popped into his head. He picked up his keys and headed to the last place that he hoped she would be.

After a few minutes of driving, Robert parked his car and walked up to the house in front of him. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door opened and Kofi stood on the other side, "Robert, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if Eve was here. We had a huge fight last night and now I can't get a hold of her. I'm starting to freak out," he told Kofi.

"Well she's not her," a pregnant Kaitlyn then came to the door. "We were practically ordered to stay away from you remember?"

"Yes I know that, but please, I need your help finding her," he pleaded with them. "I can't lose her too."

Kofi and Kaitlyn just looked at each other and knew what they had to do. "Alright come in," Kofi sighed. "I'll make some calls and see what we can do about finding her."

Robert breathed a sigh of relief and followed them inside, "Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

**I think this are being to pick up for Eve and Alberto. What do you guys think? I hope they get out soon before anything bad happens. Also, I hope Robert, Kaitlyn and Kofi are able to track them down too. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think of this chapter and don't forget to give me some suggestions on what should happen to Robert. Next time we go back to Hawaii and big things are happening there.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	52. 3 Months

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the latest chapter of this story and for those of you who read the latest chapter, thank you for reading it. Please keep the love and support coming, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Katrina who wrote:**

**Ohh la la! They kissed! OMFG! And I think Barrett was being a wee bit nice but still he is a bad guy and Robert is calling eve he might save them but he is still a bitch for doing what he did to aj**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 52- 3 months**

It had been two days since John and AJ had kissed and AJ was more confused than ever. She knew that she had certain feelings for John, but what those feelings were and how deep they were, she didn't know. So she had been living on edge for the past two days and tried her best to avoid John at all costs. She spent most her time with Punk or the girls and whenever she was alone with John, she would make up some excuse to leave the room.

It was driving her crazy and John noticed it too. He actually felt bad for what had happened between the, but when he tried to talk to AJ about and apologize to her, she would run away. He silently cursed at himself saying that their friendship was possibly ruined, because he couldn't keep his feelings for her at bay like he had promised AJ and Punk. He had to talk to her and make things right, so he made up a plan to talk to her when Punk left for his SHIELD meeting. He just hoped that she would listen to him.

While John was thinking about what he was going to say to AJ, she and Punk were on their way to the doctor's to tell Beth about their decision about Junior. "I know that we are going to tell Beth about our decision about us moving back to Montana, but do you think we might be able to see Junior?" Punk asked AJ. It had been a while since he had seen his son and he missed him.

"We might be able to if she wants to check up on him, but if not, I'm sure that we can ask her anyways," AJ smiled at him. In all honesty, she wanted to see Junior too in hopes that he would put her wandering mind at ease. Seeing Junior might actually make things better.

"Okay, I just thought that I would ask," he smiled back at her. That was the only conversation that they had for the remained for the drive and it felt really odd to him. Normally when they went to go see Junior, AJ would be talking up a storm, but today and all weekend it felt like AJ was really distant. _Maybe I'll ask John about AJ's odd behavior when we get home,_ he thought to himself. _He has to know what's been going on with AJ._

Finally after a few more minutes of driving, Punk and AJ arrived at the doctors. They quickly got out and held hands as they walked inside the building. As they were signing in, Beth saw them right away and walked up to them, "Hey guys, I hope you had a great weekend. Why don't you guys come on back so that we can talk?"

Punk and AJ nodded and followed Beth to the back. "So how was your weekend Beth?" AJ asked as they entered Beth's office. It was fully of everything baby related and AJ loved it.

"It was very busy," she said as they all took a seat at her desk. "I had three babies that were practically all born around the same time, so I was running around crazy at the hospital. How about you guys, how was your weekend?" she asked the young couple.

"It was a stressful weekend for us too. We had a lot to think about and I think we have finally came to a conclusion about what to do about Junior," AJ told her. She knew in her heart that it was the right decision to make.

Beth took out their file that was in front of her and opened it up, "Okay then, what have you guys decided?" She didn't want it to seem that she was rushing them, but if they chose to move to Montana, they had a lot to get done in 3 short months.

Punk took a look at AJ and she nodded signaling for him to tell Beth their decision, "Ya we decided that we are going to move to Montana. We feel that it is the best decision for Junior's sake and we want him to have the best treatment and care possible." He then took AJ's hand in his and smiled at her, "I just want my family to healthy."

She smiled at their interaction and agreed with their decision. She hated to see them leave, but just like Punk and AJ, she knew that they were making the right for their son, "I'm happy that you guys came up with that decision for your family. I'll go ahead then and send all your information and charts over to your new doctor and she will get everything all ready for you guys. Do you have a time frame on when you guys plan on moving?"

"We are shooting for the end of the month, but if things work okay perfectly, we hope to be packed and moved sooner," AJ spoke up. Deep down inside of her, she was a little excited about moving back to Montana. Even though she was still a little pissed at them, she knew that she missed her mom, Kofi, and Kaitlyn. She couldn't wait to see them again and hoped that all could be forgiven.

"Okay, well I will you all the best with Junior and with the rest of your lives and it was a pleasure having you guys as my patients. But before you guys leave here, do you guys want to see Junior one last time before you move?" Beth asked them.

Punk and AJ smiled big and said, "Of course we do." No matter what was going on inside their heads, somehow seeing or feeling Junior made it all go away. They loved seeing their son and he always brightened up their day.

So with that being said, all three of them stood up and walked out of Beth's office and into an empty exam room. As Beth was getting the ultrasound machine ready, AJ laid on the bed and with Punk's help lifted her shirt high enough to show off her pregnant belly. "Can you get the lights please?" Beth asked Punk as she put some gel on AJ's stomach.

Punk nodded and quickly walked over to the door and turned off the lights before rushing back to AJ's side. As soon as he grabbed her hand, the ultrasound screen lit up and Junior's image filled up the screen. "There's Junior guys," Beth said as she showed them their son. "Right now he is at the right weight and length that he needs to be at so that is good. Also as you guys can see, he seems to be developing a full head of hair and oh my goodness, it looks like he is sucking his thumb."

"That is so adorable," AJ cried out as she touched the screen. "I can't believe how much he looks like his daddy. He is going to be a handful for sure," she joked with Punk who just stood there with a proud grin on his face.

Beth let the parents stare at the screen for a little while longer and even let them listen to Junior's heartbeat for a while before she turned off the machine and clean AJ off, "Well like I said earlier guys, it was nice to have you as my patients and I hope you send me pictures of Junior once he is born. He has been one of my favorite patients and who like to see how he progress in life."

"Of course we will Beth," Punk told her as he gave her a hug goodbye. "It is the least that we can do considering all you have done for us. We will send you any pictures and milestones that Junior reaches." Beth just nodded and gave AJ one last hug before she watched the small family walk out the door.

"I can't believe Junior will be here in 3 months," AJ giggled as she looked at the ultrasound pictures in her hand. She couldn't wait to hold her son for the first time and run her hands through his full head of hair. "I'm so excited!"

Punk was filled with excitement too. He couldn't wait for his mini me to enter the world, so that he could play with him every chance that he got. "I know Princess, I'm tired of waiting for him to be born. I just want him here already. Hopefully these 3 months fly by, so that we can finally be one complete family," he smiled.

AJ smiled back at him and then her face fell, "Speaking of family, are you sure that you want to go back to the SHIELD meeting tonight? Does it seem too soon?" She was terrified of the thought of him going back there. She feared that something would happen again, since Brock was still out there running from police.

"I don't think it's too soon for me to go back. I think that this is something that I got to do. I need to show Brock that my life wasn't affected by what he did to me. I need to be strong, but….but deep down I am kind of nervous. I noticed that I've been real jumpy lately like I'm constantly looking over my shoulder and I hate being left alone for long periods of time. Hopefully I can talk to the guys about it and they can help me," he sighed. He hated that the fact that Brock made him feel this weak. "Maybe I'll take John with me and see what he thinks of the meeting. I think I might feel better with him there."

Hearing Punk say John's name made AJ's stomach drop. That's the one thing that she didn't want to happen. She didn't want Punk to be alone with him in fear of John accidentally letting something accidentally slip about their kiss. She knew that she had to come clean to Punk, but first she needed to figure out her feelings for John first. _I think I might love him. I might love John more than I should._

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, a nice little filler chapter. What did you guys think of the chapter? It's almost time for Junior to be born, so that is really exciting. And what they hell, AJ might be in love with John? Is she crazy? Also something big is about to happen in a couple chapters, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	53. Friendly Advice

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the latest reviews for this story. You guys all rock and please keep them coming. I appreciate all the love and support too. Thanks once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**BlackConverseLover who wrote:**

**AJ just follow your heart about who u love the most! Great Chapter!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 53- Friendly Advice**

As soon as Punk and AJ got home, Punk went upstairs to get ready for his SHIELD meeting and left AJ to deal with John alone. As much as she knew that they needed to talk, she just couldn't push herself to do it. So needless to say, her current position was real uncomfortable, because her and John were still far apart on the couch in the living room in complete silence.

John on the other hand knew that they needed to talk sooner rather than later, so he was the first one to speak up, "So umm…how was umm…Junior's appointment? I hope that it went real well." He hated to see anything else go wrong with his godson. It would break his heart and Junior's parents as well.

"It went great actually," AJ smiled slightly. "We let Beth know about our decision to move back to Montana and she agreed with it, so that's good I guess. We also got to see Junior again and she gave us more pictures. This kid already has a full head of hair already and keeps getting cuter every time we see him," she smiled bigger as she handed John the ultrasound photos.

He smiled as he took the pictures from her hand. John knew that talking about Junior first would lighten the mood a bit before they dived into the much deeper conversation. He just hoped that everything would go back to normal after they were done. "So have you thought of a name yet for the little man yet?" he asked her as he looked through the photos.

"Ya we have, but we are wanting for the perfect moment to tell everyone," she told him. Things got quite again for a minute until she heard John let out a little chuckle, "What is it?"

"Nothing," he laughed again. "It's just I can't believe that he is sucking his thumb in this picture," he showed her. "He is really fucking adorable."

AJ took the picture from him and laughed, "I know right, he just gets cuter and cuter. He is definitely Phil's mini me and I can't wait for him to get here."

John smiled at her and then got serious. It was time for their big discussion while Punk was out of the room for now, "So umm….listen AJ, I think that we need to talk right now or tonight about what happened the other day. I feel like there's a couple of things that we need to figure out and I'm tired of pretending that nothing happened and that my feelings for you don't exist." It was breaking his heart not being able to tell her that he loved her every day.

Immediately AJ started to get nervous and needed to get the hell out of that room, "I…I…can't talk about this now John. I…I…needed to go and…and…do the laundry. But I do think that we…we…need to talk, but not now, definitely right now."

"Why not AJ?" John asked her as he followed her into the laundry room. "We need to fucking talk now. I'm tired of you giving me the run around. I know for a fact that I felt something when we kissed and I can bet that you felt something too. I need to know how you feel AJ."

"Look I told you already John, I don't want to talk about this right now," AJ snapped at him. "Phil told me that he wants you to go to his meeting with him tonight, so I think that you need to go get ready," she went to go push past him when he stopped her. "What is John?" she asked him.

John just looked at her before he pulled her into him and gave her another passionate kiss. At first AJ struggled against him, but that soon faded and she started to kiss him back. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and ran out the door.

She ended up running into Punk's arms as she rounded the corner into the hallway. "Whoa, what's the rush Princess? Where are you going?" he asked her as he placed a loving kiss on the top of her head.

AJ looked up at him and felt a guilt pain hit her chest. Here she was seeking comfort in the arms of a man who loved her with all her heart and she just kissed another man. Her heart was so torn right now that she couldn't stand it. "I was just going to tell you that you were going to be late for your meeting if you leave soon," she lied.

"Damn you're right," he said as he pulled out his phone and looked at it. "Where is John boy at? I want to ask him if he wanted to come with me tonight."

"I'm right her man," John said as he pretended to walk out from his room. "I heard my name, what's going on?"

They all walked into the living room where Punk grabbed his jacket and keys, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me and the guys to our SHIELD meeting tonight. I think that it can help you if you need help and I think that you would like it."

John thought about it for a minute and came up with a pretty good excuse to tell Punk, "I would love to man, but I having a feeling that your friends don't like me and with Brock guy still running around, I don't want to leave AJ alone for a long time."

"That's cool man and thanks for that. I totally forgot about Brock and knowing him, he is bound to strike AJ," Punk said as he looked down at his stupid cast. "So how about we do this, you guys might need the car for something, so why don't you take me to my meeting John and then drive the car back. Then you can hang out with April and Junior for a bit till my meeting is done and then you two can pick me up. She'll alone be alone for like 15 minutes and I'll even have her set the alarm to be safe. How about that?"

"Okay man, that sounds good," John agreed as he grabbed his jacket. He then watched as Punk gave AJ and Junior a hug and kiss goodbye and wished that he was Punk's position right now. Once the couple broke apart, the two men walked out the door and got into Punk's car and drove away.

As soon as they drove away, AJ breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy to be alone for a little while and that she didn't have to deal with John. However, she knew that it was only a matter of time before John came back and they had to talk. She needed to talk to someone desperately and ask for their advice, so she called the only person that she could trust, Kelly.

"Hey AJ," Kelly said cheerfully as she answered the phone.

"Hey Kelly, I was wondering if you had any free time to talk. I really need your help and I don't want anyone to find out especially Punk," AJ said shamefully.

"Well I'm free now AJ, so what's up? I promise not to tell anyone. Whatever is going on stays between us," she said sincerely. She that her friend was really in trouble.

AJ didn't know what to say next, so she just blurted out what she was feeling at that exact moment, "I…I…I think I might be in love with two guys Kelly."

Kelly sat there in her bedroom stunned, "What did you say AJ? It sounded like you said that you were in love with two men."

"I…I am Kelly, at least I think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know for a fact that I'm in love with Phil, but I think that I may be in love with John too. I don't know what do to Kelly, please tell me what to do."

Kelly started to feel bad for her friend, "Okay, okay just calm down AJ and I'll try to help the best that I can. First I want you to tell me why you think you're in love with John and we'll go from there."

AJ nodded her head, "Okay, well a few days ago after me and Phil had our date night, me and John were sitting in the kitchen just talking when all of a sudden John kissed me. At first I was shocked and tried to pull away, but then I…I…started to kiss him back."

"Did…did you like it? I mean did you feel anything when he kissed you?"

AJ thought about it for a moment, "I guess I did, I felt something between us, but I can't put my finger on it. I know that it felt good and I that I felt safe in his arms, but I don't know what to call it. Then when he kissed me again today, I felt that same feeling again."

Kelly couldn't believe that they kissed again and it started to make her wonder different things, "Are you sure nothing else happened between you two AJ? All you two did was kiss? Not that I'm judging you AJ, because I would never judge you."

"I know you wouldn't judge me Kelly and no, nothing else has happened between me and John. What should I do Kelly? How do I tell what I am actually feeling towards John?"

"Well first you guys need to sit down and talk about what happened and secondly, I think that if he does try anything, just let things happen."

AJ didn't quite understand what Kelly was saying, "What do you mean by letting things happen?"

Kelly explained herself further, "I mean that if you and John do end up kissing, just let things happen. If you two start taking it further and a little alarm goes off in your head, then that means that you might not be in love with John. If it doesn't go off, then maybe John is the one for you. You need to figure out things soon AJ, because Junior will be here before you know it. You need to figure out if you and Phil will raise Junior together or apart."

AJ knew that Kelly had a point, "You're right Kelly, I do have to figure things out now rather than later. I need to figure out who I love."

* * *

Meanwhile across town John and Punk were still driving. "So where is this meeting place at?" John asked Punk as he looked out the window.

Punk just kept looking forward and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "We're not going to the fucking meeting John. We're going somewhere to talk, because I want to know what the fuck is going on between you and April."

* * *

**Umm…that can't be good between John and Punk. What do you guys think is going to happen between them? Also what do you think of Kelly and AJ's conversation. I have to agree with Kelly and AJ needs to decide who she needs to be with before Junior gets here. Also when John and AJ do talk, what do you think will happen? Please tell me what you think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	54. I Love

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. You guys rock and are the best readers and supporters in the world. Please keep them coming and please continue your support for this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story,**

**A/N: It is time once again for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Leopard805 who wrote:**

**you know what, you blow my mind so much with this story! awesome chapter and I bet punk is going to kick his ass :D which I will read when you update!**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY UPSET SOME READERS AND POTENTIALLY BREAK SOME HEARTS, BUT PLEASE KEEP ON READING TILL THE VERY END. THERE IS A SHOCKING ENDING!**

* * *

**Chapter 54- I Love…**

AJ and Kelly stayed on the phone together for a little while longer until AJ heard the door open. "Hey Kelly, John is here, so I think I should go," she said nervously.

"Okay, good luck and try to not be so nervous. You just have to let things flow naturally," Kelly told her once again.

"Will do and thanks again Kelly."

"No problem, anything for a friend. Just call me later okay."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

AJ hung up the phone and took a deep breath to calm herself down a bit. _You can do this AJ. Don't be afraid,_ she told herself as she got up and went to look for John. She found him sitting on the bed in his room with an odd look on his face, "Hey John your back. Is everything okay?"

John looked up at her and smiled lightly, "Ya everything is fine. Can you please close the door? I need to talk to you about something." He sounded so nervous and started to sweat a little bit.

At first AJ looked at John a little confused, because it was an odd request considering that they were alone, but she did what she was told anyways. "So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him as she took as seat beside him on the bed.

"Stop playing around AJ," John snapped at her. "You damn well know that we need to talk about what happened and we are not leaving this room till we do. I'll go first to make things easier for you okay. So I'm just going to come out and say it, I love you AJ. I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. I loved you since the day that we first met, so that is why I kissed you the other day. I wanted to see if you felt the same way that I do and I think that you feel the same way about me. Please say that you do."

"I…I…I don't know what to say John. This is all so much and I don't know what to do," she cried. "I'm not going to sit here and lie to you by saying that I didn't feel anything, because the truth is, is that I did feel something when you kissed me John. I don't know what I am feeling exactly, but I know that whatever it is, it is strong," she reached over and grabbed John's hand.

John gave her a big smile, "Well that's great then, I'll take it AJ. Whatever your feelings are for me, I'll take it. Just think of this as a sign that we should me together. Please give me a chance AJ. Let me be the best boyfriend and the best stepdad that John deserves."

AJ couldn't believe how strongly John was feeling about everything and how much he was pouring his heart and soul out to her. There was one thought that was still running through her head while all of this was going on, "But what about Phil, John? I still love him and he is the father of my son. I just can't leave him."

"Just tell him that because everything is happening so fast, you need a break to let everything sink in before Junior gets here. I'm sure that he'll understand and then you and I can get the hell out of here for a while. We can go to someplace else and see where life takes us. I understand that Phil will always be in our lives, because of Junior, but please AJ, be with me," he then moved forward and placed his lips on hers.

She was about to pull away when Kelly's voice popped into her head, _Just let things flow AJ. Don't be afraid. _So doing what her friend told her, AJ let everything go and pulled John deeper into the kiss,

John smiled when he felt AJ's arms wrap around his neck. He then pushed her down on the bed before laying down beside her with his lips still on hers. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he started to kiss his way down her jaw and neck. "Let me love you AJ, please let me in."

AJ just looked into his eyes and unconsciously nodded her head, knowing that her relationship with Phil could possibly be thrown out the window. She pressed her lips to his one last time before reaching down and pulling off his t-shirt.

John groaned in pleasure as she ran her hands up and down his torso. He waited for this moment for a long time and was happy as hell to have this chance now. Wanting to move things along further, he returned the favor by helping AJ of her own t-shirt. _Damn she's so beautiful, _he told himself as he looked down at her.

She began to blush as he looked over her body. This was the first time that someone other than Punk had looked at her this way. Sitting up slightly she reached behind her and took off her bra which made John's eyes grow wide. AJ then reached up on pulled him back down to her in a deep and passionate kiss,

After a few minutes of an intense make out session, John broke the kiss and started to kiss his way down her body. First he started to kiss across her jawline, down her neck and then to her chest where he took turns kissing and sucking her breasts. AJ began to moan in sheer pleasure.

However it wasn't until he reached her pants when something popped into her head, it was Punk. Every time that John made a wave of pleasure rush through her body, AJ desperately wanted to moan his name. Every time that she looked down at John, Punk's image would pop into her head. It was in this moment that this was the warning sign that Kelly was telling her about. This wasn't right and fair to her and to Punk, so she knew that she had to stop it.

AJ finally realized that while yes she did love John, she wasn't in love with him. It was then when she knew what exactly she was feeling. She loved John, but not in the way that one would think. She loved the way that John made her feel safe and protected. That's what she was in love with, not John.

"John wait," she cried out just as John was about to take off her pants.

"What, what is it?" he asked her confused. Things were going so perfect up till then and he didn't know why she wanted to stop.

AJ sat up with John's help and started to get dress at a record speed, "I can't do this John. This is so wrong on many levels. I…I…I love Phil, John not you. I only realized it just now. What I am feeling towards you is safety and protection every time that I am around you. I'm in love with the idea that you will always be there for me. I've felt this way ever since you saved me in that locker room years ago. You're my best friend John and sadly, that's all you're ever going to be. I'm so sorry John, don't be mad."

John just looked at her before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It hurt to hear that she didn't love him like he did, but that was okay. He would wait for her forever if he had to, but for right now, he had other reasons to celebrate. "Oh thank god," he sighed in relief. "I'm so happy that you sad that," he lied a little bit and AJ just looked at him like he had grown two heads or something.

"I can't be mad at you AJ, because you said the one thing that I wanted to hear. You admitted that you love Punk and you always will. Hearing that makes this easier to do then," he got up and walked over to the door and opened it up. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about. She doesn't love me man and I don't think that she ever will."

AJ didn't know who John was talking to until he moved over and she nearly died from a heart attack, "Phil?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn…..what the hell just happened? I can't believe that John poured his heart out to AJ like that. On the other hand, I can't believe that they almost had sex! That wouldn't have been good if they did. Also, what do you think of AJ coming to terms with how she feels about John? Are you guys happy? And OMG Phil was at the door, does that mean that he heard everything? Was this whole thing a set up? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Eternal Love to find out.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	55. Set Up

**Author's Notes: I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and supporting this story. I loved seeing how many views, reviews, and pms that my story is getting. Please keep them coming, because they keep this story alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Tina who wrote:**

**Punk n John obviously had a plan but I wonder how punks gonna feel that aj let john get that far ...love the story**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!  
**

**Also I want to give a shout to ****laurenmcmenamin.**** Thanks for your message, it is always great to hear from readers. And ****Micheal**** your reviews always make my day.**

* * *

**Chapter 55- Set Up**

"Phil?" AJ said in surprise. How or better yet why was he here? He took a step inside the room where she could get a real good look at him. Poor Punk looked like hell. She could tell that he had been crying, because his eyes were red and he had tear stains on his face. This broke her heart, because Punk hardly ever cried. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I…I…I never went to the SHIELD meeting," Punk choked out. "I faked going to the meeting, so I could talk to John alone. I had to know what has been going on with you two. How…how could you do this to me April? How could you almost sleep with John, don't you love me?"

AJ with tears in her eyes said, "Of course I love you Phil, you mean the world to me. Didn't you hear me tell that to John? I'm sorry that I almost slept with him, but I just had to know what I was feeling for him. I know that isn't an excuse, but I had to know if I love him or not."

Punk cleared the tears from his face and started to get mad. "So that makes it okay," he snapped at her. "You could have talked to me about it April. Ya sure I would have probably gotten upset about it, but I would have helped you determine if you had feelings for John. Instead I had to confront John myself and come up with this stupid idea to try to get you to sleep with him to see what you were feeling," he immediately shut his mouth with hand and John just put his head down in a guilty manner. The gig was up.

"You planned this!" AJ cried out. "This was all a stupid plan to get me to sleep with John? What the hell happened to talking like you said Phil. More than that, how can you exploit my feelings like that? You knew that I was confused about it all, so why pimp me out to John? How could you do that to me Phil?" she walked over to them and slapped them both. "I hate you!" she ran out of the room in tears.

"Well, that went well," John sighed and then cringed when he heard a bedroom door slam. He knew that this was a stupid plan that could potentially hurt everybody in the process.

"Shut the fuck up John," Punk muttered, "It's all your fault anyways John. If you would have controlled yourself, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Now you better come you better come up with a way to redeem yourself while I go apologize to April. Even though it goes to against my better judgment, I am willing to give you a second chance, because I know how much you mean to her. I mean it John, this is your second chance. If you mess up again, I will kick you out of our lives permanently. " John just nodded and sat back down on the bed.

As Punk went to go apologize to AJ for putting her in that situation, he thought back to what lead up to this whole mess.

_Flashback…  
_

_"So where is this meeting place at?" John asked Punk as he looked out the window. Punk just kept looking forward and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "We're not going to the fucking meeting John. We're going somewhere to talk, because I want to know what the fuck is going on between you and April." _

_John's eyes grew wide and he started to get nervous, "Wh…what…what's there to talk about, me and AJ are just friends and nothing else. Why…why…would you think that something is up?" There is no way that Punk could have known what was going on between him and AJ. He didn't think that he saw them in the kitchen and he was sure that he didn't see them in the laundry room._

"_Get the fuck out of the car," Punk said as they pulled up to an empty parking lot next to the beach. John complied and watched as Punk walked over to him and punched him in the stomach, "Do you think I'm fucking stupid John?! I saw you and AJ practically having sex on my kitchen table. How about you two in the laundry room, because I put the pieces together on that one too."_

"_Look Punk, I get that you're angry and I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I never expected this to happen, but I love her man. I've loved her since we first met. I know that I promised to put my feelings aside, but I just had to know if there was a slight chance that AJ might feel the same way about me," John said honestly, "And truth be told Punk, I think she does."_

_Punk squeezed his eyes shut and tried to compose himself. He was torn between feeling sad and angry. He was sad, because the love of his life might be in love with another man and he was angry, because he wanted to kill John for putting them all in this situation. "I know that you love her John, but you can't have her. She is mine and mine only," he said getting into John's face. _

_John started to get angry too, "Don't you dare say that Punk. AJ is a person not some sort of object to be claimed by anyone. She deserves to choose who and who she doesn't want to be with."_

"_Then let's do something about it," Punk smirked, "Let's let April decided who she wants to be with once and for all."_

"_Oh ya, how are we supposed to do that smart guy?" John said sarcastically. He knew that this wouldn't turn out good in the end for anyone._

_Punk thought about it and said, "I don't know, just try to get April to sleep with you or something. Say that if she breaks up with me, you'll give her the life that she deserves. Just make anything up."  
_

_John just sighed, "I don't know man that sounds pretty messed up." He really didn't want to do it._

"_Well you're going to do it John or else I'll take April some place far from you where you can't find us. And I'm not shitting with you John I will do that. This isn't just about me and April anymore, this is about Junior and I will do everything in my power to keep him away from men like you."_

_End of Flashback…_

Punk finally reached the bedroom and knew that he had a lot to make up for. He put his pride in the way and hurt the woman that he loved. Granted she hurt him too, but he in a way put her up to it. It was really all his fault. "April," he called out through the door, "Can I come in?"

When he didn't get a response, he opened the door quietly and what he saw broke his heart even further. AJ was lying on her side clutching a pillow in one hand and had her other hand rubbing her belly. Punk could hear her sobbing and talking to Junior, "I'm sorry little man, I missed up. I ruined our little family. I hope that one day you can forgive me."

Hearing AJ apologize to Junior brought tears to Punk's eyes. He knew that they were both hurting and that they both needed each other despite everything that had happened. Taking off his jacket and shoes, he slid into bed next to her and took her into his arms. "Don't cry baby, it okay. I got you," he whispered in her ear.

"What…what are you doing Phil?" AJ asked confused. This was the last thing that she expected from him.

"I'm holding you silly," he chuckled. "That and I came to apologize to you. What John and I did to you was horrible and I'm sorry. I guess I let my pride get in the way again," he sighed.

AJ snuggled closer to him and rested their hands on her stomach, "You don't have to apologize Phil, because it is really all my fault. I should have told you what happened the first time John kissed me in the kitchen."

Punk kissed the top of her head, "You don't need to apologize either baby, you were just confused that's all. Besides, I saw what happened between you two and I should have stepped in. Instead I ran back upstairs like a coward. I don't want this to affect our relationship April. I just want us to be a family and I am willing to look past this if you are."

"I love you too Phil and I want to move past this too, but I'm afraid that this situation will be brought up again in the future and I'm afraid that it will tear us apart," she said in fear.

"Then if that time comes, we will deal with it," he reassured her. "But for now, let's just focus on the next few months, because it is going to get crazy. Once Junior gets here, things will never be the same again," just then Junior kicked his daddy's hand.

The couple just laughed and continued to talk till AJ fell asleep. Punk tucked in his little family before leaving the room. He still had to talk to John, but this time hopefully in a civilized manner. "So have you found a way to redeem yourself?" Punk asked John.

"Yes and I think you're going to love it."

* * *

**Woo, I thought that things were going to get messy for Punk and AJ, but I guess that I was wrong. What do you think? Do you think Punk forgave them too quickly? Is everyone to blame? I just hope that things start to look brighter for the couple. Also, what do you guys think John has planned for them? Next order of business should we stay in Hawaii or go back to Montana to check on Eve and Alberto?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**Also again should we stay in Hawaii or check in on Eve and Alberto?**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	56. Bad Dream

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews that I received for the last chapter. Please keep them coming and it's good to know that you guys are all loyal fans. Please continue the love and support. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and it goes too…**

**xlionsault who wrote:**

**Well that was ... unexpected. I think he did the right thing by forgiving April, I'm not sure about John though. He's veryyy sneaky! Maybe we should visit Montana for a while, see what's happening there. Good story btw c:**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 56- Bad Dream**

"_Tell me where the fuck is your daughter is," Mike shouted as he slapped Eve across the face. Earlier Mike and the boys dragged Eve and Alberto into the "torture room" as they called it and started to interrogate them once again. They had Alberto and Eve tied to chairs and took turns beating Alberto for a while before turning to Eve._

"_I don't know where they are, I swear," she cried out as blood began to drip down her lip. "All I know is that John is the only one who is in contact with him," she didn't even care at that moment that she just sold out John to them. She hated John._

_Mike just grew more angry and slapped Eve again. "Leave her alone!" Alberto shouted at him as he struggled to break free from his chair. "She already told you that she doesn't know anything!" Mike was a dead man when he got free at least that's what Alberto promised himself._

_Mike just laughed, turned to Alberto and punched him in the face, "Shut the fuck up Del Rio. This is between me and Eve, not you." He then walked over to Eve and took her face into his hand, "Come on Eve, just tell me where AJ and Punk are and this will all be over for you. Alberto will go free and we will do with them as we please. It's that easy."_

"_I told you that I don't know where they are and even if I did, I still wouldn't tell you," Eve said and spit in his face. "So you can take your offer and stick it straight up your ass," she then smiled at him._

"_That's it," he said in rage as he walked over to Alberto and pulled out his gun. "You either tell me where they are at now, or you can say goodbye to your lover boy over here," he cocked his gun and placed it at Alberto's head._

_Eve's eyes grew wide with fear, "Please, please don't hurt him. Alberto doesn't know anything I swear. Just let him go and you can keep me here. I'm sure that together, we can find out where AJ and Punk are." Her eyes started to fill with tears._

_Alberto just sat there and shook his head, "She is lying to you Mike. I do know where AJ and Punk are not her. She is only trying to protect me. I'll tell you where AJ and Punk are if you'll let Eve go. I'll tell you everything that you want and need to know."_

"_Okay both of you just shut up!" Mike shouted at the both of them. "Do you think that I'm stupid Alberto? I know that you are the one that is trying to protect Eve by saying that you know where they are. Sure you might have lent them your plane to leave the state, but I believe that Eve knows more than she is letting on. Since that is the case, we don't have any more use for you," he pointed the gun back at Alberto's head and pulled the trigger. Alberto died instantly._

"_No!" Eve screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, no, no, no, no!"_

Eve jumped out of the tiny bed that she was in and had when running down her face. Her heart was racing and when she looked around and saw where she was, her heart rate stated to slow down and she realized that it was all a dream. She then looked back at the bed that she was on and saw that Alberto was still sound asleep. Wanting to make sure that he was okay, she rushed over to him.

She then sat down on the bed and began running her hand through his hair and down his face which caused him to finally wake up, "Eve, Eve what's going on?" He noticed that she had tears running down her face.

"I…I…I had a bad dream," she told him. "I had a dream that Mike took us into that room and started to beat us until we told him where my daughter was. We started to argue and when we didn't tell him where they were, Mike…Mike…Mike shot you and killed you," she cried.

"Come here," he told here as he pulled her into his chest. "It's okay, I'm okay. See look," he took her hand and began to run it up and down his body. "See I'm breathing," he said as he placed her hand on his stomach. "And my heart is still beating," he took her hand and rested it on his chest.

Eve let her hand linger there for a while until she looked up and locked eyes with him. Alberto gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned forward before placing a delicate kiss on her lips. He then went to pull away, but Eve pulled him back in for a more powerful passionate kiss.

Alberto quickly took control of the situation and pushed Eve on her back before climbing on top of her. He then began to run his hands under her shirt as he started to place kisses all along her jawline. "Alberto," she moaned as she tilted her head a little to give him more access when he reached her neck.

As he was doing this, Eve reached down and started to make work of his belt buckled when he stopped her, "Eve, Eve stop."

Eve looked up at him with tears in her eyes in fear of rejection, "You…you don't want this, you don't want me?" She really liked him and she thought that he liked her too, but she guessed that she was wrong.

"No, no, no, that's not true bonita," he told her with care in his eyes. "I do care about you Eve, in fact I really like you. I want to continue to get to know once we get out of here. However I don't think we should take this to the next level until we are both ready and I don't want to risk anyone walking in on us," he said as he caressed her face. "Like I said Eve, I really like you."

"I like you too," Eve smiled. "I know that we've only known each other for a few days now, but I feel some sort of connection and feelings for you. I like you Alberto, I really do," Alberto smiled wide and kissed her one last time before they heard the door opening.

Quickly breaking apart, Alberto and Eve stood up with him standing protectively in front of her. The door opened and Mike appeared with a big smile on his face, "Who's ready for some fun?"

* * *

"Where the hell can they be?" Robert shouted as he paced back and forth at Kofi's house. Ever since he came to them for help, Robert spent every waking moment with Kofi trying to find her.

"I don't know Robert," Kofi sighed. "Paul and Shawn have called and followed up on every lead that they received, nobody has called regarding the flyers we put up, and not even that Del Rio's net worth is bringing up any possible kidnappers," they had found out that Alberto was missing when a missing person's report popped up and Paul and Shawn explained to them that he helped AJ and Punk leave the state.

Kaitlyn threw down the paper she was looking at and groaned, "Not even Mike or Elizabeth have anything against them which really pisses me off. We all know that they have something to do with it. This just sucks."

Not only were they all frustrated with the situation, but they were all really worried. They all feared that if Punk or AJ got word that Eve was missing, they would come out of hiding and they didn't want that to happen. Even though they were all currently fighting, deep down they all still cared and loved each other.

As the three of them contemplated their next move, all of their phones went off and since Kaitlyn's was next to them, she opened hers up first and what she saw made her heart drop, "Oh my god."

"What is it baby?" Kofi asked his pregnant girlfriend.

She turned the phone around and they gasped. On the phone was a picture of Eve tied to a chair with a gun to her head and a message that read "Find AJ or she dies!"

* * *

**Oh my god, that isn't good. I hope that Alberto and Eve can get out of there before anything bad can happen or that they find them before time runs out. Also, how cute are Alberto and Eve? They are a cute couple, but what about Robert? Eve is still with him remember. The next chapter is going to prelude to a lot of things happening. PM me if you want to know little clues on what is going to happen next.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**


	57. Location Revealed

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the latest chapter of Eternal Power of Love. Sorry I haven't updated, I recently got a job and I wasn't able to write anything. So thanks for the support and I'll try to update the best that I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award for chapter 56 and today it goes too….**

**AJLeeFanatic who wrote:**

**Noooooo! Please update I need to find out what next! Please?**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 57- Location Revealed**

"What the hell are we going to do guys?!" Kaitlyn panicked. "If we don't do something, Eve is going to die. We need to think of something, because despite everything that's happened, I am not giving up AJ and Punk. They are still my best friends!"

"You need to calm down baby. This stress isn't good for you or our daughter," Kofi said as he rubbed her stomach. They recently found out that they were having a little girl and they were so ecstatic. They just wished that they had somebody to share the great news with.

Kaitlyn groaned in frustration and sat down on the couch and took a deep breath, "Okay I'm calm, now will somebody tell me what we are going to do."

They all started to think about their next move and after a while, someone finally came up with an idea. "I know exactly what we are going to do," Robert said as he stared out the window with a blank look on his face. "I know what we are going to do whether anyone likes it or not," with that, he took off out the door leaving Kofi and Kaitlyn lost in confusion.

* * *

As soon as the picture of Eve was taken and sent, Mike and the boys laughed at her current position. She was crying hysterically that left all of her makeup running down her face. She tried to plead with Mike, but it was no use, "Please Mike, do not kill us. Just let us go and we won't tell anyone that it was you who kidnapped us."

She then looked over at Alberto who was hanging from the chains in the center of the room and was currently passed out from the whipping and beating that he received earlier. Eve knew that she had to get them out of there. "I don't know where AJ or Punk are, honestly. I just give the letters that I write to them to John and he sends them to AJ. I never got an exact address of where they are. Just let us go and deal with John."

"I know that John knows where they are and I know that he is with them right now. I just have to find out where exactly they all are. Sure I can trace his call when he calls Paul or Shawn, but I'd rather have you guys tell me. The backstabbing of giving AJ and Punk up sounds so sweet to me," Mike said with a creepy grin. "Now I'm going to tell you again, give me AJ and Punk and I will let you and lover boy go."

"Never!" Eve shouted at him. She would rather die then give up AJ and her family. Mike and his mom could die for all cared. She hated them.

Mike just shrugged and said, "Ok then, your loss." He went to put the gun back to her head when his phone went off. He looked at it and smiled, "Well little miss Eve, I believe today is your lucky day."

He went outside and took the call. "Hello Robert, or should I say dad. Long time no talk."

"Shut the fuck up Mike and don't you dare call me dad. I fucking hate you and your mother for what you are doing to my family," Robert snapped at him.

"Then why are you calling me then Robert?"

"Because I am giving you what you want."

Mike just chuckled, "And what would that be?"

"Do you think I'm fucking playing with you Mike? Does it sound like I am in a playing mood? I'm fucking giving up my daughter to you asshole. It is fucking killing me!"

"Sorry to hear that Robert, but you are making the right choice in the end. Now where are they?"

"Not so fast, first tell me what you are going to do with them."

Mike thought about for a second and said, "Well, first we are going to kill Punk, then we are going to keep AJ alive for a little while."

Robert was a little confused by his answer, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's simple really Robert, you took something from my mom that she wanted for a long time and something that I really wanted too. Now with AJ, we are going to get that and when we are finished with her, we are going to kill her. So for the last time, where are they Robert?"

Robert sighed and against his conscious he told Mike where they were, "They are in Kauai, that is all I know. Alberto Del Rio has a house there and that's where he sent them. His address is 1026 Lava Flow Drive and his gate code is 1978. At least that is what the file says that I Paul and Shawn."

Mike smiled and quickly wrote it down, "Thank you Robert, it is a pleasure doing business with you."

"Hey don't hang up asshole, I told you where they are, so let Eve go!"

"If this address lands me AJ and Punk, then I'll let her go. Otherwise, she stays where she is until I decided to kill her. I don't know about Del Rio though, he is looking a little worse for wear. Anyways, I gotta go bye," Mike said and hung up the phone.

He then turned around and looked like he had won a million dollars. "So where are they?" Cody asked him. They all wanted this stupid revenge plot to be done and over with.

Mike gave him the paper with the address on it, "This is where they are. Get a hold of a private plan charter and pay the pilot to get us in and out of Kauai undetected."

Cody nodded and went to make the plane reservation. "What about these guys?" Riley said as he pointed into the "torture room."

"Me and you are going to Kauai to check out this lead while we leave Cody and Wade here to watch these two," he told Riley. Then he turned to Barrett, "You are going to watch these two and when I give you the go ahead, kill them both."

"What, I thought that we were going to let them go?" Barrett replied. He hated the thought of killing Eve and Alberto when they didn't do anything wrong and they promised to let them go.

Mike got angry and backhanded him, "When are you going to man up and stop with this little guilt trip of yours Barrett. I'm tired of your bitching and complaining. You are starting to act like John. Now if you want your cut in the millions of dollars that we are going to get from this divorce settlement, then I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth and do what you are told."

Barrett nodded and shut his mouth. He knew that he need more money to help Ziggler's family. It was the least that he could for them, but at the same time, he wanted to be a good role model for Ziggler's son to look up too, so he knew that he had to do the right thing sooner or later.

He watched as Mike and Riley walked back in the room and quickly took out his phone and sent out a text:

_You're friends are in trouble! Meet me in the woods just south of town. There is a clearing next to a water tower. Be there at 12:30!_

Shutting his phone he walked into the room where Mike was telling Eve about his phone call with Robert. "Nooooo!" Eve cried out in shock and sadness. She couldn't believe that Robert had sold out their child to these crazy people. "Leave them alone, I beg you. Kill me and then we will call it even. Just leave my daughter and her family alone."

"Unfortunately I can't do that," Mike whispered into her hear and kissed her cheek. "Now I have a plane to Hawaii to catch, so Cody and Wade here are going to keep you company. Come on Riley, we have to pack," he said and walked out the door.

Once Mike and Riley were gone, Rhodes and Barrett took Alberto down and dragged him to their cell and then went back for Eve. When they were finally alone, Eve rushed over to Alberto and cleaned up his new wounds the best that she could and tended to the one ones as well. That was when she sighed. One look at his old wounds and she could see that they were starting to get infected. She had to find out way out not only to save their life, but she had to warn her daughter somehow. Little did she know that Barrett was already coming up with a plan on his own to help everyone that was being involved in Mike and Elizabeth's evil game.

* * *

**There you have it folks, another chapter is in the bag. Tell me what you all think of this chapter. Do you think Robert did the right thing? I think that he is a big jerk and is going to get what is coming to him sooner or later. Also, what do you think Mike was talking about when he was telling Robert about his and Elizabeth's plan? Hopefully Barrett's plan, whatever that may be, will work and everyone is safe. So do we stay in Montana or go back to Hawaii?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**Again, stay in Montana or go to Hawaii?**

**5 reviews = new chapter!  
**


	58. Late Night Secrets

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the latest chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating, my work has been kicking my ass. Please be patient with me and I promise to update the best that I can. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Posey **

**This story gets awesomer by the chapter I love it but I hope Phil n John join together and kick Elizabeth's ass!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 58- Late Night Secrets**

Back in Hawaii, things were beginning to pick up for AJ and Punk. Ever since they told Beth about decision to move back to Montana for Junior's sake, they had been really busy. They were busy packing up the only real home that they had ever had, getting all of theirs and Junior's paperwork together, and Punk had been busy making phone calls to various contractors in Montana about building a new house for his growing family.

Speaking for his family, AJ and his relationship was also on the mend. Ever since that almost fateful night between AJ and John, they had made it a point to try to be more opened with each other. If Punk or AJ had something on their mind, they would try to sit down and talk about it just like they had used too.

Things had also been going real well between them and John too. John had become more respectful when it came to Punk and AJ's relationship. He was now clear on the boundaries that they had all set and managed to put his feelings for AJ aside for the most part. He even started to stay at Ambrose's house for the time being to give AJ and Punk the space that they needed. Even though it would be a long time before they could really trust everyone again, things were looking pretty good for them, or so AJ thought.

You see, even though things appeared to be getting better, AJ knew that all wasn't what it seemed. Lately she had become depressed, because she was always alone, like right now. Currently AJ was upstairs packing up Junior's nursery and once again she was all alone. It was like nobody wanted to be around her which was quite odd, because her hormones were in check for once. Sure they would all hang out and things like that, but then in a blink of an eye, they would all make up some sort of excuse to leave her all alone in the now almost empty house.

Not only that, but she knew that Punk and John had been acting kind of odd and she knew that they had been keeping some sort of secret from her. She knew this, because they were always together and Punk was always sneaking into John's room at night when he slept over. Like the other night…

_Flashback…_

_Punk and AJ had just got done making love and were currently cuddling up next to each other. "So are you ready to move back home my Princess?" Punk asked his fiancée as he pulled her closer to him._

"_Ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. "I'm actually kind of happy to be moving back. I really miss everyone there including my mom. I miss having her to talk to when I need it," she said sadly._

"_I know what you mean baby. I miss everyone a lot too. No matter what was going on, it was always nice to know that someone had your back there. Not that we don't have that already here, but it just isn't the same. Besides, I really miss Kofi. He really knew had to brighten up my day," he smiled._

_AJ turned around to look at him in the face, "Really? That sound so cute, but are you sure that you're not umm….gay? I mean that would be kind of weird considering that Kaitlyn and I are carrying your guy's kids." _

_Punk let out a playful growl, "Oh I'm pretty sure that I'm not pregnant Princess or should I give you a repeat of our loving making session that we just had." He started to tickle her all over, but remain every cautious of AJ's stomach._

"_Okay, okay, I give you're not gay. You are not gay," AJ giggled as she tried to get away from Punk. Punk just chuckled and pulled her closer to him again. Things from that point on got real quiet and when Punk looked over to check on her, he found that she was asleep. At least he thought that she was._

_Carefully, he climbed out of bed and out some shorts on before he quietly walked out of the door and gently closed it. AJ however had heard him get out of the bed and knew that something was up. So she got out of bed, put on her robe and followed Punk's path. She quietly walked down the hallway until she reached John's room and noticed that the door was shut and the lights were on. _

_So she tippy toed over to the door and placed her on the door where she heard Punk and John talking. "So have you thought about what I said?" she heard John say._

"_Ya I have and I got to say man, I love it. This is the best decision that you have ever made," Punk smiled. "Are you sure that we can pull this off?"_

"_Of course we can man and AJ will never know what is going on. We just have to play our cards right and pray that she doesn't find out. I'm telling you man, if she was shocked about our little trick that we played on her the other night, then this will be sure to give her a heart attack," John chuckled._

_Punk smirked and said, "I don't want that to happy though, at least not while she is pregnant with my son. I'm doing this for us, but mostly for him. I want him to have everything in the world including this. I just hope that we can pull it off."_

_John sighed and said, "Stop worrying man, things will work out and you'll get what you've always wanted."_

_AJ at that point rushed back to her room in tears. She couldn't believe that Punk and John were planning something again and were going to do something to her. What more could they possibly do to her? She just couldn't figure it out. Anyways, she had just made it back to the bedroom and managed to wipe all her tears away when she heard John's door open. _

_Quickly she took off her robe, got into bed, and pretended to be asleep just as Punk got back to their room. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed where he sat down and looked down at the pretend sleeping AJ. He gave her a big smile and bent down to kiss her forehead before he got back into bed. Cuddling up next to her, he placed another kiss on her head and said, "It's almost time baby and soon things will never be the same again."_

_End of flashback…_

Coming back out of her thoughts, AJ still couldn't figure out what John and Punk were talking about. A part of her wanted to call them out on their secret and demand to tell her what is going on, but the other part of her was just too scared to do it.

Just as she was done packing the last box in Junior's room, she heard the front door open and heard Punk calling out her name. Sighing, AJ made her way downstairs and put on her brave face, but deep down she was terrified of what was going to happen.

* * *

**OMG, what could be going on? Even though AJ could have misinterpreted the conversation between John and Punk, should she be worried? If so, what do you think that she should do? Also, what do you think the plan is? The next chapter depends on you guys should we stay in Hawaii or go to Montana?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**Hawaii or Montana?**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	59. Next Step

**Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating, work has been kicking my ass. I have been working long hours and a lot of overtime. Anyways, things will be picking up here as we are nearing the end of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**AJLeeFanatic who wrote:**

**They should really go to Montana since Mike and Riley are coming. Oh and hopefully John and Punk are planning something that will make her and Junior happy. That's my opinion.**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 59- Next Step **

"April, April where are you?" Punk called out as he entered the house. He had some new to share with her and he knew that she wasn't going to like it. "April are you home?"

"Yes Phil I'm home," AJ sighed as she walked down the stairs. "I was doing some cleaning upstairs when I heard you call my name. So what's up, I'm really excited about some nice quality time together today," she said excitedly.

Seeing AJ react this way made Punk's heart drop. "Ya about that," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You see…I umm…I umm have to cancel our date for tonight. Mark just called and apparently we are really backed up and he needs me to come in and help out at the shop. Hell, he even asked if John could come in and help too. It is that bad and you know I wouldn't cancel on you for any other reason April," he tried to explain to her.

It took all of AJ's strength to not break down right there and then. All she wanted to do was spend some time some alone time with her fiancé, but no, once again she was being left alone. "Aww that's too bad Punky, but I understand that Mark needs you right now. I hope that you have a good day at work," she told him as the flood gates opened and she rushed up the stairs.

"April, April come on don't do this please," Punk called out to her as he followed her up the stairs. "I said that I was sorry and I plan on making it up to you I promise. Just calm…." that was as far as he could get before AJ slammed the bedroom door on his face. This was the last thing that he wanted to happen. "Dammit John," he grumbled as he walked away angrily. "This fucking plan of yours better work John."

AJ heard him leave the house and began to cry harder. As she sat on her bed crying her eyes out, she really began thinking about where her life was headed. In the beginning when she met Punk, she thought that their future looked very bright, but now, she wasn't so sure. Call her selfish, but all she wanted was to settle down with him and have his children. Sure she was having his kid, but just being his baby mama wasn't cutting it anymore. Lately he wasn't giving her what she needed and she blamed herself for that. Who would want to marry a loser like her? She came from a crazy family, had a killer stepmother, and got pregnant the first time she and Punk ever slept together.

The only thing that kept her from going completely crazy was Junior. He was the only thing that kept her days bright and full of life. She couldn't wait to have him and share the rest of her life with her baby boy. Screw everyone else who was ditching and leaving her. She and Junior would do fine on their own. They didn't need anybody and AJ would be sure to not make the same mistakes that her parents made with her. She would treat him to be kind, caring, and respectful towards anyone that he met. She could do it and she would prove everyone wrong. Screw Mike and Elizabeth, she wasn't going home and she wouldn't left them stand in her way of living her life with her son.

Getting out of bed she went over to her closet and pulled out a suit case. As she began packing, she started to talk to Junior, "Don't worry baby boy, everything will be okay. We will get through this I promise. I know that you'll miss your daddy, but this is for the best. He needs to live his life and we need to give that to him. We are going back to Montana and we are going to have the best life possible. I just hope that you understand why I am doing this when you're older."

Zipping up the last of hers and Junior's things, AJ with all her strength carried her suit case down the stairs before calling a cab to take her to the airport. She knew that Punk would be hurt by all of this, but he would be fine over time. She would be sure to find out where he would end up and send him pictures of Junior as he grew up. It was the least that she could do.

As the cab pulled up and the cab driver put her stuff in the trunk, AJ turned and looked at her Hawaii home for the last time. It was filled with many good memories and she would always remember them. "Where to Miss?" the cab driver asked her.

"To the airport please," she told him. "It's time to go home."

* * *

Meanwhile down the beach…

"Was she upset?" John asked as he and Ambrose began lining some chairs up in the sand.

"Of course she was upset John," Punk snapped at him. "I knew that she would be all along. She feels her and probably thinks that I don't want to be with and that I don't love her. I mean we have all been ditching her lately to get this plan of yours set up and she probably feels left out. I know that I would," he sighed.

Ambrose walked over to his friend and patted him on the back, "Don't worry about it though bro. Soon she will find out the reason why we've all been ditching her and she'll love the surprise. I mean she has been asking you for this for a while now."

John just smiled, "Ya man, she is going to be over the moon. I just hope that she doesn't go into earlier labor with Junior."

Everyone just laughed, "I hope not."

"Hey what are you guys still doing out here? You guys are supposed to be getting right now, not still be setting everything up," Trish said as she walked up to them. "Kelly and Layla are on their way to get AJ right now."

"I know, but we fell behind," John told her.

Trish shook her head and put her hands on her hips, "And where are Seth and Roman?"

The guys all looked at each other. "I think they went to go get the suit," Punk told her still slightly unsure on where his friends were.

"You think! You think!" Trish said angrily. "Well you better find out otherwise I will kill each and every one of us."

The guys all stood there in fear as Trish walked away. "You know for this being my wedding, I'm starting to feel like I'm marrying Trish rather than April."

The boys all laughed as they walked away from the beach in search of their friends. Punk couldn't wait to marry AJ and he hoped that she would feel the same way.

* * *

**Well, what do you think folks? Is AJ losing her mind? I mean what the hell is she doing? As for Punk, he is going to be devastated when he finds that she is gone. Well be sure to let me know what you think.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	60. Great Escape

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of the reviews that I received for the last chapter. You guys rock and please keep them coming. I love reading and receiving each and every one of them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too….**

**AlysaKhater who wrote:**

**Pregnancy hormones are kicking in! So no, she is not losing her mind.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 60- Great Escape**

It had been awhile since the terrible encounter between Mike, Eve, and Alberto and Eve had a lot to think about. They had been sent back to their cell where she had been replaying what had just happened. She still couldn't believe that Robert had sold out AJ and Punk like that. Out of all the people that she knew, he was the last person that she had in mind to do something like that. This latest development made her even more determined to get out this hell hole of theirs.

As Eve was still trying to process what just had happened, she heard Alberto start to wake up, so she rushed over to him. When she reached him, she placed her hand on his forehead and found that he was burning up, "Alberto, Alberto can you hear me?"

"D…don't….don't….feel so good," Alberto moaned as she started to shake, "I'm so…so…so cold…"

"I know you are baby, but you have a fever and I need to get it down fast so that means no blanket. Just stay right here and don't move," she told him as she got up and went over to the sink. There she began to run a cold wash cloth underneath the water and once it was cool enough, she went back over to Alberto and placed it on his head, "Here take some aspirin it will help with the fever."

He sat up with a groan and slowly took the pills from her hand, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, now lay back down on stomach," Eve instructed him and he did what he was told. "I think your wounds are infected and that's not good."

Alberto tensed when he felt the cold wash cloth on his skin, "I know they hurt so bad, we need to get out of her soon. I don't think that any of us can last much longer, especially me."

"I know what you mean; I don't think I can handle seeing you getting beat again. We are going to get out of here, just as soon as I figure out how to do it. Besides I need to get out of here and warn AJ or the cops about Mike and what he plans on doing to Punk and AJ," she said sadly.

Alberto reached out and took her hand in his, "Don't worry mi amor, we'll get out of here soon."

* * *

"This sucks!" Cody groaned loudly, "Why are we here babysitting these two idiots, when Mike and Riley are in Hawaii having all the fun?"

"Because he doesn't trust us that's why," Barrett shouted. He was starting to get real tired of Cody's bitching and moaning. "We are stuck here, because Mike doesn't trust us enough to see that the job gets done. I mean I don't blame him especially after everything John did to turn his back on us," he said slightly pissed off.

Cody thought about what Barrett said for a second before he dumped himself into a chair, "Ya I guess you're right, I'm just sick and tired of everything that is going on and I want things to be over already."

Barrett sighed and handed Cody some coffee, "Don't worry mate, because it is going to end sooner than you think."

Cody just gave Barrett a strange look before everything went out. "Now that you're taken care of, time to get this plan of mine started," Barrett said as he patted Cody's head.

The first thing that was on the list was to pull Eve and Alberto's getaway car up to the door for a quick escape. Barrett had put enough gas in the car to get them to the gps coordinates that he already had put into the car. Hopefully Kofi and Kaitlyn took his text seriously and would meet them at the meeting point.

With the car pulled around back, he continued on with his plan by making the warehouse look like there was a massive struggle. He tossed chairs and tables over, broke a few glasses and some windows on doors, and lastly he placed the unconscious Cody on the floor to look like he was attacked.

Once everything looked okay, Barrett went to "breakout" Eve and Alberto from their cell. What he thought was going to be an easy escape, turned into a bit of a problem when a fist connected to his face as soon as he walked into the cell. "What the fuck?!" he shouted as he grabbed his nose.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" Eve shouted at him as she began to hit him over and over again with a pipe that she managed to break off the bed. "I hate you, I hate you!" she continued to yell.

"Look just please stop and I'll explain everything," Barrett pleaded with her as he tried to protect himself. He didn't want to risk hurting Eve, "I'm just trying to help, I'm just trying to help!"

Eve however didn't hear his pleas, "You're lying you prick! Look what you did to Alberto, look what you did!"

"I know and I'm sorry that this is happening to you and I'm trying to make it right." he tried to explain. Eve still wasn't listening, so Barrett decided that enough was enough. He used all his strength to push himself off the ground and managed to push Eve up against the wall, "Listen to me goddammit! I don't like hurting you and I hate what these bastards did to you. I am nothing like these assholes and I am trying to help you out. If they find out what I am doing, Mike would kill me. I am only trying to help," he tried to explain.

"How can I trust you after everything you did to us?" Eve snapped at him.

Barrett sighed and leaned closer to Eve, "Because I'm…."

When they broke apart Eve and a stunned look on her face, "Are…are…are you serious?"

Barrett just nodded his head, "Yes, now we need to hurry and get you guys out of here. I drugged Cody, but I don't know how long it will last." Eve just nodded and watched as he lifted Alberto over his shoulder.

"Be careful with him, I think he has an infection and has a high fever," she told him with a lot of concern in her voice.

"I know I can feel him burning up. You guys need to get out of here fast and find a hospital," he told her as they reached the car. "I have someone meeting up with you at a spot I picked out. The coordinates are in the gps and you need to follow them. It's not a trap or anything like that, I promise," he kindly explained.

Eve still couldn't believe what was happening, but at the same time she was grateful, "Thank you so much, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

Barrett just smiled, "Just get out of here in one piece okay and save your daughter. I know how much she means to you. I just need you to do one thing for me."

"What is it?" she asked him.

He bent down and picked up a shovel on the ground, "I need to knock me out. It has to look like you two escaped on your own."

"I…I…I don't think that I can do that," she said, "Not after everything that you've done for us."

"Please Eve you have to or all of this will be for nothing," he pleaded with her and turned around.

Eve just took a deep breath and swung the shovel at Barrett's head. He fell to the instantly and was knocked out. She rushed over to check up on him and once she was satisfied that he was okay, Eve got in the car and drove to the meeting point that Barrett set up.

As she kept on driving, she started to cry. They were free from their hell hole, they were finally free.

* * *

**Yeah, their free! I'm so excited that there okay for the most part. I also give Barrett two points for helping them out. He isn't that bad of a guy after all. I just hope that they get Alberto to a hospital in time. I can tell you that in the next chapter, a family will be reunited. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	61. Safe and Sound

**Author's Notes: Hi guys I'm back! I just wanted to say thank you once again for all the love and support that this story has been receiving. Please keep it coming, because I love reading and receiving all the feedback that I get. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes to….**

**Smalltimmy who wrote:**

**Omg! Barrets really sweet for helping out but what did he say? I hope punky can stop aj from leaving.****  
****Your biggest fan smalltimmy**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**FYI: Just to let you know if you don't already, but the events in this story are taking place either at the same time or within days apart. So while Eve was trying to break out, AJ was already flying back to Montana. Just wanted to let you know**

* * *

**Chapter 61- Safe and Sound**

"Where the hell are they?" Kaitlyn groaned as she started to pace back and forth. They were currently at the spot that the text message said to be at and they were waiting on pins and needles for Eve and Alberto to be alive.

"Calm down Kaitlyn," Kofi said slight pissed off. He didn't want his pregnant girlfriend there, but there was no winning with Kaitlyn. "It's not even 12:30 yet and that's when the text said to meet them here. We still have plenty of time."

Kaitlyn sighed and went over to Kofi's car to sit down, "I know, but I just want to see Eve and make sure that she is okay. I just want everything to go back to the way that it was. I want our lives back."

Kofi just gave her a sympathetic smile and kneeled down in front of her, "And we will get our lives back and we'll also get Eve, AJ, and Punk back. All will be forgiven, but you just have to a little faith."

"Thank you baby," Kaitlyn said as she leaned forward and gave him a little kiss. They stayed like that for some time until they heard a car pull up. "Here we go," they said in union.

They then got up and cautiously walked over to the other car. Kofi pulled out his gun and stepped in front of Kaitlyn, "This is the police, shut off the car and step out with your hands up."

That's when things got really and they were scared as hell as they heard the car shut off and saw the car door open. "Kofi, Kofi don't shoot it's me Eve," she called out as she got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Eve is that really you?" Kaitlyn asked in shock as she ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Are you all right?"

"Yes it's me," Eve laughed as she took Kaitlyn into her arms. "And I'm fine, but Alberto needs help fast," she then ran back to the car and opened the back door.

Kofi walked over the car and was horrified by Alberto's appearance, "Oh my God, what the hell happened to you guys?"

"A lot happened, but right now we need to get to a hospital," Eve told him sternly.

He just nodded and with Eve's help, they managed to transfer Alberto to the other car and took off towards the hospital. In the car, Kofi and Kaitlyn sat in the front seat while Eve sat in the back cradling Alberto's head, "Don't worry babe, we're safe and we are taking you to the hospital now. You're going to be okay I promise you, I promise you."

Kofi and Kaitlyn just looked at each other in confusion. They had no clue what the hell what was going on and wondered where the hell Robert was while all of this was going on.

Anyways, they finally made it to the hospital and as soon as they walked through the door, Eve and Alberto were whisked away. They took Alberto straight to the emergency room while Eve was taken to a smaller hospital room on the side. That left Kofi and Kaitlyn in the waiting room by themselves to contact Paul and Shawn.

"Hey Paul its Kofi," he said after the second ring of the phone. "I'm doing alright how about you? That's good, listen I have some good news….We found Eve and that Del Rio guy….No really we did….Ya we got a text from someone and we followed it to some location outside of town….No it was just them….Eve looks alright from what we know, but Del Rio looks like hell….Ya they're checking them out now….Ya alright see you soon….Okay bye."

* * *

Meanwhile in Eve's room….

"Well Mrs. Torres, after everything that has happened to you, I'm happy to report that you are in excellent health," Dr. Cole told her. "You just have a few scrapes and bruises, but they should go away soon."

"Ya well that's to be expected seeing as those assholes didn't really do much to me," Eve sighed. She didn't care about herself all she cared about was Alberto. "How is Alberto by the way Doctor? You can tell me, I know that it's bad," she told him.

Dr. Cole took a deep breath and told her the truth, "Well Eve, I'm afraid that it doesn't look good at the moment. Mr. Del Rio is severely dehydrated, he has a massive infection, and his fever is a major problem right now." He saw the look on Eve's face, so he did his best to reassure her, "Don't worry Eve, he is going to be fine, but it will take some time."

Eve just nodded and watched as Dr. Cole walked out the door. She was alone for a few minutes until she heard a knock upon the door. The door opened and Paul and Shawn walked through the door. "Hey Eve it's good to see you all safe and sound," Shawn said as she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Shawn, it's nice to see you too," she told him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kofi called me and told me what happened, so Shawn and I rushed over here," Paul told her. "Can you tell us who did this to you and Alberto?"

Eve nodded and began to get frantic, "Yes it was Mike, it was Mike and the boys. I'll tell you everything that they did to me, but you guys need to listen to me though Mike is going after my daughter! He is going after my daughter and we need to save her. Please help me save my daughter! Help me save my daughter!"

* * *

"I can't believe it Junior, we are finally home," AJ said as she stepped foot off of the plane. "This is truly where we are meant to be," Junior just responded by kicking away happily in her stomach.

AJ just chuckled and walked over to a payphone to dial a familiar number, "Hi this is Eve, please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you."

"Hi mom it's a…it's me AJ, I just wanted to let you know that I'm actually back in town. I know that we have a lot to talk about and I'm ready if you are. I'll be staying at the Fairview hotel for a bit if you want to talk. I love you mom and I'm sorry for everything that's happen, bye," AJ hung up the phone and dried her tears. She did all that she could do to get her mom back and she just hoped that Eve would make the next move.

* * *

**Oh man, I cannot wait to see what happens next. I still can't believe that Eve and Alberto made it out safe. I just hope that Alberto will be okay. I want to see what happens between him and Eve. Anyways, AJ really did leave Punk behind in Hawaii and now she is back in Montana. I don't whether this is a bad thing or a good thing. I guess only time will tell.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	62. Wedding Gone Wrong

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I hope that you are all having a great day so far. I just wanted to take this time again to say thank you for all of the reviews and all of the nice things that you have been saying in them. You guys all rock and please keep up the support. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**SamanthaRKO who wrote:**

**WTF IS WRONG WITH U AJ?! Y the fuck would she leave punk back in hawaii?! Mike and the boys are gonna get him! Oh god.. I think im gonna have a heart attack.. I think.. I think.. Oh.. Oh... *faint***

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 62- Wedding Gone Wrong**

Back in Hawaii, everything was reading for the wedding and everyone was getting very excited. "So are you ready for this man?" John asked checking with Punk one last time before he took the plunge. "Marriage is a big deal you know."

Punk just laughed, "Ya man I am totally ready for this. This is the one thing that I want most in the world, well besides my son of course. I know that April wants this too and I can't wait to call her my wife."

"Well I'm glad to her that man. Just remember to take very good care of them or I'll kick your ass again," John said semi jokingly.

"Don't worry man I'll take real good care of the both of them, I promise. There is one thing that I need for you to do for me though," Punk told him.

"What is it man? I'll do anything that you and AJ need me to do. I know that I have a lot to make up for and I'll do anything," John replied.

Punk took a moment and took a deep breath while trying not to sound too emotional, "Well umm….you see umm….it would mean the world to me and to April if you would walk her down the aisle. I know for a fact that she trusts you and loves you, so will you do it?"

John cleared his throat and tried to keep his emotions in check as well, "Wow man, of course I would love to walk AJ down the aisle. I'm just happy that you two trust me enough to do this. I mean this is a big deal. Thanks man." The two men hugged and went to take their spots as the waited for AJ to arrive.

* * *

At Punk's house….

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Kelly said happily as they walked up to the house to get AJ.

"I know, I can't believe that our best friend is getting married," Layla almost screamed as she rang the doorbell.

They waited for a few minutes for AJ to answer the door and when she didn't, they tried again,  
"Come on AJ, it's us Layla and Kelly let us in!"

Once again they didn't get an answer, so the girls decided to go in. As they pulled out the hide away key, the girls just hoped that AJ was asleep and that she didn't hear them knocking. Unlocking the door, they walked in and saw that the house was completely destroyed. There were papers thrown everywhere, tables and chairs were knocked over and broken, and TV's were shattered. The place looked like a bomb went off inside.

As they searched through the house looking for AJ, Layla couldn't help but feel that they were being watched. She just ignored it, but it wasn't until much later when she heard Kelly scream, that Layla knew for sure that someone else was in the house.

* * *

Back at the beach, everyone was starting to get worried. They all had been waiting for almost an hour and there still wasn't any sign of Kelly, Layla, or AJ.

"Ugh they're still not picking up," Trish groaned as she hung up her phone for the one hundredth time. She had been trying desperately to get ahold of one of the three girls, but every call of hers went straight to voicemail.

"Just calm down honey, I'm sure that the girls are on their way down now," Reigns told his stressed out girlfriend. "We have plenty of time before the wedding starts," Trish just shook her head at him and dialed Layla's number once again.

Meanwhile at the makeshift altar Punk was really starting to freak out, "What if she doesn't come man? What if she doesn't want to marry me? What if she leaves me?"

John immediately did his best to try to calm his friend down, "Whoa calm down man, I'm sure that AJ will be arriving anytime now. Remember since AJ is pregnant, it does take her longer to get ready and to move from place to place. She'll be here don't worry."

"I don't know man, I just have this bad feeling. I have this strange feeling that something is going to go wrong. I don't know what it is, but I can't shake it," Punk sighed.

"I'm sure it's…."

John didn't have time to finish his sentence, because Rollins cut him off, "Punk look!"

Punk turned around and saw something that he wished he didn't see. There walking up towards them was no other than Brock Lesnar. He had finally came out of hiding. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A wedding with no bride? I gotta say Brooks, you sure do clean up nicely," Brock said as he inched close to the group.

"What the fuck are you doing here Brock?" Punk said through his teeth. There was no way that he was going to let this man ruin his wedding day.

"Why so hostile Brooks? I only came here to bring that little girlfriend of yours a present, but she left before I could give it to here," he told them.

John and Punk looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean she left?" John asked.

Brock let out a big laugh, "Oh she's gone, long gone. I was at the airport earlier trying to catch a flight out of here when I saw little miss April boarding a flight to Montana. I gotta say though she did seem happier."

"You're lying you son of a bitch! There is no way April would just up and leave like that. She wouldn't leave the safety that we have here and go back to Montana unprotected," Punk told him obviously not buying what Brock was saying.

"Don't take that tone you me you bastard!" Brock yelled back, "I am in fact telling you the truth and I'm sure that when you go back to that big house of yours, you'll see that I am telling the truth. I mean even these guys didn't believe me until I showed them."

They then all heard the sound of a gun click and when they turned around, Punk found himself staring down the barrel of a gun, "Mike?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun…..cliffhanger! I bet you all hate me right now right. Anyways, I hope that you all liked the chapter and want to see what happens next. With Mike and Brock teaming up, I bet that it can't be good. What do you guys think? How will Punk handle the news of AJ being gone? Will the get back together? Stay tuned to Eternal Power of Love to find out what happens next.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	63. Showdown on the Beach

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the latest chapter of Eternal Power of Love. Please continue to keep up the love and support. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**IxHearxVoices531 who wrote:**

**Damnit AJ you fucking idiot you are going to get punk killed! Love this story so please update! But still you bitch AJ I think I think I am gonna "Collapses due I shock"**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 63- Showdown on the Beach **

"Long time no see Punk," Mike said with a sinister laugh as he and Riley lowered their guns. "How have you've been? I missed having you in situations like this you know."

Ambrose looked at Punk in confusion, "Punk who are these men?"

"This is Mike and his associate Cody, these are the guys that AJ and I told you about," Punk informed him. "And I can happily say that I didn't miss you at all Mike. How the hell did you find us anyways?" he spat at him.

Mike just walked and walked over to John, "Well I guess you can thank your little friend here for that. You see we put a little phone tap in his phone without his knowledge and we heard him talking to the little cop friends of his about you guys being in Hawaii."

John gave Punk an apologetic look, "Punk I'm so sorry, I had no idea that anyone was listening to my phone calls with Shawn. You have to believe me I never said where you guys are exactly, so I don't where they got information from. I swear man, I swear."

"It's alright John, I believe you. Like Mike said, they tapped your phone without knowing. There was no way that you've could have known that they were listening to you. This is just another way of these guys trying to ruin my life. How the hell did you find out exactly where we were anyways?" Punk asked Mike trying to keep his anger in check.

"Well I guess you can say that we had to beat it out of some people, at least that's what we tried," Mike laughed. "I gotta say Punk, that's one tough mother-in-law that you've got there. You see we managed to kidnap Eve and that rich friend of yours Del Rio and boy did we have fun with them."

Punk's anger began to boil over, "What they fuck did you do asshole?" If anything happened to Eve or Alberto, he would make sure that Mike would suffer the consequences in a painful way.

Mike pulled out his phone and looked at the picture of Eve that he took, "We beat them of course. Well I only hit Eve once, but Del Rio sure did take a beating. Every day we physically and mentally abused them and tried to get them to give you up, but they wouldn't. It wasn't until we threated to kill them that one of your so call 'friends' gave you up. With the information that we were given, Alex and I flew out here while Barrett and Rhodes stayed behind to take care of some unfinished business. We began asking people if they knew you when your buddy Brock here told us that AJ had already left town, but he knew where you lived and would take us to you. What did you do to drive AJ away Punk, did you finally become just like your daddy?"

That's was the last straw in Punk's eyes and lashed out at Mike. He managed to tackle him to the ground and kick the gun out of Mike's hand. Mike wasn't taking it and soon both men were rolling around on the ground trying to beat the living shit out of each other. At first Punk had the upper lead and managed to land several strikes to Mike's face and body, but Mike soon found his strength returning and flipped Punk over. In this position Mike was able to land several punches of his own and even managed to reinjure Punk's already broken arm.

Meanwhile two other fights had already broken out on the beach. On one side of them were John and Riley, who were already going at it. John had already busted his lip open when Riley elbowed him and Riley soon began bleeding from his nose when John gave him a good head-butt to the face. Both were fighting with everything that they were feeling up to that moment. All the frustration and pain that they felt, they were releasing in their blows to each other. John soon began to fade and this allowed Riley to get the upper hand. Once slight mistake by John allowed Riley to throw sand in his eyes and this caused John to be tackled to the ground. From this point on Riley began to hammer away at a now losing John.

As these two fought on, down the beach a little was another massive brawl between Ambrose, Rollins, Reigns, and Brock. Seeing how Brock was the biggest and the strongest, the three men decided to team up and try to take him down. They already had a good plan taking place and so far it was working. They decided that one of them, preferably Reigns, would try to hold Brock back while Ambrose and Rollins went in for the kill. This went on for a while and Brock seemed like he was fading, but things began to change when out of nowhere Brock took a hold of Reigns and tossed him aside like a sack of potatoes. Reigns had managed to his head on a big rock that they were fighting by and was knocked out instantly. With their muscle gone, Ambrose and Rollins were left to fight on their own and they didn't stand a chance. No matter how hard they tried, Brock couldn't be stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile….

As soon as they fighting broke out on the beach, Trish made a break for it and took off towards Punk's house. If what Mike and Brock were saying was the truth and were at the house earlier, then the girls were in trouble.

As she was running, she pulled out her phone and called for some help. "Hello 911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked calmly.

"Hi I'm at 1026 Lava Flow drive and my friends are in trouble. They are being attacked on the beach just up a little from the main house and two of the three men have guns!" Trish answered quickly.

"Okay miss can you telling me exactly who is attacking your friends?"

"Ya one of the guys is wanted by the police, his name is Brock Lesnar and the other too have been stalking two of my friends, I just know that one of their names is Mike and the other was just called Riley."

"Alright miss just go to safe place and we'll send help right away."

"Okay thanks," Trish said as she finally reached the house. She quickly hung up the phone and cautiously went inside.

Looking around the house, she found the same mess that the girls did. This just further confirmed the story that she heard on the beach. Walking further into the house, Trish reached Punk's office and when she opened the door, she found the girls, "Layla, Kelly!"

The girls were currently tied up to one other on the floor and had tape over their mouths. Trish rushed over to them and helped them escape. "Are you two okay?" she asked them when she took the tape off.

"Ya were fine Trish, but AJ is gone and her psychotic step brother and Brock are here to kill Punk!" Layla said terrified for her friend.

"I know, they are all down on the beach fighting. I already called the police and they are on the way. Do you know where AJ went?" she then asked Kelly.

Kelly just nodded and pointed to the computer on the other side of the room, "She's gone, she left."

* * *

Beach….

Back on the beach, things were looking good for Punk and the boys. They were losing the battle and they were losing badly. Brock had already managed to knock out Rollins and Reigns, and was currently about to knock out Ambrose. He had Ambrose by the neck and was choking him out. The more that Ambrose struggled, the more Brock's hold got tighter and tighter.

Near the water, Riley was close to drowning John. Their battle made it there when John managed to toss Riley into the ocean. Riley however didn't let up and managed to make it to the part of the beach where his gun was and hit John with the bottom with it. This caused John to stumble back and fall to his knees near the water. Riley took this opportunity and dragged John to the deep water and began to try to drown him. John knew that he wouldn't be able to last longer.

As John fought for his life, Punk was doing the same and was managing to do just that. Mike and him went back and forth for a while, but it was hard for Punk to do that seeing as he was fighting with one arm. As both of them tried to fight off each other, both me were trying to fight for control of the gun. They knew that whoever had control of the gun, had the power to end things for good. Just as it looked like Punk was going to get the gun, Mike gave him a cheap shot and he lost his grip on the gun. Mike managed to grab the gun and stood up, "Just give it up Punk, you lost its over."

"Fuck you Mike," Punk spat back. "No matter what happens, you're the one that it is going to lose. If you kill me there will always be someone there to avenge me. You will never win, so why don't you just kill me now so that can happen," he said truthfully. "Kill me!"

"My pleasure!"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! What do you think, will Mike actually kill Punk? What about the rest of the guys, will they be okay? I just hope that help comes and saves everyone. I freaking hate Mike and the boys, except for Barrett. Anyways, i wonder what AJ will think when she learns what is happening back in Hawaii. I just want everyone to have a happy ending :(**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	64. She's Gone

**Author's Notes: Hi guys, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and supporting this story. I love reading everything that you have to say about this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the story in this story.**

**A/N: It is once again time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**I Wouldn't Put It Past Mike That He Will Actually Kill Punk Hope John And The Boys Are Alright I Agree I Hate Mike And His Guys More Expect. Barrett But Hope Help Comes Fast And I Hope AJ Realize What Happening In Hawaii Can't Wait To Read More Of It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 64- She's Gone**

A shot rang through the air and everything grew still for a moment or two. As Punk laid there on the ground, a million thoughts were running through his head. He thought about all of the things that he was going to miss on. He was going especially miss everything with his family. He thought about not marrying AJ, not seeing his son being born, and he wouldn't see the day that he and AJ would have a daughter to complete their family.

He began to tear up a little bit when he realized something, where was the pain? He had been shot before and he remembered how much pain he was in. But this time, there was nothing. When he opened his eyes to check where he had been shot, he realized that he wasn't at shot at all.

When he looked up, he saw that it was Mike that had been shot and he was holding his shoulder as the blood began to pour out. "Fuck!" Mike shouted in pain as he fell to his knees.

Punk looked around to see who shot Mike and saw several cops approaching them. "Are you alright Punk?" one of the officers asked him. Punk looked at him weird until he saw the cop take off his cap and saw that it was Lawler.

"Y….ya….ya….I'm fine," Punk told him as he stood up still shaking. He was so scared that he was going to die.

Lawler just nodded and pointed his gun back at Lesnar and Riley, "Alright you two hands up now!" Both men saw what happened to Mike and didn't want to meet the same fate, so they gave themselves up to the police.

As the police went took them into custody, paramedics rushed over to Mike and the guys to check on them. In the end, the paramedics ended up taking Mike, Rollins, and Reigns to the hospital as a precaution.

With the guys being taken care of, Punk went to check up on John and Ambrose. "Are you guys okay?" Punk asked his two beaten friends when he got to them.

"Ya I'm fine man and you?" Ambrose asked as he tried to get the air back into his lungs.

Punk just nodded his head and walked off over towards John who was still coughing up water. "Are you okay man?" John just nodded and sat on the ground obviously hurting.

Ambrose reached the two men and decided to sit down next to John along with Punk. As they sat there, they reflected on what just happened and couldn't believe that they had almost died. They never imagined things going that far. They continued to sit there for a while until they heard something that made them jump, "Guys!"

All three men turned around and saw the girls running towards them. "Are you three okay? Where are Seth and Roman?" Kelly asked them.

"Ya were fine and the guys went to the hospital for some observations. Are you two okay?" Ambrose asked them as he gave Layla a hug.

"Yes baby were fine," Layla told him. "Trish found Kelly and I tied up and she rescued us. She told us what was going on down here, so we tried to hurry back to help you guys out."

As they continued to talk about what happened, Punk remembered something important, "Holy shit! I totally forgot about April. I need to go make sure that she is okay."

He was about to sprint back to his house when Kelly stopped him, "Punk wait, we were just at the house and AJ wasn't there. She's umm….she's gone Punk."

"Wh….what do you mean she's gone? I mean what Brock and Mike were saying wasn't true. They were just making that stuff up to get underneath my skin. I'm going to get her, I'll be right back," he said again as he started to take off.

"Punk stop!" Trish shouted at him. There was no way that she was just going to stand by and watch Punk at delusional. "Kelly is telling you the truth. AJ is really gone and the house is destroyed. She left earlier in the day before the guys got there, here look," Trish handed his a printout of AJ's flight information that they found on the computer.

He looked over it and was still in disbelief, "No, you're lying and this isn't real. Why would she leave like that huh? You guys are just as bad as Mike and Brock."

Seeing him like this was breaking everyone's heart. "She's not lying Punk, AJ is really gone and she left this for you," Layla said as she handed Punk another piece of paper. It was a note from AJ.

_My dearest Phil,_

_I….I….I don't even know where to begin. I guess I'll just tell you what I'm feeling now. Currently I've been sitting here for the past 15 minutes trying to think of what to say to you. I guess the first thing that I want to say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for holding you back and not letting you live your life. If you would have never met me, then none of this would be happening. Lately I have noticed that you've been unhappy lately and you have been preoccupied with something that I put my finger on. I know that it be because if me. I should have never involved you in my life and I'm sorry. I want you to be free, so I'm releasing you from everything. I'm letting you go from our engagement and I'm letting you go from the responsibility of being a father. I know that you love Junior, but I don't want you worrying about us all the time. I do however promise to send you updates and pictures of him when I can. I love you Phil, I really do. Maybe one day we can meet again and you'll forgive me. For now, this is goodbye._

_Love, _

_April_

As Punk finished the letter, he couldn't believe that she was really gone. He didn't mean for it to seem that he was unhappy of anything, he was just stressed with putting the wedding together. Now because of what was supposed to be a happy occasion, he lost the love of his life and his son again. Throwing himself to the ground, Punk did something that he rarely did in front of people, he cried and he cried hard.

* * *

**Awww….poor Punky I feel so bad for him. I am however glad that he didn't die and he is alive. I just hoped that AJ and Punk find a way back to each other. Next time we go back to Montana and hopefully another reunion will take place. Until then, take care.**

**Also, I have a one-shot up called Sunburn Never Felt So Good. It's another AJ/Punk pairing so please read it!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
